mercenaire
by Tite Ham
Summary: Ca y est vous avez tout et je m'excuse aupres de tous mes lecteurs de ne pas avoir pense a cette methode auparavant! la fin d'un conte?
1. merce01

Genre : AU, OOC 

Base : gundam wing

Couple : ?

MERCENAIRE

PARTIE 1

~ Northland, château mercenaire ~

La douleur irradia le long de son corps. Il tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais il ne put empêcher une unique goutte de tomber. Cette larme fut récupérée par le doigt fin de son père.

" Ceci, mon fils, doit être la dernière larme que tu verseras dans ta vie. Les émotions sont synonymes de faiblesse, et tu ne dois en aucun cas être faible. Pour toi, et pour ton peuple ".

Le jeune acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire son père. Il se jura que cette larme serait la dernière. La douleur toujours présente le fit frissonner, le tatoueur lui appliqua alors un léger baume. La brûlure se calma et il put enfin se lever. Son père le prit alors par la main et ils s'approchèrent du balcon dominant la grande salle.

" Guerriers ! La cérémonie du tatouage vient de se terminer ! ".

Plusieurs cris d'acclamation s'élevèrent de la salle.

" Je vous présente Trowa, le nouveau mercenaire du Nord ! ".

Son père se tourna vers lui, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Trowa fit ce qu'il lui demandait, encore chancelant et regarda la foule vers le bas. Tous les mercenaires étaient présents, tous les visages tournés vers lui. Il sentit la fierté de ces hommes et leur fit un signe de remerciement quand ils l'acclamèrent à nouveau. Il se retourna vers son père et celui ci le guida vers le canapé.

" Repose-toi, pour le moment et ensuite nous discuterons de la mission que je veux te confier ".

Trowa acquiesça et s'allongea, son tatouage le tiraillant toujours. Il se demandait comment son père avait pu supporter la douleur. Il fixa longuement le visage de son père qui s'était assis à son bureau et travaillait sur des dossiers. Le tatouage était petit, mais il remplaçait totalement son œil droit qui avait été transpercé. Ce tatouage, Trowa le devinait était le même que le sien : une croix et une lune entrelacées. La croix pour l'unité du peuple, la lune pour son passé. Le tout représentant le chef du clan. Il s'endormait tranquillement quand un homme entra vivement dans la pièce. Le chef leva la tête de ses papiers et croisa le regard désespéré du messager.

" Qu'est-ce… ? " Commença-t-il.

" Le village de…de Frest a …été attaqué, votre altesse ! " Bégaya l'homme.

" Calme-toi, et dit moi avec simplicité ce que tu sais ".

L'homme se calma sous la voix sévère du roi : 

" Une femme vient d'arriver, elle était gravement blessée, nous l'avons soignée comme nous pouvons et quand elle a repris connaissance tout à l'heure, elle nous a annoncé qu'elle venait de Frest et que son village avait été attaqué, qu'elle était la seule survivante ". 

Le messager s'arrêta et fixa son chef.

Le roi se leva et s'approcha de son homme : " Qui …? ".

L'homme baissa les yeux et sortit un morceau de tissu de sa poche. La forme et la couleur ne laissaient rien supposer, il s'agissait d'un morceau d'uniforme d'un guerrier Talantais : rouge et or…

                    J 

~ Talantes, palais ~

" Quelle vie fascinante, ils ont… " S'exclama le jeune prince en posant son livre.

Son vis à vis soupira pas tellement d'accord avec cette vision des choses.

" Tu trouves qu'avoir des tatouages sur tout le corps est fascinant ? "

Quatre le dévisagea : 

" Mais il n'y a pas que çà, ils sont capables de prodigues. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait lors de la guerre contre les dragons, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, le pays aurait été détruit… " 

Il s'arrêta quand il aperçut un sourire sur le visage de Duo. " Toi ! Tu… ".

Duo explosa de rire : " A chaque fois çà marche. Ah ! Ah ! ".

Quatre rosit puis lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : son livre. " Çà suffit, arrête ".

Duo reçut le livre en plein visage, surpris il poussa une légère plainte et se laissa tomber à terre en se tenant la tête. Quatre le regarda étonné et vit du sang apparaître sur le front de Duo. " Oh ! Duo, est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ".

Quatre se leva et s'approcha de Duo voulant voir si la blessure était grave ou pas. Duo ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement face à Quatre, la crainte dans ses beaux yeux violets. Quatre soupira et tendit doucement sa main vers le jeune homme. " Calme Duo, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé… ".

" CESSE de t'excuser ! ".

Quatre se redressa vivement à la voix sévère et dure qui venait de s'élever, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

" Je te rappelle que tu es mon fils, et l'héritier de cet empire, tu n'as pas à t'abaisser avec un moins que rien ! ".

Quatre serra les poings et confronta le regard de son père : " Je sais. Je ne le ferais plus et suivrais votre conseil " 

Il se tourna vers Duo, toujours à terre et lui ordonna de se lever. " Va voir Gé, il va te soigner ". 

Duo acquiesça. Il se leva, fit une profonde révérence et sortit vivement de la pièce, sous le regard glacial de l'empereur.

" Comment peux-tu apprécier cette chose ? ". 

L'empereur s'assit sur le canapé et fixa son fils attendant la réponse.

" Cette 'chose' se nomme Duo, et c'est une personne très intéressante et instruite. La seule dans ce palais… " 

Quatre soupira et ramassa son livre, remarquant que la couverture était ensanglantée.

" Tu as une drôle de façon de lui faire savoir " sourit son père.

" Je me suis énervé, cela n'arrivera plus ! " Quatre rangea le livre sur une étagère, essayant de contrôler ses mains tremblantes, son père lui faisait peur, depuis toujours, et il ne parvenait jamais à rester calme en sa présence.

" Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire plaisir. Lors d'un raid vers le nord, mes hommes ont capturé deux de ces mercenaires que tu apprécies tant. ".

Quatre se retourna et fixa son père, un sourire ironique aux lèvres : " Je ne vous crois pas, ils ne se laisseraient pas attraper vivants... ".

Celui ci se leva : " En effet, mais nous ne leur avons pas laisser le temps. Ils seront là dans peu de temps et je veux que tu sois présent quand on nous les apportera ". Son père lui lança à son tour un regard ironique : " Tout a une fin, même les légendes " Il se mit à rire et sortit sous le regard stupéfait de son fils.

*Des mercenaires vivants, ici. Je n'arrive pas a y croire.* pensa-t-il incrédule puis il réagit : *Mais il m'a dit que c'était lors d'un raid ! Il a attaqué le nord ! * Quatre laissa la nouvelle le traverser puis soupirant il se rassit sur le canapé. *Ils ne laisseront pas mon père agir comme il le fait, je n'aime pas çà, cela va se terminer en guerre. *

                    J 

~ Talantes, palais ~

" Ouille ! ! ".

" Cesse de t'agiter comme çà ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour rendre le prince énervé ? ".

" Je me suis juste, un petit peu ti peu moqué de lui ? " Sourit Duo.

Le médecin finit de bander le jeune homme puis sourit à son tour.

" Tu ne changeras jamais, il n'y a que toi pour oser te moquer de lui ! ".

Duo élargit de plus bel son sourire, puis sauta sur ses pieds, il se toucha le front et fit une révérence comique au docteur. " Je vous remercie humblement pour ceci, et vous pris de m'excuser ".

Gé regarda partir son petit protégé puis soupira * Si seulement le jeune prince pouvait réagir comme celui-ci. *

Duo attendit un moment puis vit l'empereur quitter enfin la bibliothèque. Il se précipita alors dedans. Quatre se trouvait dans le canapé, il avait le regard dans le vide et semblait perturbé. Duo s'approcha délicatement de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci frissonna et le regarda.

" Hum … Duo comment va ta blessure ? ".

" C'est rien juste une écorchure, je ne vais pas encore être emprisonné pour folie ! "

Quatre sourit et se leva pour étreindre le jeune homme. " Je suis navré Duo ".

" Je sais, Quatre. C'est moi, j'aurais pas du me moquer. "

Il se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Quatre le fit s'asseoir près de lui, sans lâcher sa main.

" Alors, que voulait le grand seigneur ? ".

" Tu ne me croiras jamais… ".

                    J 

~ Northland, château mercenaire ~

Regardant fixement son père, Trowa acquiesça : " Oui, je pense faire l'affaire, il suffit simplement de me faire passer pour une andouille, de me courber devant lui et de le prier de me gracier… ". Trowa soupira : " Ne penses-tu pas que c'est exagéré. Je crois que l'on devrait régler cette affaire sur un champ de bataille… ".

" La guerre n'a jamais arrangé les choses, elle ne fait que créer des veuves et des orphelins. Je veux trouver un autre moyen ". Le coupa son père. " Et le fait que le jeune prince soit fasciné par les mercenaires est un moyen facile d'approcher l'empereur et d'en terminer avec lui ".

" Hum ". Trowa pencha la tête en avant, réfléchissant. " S'il est aussi fasciné que çà par nous, il saura sans doute qu'un mercenaire ne se laisse pas attraper vivant, non ? ".

" Oui, j'y ai pensé. Et j'ai une idée, tu feras semblant d'être en fuite, après avoir assassiné l'un des nôtres, car comme tu le sais, c'est la seule façon pour l'un d'entre nous d'être exilé ".

Trowa haussa les sourcils : " Assassin ? ". Il regarda vers le sol puis soupira : " Hum, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Comment allons-nous entrer en contact avec les soldats adverses ? ".

" Facile, je vais t'expliquer ".

                    J 

~ Northland, château mercenaire ~

Heero fixait Wufei, une lueur de malaise dans ces yeux bleus, quand le tatoueur appliqua l'acide sur son bras. La brûlure ne fut pas aussi forte que quand il fut tatoué mais il ne put empêcher une légère plainte de franchir ses lèvres.

" Aie ! Tu pourrais y aller plus doucement, non ! ".

Wufei lui servit son sourire ironique : " Alors, le fier guerrier a mal ? Attends, je vais t'appliquer une crème puis te bander. Et je te signale juste au passage que Trowa n'a pas poussé un cri quand je lui ai fait la même chose, tout à l'heure".

" N'empêche, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Je sais qu'une fois dans le palais ce sera facile, mais y faudrait qu'on y arrive " Heero regarda son bras que Wufei bandait soigneusement. " C'est risqué, on va peut-être se faire tuer par ces soldats, sans avoir dit un mot ".

" Le roi dit que cela marchera, car le jeune prince aimerait rencontrer l'un de nous. Son père a sans doute donné l'ordre d'attraper l'un d'entre nous. Si Trowa et toi vous laissez prendre, ils vous emmèneront jusqu'au palais. Et cesse de gigoter ".

Heero soupira, il avait entièrement confiance en son chef, mais il se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait risquer à Trowa cette situation. " Pourquoi Trowa ? " Demanda-t-il.

Wufei finit le bandage puis soupira à son tour : " Peut-être veut-il le tester ? ".

" Il y a d'autres moyens de tester le courage d'un mercenaire ! " S'échauffa Heero. Il se leva et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre. Les plaines qui s'étendaient sous son regard étaient recouvertes de neige, des enfants jouaient en se lançant des boules de neige. *Il est si loin le temps où nous faisions la même chose tous les trois* Repensant à leurs jeux, il sourit, puis se rembrunit en se tournant vers Wufei. " J'ai promis de suivre le plan à la lettre, mais je te jure que si Trowa est en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à faire quelque chose ! ".

Wufei le fixa *Je sais, ton affection pour lui est connue de tous, c'est sans doute pour cela que le roi t'a choisi* 

" Allez ! Va rejoindre les autres, je suppose que tout doit être prêt pour votre départ ".

" Hn ". Heero s'apprêta à sortir puis se retourna vers Wufei et à la surprise de celui-ci l'étreignit. " Alors adieu mon ami ".

Wufei le repoussa puis sourit : " Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'oublie pas que je t'ai choisi pour être mon partenaire de mariage alors, il faut que tu reviennes pour que je puisse me marier ! ".

" Alors, au revoir Wufei ". Heero lui fit un dernier signe de la tête puis sortit rejoindre Trowa et le destin qui les attendait.

                J 

~ frontière entre les territoires du nord et du sud ~

" Ils en ont tué trois, faites attention ils sont très dangereux ".

" Ne les tuer pas, rappelez-vous que notre empereur les veut vivants ! ".

" Mais chef, on va tous y passer ! ".

" Bon sang, ils ne sont que deux, utilisez les bâtons et assommez-les ! ".

Le désordre qui régnait autour des deux mercenaires était indescriptible. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol et les deux hommes ne semblaient même pas blessés. Le commandant regarda la scène avec effroi, puis sourit de contentement quand l'un de ses hommes réussis enfin à frapper le plus petit des deux hommes. Celui-ci s'écroula et s'évanouit. L'autre tenta tant bien que mal de résister, mais le surnombre des gardes était trop important pour lui seul. L'un d'eux put s'approcher pour lui assener un coup de bâton.

" Bien, enchaînez-les ". *L'empereur sera ravi. Deux mercenaires ! Je sens que je vais avoir une bonne récompense *.

                    J 

~ Talantes, chambre de Quatre ~

La chaleur de la nuit empêchait Quatre de dormir. Il se leva et s'assit sur le divan près de sa fenêtre. *Demain, je vais rencontrer ces mercenaires, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Mais mon père m'a dit qu'ils portaient tous deux un tatouage *. Soupirant il ne put s'empêcher de s'en faire, le fait que deux mercenaires aient pu se faire attraper l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Si eux non plus n'étaient pas capables d'arrêter la soif de pouvoir de son père qui le pourrait ?. La guerre s'étendait sur tout l'empire, son père voulant l'agrandir de plus en plus. Bientôt il y aurait tant de morts qu'il se prendrait pour le dieu de la mort. Il soupira et pensa à sa mère et à ses dernières paroles. " Quatre, je t'en pris, il faut que tu l'arrêtes, il est fou, il sacrifiera tous ces hommes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de pouvoir ! Arrête-le ! ". Quand il y repensait, il ne pouvait que rire de cette situation, comment un enfant de cinq ans pouvait comprendre ces paroles ? Maintenant il était trop tard, son père était trop prudent et seules quelques personnes pouvaient l'approcher et même si Quatre faisait parti du lot il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal, c'était tout de même son père !. Il se rappela la fois où il avait sauvé Duo des griffes de son père. Celui-ci avait voulu en faire son jouet, et Duo dépérissait à vu d'œil, Quatre ignorait ce que son père lui avait fait subir, mais il s'était interposé et avait réclamé le jeune homme. " Hum. Tu n'as pas très bon goût " Lui avait alors répondit son père, mais il s'était mis à rire et lui avait donné le garçon à moitié évanoui. " Eh bien prends-le ". Quatre avait alors emmener Duo au médecin Gé, et l'avait veillé. Ils étaient devenus amis et Quatre ne regrettait pas son impulsion. Duo était intelligent, et drôle. Mais, il était toujours effrayé quand il arrivait à Quatre d'élever la voix, et il refusait de parler de ce que son père lui avait fait subir. Et Quatre ne pouvait que le deviner. Dans ces moments, il avait envi de tuer son père, car il savait pertinemment que Duo n'était pas le seul, et que beaucoup de jeunes gens subissaient les tortures et folies de son père. *Que puis-je y faire ? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir *. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, mais aucunes étoiles ne brillaient, soupirant à nouveau il retourna se coucher et espéra que ce n'était pas de vrais mercenaires que son père avait attrapés.


	2. merce02

Titre : mercenaires

Auteur : Isabelle

Genre : AU, OOC (sans doute puisque que c'est AU)

Base : gundam wing

PARTIE 2

~ Talantes, salle du trône ~

*Incroyable, ce sont bien des mercenaires !* Quatre reconnaissait parfaitement le tatouage de guerrier qui figurait sur l'avant bras de chaque homme enchaîné et agenouillé devant lui, même si leur tatouage avait été décoloré à l'acide : un aigle et des flammes. Deux guerriers ! Prisonniers tous les deux de son père ! Il n'osait même pas penser à ce que son père leur ferait subir. Reléguant ses sombres pensées au fond de sa tête, il étudia plus précisément les deux hommes. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que lui, une vingtaine d'années [1]. Le plus petit des deux était aussi le plus musclé, on voyait parfaitement qu'il prenait soin de son corps. Quatre nota les différentes cicatrices qui ornaient les parties visibles de sa peau : cou, mains, visage. Il devinait ces cicatrices présentes sur tout son corps. Le fait qu'un tel homme se soit fait attraper le laissait perplexe. De plus, les yeux bleus ne cillèrent à aucun instant durant son inquisition. L'autre plus grand et légèrement moins musclé ne portait aucune cicatrice visible et semblait moins expérimenté, mais une détermination farouche se lisait au fond de son seul œil visible. En effet, une mèche de longs cheveux châtains recouvrait la moitié de son visage, et cachait ainsi l'un de ses yeux. Quatre était stupéfié par la beauté qui se dégageait de lui, une beauté brute et masculine, très différente de la sienne. *Comment ont-ils pu se faire avoir ? * Se redemanda-t-il à nouveau. *Il faut à tout prix que je les obtienne, il ne faut pas que mon père les ait *. Pensant à son père, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. Son père semblait aussi fasciné que lui, et il dévisageait le plus grand des deux hommes une lueur de désir fou au fond des yeux. Il décida de passer à l'attaque.

" Comment êtes-vous parvenus à les attraper commandant Rénada ? " Demanda-t-il.

Le commandant en question le salua puis sourit : " Nous avons du nous battre contre dix de ces hommes, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes hommes mais nous sommes parvenus à les tuer et à assommer ces deux là , Votre Altesse ".

Le regard ironique du petit guerrier n'échappa pas à Quatre. " Il y en avait dix ? ".

" Oui, Mon Seigneur ".

" Et, vous les avez tous tués sauf ces deux là ? " Répéta-t-il.

Une goutte de transpiration coula le long de la joue du commandant : " Oui ".

Quatre sourit puis ajouta : " La moitié de vos hommes ? ".

Le commandant hocha la tête et se courba.

" Où veux-tu en venir Quatre ? ".

Son père le fixait avec curiosité. Quatre se tourna vers lui.

" Oh ! A rien de particulier, père. Hum… " Quatre hésita puis se lança. " Père tu m'as demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir pour mon anniversaire, eh bien je voudrais ces deux hommes ". *Çà y est, je l'ai dit *.

Son père sembla sur le point de refuser, puis se ravisa *c'est si rare qu'il me demande quelque chose * et la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de son fils le fit réfléchir. *Hum…Le garçon aux yeux verts me plaît beaucoup, mais je pourrais l'avoir plus tard, quand Quatre se sera lasser, quant à l'autre, il serait amusant de voir jusqu'où la torture pourrait aller sans qu'il crie *. Il sourit à ces pensées et décida d'attendre, le plaisir n'en serait que plus grand, quand il mettrait la main sur eux. Il fixa un moment le jeune aux yeux verts, admirant à nouveau la courbe délicate de sa mâchoire et cet œil vert si lumineux.

" Bien ! Ils sont à toi ".

Quatre le fixa bouche bée, n'en revenant pas que son père ait accepté aussi facilement, il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

" Dit moi, toi qui connais bien leur coutume, pourquoi leur tatouage est-il décoloré ? ".

" Eh bien, il me semble que cela signifie qu'ils ont commis un crime ou quelque chose dans ce genre ".

" Un crime ? ".

L'empereur se leva et s'approcha des deux hommes. Le plus petit bougea légèrement et se plaça devant l'autre. Une lueur de défi brilla dans son regard bleuté. Quatre se sentit frissonner à ce regard, un regard de prédateur, où d'un lion protégeant sa famille. Il se demanda alors si ces deux hommes étaient liés.

" Eh, bien, crois-tu me faire peur, petit. " L'empereur regarda l'homme avec ironie. Il s'approcha encore et poussa sans douceur le petit guerrier. Le jeune homme tomba sur le dos et attaché comme il l'était ne pu se relever, il grogna et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver une position plus correcte. Pendant ce temps, l'empereur s'était arrêté près de l'homme mince. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, fixant le sol. L'empereur approcha une main et saisie délicatement son visage. Quatre se leva pour protester mais ne dit rien, sachant que son père ne ferait pas quelque chose d'immoral devant lui.

" Tu as entendu ? Mon fils te veut. Mais il va d'abord falloir vous apprendre la discipline il serait dommage qu'un geste inconsidéré de votre part ne se finisse mal ". Il laissa ses doigts se promener sur le visage fin. D'un geste brusque il ôta le bandeau qui l'empêchait de parler, son pouce se posa alors sur ses lèvres et il approcha son visage près du sien.

J 

Heero ne désirait qu'une chose : tuer cet homme qui osait toucher Trowa. Il regarda impuissant l'empereur caresser le visage puis les lèvres de son ami. Au moment où l'empereur approcha son visage, il détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder la scène. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Le jeune garçon devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, de longs cheveux coiffés en tresses multiples s'étalaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux violets exprimaient le dégoût et la peur. Comme Heero, il ne semblait pas apprécier cette scène. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Heero sut à l'instant qu'ils avaient un allié dans la place.

☺

A leur arrivée dans la salle du trône, Trowa nota la présence de trois individus devant eux. Tout d'abord un homme âgé de grande taille et qui respirait le pouvoir: *l'empereur, sans aucun doute *. Près de lui, se trouvait un jeune garçon de son âge, dont l'étonnement n'échappa pas à Trowa. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de curiosité et il ferma rapidement sa bouche quand il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait peut-être laissée trop longtemps ouverte : *le prince que l'on doit manipuler *. Et enfin dans l'ombre, près du fauteuil du prince, un homme plus âgé qui portait des tresses avec des rubans colorés : *Hum, je ne sais pas qui il est *. Il écouta passivement la discussion qui s'engagea et soupira mentalement de soulagement quand le jeune prince les réclama. *C'est bon, on va y arriver *. Il se raidit quand il vit l'empereur se lever et s'approcher d'eux un sourire ironique et une lueur de désir au fond des yeux. Heero tenta de s'interposer mais leur situation ne permettait aucun mouvement. L'empereur se débarrassa d'Heero facilement, puis il se rapprocha et déclara : 

" Tu as entendu ? Mon fils te veut. Mais il va d'abord falloir vous apprendre la discipline il serait dommage qu'un geste inconsidéré de votre part ne se finisse mal ".

Quand Trowa sentit les doigts de l'empereur lui soulever le visage, puis le caresser, il se mordit les lèvres sous le lien. Il se crispa encore plus quand l'empereur lui ôta le bandeau et laissa son pouce errer sur ces lèvres. L'empereur approcha son visage du sien et Trowa ferma les yeux. Puis une chose inattendue se passa.

J 

Quatre tenta de se maîtriser quand son père tenta d'embrasser le jeune homme, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se leva et s'approcha de son père pour le sommer d'arrêter son jeu stupide quand le rire de son père s'éleva dans la salle. Il stoppa net et le regarda étonné.

" C'est cela la grande puissance des mercenaires, regarde-moi çà " Il se releva et poussa brutalement Trowa celui-ci percuta le sol et du sang jaillit de sa tête. " Il ne disait rien, et il ne s'est même pas débattu, tu parles d'un guerrier, simplement une loque qui a peur pour sa vie ". 

Trowa ne bougea pas sachant pertinemment qu'il se vengerait bien assez tôt de ces insultes.

Quatre regarda son père fixement : " Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut lutter contre toi, et le fait qu'il y ait une vingtaine de soldats armés dans la pièce permette de comprendre qu'il n'ait rien tenter ". Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

" Hum…Tu ne changeras jamais. Emmenez les dans la pièce des interrogatoires ".

" Mais… " Commença Quatre.

" Je ne vais pas te les donner tout de suite, si ce sont vraiment des criminels cela pourrait être dangereux, je vais d'abord les faire interroger et ensuite tu pourras t'amuser avec eux ".

Quatre hocha la tête puis ajouta : " Je veux participer à ces interrogatoires, cela m'intéresse ".

J 

Les soldats les relevèrent brutalement. Trowa chancela légèrement, le sang s'écoula sur son visage et il ferma les yeux de douleur.

" Doucement " Quatre s'était approché et il frôla délicatement de la main la blessure sur le front de Trowa. Celui-ci frissonna sous la caresse inattendue. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage de ce garçon. La compassion s'y lisait ouvertement, et il semblait vraiment inquiet. Trowa n'en revenait pas, le prince dut s'en rendre compte car il lui sourit. Il se retourna vers son père :

" Hum, tu l'as sérieusement blessé, je vais l'emmener voir le docteur Gé ".

Son père haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête : " Comme tu veux. Vous cinq accompagnez-les ".

Les soldats désignés s'inclinèrent et poussèrent Trowa vers une porte du fond de la salle. Heero voulu suivre mais il fut retenu par ses gardiens.

" Ne bouge pas ".

" Emmenez le, nous allons commencer l'interrogatoire " Un sourire de pur plaisir apparut sur les lèvres de l'empereur.

J 

" Hum. Ce n'est qu'une simple écorchure, l'hématome disparaîtra sous quelques jours " Le médecin appliqua un baume sur la blessure de Trowa puis lui banda le front. Le jeune homme n'avait ni bouger ni parler durant l'intervention, mais Gé savait pertinemment qu'il devait souffrir, car de légers frémissements parcouraient son corps. Frémissements que seul le médecin pouvait sentir. Il finit son devoir, puis sourit au prince. " Voilà, Votre altesse, il est soigné ".

Quatre soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru que la blessure était plus grave quand le mercenaire avait chancelé lors de leur marche vers la pièce, mais celui-ci avait continué à marcher encadré par les soldats de son père. Il regarda les cinq hommes puis remercia le médecin : " Merci, docteur, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant ".

Le vieux médecin s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce.

Quatre se tourna alors vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci était assis sur un tabouret, les poignets et les chevilles attachés par de solides chaînes, le regard perdu dans le vague, et la tête inclinée. Quatre ne pût à nouveau qu'admirer la partie visible de son visage. *Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi suis-je si admiratif ? Hum, c'est sans doute par ce qu'il est un mercenaire *. Il s'approcha du jeune quand il fut interrompu par l'un des soldats.

" Pardonnez-moi Votre Majesté, mais ne devrions-nous pas rejoindre votre père ? ".

Quatre lui lança un regard mauvais auquel le soldat répondit en baissant vivement la tête et en se reculant.

" Pardonnez-moi… ".

" Çà suffit ! " Quatre fronça les sourcils puis ordonna aux soldats de sortir de la pièce.

" Attendez dehors ".

" Mais…Votre père… "Commença l'un des hommes.

" Je me fiche de ce que dit mon père. Obéissez et disparaissez de cette pièce, tout de suite ! ".

Les cinq hommes s'inclinèrent vivement et sortirent rapidement de la pièce.

Quatre soupira puis se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il fut surpris du manque d'expression du visage de celui-ci.

*Bien, commençons *. " Comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? ". Quatre n'espérait pas obtenir de réponses immédiates, mais la lueur d'ironie qui traversa l'œil du garçon devant lui ne lui échappa pas.

" Qu'est qui t'amuses autant ? " Demanda-t-il vivement.

Le garçon bougea légèrement et grimaça quand sa tête l'élança. Quatre s'en aperçut et se rapprocha : " Hum. Apparemment, tu as encore mal. Mon père n'est qu'une grosse brute, mais je préfère çà à… " Quatre s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait avouer. " Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, le docteur a dit que tu irais mieux avec le temps " Il soupira puis s'assit sur l'autre chaise face au guerrier. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le tatouage décoloré. Quelque chose clochait sur ce tatouage, Quatre le sentait. Il approcha lentement un doigt du dessin, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y toucher, le guerrier s'étant reculé vivement. Il le regardait à présent et Quatre put enfin entendre sa voix, basse et calme.

" N'y touchez pas ".

Quatre se souvint alors de leur tradition : toucher le tatouage d'un mercenaire signifiait rester avec lui toute sa vie, comment avait-il put oublier une telle chose. Quatre se sentit rougir, puis sourit. 

" Hum, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je veuille déjà partager ma vie avec toi ! ".


	3. merce03

Titre : mercenaires

Auteur : Isabelle

Genre : AU, OOC 

Base : gundam wing

PARTIE 3

~ Talantes, infirmerie ~

Trowa se laissa soigner par le médecin, celui-ci tenta de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais il ne put empêcher des frissons de le secouer quand le médecin étala la crème sur son front. Quand le docteur eut finit et fut sorti, il réfléchit à sa situation. Il se trouvait avec le jeune prince et cinq gardes, il ne pouvait rien tenter pour le moment, il baissa la tête, et écouta le prince parler avec les gardes. Quand ceux-ci furent sortis il bougea légèrement la tête et examina le jeune prince discrètement. Il avait l'air préoccupé, et semblait vraiment soucieux de son bien-être. *Comment peut-il être le fils de cette grosse brute *.La différence entre les deux hommes était plus que tangible. L'un reflétait la haine, le pouvoir et l'envie, tandis que l'autre était gentillesse, sincérité ? Amour ?.

" …Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ? ".

Trowa n'entendit que la fin de sa question. Il sentit l'envie de rire, au moins lui se présentait avant toute autre chose. Puis il vit que Quatre avait mal pris la chose, il voulut bouger, mais il grimaça de douleur, le jeune prince s'approcha alors de lui, il parla de son père puis s'arrêta vivement. *Hum, il préfère me voir blesser par son père que…Mon dieu, il a l'air si malheureux, je suppose que son père pratique des tortures physiques sur ces prisonniers. C'est vraiment un monstre, et je n'hésiterai pas à lui faire payer *. Il réfléchissait encore quand il s'aperçut que le prince approchait dangereusement un doigt de son faux tatouage. Il se recula *même si c'est un faux, il doit sans doute connaître la tradition *.

" N'y touchez pas ".

Le prince parut surpris puis Trowa le vit rougir.

" Hum, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je veuille déjà partager ma vie avec toi ! ".

La phrase dite sur un ton ironique fit légèrement sourire Trowa, mais il fit disparaître rapidement le sourire, puis décida d'accepter le prince. *De toute façon, il faut que j'arrive à ce qu'il me fasse confiance *.

" Trowa… " Souffla-t-il doucement.

Le prince leva la tête surpris puis le fixa.

" C'est ton nom ? " Trowa acquiesça. " C'est très beau, cela signifie-t-il quelque chose chez vous ? ".

Trowa lui fit signe que non.

Quatre désigna le tatouage : " Comment est-ce arrivé ? ".

Trowa ferma les yeux, et fit semblant d'avoir de la peine : " Accident…Je…Je ne veux pas en parler ".

J 

" Je comprends, pardon d'avoir posé cette question ". Quatre ne savait plus à quoi penser, il avait enfin un vrai mercenaire devant lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à çà, il avait toujours cru qu'ils étaient invincibles, mais la personne devant lui semblait meurtrie et son impuissance était palpable, son père avait sans doute raison, même les légendes ont une fin. Trowa dut s'apercevoir de son trouble.

" Je vous déçois, n'est-ce pas ? "

Quatre fronça les sourcils. " Pour quelle raison serais-je déçu ? ".

Trowa le fixa longtemps avant de répondre.

" Je croyais, enfin, j'ai entendu dire que vous admiriez les mercenaires, et… "

" En effet, j'ai de l'admiration pour les mercenaires du nord. " Le coupa Quatre.

Il se leva et une envie subite de faire du mal le prit : " De toutes les façons, tu n'es plus l'un d'entre eux ".

Trowa reçut les mots sans réagir, il baissa les yeux et ne rétorqua rien. Quatre se dirigea vers la porte : " Nous reparlerons plus tard ".Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux gardes de s'occuper de Trowa. Ceux ci se dépêchèrent d'exécuter les ordres et emmenèrent le prisonnier vers les cellules où l'interrogatoire de Heero devait déjà avoir commencé. Au lieu de les suivre, Quatre se dirigea vers sa chambre. *Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être si agressif ?* Il se laissa tomber sur son lit *Il faut que j'arrive à maîtriser mes sautes d'humeur, sinon je vais finir comme lui…*.

J 

Trowa fut surpris du changement d'humeur du prince. Il se sentit coupable de lui mentir, mais sa mission passait avant toute chose, il fallait à tout prix stopper ce tyran. Il baissa la tête et serra les dents. Le prince le laissa alors seul avec les gardes. Ceux-ci le levèrent sans douceur et l'escortèrent le long de corridors.

" Hum. Me demande pourquoi le prince veut ces hommes ".

" Bof. Tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été spécial ".

" Mouais, il a bien sauvé ce microbe aux cheveux longs… "

" Il était pourtant bien appétissant, je me suis bien amusé avec lui ".

" On s'est tous bien amusé avec lui, et l'empereur aussi ".

Trowa tenta de ne pas écouter leur conversation, ces deux hommes parlaient de viol comme l'on parle du beau temps. Ce fait lui fit froid dans le dos. *Duo, il doit être le garçon aux cheveux tressés que j'ai aperçu *. Il était tout dans ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'une main se promenait dans son dos. Il revint dans la réalité.

" Toi, aussi, tu pourrais être très amusant… ". Le garde fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pelota sans douceur. Trowa se cambra tentant d'échapper à cette humiliation.

Un deuxième homme s'approcha alors de lui et prit violemment son visage entre ses mains.

" Ne bouge pas, je suis sur que tu vas aimer çà ". 

Comme il approchait sa bouche de la sienne, Trowa n'hésita pas une seconde, il le mordit fortement, et lui asséna un coup de tête, puis il réussit à donner un coup de coude à l'homme toujours derrière lui. Se plier aux exigences du prince, se courber et perdre sa dignité devant lui passait, mais laisser ces hommes le toucher il n'en était pas question.

Les deux soldats s'étaient évanouis par terre alors que les trois autres ne bougeaient plus, stupéfiés.

Un rire clair s'éleva derrière lui, et l'homme aux cheveux nattés apparut.

J 

~ Talantes, couloir ~

" Alors, là, je te félicite, mec. Arriver dans ta condition à mettre hors service ces deux gars, je te tire mon chapeau ". Duo s'inclina vers l'un des hommes évanouis. " Alors qu'est-ce que çà fait de se faire shooter par plus fort que soit ? " Duo lui cracha au visage et fit de même avec l'autre homme à terre. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres soldats toujours étonnés par la facilité dont Trowa s'était débarrassé des deux autres.

" Eh, vous, vous valez pas mieux à les laisser faire ! ".

Le plus petit des soldats réagit enfin : " Désolé Duo, tu sais bien qu'on a pas de pouvoir, on peut rien faire ". Les trois soldats baissèrent la tête impuissants.

" Eh, je sais çà, mais faudrait arriver à réagir un jour ". Duo se tourna enfin vers Trowa.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger depuis son arrivée. Duo examina le jeune homme, puis s'inclina.

" Je m'appelle Duo, et je suis ravi de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui résiste à ces deux salauds ". *Incroyable, tout de même, enchaîné comme il est, il n'aurait jamais pu pouvoir leur faire du mal. Peut-être que Quatre n'a pas si tort et qu'ils sont vraiment invincibles. Mais dans ce cas, que fait-il ici ? *.

Trowa hocha la tête puis Duo s'approcha rapidement de lui en le voyant chanceler. " Mouais, c'était pas une si bonne idée de lui donner un coup de boule, çà a du rouvrir ta blessure ". Duo le retint fermement puis s'adressa aux gardes. " Où vous l'emmeniez ? ".

" Dans la salle d'interrogations ".

" Hum. C'est pas une bonne idée çà " Duo réfléchit à toute vitesse. *Y faut pas le laisser avec l'empereur *. " Où est le prince ? ".

" On sait pas, il est sorti de l'infirmerie, et il est partit rapidement. Heu, il avait l'air furieux " Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa. Duo ne dit plus rien puis décida d'emmener le prisonnier dans sa propre chambre, il savait que c'était risqué, mais il pourrait toujours dire que Quatre lui avait confié le jeune homme, même s'il détestait mentir librement, il refusait de laisser le mercenaire entre les mains du roi. " Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre ".

" Mais… " Le soldat semblait inquiet " Duo c'est dangereux, on sait pas comment y peut réagir… Je te signale juste au passage qu'il vient d'assommer très facilement 'deux durs à cuire' " Duo vit qu'il était sincère, et cette sincérité lui alla droit au cœur, avoir des amis réels lui était si étranger.

" T'inquiète pas Nat, dans l'état où il est, y pourra pas aller bien loin. Et je suis sur qu'il est capable de faire la différence entre un ennemi et un potentiel ami ". Duo passa un bras autour du cou de Trowa puis le guida vers sa chambre. Trowa se laissa faire sans rechigner. 

Pendant ce temps, les trois soldats restant s'approchèrent des deux hommes encore évanouis et décidèrent de les laisser là.

" Pheuf, y ont ce qu'ils méritent, vous avez pas faim vous autres ? ".

Ils se regardèrent puis souriant, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

J 

*Quel idiot, mais quel idiot, je suis ! *. Tout à ses pensées, Quatre marchait rapidement vers la salle d'interrogation. *Je fais tout pour leur éviter de rester avec mon père et voilà que je les laisse seuls avec lui ! J'espère qu'il ne leur aura rien fait *. Soupirant, il redoubla sa vitesse. Puis au détour d'un couloir, il remarqua deux hommes allongés par terre. Avec prudence, il s'approcha des deux corps et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de deux des gardes qui surveillait Trowa tout à l'heure. Un gros hématome plein de sang s'étendait sur un côté du visage de l'un tandis que l'autre ne présentait aucun signe visible. 

" Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? " Demanda-t-il.

Au moment, où il posait cette question, les trois autres gardes firent leur apparition au bout du couloir. Quatre les regarda s'approcher puis l'un d'entre eux s'aperçut de sa présence.

" Vo…Votre Altesse… " Commença-t-il.

Quatre les foudroya du regard puis les questionna :

" Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le prisonnier ? ".

Les trois hommes se regardèrent puis le plus petit des gardes s'inclina :

" Il y a eu un 'incident', Votre Altesse… "

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-il brusquement.

" Hum " Le garde hésita.

" Dites le moi, où je vous fais emprisonner ! "

" Ces deux là " dit-il désignant les deux corps par terre " ont eu des gestes 'déplacés' vis à vis du guerrier ".

Quatre hocha la tête, il connaissait parfaitement la réputation de ces deux là, et cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié d'entendre ceci.

" Et ? Vous vous êtes interposés ? " Demanda-t-il en les désignant du doigt.

Les trois compères se regardèrent à nouveau ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quand une voix s'éleva derrière Quatre.

" Tu crois que ces poltrons seraient capables de se mesurer à ces grosses brutes ? "

Quatre se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Duo.

" Qui ? "

" Bah, réfléchis un peu ".

Quatre leva un sourcil d'étonnement : " Trowa ? ! ".

" Ah ! C'est comme çà qu'il s'appelle ! Tu sais quand je l'ai vu rétamer ces deux brutes, je me suis dit que tu avais raison, et qu'ils sont vraiment très forts ces mercenaires ". Duo regarda les deux hommes à ses pieds puis Quatre. Celui-ci le fixa avec une lueur d'incrédulité.

" Tu veux dire qu'il s'est débarrassé d'eux tout seul ! ".

Duo acquiesça puis sourit : " Un coup de tête dans les dents, et un coup de coude dans le ventre, tout çà en trois secondes ". 

Quatre ne sut quoi répondre. Il se mit à réfléchir. *Il parvient à se débarrasser de deux des plus forts hommes de mon père, tout en étant enchaîné et de plus blessé. C'est incroyable, moi qui pensais qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur *. Quatre regarda vers le bas quand une légère plainte se fit entendre. L'homme à l'hématome se réveillait : " Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ". Il leva la tête puis son regard se focalisa sur Quatre : " Vo…Votre Altesse ".

" Je te conseille de taire ! " Lui cria Quatre.

Puis comme semblant réaliser une chose importante : " Mais, où est Trowa ? ".

J 

~ salle des tortures, château ~

Heero fixait le bourreau devant lui sans sourciller. Celui-ci s'activait avec des pinces de toutes sortes, pensant sans doute faire flancher le jeune par leurs apparences. L'empereur lui avait déjà posé des questions, questions auxquelles il n'avait pas encore répondu et le grand homme commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Heero quant à lui ne pensait qu'à Trowa, se demandant si son ami allait bien. Le fait d'avoir vu le prince le rassurait un peu, il avait l'air 'sympathique'.

" Je suppose que vous n'êtes que des vauriens pour avoir été bannis de votre propre camp ! ".

Heero tourna la tête vers l'empereur et sourit. L'empereur le fixa un moment puis appela quelqu'un :

" Ulr, tu peux venir ".

Un homme âgé dans des robes noires fit son apparition, Heero reconnut en lui un mage, et une pointe d'appréhension apparut en lui. *Hum, que veulent-ils me faire ? *.

" Utilise le sort de faiblesse sur lui, si possible un sort permanent " sourit l'empereur.

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux puis fit semblant de se débattre.

" Ha, Ha, Ha, je te fais enfin réagir, petit bonhomme ! Mais toi et ton ami auraient tous deux droit à ce sort, je ne vais pas laisser mon fils avec deux assassins, sans assurer sa sécurité ".

Heero se calma puis réfléchit. *Hum, Trowa pourra sans doute lever le sort, mais il ne faut pas que ce mage s'aperçoive de son potentiel, comment faire ? *. La solution lui apparut quand le prince fit son apparition dans la pièce.

J 

~ couloir, château ~

Quatre regarda les gardes méchamment : " Alors, j'attends ! Où est Trowa ? ".

Les trois soldats restèrent sans parler puis se tournèrent vers Duo. Quatre fit de même et fixa son ami.

" Hum ! Hé ben, vu son état, j'ai préféré l'emmener dans ma chambre, plutôt que dans la salle des tortures ". Duo fixa Quatre, celui-ci lui fit un signe de compréhension. 

" Tu as bien fait, mais il est seul ? ".

" Il était inconscient quand je l'ai laissé, et j'ai fermé ma chambre à clé ". Duo sortit une petite clé de sa poche et la montra à Quatre.

" Inconscient ! ".

" Ben, il a quand même donner un bon coup de tête à c'type, là par terre ! ".

Quatre regarda l'homme qui était resté étendu au sol. Du sang recouvrait une bosse sur son front.

" Oui, c'est sur. En tout cas on peut dire qu'il a la tête dure ! " Quatre sourit à Duo. " Alors, allons nous occuper de l'autre, j'ai peur que mon père en ait profité ".

Duo acquiesça puis suivit son ami vers les cellules.

" Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait-nous ?… ".

HOME FICS CHAPITRE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE SUIVANT

Si ce texte vous a plu faites-le moi savoir, j'en serais très contente : 


	4. merce04

Titre : mercenaires

Auteur : Isabelle

Genre : AU, OOC 

Couple : 1+3+1

Base : gundam wing

PARTIE 4

Quand Quatre pénétra dans la salle dite de torture la première chose qu'il vit était Ulr, le mage noir de son père. Il se tenait près du prisonnier et avait placé une main sur son front. Quatre regarda avec appréhension le mage noir psalmodier une incantation.

" Que faites-vous ? " Cria Quatre en s'approchant avec fureur du mage.

Son père s'interposa : " C'est un sort d'impuissance [1], il lui sera ainsi impossible de lever la main sur toi ou moi. C'est un sort très pratique. Quatre fixa son père un instant puis déplaça son regard vers l'autre mercenaire et Ulr. Le sorcier avait toujours sa main posée sur le front du guerrier et celui-ci ne bougeait pas. Quatre se rendit alors compte qu'il regardait Duo avec intensité comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. *Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il veut parler à Duo ? * se demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Quatre se tourna alors vers Duo, lui aussi regardait le guerrier, les sourcils froncés. Voyant que son père était captivé par la scène Quatre murmura alors à Duo : " Essais de t'approcher de lui, je vais tenter de divertir mon père et son sorcier, d'accord ? ".

Surpris Duo lui lança un regard puis acquiesça sans mots dire. Ulr s'arrêta enfin de murmurer il se tourna vers l'empereur en annonçant : " Voilà votre altesse, il vous obéira aux doigts et à l'œil et il ne pourra jamais vous attaquer ".

" Hum, comment en être sur ? " Demanda le roi. 

Ulr sourit puis se tourna vers le prisonnier : " demandez-lui quelque chose et ensuite donnez-lui une arme pointée dans votre direction ou celle de votre fils, le spectacle sera très intéressant " ricana Ulr.

L'empereur fit signe aux gardes restés à l'entrée d'approcher pour libérer le guerrier, ceux ci s'exécutèrent immédiatement. Ils s'approchèrent du guerrier puis le détachèrent avec prudence.

" J'te conseille de ne pas faire de faux mouvements " L'un des gardes lui mit son épée sous le nez. Le mercenaire hocha la tête, puis massa ses poignets douloureux. Durant toute la scène, son regard bleu n'avait pas quitté celui de Duo. Puis l'empereur commença à donner ses ordres.

" Regarde-moi ! ".

J 

Heero sentit son énergie canalisée entre les doigts du sorcier, sa force le quittait petit à petit. Mais il se savait entraîné pour ce genre de situation, même s'il devenait faible pour un certain temps, il pourrait récupérer son énergie plus tard avec l'aide de Trowa et il l'espérait de cet homme aux cheveux nattés. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne quittait pas le châtain des yeux, essayant de lui montrer qu'il voulait lui parler. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, le petit homme ôta ces mains glacées de son front puis se tourna vers son maître en lui disant que tout était prêt. Heero regarda les gardes s'approcher de lui sans bouger, il les laissa enlever ses chaînes puis après avoir hocher la tête comme quoi il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré il se massa les poignets. * Bon sang, j'espère que les liens de Trowa n'étaient pas aussi serrés que moi *. Il fixait toujours le natté. Celui-ci semblait avoir compris car il avait vu le blond murmurer en le montrant du regard. Puis il sentit son corps agir contre sa volonté.

" Regarde-moi ! ".

Son regard se tourna alors immédiatement vers l'empereur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'obéir. Heero connaissait parfaitement ce sort interdit, le sort de contrôle de l'esprit. Il se rappelait les paroles de son maître d'arme : " Il faut rester très prudent face aux sorts interdits, car très souvent ils sont si puissants qu'il devient difficile de les contrecarrer " Heero avait souris ce jour aux paroles de son maître, mais maintenant sa situation ne le faisait pas rire du tout. Il regardait maintenant ce grand homme aux yeux perçants, un sourire de ravissement s'étalait sur ses lèvres du sans doute au fait que Heero avait obéit instantanément.

" Hum ! Voyons voir. Dit moi ton nom ".

Heero lutta pour ne pas répondre mais il se sentait prisonnier dans son propre esprit.

" Heero… " articula-t-il difficilement.

" Et celui de ton compagnon ? "

" Tro…wa… "

L'empereur sourit de contentement : " Bien nous avançons. Pourquoi es-tu là ? ".

Heero fit semblant d'hésiter, et ne répondit pas à la stupeur de Ulr. L'empereur surpris se tourna vers Ulr : " Eh bien ! Je croyais qu'il devait me répondre ? "

Le mage se sentant mal répondit : " Reposez votre question votre altesse".

" Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? " Redemanda-t-il.

Heero releva la tête vers l'empereur puis ne pouvant résister à la pression dans son esprit répondit :

" Nous avons été attaqués par des soldats durant la nuit. Comme nous étions endormis nous n'avons pas pu nous défendre correctement ". Heero fit un sourire que l'on pourrait définir comme sadique. " Mais nous sommes parvenus à en tuer un certain nombre. L'un de ces soldats a réussi à m'assommer puis nous nous sommes réveillés enchaînés et en direction de votre château ".

Heero se tut.

" Donc apparemment, vous avez bien été vaincu par mes hommes ".

J 

* Hum, étrange, je pensais qu'ils étaient en mission mais ce n'est pas le cas, sauf s'ils ont été conditionnés. Par contre moi, je vais passer un bon moment avec le commandant Rénada, celui-ci s'est bien fichu de moi, je comprends pourquoi Quatre lui a posé ces questions * L'empereur fixa intensément Heero, cherchant la faille dans le visage inexpressif. * Il faut que je trouve la bonne question *. 

" Qui avez-vous tuer ? ".

Heero répondit à la question d'une voix monotone :

" Il s'agissait d'un accident, lors d'un entraînement, j'ai glissé et mon épée est malencontreusement tombée sur un enfant assistant à la leçon ". Le guerrier baissa la tête. 

" Et cette raison seule a suffit pour que vous soyez bannis ? "

Heero acquiesça. 

" Dans ce cas pourquoi ton compagnon a-t-il été banni lui aussi ? ".

" Il s'agit de la tradition, lorsque deux mercenaires, hommes ou femmes, sont liés, le compagnon doit subir tous ce que subit l'autre et réciproque. Comme Trowa et moi sommes liés il a du me suivre dans mon exil ".

J 

* Ainsi ils sont liés *

J 

" Bien. Passons à la deuxième phase. Toi donne ton poignard à cet homme ".

Le soldat obéit immédiatement il s'approcha de Heero et lui tendit doucement son arme. Tous les autres soldats ainsi que Ulr se mirent sur le qui vive.

" Si tu fais le moindre geste suspect, tu es mort ! ".

Heero prit le poignard et attendit.

" Approche-toi de mon fils ". L'empereur désigna son fils d'un doigt. Heero se tourna vers le jeune homme blond et commença doucement à marcher vers lui. Le jeune prince ne semblait éprouver aucune crainte et Heero fut surpris de la confiance qu'il lisait dans ces yeux. * Soit il est naïf, soit il a entièrement confiance dans ce sort * Heero se donna une tape mentale. *Non ! Y faut pas que je raisonne comme çà, c'est lui qu'il faut manipuler ! * Arrivé près du prince, Heero attendit de nouveau les ordres ceux-ci vinrent immédiatement : " Essais de l'attaquer ". Heero lança un regard à l'empereur puis avança le poignard vers Quatre. Contre toute attente, son bras se paralysa et une douleur flua le long de son bras. Heero ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le couteau, mais il ne poussa aucun cri.

" Bien ! Ramasse ce couteau et essais d'attaquer le microbe derrière mon fils… ".

J 

Duo regardait la scène avec appréhension. Il détestait ce mage, pour avoir un jour servi de cobaye à une de ses expériences. Il en avait encore la marque dans son dos. De plus lui-même était sous ce sort. Quatre ne le savait même pas. * Ainsi il s'appelle Heero, c'est un joli prénom *. Duo regarda le jeune homme, ces yeux bleus étaient plus sombres que ceux de Quatre, mais ils n'étaient plus sur lui. Heero devait être un peu plus grand que lui, mais plus petit que Trowa, par contre comme Trowa, il semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé. Duo fut agréablement surpris quand Heero résista à l'une des questions de l'empereur. * Apparemment, ils sont aussi fort l'un que l'autre, je me demande vraiment comment ils ont pu se faire prendre *. Heero lui fournit la réponse immédiatement. * En pleine nuit ! Ouais, çà ressemble bien à ces froussards de soldats, et surtout à ce Rénada. Enfin ça explique aussi pourquoi y se sont fait attraper *. L'empereur sembla accepter ces explications plus que plausibles. Duo se statufia quand il entendit le nouvel ordre de l'empereur. * Comment ose-t-il mettre Quatre en danger ! Il n'a même pas le courage de faire la cible lui-même, ce sale porc ! *. Duo fixa son ami, celui-ci ne protesta pas et regardait tranquillement Heero et sa lame. Duo se sentit tout de même rassuré quand il vit le mercenaire lâcher son arme. *Ouf ! Je préfère çà ! *. Mais son cœur se crispa quand il entendit le nouvel ordre.

"…Le microbe derrière mon fils… ".

Il regarda Heero reprendre le couteau puis se tourner vers lui. Heero avançait doucement vers lui, son regard fixe ne montrant aucune émotion. A ce moment quand il crut que Heero allait lui enfoncer la lame dans le corps, Quatre se mit à parler.

J 

Quatre frissonna quand il entendit l'ordre de son père. Il regarda Heero s'approcher de lui, mais il décida de faire confiance au destin et à cet homme, plutôt qu'à ce sort. Contrairement à beaucoup de personne du château, il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à la magie, il trouvait plus respectueux de se battre avec honneur l'arme à la main plutôt que par des subterfuges tels que ces sorts. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme lâcha la lame. * Hum, est-ce le sortilège ou bien l'a-t-il fait volontairement ? Je ne saurais le dire *. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Quatre n'y vit rien d'autre qu'une froideur palpable qui le fit tressaillir. * Il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer s'il l'avait pu *. Cette constatation le fit réfléchir mais pas longtemps car il compris enfin les paroles de son père ,* le microbe ?* ,en voyant la lame s'approcher dangereusement de Duo. Il regarda son ami et se rappela des yeux sans chaleur du guerrier il lui fallait agir vite sinon Duo risquait d'être blessé !. Une idée lui vint rapidement :

" Hum ! Arrête ! ".

A l'instant même où il donnait son ordre Heero stoppa son action mais glissa et dans sa chute tomba sur Duo. *Bien, cela a marché, il faut que je m'occupe d'eux * Quatre se tourna vers son père et le mage.

" Je crois que tu as bien montré que tu l'as sous contrôle et que tu es son maître, n'est-ce pas ? ".

Son père toujours fixant les deux hommes à terre, sourit puis se tourna vers lui :

" En effet, et je vois qu'il t'obéit aussi ! Hum, en fait où se trouve l'autre ?. Trowa si je ne m'abuse".

Quatre réfléchit calmement mais rapidement à sa réponse : " Il se trouve dans une des chambres du château, la blessure que TU lui as infligée l'a complètement assommé ". Quatre se tourna vers Heero et Duo qui se relevaient. " Il se repose. Tu lui feras subir ce petit sort plus tard. D'accord ? ".

Son père ne répondant pas aussitôt il fit revenir son regard vers lui.

" Vraiment ? Eh bien, il n'est pas bien costaud ton mercenaire ". Et il se mit à rire.

Pendant ce temps, Duo lui avait fait signe qu'il devait sortir, Quatre hocha la tête puis le regarda quitter la pièce rapidement. Quant à Heero, il était resté sans bouger la lame toujours à la main. Il fixait l'empereur et Quatre crut voir une lueur de haine dans ses yeux inexpressifs. *Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas que l'on s'en prenne à Trowa. Ils semblent si proches. Ce lien est vraiment incroyable, encore plus que tout ce que j'ai pu en lire *. La proximité qu'il sentait entre ces deux hommes, le fit soupirer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Lui devait être marié à cette princesse dont il se souvenait à peine du nom. Une fille élevée dans les traditions et qui apparemment ne savait même pas lire. Quatre aurait souhaité à cet instant d'être libre, de pouvoir galoper dans les plaines du nord avec un compagnon qui le comprendrait mieux que quiconque. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand il se rendit compte que son père lui parlait.

" Je veux que tu nous mènes à l'autre guerrier. Vous autres reprenez l'arme et suivez-nous ".

Quatre vit Heero rendre la lame aux soldats puis attendre calmement que Quatre se décide à les amener à Trowa. Leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau et Quatre vit que ses yeux étaient à nouveau inexpressifs.

" Bien ! Suivez moi ".

J 

Heero profita de l'ordre pour faire semblant de tomber sur Duo. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent ensemble, il lui chuchota à l'oreille : " Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance mais je tente le coup. Dit à Trowa qu'il faut qu'il cache son potentiel ". Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Heero fut soulagé de voir le jeune homme acquiescer et lui sourire. Il lui murmura à son tour : " Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je veux vous aider tous les deux ". Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se relevèrent lentement. Heero regarda l'homme aux longs cheveux demander la permission de sortir. Une haine atroce le parcourra quand il entendit l'empereur se moquer de Trowa. * Tu me le paieras espèce de bâtard ! *. Ces yeux rencontrèrent ensuite ceux du prince et il se calma reprenant sa pose stoïque et indifférente.

[1] oh j'suis émue c la première note que je fais ^^ en fait je voulais trouver un moyen pour Trowa et Heero de se promener librement par la suite, or laisser deux guerriers expérimentés dans le château me paraissait exagéré alors j'ai inventé ce sort j'espère que vous me pardonnerez hein ?

HOME FICS CHAPITRE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE SUIVANT

Si ce texte vous a plu faites-le moi savoir, j'en serais très contente : 


	5. merce05

Titre : mercenaires

Auteur : Isabelle

Genre : AU, OOC , violence 

Base : gundam wing

PARTIE 5

~ Un peu plus tôt (avant séance de torture Heero), couloir ~

Trowa avait fixé avec étonnement le jeune homme natté qui était apparu. Celui-ci lui sembla fragile mais le ton avec lequel il s'adressa aux gardes le fit revenir sur sa première impression : * Non, pas fragile, mais apparemment déjà éprouvé par la vie. Je suppose que c'est lui Duo. Comment peut-il encore si bien réagir après ce que ces sales brutes lui ont fait *. Il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait de l'admiration pour cet homme qui devait être déchiré à l'intérieur et décida de lui faire confiance. Il le laissa donc s'approcher et le soutenir quand il faillit tomber. *Zut ! Ma tête tourne. J'aurais pas du frapper si fort *. Il fut soulagé quand Duo décida de le mener dans sa propre chambre, car malgré toute sa force et son courage, sa blessure à la tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Il laissa le natté le guider, profitant de la situation pour l'examiner. Duo n'avait pas de cicatrices visibles, il était plus petit que lui et sans doute plus léger. Trowa devinait le corps frêle sous la longue tunique et le pantalon large. Lui-même n'était pas très épais, mais cela était compensé par sa musculature. Trowa sentait des mèches lui frôler le visage à chaque pas, les cheveux de Duo séparés en une multitude de tresses lui tombaient dans le dos, et ils sentaient étonnement bons. * Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, et tellement longs. Je me demande ce que cela ferait si je glissais mes mains dans ces cheveux * Pendant un bref instant, il regretta d'être attaché, il rosit à cette pensée [1] puis se réprimanda. * Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Reprend toi Trowa, Si Wufei était là il rigolerait *. Son cœur se crispa à la pensée de son ami resté dans le nord. Puis il revint au moment présent quand il sentit Duo s'arrêter.

" Voilà, c'est ma chambre ! ".

Duo lui sourit puis ouvrit la porte. Il le soutint encore pour le faire asseoir sur un canapé au fond de la pièce. Trowa fut agréablement surpris de la taille de la pièce. Celle ci était plus spacieuse que ce qu'il attendait. Trois fenêtres et une porte-fenêtre ornaient le fond de la pièce face à la porte produisant un éclairage lumineux. Un lit était disposé dans le coin au fond à gauche. Le canapé sur lequel il était assis faisait face à ce lit sur la droite. Une bibliothèque composée de quelques étagères, et une table avec quatre chaises finissaient d'envahir la pièce. Trowa remarqua même un luxueux tapis près du lit, et des tableaux sur presque tous les murs. Il lui semblait que cette chambre était même plus grande que la sienne. Ayant terminé son tour d'horizon ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme debout près de lui. Le garçon semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais il se secoua puis le regarda à nouveau.

" Surpris ? " sourit il.

Trowa hocha la tête mais ne parla pas. Une douleur vive lui traversa le crâne et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Duo se rendit compte tout de suite de sa réaction et posa ses mains sur sa tête qu'il massa très légèrement. Trowa frissonna sous le contact inattendu mais se recula vivement. Surpris, le natté le regarda intensément, puis se mit à rire : " Oups !Désolé, c'est un automatisme, Quatre a souvent mal à la tête et je fais toujours ça pour le détendre ".

Trowa acquiesça puis toujours muet, tenta de se lever, mais Duo ne le laissa pas faire : " Ah ! Non ! Tu ne bouges pas et tu te reposes, d'accord ? Je crois que tu auras besoin de force tout à l'heure quand môssieur le tout puissant[2] viendra te voir ". Duo lui fit un clin d'œil puis lui fit signe de s'allonger. Trowa soupira puis se plaça tant bien que mal sur le divan. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux puis contre toute attente s'endormit.

J 

~ toujours plus tôt, chambre ~

* Eh, bien, il est vraiment pas bavard, j'ai pas encore entendu le son de sa voix. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il a de beaux yeux * Duo regarda le mercenaire examiner sa chambre. Il sourit quand il vit les sourcils du jeune guerrier se soulever quand il posa les dit yeux sur la bibliothèque. En effet beaucoup de personnes étaient surprises de trouver une si belle chambre pour un être aussi insignifiant comme lui, mais Quatre avait veillé à ce qu'il ne soit pas traité comme un simple serviteur. Duo lui en était reconnaissant, depuis que Quatre l'avait pris sous son aile, il n'était plus obligé de servir de chien chien aux gardes ou à l'empereur. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Quatre l'avait sortit de son abîme.

*****Eclair ! ! ! !*****

Duo n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. C'était le troisième homme a lui passer dessus, tout cela sous le regard complaisant de l'empereur. Lui-même était passé le premier. Il aurait voulu mourir, mais un sort l'empêchait de mettre fin à ses jours, l'empereur voulant toujours garder ses jouets jusqu'à l'usure. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas subir ces traitements encore longtemps. L'homme se libéra dans un râle obscène puis tout fut terminé, les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce en riant, le laissant plus mort que vif. Il soupira puis tenta de bouger pour retrouver une position plus honorable. Ses muscles se tendirent, une douleur aiguë le traversa. * Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir que j'attende un peu *. Il soupira à nouveau puis ferma les yeux tentant par ce moyen d'évacuer toute sa douleur. Il s'endormait quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il souleva la tête pris de panique. * Non ! Pas encore ! *. Mais il fut soulagé de croiser le regard bienveillant de Luce, une servante du château qui s'occupait de lui après chaque 'séance'.

" Mon dieu ! Cela ne peut plus durer, ils vont te tuer ".

Elle s'approcha doucement, * afin de ne pas m'effrayer * pensa-t-il. Et posa ses mains sur le petit corps. Duo la laissa faire, elle était la seule dans ce palais à vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle sortit de sa combinaison, une fiole : " Boit ça Duo, cela va te faire du bien ".

Duo la regarda puis prit le flacon qu'il avala d'un trait. Son corps meurtri réagit tout de suite à la potion, un sentiment de relaxation le traversa et il se recoucha sur le lit s'enfonçant dans les oreillers, il poussa un soupir puis remercia Luce.

" Merci, heureusement que tes remèdes sont toujours aussi efficaces ".

La jeune femme aux cheveux courts et bleutés le fixa sans rien dire.

J 

~ Tjs éclair ~

Luce regardait le jeune homme face à elle, elle maudit à nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait subir ces tortures. Quand Duo était arrivé au palais, il était joyeux et toujours plein de vie, mais maintenant, il ne souriait pratiquement plus et avait maigri à la limite du respectable. Elle décida qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. * Je vais avertir le prince. Il est plus gentil que son père, et pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour Duo *. Regardant à nouveau le jeune homme maintenant endormi, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines, un plan déjà formé dans sa tête. Arrivée dans la dite cuisine, elle expliqua à ses deux amies le plan qu'elle avait mis au point.

J 

Quatre sortait d'un cours particulièrement éprouvant d'avec Ulr, le mage noir de son père. Il détestait cet homme. Il se dirigeait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand un bruit de conversation le fit s'arrêter. Il se cacha derrière une colonne du corridor et jeta un petit coup d'œil, trois domestiques dont une qu'il reconnut comme étant la cuisinière * Luce, il me semble * discutaient tout bas. Il sourit à cette vue, puis écouta leur conversation, celles-ci étaient souvent très drôles, des potins de femmes comme dirait son père. Mais cette fois-ci, son sourire disparut et il fronça les sourcils tout en écoutant plus attentivement leurs paroles.

" …Vre gamin. Comment on peut laisser cet homme lui faire autant de mal ?".

Il vit les trois femmes soupirer de concert.

" Il était si gentil, et maintenant il ne tient presque plus sur ses jambes ". La plus grande des femmes s'adressa à Luce : " Tu l'as vu ? Comment allait-il ? ". 

Quatre vit une lueur de détresse passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. 

" Pas bien du tout, je crois que la prochaine fois que ces hommes le maltraiteront, il ne pourra pas le supporter, il est si faible ".

Elles se regardèrent puis l'une d'elle murmura à nouveau : " Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait intervenir, et sortir le pauvre Duo de là. Cela me ferait si plaisir ". Quatre regarda les trois femmes s'éloigner sans bouger. Il savait très bien que son père aimait torturer les gens mais apparemment cela pouvait dépasser les limites du tolérable. * Duo…Je ne sais même pas qui il est. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose *. Réfléchissant il décida d'aller voir Luce, elle savait sans doute où il pourrait trouver ce duo.

J 

" Vous êtes prêtes ? Le voilà ".

Les deux femmes face à elle hochèrent la tête. Luce commença à parler.

Le plan se déroula bien et quand elles partirent enfin vers la cuisine, elle fut soulagée quand elle sentit le prince courir derrière elles.

" Luce ! Luce ! ".

Elle fut surprise que le jeune prince connaisse son nom. Elle fit signe aux deux autres de continuer. Et elle s'inclina devant le jeune blond.

" Votre altesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? ".

Quatre sembla hésiter mais il lui posa la question qu'elle escomptait.

" Hum…Dit moi où je pourrai trouver ce jeune garçon arrivé il y a quelques mois au palais, j'aimerai le rencontrer ".

Luce fit semblant d'ouvrir de grands yeux apeurés. Elle bégaya : " Je…Je ne crois…pas, votre altesse !". Quatre la fixa durement : " Pourquoi me mens-tu ? J'ai surpris votre conversation ! Dit moi où il est ! ". Luce baissa la tête puis croisa le regard déterminé du prince. " Dans la chambre de votre père… "

J 

Quatre se dirigea d'une allure rapide vers la chambre de son père, Luce sur les talons.

" Attendez votre altesse, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ". Si Quatre l'avait regardé à ce moment, il aurait vu un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais il était trop occupé à ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il pénétra avec colère dans la pièce, colère qui disparut instantanément quand il vit son père assis à son bureau. Celui-ci le regardait perplexe.

" Oui ? Quatre, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? ".

Quatre fixa encore un moment son père, puis scanna la chambre. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lit où il pouvait voir des mèches marron étalées sur l'oreiller. Il fronça les sourcils puis se retourna vers son père. Celui-ci le regardait toujours une lueur amusée cette foi ci dans le regard.

" Quoi ? ".

" Je veux ce garçon " Quatre pointa un doigt vers le lit.

" Tu veux cette chose ? ! " Son père semblait incrédule. Quatre décida de jouer le tout pour le tout : " J'ai besoin de quelqu'un !. Et je suis certain qu'il sera très bien ! ". Il sentait son cœur battre à une frénésie incroyable. Mais il refusait de monter à son père qu'il avait peur. Il ne lâchait pas son regard et fut soulagé quand son père brisa le lien le premier : " Hum ! Pourquoi pas de toute façon il n'est plus bon à rien pour moi ". Quatre se sentit bouillir à cette réflexion, il se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. " Très bien prends-le ! ".

Quatre s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement il se tourna et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le lit. Ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner d'horreur. Le corps frêle et mince était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins soignées sur les parties que ne recouvraient pas l'espèce de * pyjama *. La saleté était visible dans ses cheveux et il semblait malade. Quatre eut un pincement au cœur quand il rencontra le regard éteint. * Je suis sûrement arrivé à temps *.

" Peux-tu te lever ? ".

Il vit Duo faire un signe positif et il le regarda se soulever avec effort. Il tituba un petit moment puis Luce vint l'aider. Quatre lui en fut reconnaissant.

" Allons tout d'abord voir le docteur Gé ". Quatre lança un dernier regard de dégoût vers son père toujours souriant, puis commença à sortir pour suivre Luce et son précieux fardeau. Il se retint quand il entendit la dernière phrase de son père avant de refermer la porte.

" Hum. Tu n'as pas très bon goût "

J 

Duo se réveilla au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il avait dormi et son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir grâce au médicament de Luce. Il se sentait mieux. Il s'était recouvert des couvertures chaudes et attendait le retour de son maître. Justement c'était lui qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il s'y assit puis Duo sentit le regard froid sur lui.

" Hum ! Réveiller ? Profites-en . " L'empereur ne parla pas plus se concentrant sur des rapports jonchant le bureau. Duo était en train de se rendormir quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais avec fracas cette fois-ci. Il se souleva avec douceur pour voir qui avait osé entrer avec autant de bruit. Il fut surpris de reconnaître une tête blonde qu'il savait appartenir au fils de l'empereur. Il ne bougea pas et écouta la conversation courte qui s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Son cœur se serra quand il comprit que le prince le réclamait. * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me veut-il ? Pour faire pareil que son père ? *. Il n'y croyait pas l'empereur avait accepté de le donner à son fils. Il décida de se relever, et il vit le regard bleu du prince sur lui, de la pitié et de la terreur se lisait sur son visage. Il tenta de se lever quand le blond lui demanda, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir sur ses jambes. Il fut surpris quand deux bras fermes le soutinrent. Luce venait de le prendre par les épaules. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il frissonna quand il la sentit murmurer : " Tu es sauvé maintenant ! ". [3]

~ retour présent, mais tjs avant torture Hee-chan ~

Et en effet, il était sauvé, Quatre s'était occupé de lui. Il avait fait soigner ses multiples blessures par son docteur personnel et avait installé Duo dans une chambre digne de ce nom. Une amitié était née entre eux et Duo savait qu'il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Sentant le regard du mercenaire sur lui, il se secoua puis sourit. " Surpris ? ". Le jeune garçon acquiesça mais ne dit aucun mot. Duo vit une grimace effleurer son beau visage et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur la tête de son vis à vis. Il commença un léger massage puis fut surpris de voir le guerrier se reculer vivement. " Oups !Désolé, c'est un automatisme, Quatre a souvent mal à la tête et je fais toujours ça pour le détendre ". Il stoppa le guerrier qui voulait se relever puis lui ordonna de se reposer. A sa grande joie, le mercenaire ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit sous son regard bienveillant. * Je crois que je ferais tout pour te protéger mon gars. Bon c'est pas tout ça, il faut que je retrouve Quatre *. Il sortit doucement de la chambre et ferma la porte à clé.

[1] oui ! Je sais OOC mais j'aime bien moi quand mon Trowa a des émotions et pis d'abord je fais ce que je veux na !

[2] en relisant je me suis rendue compte que ça pourrait être Picollo!!! Imaginez l'empereur tout vert avec des antennes!!! (faite pas attention délire perso)^^;;;

[3] oui je sais le flash-back est un peu long mais vous préférez que je le raccourcisse ?

HOME FICS CHAPITRE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE SUIVANT

Si ce texte vous a plu faites-le moi savoir, j'en serais très contente : 


	6. merce06

Titre : mercenaires

Auteur : Isabelle

Genre : AU, OOC, sang

Base : gundam wing

PARTIE 6

~ torture juste après ~

Duo était sortit rapidement de la pièce encore sous le choc de sa 'conversation' avec Heero. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant aux mains du guerrier sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient tombés. Des mains musclées et douces. * Idiot ! Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elles sont douces ? *. Il avait depuis longtemps renié toutes les émotions que l'on percevait au contact d'une autre personne, seul le rire lui était resté avec Quatre. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti d'envies * hum…* physiques ! Avec lui. Son expérience dans le domaine l'avait écœuré, rien que d'y penser cela lui faisait mal. Alors que le guerrier ! Il imagina les mains de Heero sur son corps et frissonna de plaisir. * Ouah, j'ai besoin d'une douche froide mouah!! [1] *. Il fit dériver ses pensées sur les mots que Heero lui avait soufflés : " Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance mais je tente le coup. Dit à Trowa qu'il faut qu'il cache son potentiel ". *Au moins il me fait confiance, et il a une belle voix, douce et grave. Il ressemble beaucoup à Trowa… *. Puis il soupira : " Enfin, réveille-toi mon pauvre Duo, ils sont liés, et y faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils s'aiment ou du moins que Heero aime Trowa ". Se dépêchant encore plus, il atteint enfin sa chambre il l'ouvrit doucement puis fut surpris de trouver Trowa assis sur le canapé un livre à la main, la tête levée vers lui. " Eh ! Bien ! C'est comme ça que tu te reposes ? " Sourit Duo. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit le micro sourire effleuré les lèvres du guerrier, sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Duo se demanda même s'il ne l'avait pas rêver devant ce visage inexpressif et ces yeux perçants posés sur lui. * C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu un visage si beau et pourtant si fermé. Sauf peut-être Quatre, mais lui il sourit tout le temps *. Tout à ses pensées il regarda le mercenaire se lever puis se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Son allure était tranquille, il semblait remis * déjà !, il n'a du dormir qu'une heure à tout casser et il est déjà debout comme si de rien n'était. Non, je me trompe *. Trowa déposa le livre sur l'étagère puis se tourna vers lui. Il put ainsi voir les cernes sous les beaux yeux, preuves qu'il devait encore être patraque. Se rappelant tout à coup la raison de sa présence ici, il se mit à parler à toute vitesse : " Oui ! Heero m'a transmis un message pour toi ! Tudoiscachertonpotentiel ! ".

J 

~ même endroit ~

Trowa ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait encore endormi, mais la douleur à la tête avait disparu. Comme d'habitude, sa capacité de régénération était passée par-là. Il se frotta les yeux puis se leva délicatement. Ses chaînes assez serrées avaient laissé des marques rouges sur sa peau blanche. * Y sont malades de les serrer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient qu'on peut les enlever d'un simple geste ! * Il fit jouer le lien entre ses deux poignets puis soupira. * Je me demande comment va Heero. J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal, je m'en voudrais tellement *.

~ + , château Northland ~

" Pourquoi Heero ? ".

Trowa sentait la colère monter en lui, mais il ne la laissa pas paraître sur son visage. Son père serait furieux s'il savait ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il vit un sourcil se lever puis son aîné rétorqua : " Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te pose un problème. Vous travaillez très bien ensembles comme l'a prouvé les récents événements [2], je pense qu'Heero sera parfait dans ce rôle ". Il ne sut que répondre. Oui ils étaient parfaits ensembles, ils se comprenaient sans mot dire. Mais justement, il ne voulait plus de cette proximité, proximité qui les faisait souffrir. Trowa retint son soupir puis se tourna vers la porte qu'un soldat venait d'ouvrir. Heero se trouvait juste derrière lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent : le vert dans le bleu. Heero lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit par un pâle et rapide sourire. Le jeune guerrier revenait apparemment de l'entraînement, la présence de son armure le supposait. De même que ses cheveux encore trempés par la pluie qui tombait. La cicatrice sur son front avait du se rouvrir et du sang perlait sur son visage. Il ne semblait absolument pas indisposé ni par cet entraînement harassant ni par le temps dehors. * Comme d'habitude *. Trowa le regarda stopper devant son père et s'incliner comme il le fallait de la part d'un guerrier.

" Pardonnez-moi, votre majesté, on vient de me prévenir que vous souhaitiez me voir ? ". Sa voix était toujours aussi froide et monotone, voix sans émotions, la voix de Heero quoi. * Et pourtant… *. 

" En effet. Je désire te confier une mission. Mission que tu effectueras avec mon fils ". Si le mercenaire sembla surpris ou quoique soit d'autre, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce manque de réaction fit comprendre à Trowa que son propre manque de sang froid tout à l'heure était déplacé. * Nous sommes des mercenaires, tous les deux maintenant, il ne faut plus que je pense à nous, mais à tout le monde. Cette mission est primordiale. Et de plus il y a déjà eu des victimes *. Il vit Heero hocher la tête devant les précisions que lui donnait son chef, puis l'entendit demander : " Pourquoi Trowa doit-il participer à cette mission ? ". 

" Si vous êtes deux, vous aurez plus de facilité une fois à l'intérieur du château ".

" Mais comment parviendrons-nous dans ce château justement ? ". Toujours les bonnes questions, les plus pertinentes.

" Hum, comme je l'ai expliqué à Trowa… ".

J 

A la suite de cette réunion, il se retrouva seul avec son ami. 

" Je crois que nous devons à nouveau mettre nos compétences en commun ! ".

" Hn ". Heero ne le regardait pas tentant sans doute par ce moyen de cacher ses véritables sentiments. Trowa ne dit plus rien. Réalisant tout d'un coup que le guerrier ne s'était pas changé, il se leva et lui lança : " Tu devrais te changer avant le déjeuner, puis il faudra aller voir Wu Fei pour les tatouages ". Heero ne lui répondit pas, Trowa le vit se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Sans se retourner, il l'entendit dire : " Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te protégerai ". Puis il sortit rapidement. Trowa, encore sous le choc de ces paroles se rassit puis murmura : " Il ne t'arrivera rien non plus, Hee-chan, moi aussi je te protégerai ".

~ retour présent ~

Trowa se leva puis s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, celle ci s'ouvrait sur un paysage magnifique. Il se trouvait au troisième voir quatrième étage, jugea-t-il. Un jardin s'étendait sous ses yeux, jardin de milles couleurs. Il remarqua même des ruisseaux ça et là, le tout formant une image agréable à l'œil. Le soleil déjà haut à l'horizon se miroitait sur un lac au loin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'envier ces terres du sud, dans le nord la neige était toujours présente quelles que soient les saisons, et il était rare de pouvoir cultiver d'aussi beau jardin. * Je suis certain, qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte à quel point tout ceci est magnifique *. [3] 

Il resta là un petit moment, puis décida d'explorer la bibliothèque. Les livres étaient l'une de ses passions. Depuis son apprentissage au conservatoire, ils étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. En effet son caractère taciturne et trop calme avait effrayé beaucoup de jeunes là-bas, mais cela lui avait parfaitement convenu, surtout que le conservatoire possédait des livres très rares et très intéressants. Il n'espérait pas trouver quoique ce soit d'exceptionnel dans ces étagères mais il s'approcha tout de même, sa curiosité l'emportant. Sa surprise fut grande quand il découvrit des romans que lui-même affectionnait. Quelques livres d'aventure, des bibliographies, des essais, et surtout des livres sur les mercenaires. Curieux il prit l'un de ces livres et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lisait depuis quelques minutes maintenant quand il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Il fixa alors la porte et vit plusieurs mèches tressées apparaître avant qu'un bout de nez et une tête ne face surface. Il se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Duo ne montre sa surprise de le voir éveillé. Il laissa pendant un instant fugace un sourire étiré ses fines lèvres puis se leva pour reposer le livre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le natté, immobile. Duo sembla enfin réaliser qu'il attendait. Il lui parla de Heero * il l'a vu ? *. Puis il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, rien, il n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues minutes, Duo attendant apparemment une réponse. Trowa se décida à parler.

" Hum…".

" Oui ? " Lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Trowa baissa la tête et murmura : " Je…Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire ".

Il releva son visage vers le natté puis se sentit à nouveau sourire devant la réaction de Duo. * décidément, il arrive à me faire réagir celui là. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver drôle *. Reprenant son sérieux, Trowa attendit avec patience, que Duo s'arrête de rire et de se rouler par terre. Quand la crise d'hilarité fut terminée, Trowa le fixait toujours. Duo remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtement puis s'excusa : " Désolé ! Je croyais que tu allais me sortir un truc hyper grave, vu la tête que tu me faisais. Bon, j'y vais plus doucement, Heero m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait que tu caches ton potentiel ".

J 

Duo regardait Trowa avec effroi, son visage était tellement sérieux, il se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment cacher son potentiel. Quand Trowa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement soulagé * C'est bon, y va pouvoir le faire *. " Hum…" commença le mercenaire. Voyant qu'il hésitait, il insista avec douceur: " Oui ? ". Le guerrier bégaya un peu puis réussi à sortir une phrase complète et quelle phrase ! Duo ouvrit de grands yeux puis explosa de rire. Il réussit à se calmer après plusieurs minutes se sentant tout penaud devant sa réaction infantile. Trowa le fixait toujours apparemment insensible à sa crise. * Oh ! Zut ! La situation est grave et moi je me comporte comme un gamin. Y va croire que je me moque de lui. Et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veuille *. Il s'excusa puis dit de façon cette fois intelligible le message de Heero. Trowa ne réagit pas immédiatement, il continuait à le regarder, réfléchissant à ses paroles pensa-t-il. Puis il sentit que le jeune homme venait de prendre sa décision.

" Heero te fait confiance, donc ? ".

Duo acquiesça : " C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ". Le guerrier secoua la tête puis dit : " Bon ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Peux-tu me dire s'il y a un objet que tu aimes particulièrement ? Je veux dire un objet que tu as toujours sur toi ? ". Trowa l'observait attendant patiemment sa réponse. " Eh bien, il y a cette croix… " Il sortit de sa chemise une petite croix en argent, cadeau que lui avait fait Quatre lors du première anniversaire qu'ils avaient fêté ensemble, il y avait cinq ans maintenant. Cette croix ne le quittait jamais, pour lui, elle était le symbole de l'amitié qui le reliait à Quatre et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu la perdre. Trowa s'approcha de lui et scruta la croix. Il tendit avec douceur ses mains vers l'objet brillant. " Hum ! Cela devrait suffire ". * Suffire ? A quoi ? * Trowa se recula puis lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'assit. " Approche-toi, met toi en face de moi ". Il suivit à la lettre les instructions du guerrier et se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette position mais il prit sur lui et décida de lui faire confiance.

J 

* Cacher mon potentiel ? Il doit y avoir un mage dans le coin. Mince comment vais-je faire ? *. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse fixant toujours le visage devant lui. * Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça sur un objet quelconque, et si je prends un objet qui m'appartient le mage le verra aussitôt. Hum ! Apparemment je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir le confier à cet homme *. Le fait de confier une telle quantité de pouvoir à Duo lui faisait un peu peur, mais il savait, enfin il se doutait que le natté resterait sérieux avec ça. En tous cas, il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Il n'avait pas le choix. De plus Heero lui faisait confiance et Trowa savait qu'il ne se trompait que rarement. Il lui demanda donc un objet personnel. * Une croix, hum, c'est assez discret, je crois que c'est une bonne idée *. Il guida Duo vers le canapé puis le fit s'agenouiller devant lui. Enchaîné comme il l'était cette position était la plus simple car Duo avait refusé d'enlever la chaîne. Il sentit le malaise de l'autre, mais tenta de ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire. Il prit la chaîne entre ses mains puis déposa la croix contre son front. La tête de Duo se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa propre tête. Mais à cet instant, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. L'incantation était rapide et tout son pouvoir le traversa pour aller se loger dans le petit objet. Duo ne bougea pas. Quand il lâcha enfin la croix toute sa magie l'avait quitté. Il se sentit vide et se renversa dans le canapé les yeux fermés. Il perçut deux petites mains le secouer. " Trowa, tout va bien ? ". La voix inquiète lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il hocha la tête mais ne dit aucun mot pour rassurer son vis à vis.

J 

C'était la première fois qu'il vit une chose pareille, Trowa semblait devenir lumineux et une aura bleutée s'étendait autour de lui. Puis tout à coup, cette aura se concentra puis s'achemina vers sa croix au travers des mains et du front de Trowa. Duo trouva ce spectacle fascinant, il ne pouvait voir le visage du mercenaire mais il devinait toute la concentration qu'il lui fallait pour réaliser un tel miracle. Il avait déjà vu des magiciens à l'œuvre lors de fête au château et il avait toujours été très impressionné par leur tour, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment. La séance prit fin et il vit Trowa s'écrouler sur le canapé. Inquiet, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer le mercenaire et de lui demander s'il allait bien. * Bon sang, y faut pas qu'il meure, et si ce qu'il venait de faire était mortel ? Non, je suis idiot Heero ne voudrait pas ça *. Il fut soulagé quand le mercenaire ouvrit ses yeux verts et acquiesça à sa question. Il le lâcha puis s'intéressa à sa croix. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, seul un observateur très attentif aurait remarqué une légère coloration bleue. Duo leva les yeux vers Trowa puis entendit frapper légèrement à la porte. Surpris, il se leva rapidement et s'approcha de la porte. Il avait entre temps repassé sa croix dans son col la cachant aux regards des autres, car il avait bien entendu Trowa lui murmurer : " Il ne faut pas que tu la lui montre ". Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion au mage. Et puis de toute façon sa croix était toujours cachée. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec…Luce. La jeune femme semblait effrayée. Il la fit enter aussitôt.

" Luce, que se passe-t-il ? ". Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil à Trowa puis elle lui répondit : " Duo ! Maître Quatre m'envoie te dire qu'il arrive bientôt avec l'empereur et le mage, et qu'il faut que tu te dépêches. Il essaie de les retenir mais il ne pourra pas le faire éternellement ! ". Il sourit et posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la cuisinière. " Il peut venir tout est prêt ! ".

[1] c une expression car ça n'existe pas dans son monde ! ! ! !

[2] si courage et que vous me le demander je ferai une fic là-dessus (mais y faudra que j'ai plus de cinq 

demandes na !) (mais non vous force pas à faire des comments) ^^ 

[3] j'me suis pas trompée de personnage mouah ? ^^ 

HOME FICS CHAPITRE PRECEDENT CHAPITRE SUIVANT

Si ce texte vous a plu faites-le moi savoir, j'en serais très contente : 


	7. merce07

Titre : mercenaires Auteur : Isabelle Genre : AU, OOC, sang Couple : 1+3+1 Base : gundam wing PARTIE 7 ~ couloir, palais de Talantes ~ Luce vit Duo sortir rapidement de la salle de torture. Elle avait vu les deux mercenaires de loin et avait été choquée par leur jeunesse . * Ils n'ont même pas vingt ans ! *. Elle aussi les admirait et il lui arrivait d'avoir des discutions passionnantes sur leur vie avec le prince. Depuis le sauvetage programmé du jeune, Quatre lui en avait été profondément reconnaissant, et ils étaient devenus amis à sa grande surprise. Bien entendu, l'empereur n'était pas au courant, et ils parlaient tous les trois le soir après que le roi se soit retiré. Pour le moment, elle était inquiète et ne savait quoi penser, le visage de Duo était très sérieux quand il était sorti de la pièce. Elle s'était attendue à voir surgir le prince mais celui-ci ne vint pas. * Qu'est ce que je fais ? *. Elle décida de patienter.  
? ~ salle de torture ~ " Bien ! Suivez-moi ". Quatre sortit de la pièce suivi de son père, le mage et quatre soldats encadrant Heero. Il réfléchissait au moyen de retarder leur arrivée dans la chambre de Duo. Son regard se posa alors sur Luce, il leva un sourcil puis un plan germa dans son esprit. " Oh ! Luce, tu es là ! ". Il vit la cuisinière sursauter et se dirigea vers elle un sourire aux lèvres. " J'avais totalement oublié que tu nous avais préparé une légère collation ". Il lui fit un clin d'?il et il vit que la jeune femme avait compris. * Cette femme comprend toujours si vite, j'admire sa force de caractère *. Luce fit une profonde révérence et s'exclama : " En effet, votre altesse, il s'agit de chocolats venant d'une ville éloignée et je suis certaine que vos majestés les apprécieront ! ". Elle se tourna vers l'empereur qui s'était aussi approché et s'inclina à nouveau vers lui. " Des chocolats ? ". * Cette femme est une véritable sorcière, elle connaît tous les vices de mon père *[1]. En effet il le savait très friand et le chocolat était l'un de ses péchés mignons. " Oui, Votre Majesté ". Quatre vit son père réfléchir. Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos, priant pour que la gourmandise de son père l'emporte sur son 'devoir'. Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand la réponse se fit entendre. " Eh ! Bien ! Allons d'abord goûter ses petits délices. L'autre attendra. Il se trouve bien dans un endroit fermé, n'est-ce pas ? ". Quatre répondit aussitôt : " Oui, père, et de toute façon son état ne lui permettrait pas de s'enfuir ". Quatre vit Heero frissonner à ses paroles, mais le jeune guerrier ne laissa rien voir de plus. * Désolé pour toi, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions. Tu devras attendre avant de revoir ton compagnon *. Il se secoua * Pourquoi suis-je si amer ? Est-ce le fait de les savoir liés ? Pourquoi ? *. Tout en se posant ces questions, il se dirigea à la suite de son père vers le salon privé de celui-ci où Luce devait amener les friandises.  
? Luce se dépêcha vers les cuisines, pour que le jeune prince lui demande une chose pareille, il fallait qu'il se sente mal à l'aise. Elle pressa les aides cuisinières et plaça les chocolats reçus du matin sur des plateaux argentés. Ils auraient du être offerts le lendemain à l'arrivée de la fiancée de Quatre [2], mais elle trouverait bien un autre plat. " Allez, plus vite, sinon l'empereur va se poser des questions ! ". Une fois trois plateaux prêts et regorgeant de boules noires et savoureuses, elle donna l'ordre de les amener dans la pièce où s'étaient installés leurs maîtres. Elle pénétra dans la salle puis fit un signe aux autres de présenter leurs assiettes à l'empereur et plaça le sien devant Quatre. La pièce était très spacieuse, L'empereur et Ulk s'étaient assis sur le canapé le plus large et discutaient tranquillement. Le prince lui s'était retranché près de la fenêtre dans son fauteuil préféré. Les gardes et le mercenaire se trouvaient en retrait près de la porte qu'elle venait de franchir. Elle se pencha vers Quatre en jetant un coup d'?il aux deux hommes, ceux ci étaient occupés à choisir leurs petits plaisirs, et ne s'occupaient absolument pas d'eux. Ensuite son regard dériva vers le jeune guerrier " Qu'il est jeune! " Souffla-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers le blond et le vit acquiescer. Puis elle le vit regarder lui-même vers le canapé. Il sembla rassuré et il lui murmura : " Va prévenir Duo. Dit lui de se dépêcher que je ne pourrais pas les retenir longtemps. Dit lui aussi de changer Trowa de chambre, et ensuite qu'il vienne nous rejoindre. Mon père se posera trop de question si il trouve ces deux là ensembles. Fais vite ! ". Elle s'inclina discrètement puis posa son plateau sur la table basse près de Quatre. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand une voix sévère s'éleva, la statufiant de crainte [3].  
? Quatre s'installa près de la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Il profita du désintérêt de son père pour examiner Heero à nouveau. Le guerrier était calme et son visage ne montrait aucune expression. Il restait près des gardes sans mots dire. Quatre était certain qu'il pouvait tout de même sentir le guerrier bouillir d'impatience. Il lui arrivait par moment de deviner ces choses là. Comme la fois où Duo avait voulu cacher qu'un garde l'avait à nouveau traité verbalement, il avait senti le malaise du jeune à ce moment et avait pu intervenir. * Je suis désolé pour toi, mais il faudra que tu patientes encore un peu *. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit, Heero lui fit alors un minuscule signe de tête et une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux bleus. Il lui rendit son signe puis se remit à penser. * Bon, apparemment il sait ce que je suis en train de faire. J'espère que cela sera suffisant *. La porte du salon s'ouvrit brusquement et il vit entrer trois servantes dont Luce. Celle-ci fit un signe aux deux autres et s'approcha elle-même de lui. Il prit délicatement une des sucreries puis les yeux de Luce le fixèrent. Il acquiesça à sa constatation puis lui souffla le reste de son plan. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement, il la regarda faire sa révérence puis se reculer vers la porte après avoir déposé le plateau. * C'est bon, tout va aller *. Il pensa trop vite. La voix de son père s'éleva dans la pièce.  
? Heero suivit, sans faire d'histoires, le groupe vers un petit salon. La pièce était grande et une baie vitrée se trouvait devant lui. Il put alors admirer un jardin rempli de milles couleurs. * Que c'est beau, je suis sur que Trowa apprécierait ce paysage *. La pensée de son ami le fit s'impatienter * J'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose *. Il retint un soupir. * Trowa.*. ~ ? [4], château Northland, jardin ~ " Heero ! Regarde j'ai réussi ! ". Heero regardait avec appréhension son ami monté sur le grand alezan. Cette bête était considérée comme difficile mais Trowa avait insisté pour la chevaucher, voulant sans doute de cette manière lui montrer ses propres capacités. Plus tôt dans la matinée, leur destin s'était joué, lui serait guerrier, quant à Trowa. Il soupira puis regarda le sourire aux lèvres son camarade évoluer avec grâce. * Je suis désolé Trowa, j'aurais tant voulu que tu deviennes un guerrier comme moi *. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna vivement la main sur sa petite épée. Un enfant de son âge venait d'apparaître. " Wu Fei ! " S'écria- t-il. Il ne bougea pas mais examina attentivement le jeune garçon. Le destin de celui-ci devait être fixé maintenant et il venait sans doute leurs dire le résultat. Il entendit la monture se rapprocher de lui et Wu Fei s'arrêta en face d'eux. Trowa posa la question. " Alors ? ". Wu Fei répondit sans hésitation un mot simple et précis : " Tatoueur ". " Il fallait s'y attendre, tu dessines si bien ". Heero sentit de la déception dans la voix de Trowa * Nous avons eu ce que nous voulions tous les deux sauf toi. Mais comment aurions-nous pu savoir ? *. Il se sentit triste pour lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le traversa. * Mais qu'est- ce que j'ai ?. Pourquoi je me sens si concerné ? *. Il releva la tête quand il se sentit secoué. " Hey ! Heero revient sur terre ! ". Il regarda son ami puis Trowa, celui-ci souriait, l'un de ses si rares sourires qui illuminaient complètement son visage. " Eh ! Bien où étais-tu ? ". Il se sentit rougir et baissa vivement les yeux. " Nul part, je pensais c'est tout ! ". " A quoi ? ". " Rien qui vous intéresse ". Il s'en voulu d'avoir répondu cela mais son caractère l'avait emporté. Il lança un ?il furieux à ses deux amis puis partit rapidement vers le château en grandes enjambées. Il entendit Trowa l'appelait puis un cri qui lui transperça le c?ur. Il se retourna vivement puis courut vivement vers Wu Fei qui s'était agenouillé par terre. * Oh ! Non ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas blessé *. Trowa était tombé sans doute en voulant le rattraper. Plus il s'approchait et plus il voyait du sang s'écoulait, plus la panique le submergea. * Non ! Non ! Non.*.  
? Trowa n'avait rien de grave, simplement une jambe de foulée et plusieurs écorchures. * Ouf , je m'en serais tellement voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose *. Il tenait la main du garçon toujours endormi. Il voulut la lâcher pour sortir mais il sentit une pression qui le fit s'approcher du petit corps. " Heero ? ". " Hn ". Il ne voulait pas trahir son malaise par le son de sa voix. " Comme je ne serais jamais un guerrier, tu me protégeras hein dit ? ". Il vit les yeux verts apparaître et il sentit son c?ur s'emballer à nouveau, sa gorge se serra mais il réussit à articuler sa réponse : " Bien sur Trowa, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je te le promets ! ". Mais qu'était-ce qu'une promesse faite par un enfant de huit ans ?. ~ fin ? ,retour salon ~ *Rien, rien du tout !*. Il le savait maintenant. Il avait souhaité de tout son c?ur devenir son protecteur, mais leur destin en avait choisit autrement. Revenant dans la réalité du moment, il vit la jeune servante du couloir s'approcher de la sortie. Mais la voix de l'empereur la stoppa dans son élan.  
? * Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé *. Il se sentait revigorer, la vie au château commençait à l'ennuyer, mais l'arrivée inattendue de ces deux mercenaires avait réveillé sa curiosité maladive et même son désir. * Hum, ce Heero est vraiment incroyable, j'ai cru qu'il résisterait au sort d'Ulr *. Il tourna son visage vers le mage assis à côté de lui qui vantait le chocolat qu'il venait de goûter. * Quel imbécile ! Je crois qu'il est tant de nous en débarrasser, et je sais déjà comment *. Souriant, il posa les yeux sur le mercenaire, celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées * Tu penses à ton magnifique compagnon ? Vas-y ! Car quand j'aurai mis la main sur lui, tu ne le pourras plus *. Il sentit son désir monter au fond de lui, mais se calma aussitôt sachant qu'il devrait être patient. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son fils. Celui-ci chuchotait quelque chose à la cuisinière. Il fronça les sourcils puis il la vit s'incliner devant Quatre puis reculer vivement vers la sortie. Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de demander où elle allait. " Eh, Bien, où vas-tu ? ". Il la vit tressaillir et s'il avait regardé son fils il l'aurait vu aussi frissonner. Luce s'inclina avec dignité devant lui et lui répondit aussitôt : " pardonnez- moi, votre altesse, mais l'arrivée demain du Duc Darlian et de sa majesté sa fille me demande beaucoup de travail, et donc pour cette raison, je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser ". *Ah ! Oui ! Le duc Darlian et sa fille.Je les avais complètement oubliés ces deux la *. " En effet, et bien vas-y ". La servante s'inclina derechef puis fit un signe aux deux autres de la suivre. [1] MDR car vient de lire une fic où c'est aussi un vice (mais pourquoi le chocolat est-il si mauvais pour nous ?) ^^ [2] je sais j'en parle pas avant mais je voulais introduire une autre fille ^^ [3] j'sais pas trop si ça se dit comme ça, mais c pô grave ! ! [4] j'adore cette image ^^ 


	8. merce08

Titre : mercenaires Auteur : Isabelle Genre : AU, OOC, sang Couple : 1+3+1 Base : gundam wing PARTIE 8 / / qd Heero et Trowa se parle en télépathie. ~ Talantes, couloir ~ Quatre se dirigeait vers les chambres des domestiques, où il espérait trouver Duo et le mercenaire. Duo n'avait pas encore réapparu et il s'en inquiétait. Si son père les voyait ensembles, les questions fuseraient et il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il répondrait. Son c?ur s'allégea quand il vit enfin le natté. Il se trouvait assis près d'une baie et lisait tranquillement. Cet endroit faisait partie des lieux préférés du jeune : la séparation entre les appartements des domestiques et celui des nobles. Quatre savait que Duo ne se considérerait jamais comme un noble, il avait donc décidé de rester entre les deux. " Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le microbe ? " Son père avait la fâcheuse manie de le surnommer ainsi, et il n'était jamais parvenu à la lui ôter. Il lui jeta un coup d'?il assassin puis sourit en s'approchant du jeune homme. " Duo ! Te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais parti ! ". Duo s'inclina devant eux, Quatre fit alors semblant de trébucher [1]. Duo se précipita pour le retenir, lui indiquant au passage la chambre où se trouvait Trowa. " Tout va bien, votre altesse ? ". Il fit signe que oui, puis reporta son attention sur son père. " Allons-y, je suppose que tu n'as pas que ça à faire ". Devant l'acquiescement, il reprit les devants et se dirigea vers la pièce où devait se trouver le guerrier. Il vit du coin de l'?il, Duo se joindre à leur groupe, suivant Heero de près. * Est-ce moi, ou il semble attirer par cet homme ? Hum, fais attention Duo, deux mercenaires liés peuvent devenir très dangereux si quelqu'un s'approche de leur moitié. *.  
? Trowa se trouvait dans une nouvelle pièce allongé sur le lit. Cette chambre était froide et fonctionnelle. Une petite fenêtre laissait passer une lumière à peine suffisante pour éclairer la pièce. Une armoire en fer de mauvaise facture se trouvait contre l'un des murs et un lavabo était coincé dans l'un des angles. Le lit sur lequel il se tenait était inconfortable, le matelas mou, et les couvertures rugueuses. Il soupira, vidé de toute sa puissance, il se sentait mal à l'aise. La transmission de pouvoir était l'une des premières choses qu'il avait appris au conservatoire, mais comme à cette époque, il n'aimait pas ne plus sentir son aura au fond de lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose, une partie de son être. Il se rappelait toujours la première fois que la magie avait fait son apparition, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Et il se souvenait très nettement quand elle l'avait quitté : le froid, et l'abandon. Cela avait été beaucoup pour lui à cette époque, il n'avait que huit ans. Il lui avait fallu attendre ses quinze ans pour retrouver l'environnement de bien être créé par sa présence. Et maintenant, il l'avait à nouveau perdu, volontairement bien sur, mais perdu tout de même. Ses pensées revinrent sur Duo, il le trouvait enfantin, mais il devinait, derrière ce visage souriant, son passé trouble et ses meurtrissures. Il tenta de se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant entrer plusieurs personnes. Mais parmi tous ces gens, il ne vit que Heero, les mains libres et seulement encadré de quatre soldats. /Je suis soulagé, apparemment ils ne t'ont rien fait/ Leurs yeux se croisèrent puis Heero lui répondit : / As-tu caché ton potentiel ?/. /Oui, c'est Duo qui l'a /. /Duo ?/ Il vit Heero lever un sourcil. /L'homme avec les longs cheveux/ Trowa vit une ombre de sourire sur le visage de son ami mais ne rajouta rien de plus. * Hum.Pourquoi ce sourire ? Serait-il. ?*. Il se secoua mentalement la tête * Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, il a le droit d'apprécier quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment liés.*. Heero dut sentir son trouble car il s'insinua dans ses pensées. / Trowa ? Tout va bien ?/. /Oui, juste un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas/. Cette discussion ne dura que le temps d'un regard et à l'insu de tous.  
? *Hum.Il a l'air d'aller bien, je suppose que la fatigue est due à la transmission. Ainsi il s'appelle Duo *. Il voulut s'approcher de son ami, mais l'un des gardes se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il surprit le regard ironique de l'empereur sur lui. Il décida d'attendre, regardant, tout de même avec dégoût Ulr avancé vers son ami.  
? * Il a l'air fatigué. Je me demande ce que Heero avait à lui dire de si important. Mais apparemment tout s'est bien passé. Il a eu le temps de faire ce qu'il devait faire *. Quatre regarda Ulr s'approcher du jeune homme encore étendu sur le lit. Trowa s'assit puis les fixa tous un par un. Son visage toujours aussi inexpressif avait l'air de sonder le fond des gens, comme un mage l'aurait fait. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. * Ses yeux, ils sont si beaux, si profonds[2], j'ai l'impression de m'y perdre *. L'instant ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais il sentit un changement profond au fond de lui. Changement qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. L'attention de Trowa se trouvait maintenant sur le mage en face de lui. La voix de son père s'éleva froide et sévère comme à l'accoutumée. " Bien, nous avons déjà appris pas mal de chose de Heero. Voyons ce qu'il en est de toi ". Trowa ne bougea pas à ces mots et ne montra même pas de signes de surprise. Il continuait à fixer le mage. * Il est si calme, j'aimerai posséder la moitié de ce calme. Cela m'aiderait à contrôler mes sautes d'humeur, au moins *. " Nous allons te jeter un sort d'impuissance, ainsi tu nous obéiras, à moi et à Quatre [3] ". Trowa ne fit même pas semblant de vouloir se débattre, un regard ironique apparut sur son visage, et il laissa le mage le toucher sur son front toujours bandé.  
? * Il se fiche de moi, ou quoi ? Je les déteste tous ces guerriers qui se prennent pour le nombril du monde. Si je pouvais je te ferais ravaler ce sourire, tu ne te rends pas compte de mon pouvoir, et si j'en ai l'occasion je te le ferais sentir * Quand il posa ses doigts sur le front du mercenaire, Ulr se sentit de suite mal à l'aise. * Qu'est-ce. ?* Il fronça les sourcils. * Je sens comme une aura résiduelle, très faible mais tout de même présente, comme si il l'avait caché *. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage près de lui, et sentit un danger dans ce regard vert, un regard de bête aux abois pourtant invisible vu de loin. Il décida de se concentrer sur son sort et commença à psalmodier. Il assimila l'énergie * Hum.étrange, sa force est beaucoup plus faible que celle de l'autre *. Il termina plus rapidement, se reculant il annonça : " Voilà, votre altesse c'est terminé. " L'empereur donna le même ordre qu'avec l'autre. Il regarda le jeune se lever et prendre l'arme qu'on lui tendait avec menace. Le châtain se tourna ensuite vers Quatre et il vit avec satisfaction le bras trembler puis la main lâcher la lame. Ensuite il se statufia quand il entendit l'empereur demander aux soldats de le tenir. * Quoi ? *. L'un d'eux avait même un anti magie sur un lien qu'il tenait fermement sur sa peau. Il se sentit pris au piège : " Mais que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi, immédiatement ! ". Pour toute réponse, l'un des gardes lui infligea un coup en plein ventre, il se contorsionna sous la douleur. " Votre altesse ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? ". L'empereur le regardait une lueur de plaisir au fond des yeux : " Hum, je voulais tester l'habileté de ces guerriers, et tu vas m'en fournir l'occasion ". Il demanda alors à Trowa de ramasser l'arme et de le tuer. Il se débattit luttant pour sa vie, mais le mercenaire s'approchait lentement. Il vit sa mort dans les émeraudes fassent à lui.  
? * Cet homme est pire que ce que je pensais. Il ne veut même pas être la cible. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras la seule cible dans peu de temps *. Trowa se contrôla puis prit l'arme que lui tendit un des hommes. Il la soupesa peu habitué à l'épée, il préférait les armes plus légères. Son arme de prédilection était un bâton ciselé exprès pour lui par un forgeron de Northland. Ce bâton lui permettait de canaliser plus facilement son énergie, et une lame avait été incrustée sur sa pointe, peu de personnes connaissaient le véritable danger de cette arme, et Trowa évitait de s'en servir. Pour le moment son arme se trouvait là juste devant dans cette croix. Il leva l'épée vers Quatre et sentit ses muscles se crisper, une légère douleur le traversa et il dut lâcher l'arme sous la pression. *Hum.Ce petit mage m'a l'air plus puissant qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Ce sort est parfait, je me demande où il a pu l'apprendre *. Soudain il sentit l'appel de Heero. / Il est vraiment dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?/. / Oui, je me demande même s'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose/. / Hum. Il faudra trouver un moyen de s'en débarra./ " Tue-moi cet homme ! " Heero s'arrêta là dans son message, il venait d'entendre les dernières paroles de l'empereur. Trowa ne réagit pas aussitôt, digérant lentement le nouvel ordre. * Il me demande de le tuer ? *. Il se baissa pour ramasser l'objet à terre, puis croisa le regard de l'empereur, amusement et cruauté s'y lisaient sans modération. Celui-ci lui fit un signe en direction du petit mage. " C'est un ordre ! ". Trowa frissonna légèrement sous la pression dans sa tête, il s'approcha alors lentement du mage. Leurs yeux se fixaient, la peur et le désespoir se voyaient dans ceux d'Ulr. Il décida d'utiliser le moyen le plus rapide pour le tuer, il s'avança encore un peu, puis leva rapidement la lame tranchante. Ensuite, il sentit le vide autour de lui.  
? * Mon dieu, il veut qu'il tue Ulr ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il avait confiance en lui. C'est incroyable. *.  
? * Hum. Cela nous arrange bien. Mais j'aurais préféré le faire moi-même, il n'a jamais tué personne de sang froid. *.  
? * Quoi ? Il veut faire tuer son toutou fidèle ! Bon débarras remarque, ça en fera un de moins dans ce palais de fou.*.  
? La lame se leva et le sang jaillit éclaboussant le jeune guerrier devant lui. Un coup net et précis sans aucune hésitation. * Merveilleux, j'ai vraiment hâte de l'avoir pour moi seul. Sous ces airs d'ange, c'est un homme bien entraîné, je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer des choses qu'il ne connaît sans doute pas *. Il sentit à nouveau le désir le prendre, il fixa un petit moment le sang coulé sur le visage du jeune. Il regarda avec fascination le liquide carmin dégouliner dans son cou et sur ses vêtements. L'envie lui prit de lécher ce sang, de lécher cette gorge fine. Il se calma puis s'exclama " Parfait. Quatre, ils sont à toi. Fais s'en ce que tu veux. Hum... Je veux que tu déjeunes avec moi, j'ai des choses à te dire. Je t 'attends donc ". Faisant signe à ses gardes de prendre le corps, il sortit de la pièce sans autres mots.  
? Trowa ne bougeait plus, il avait encore la lame pleine de sang à la main, et il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour s'essuyer le visage, rouge du sang du mage. Quatre s'approcha lentement de lui. * On dirait qu'il est en état de choc *. Mais il sentit une pression sur son épaule et il croisa le regard bleu d'Heero. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de négation. Il laissa donc le guerrier s'approcher, une pointe de jalousie s'installant en lui * Jalousie ? Est-ce que c'est cela ? Serai-je jaloux, alors que je ne les connais que depuis quelques heures maintenant ? *. Duo se trouva à son côté et lui murmura : " Quatre ? Tu crois qu'il va bien ? On dirait qu'il est choqué ". Quatre acquiesça puis regarda Heero essuyer doucement d'une main, le sang s'écoulant sur le visage de son lien et de l'autre caresser doucement le tatouage sur son bras. La douceur qu'il devinait derrière ce geste, lui fit comprendre ses lectures. Il voyait devant lui, deux hommes très forts, sans aucun doute, très puissants, reliés d'une manière si profonde qu'il savait qu'à moins de vivre une situation similaire, il ne saurait jamais ce que c'était. Trowa sembla réagir sous la caresse, Quatre le vit se secouer puis poser les yeux sur Heero. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment sans échanger de mots, puis il vit Trowa hocher de la tête puis lever les yeux vers Duo et lui. Il décida que le moment paraissait propice pour donner ses premiers ordres. " Hum.Je crois que cela a été assez brusque, mais bon, je . " Il hésita. Puis fut surpris d'entendre dire. " Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. De toutes façons il m'aurait été impossible de désobéir. Ce sort est très puissant ". Il vit Trowa baisser la tête après ces quelques mots. Puis sentant les deux autres regards sur lui : " Bien ! Je crois qu'un bain vous fera le plus grand bien, ensuite vous irez déjeuner, et enfin nous nous reverrons tantôt pour discuter. Duo ? Je te les confie, il faut que j'aille me préparer pour ce repas avec mon père ". Il regarda le jeune homme acquiescer : " Vous pouvez compter sur moi, votre altesse ". Duo fit une révérence dont il avait le secret ce qui le fit rire. Mais son rire s'étrangla quand il regarda les deux guerriers :calmes et prudents. * Je vais avoir du mal à les approcher. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas *. " Eh, bien ! A tout à l'heure, alors ! ". Il sortit rapidement de la pièce.  
? Heero vit le prince s'approcher de Trowa. Il réagit aussitôt, son rôle de protecteur prenant le dessus. Il s'avança à son tour. Il n'avait pas réussi à recréer un contact mental, et cela l'inquiétait. Trowa devait se sentir mal, * Très mal. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais tué quelqu'un autrement que pour se défendre. J'espère que je vais pouvoir le sortir de là *. Il leva la main vers le visage de son ami et plaça l'autre sur le faux tatouage. * Ainsi, il croira vraiment à notre lien *. / Trowa ?/ Le vide, il sentit le vide en lui. Une légère panique le prit, mais il la contrôla, ne voulant surtout pas la monter aux deux autres personnes de la pièce. Il décida de forcer le lien mental. / Trowa ! / Il vit avec soulagement le jeune homme se réveiller. / Heero. ?/ /Oui. C'est moi, tout va bien, c'est fini !/ / Heero, je l'ai tué.Je./ / Chut. Tu y étais obligé. Je veux que tu oublis maintenant. Tout est fini/. Il le vit hocher la tête puis regarder en direction du prince et de Duo. Ceux ci semblaient inquiets, le natté particulièrement. Heero profita de l'attention de Duo sur Quatre pour les examiner attentivement. * Ses cheveux sont si longs, c'est la première fois que je vois un homme comme lui. Il me semble fragile, mais je suis certain du contraire. Je me demande encore pourquoi je lui ai donné ma confiance aussi vite. Et lui, il ne ressemble vraiment pas à son père, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Hum.Apparemment ces deux là s'aiment bien *. Ses pensées furent arrêtées par Trowa. Il continua à regarder devant lui. / Heero ? A quoi penses-tu ? /. / Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire maintenant /. / Pour le moment, rien Il faut attendre. Père a dit que nous aurions un informateur ici, et que nous le reconnaîtrons. Nous allons nous contenter de repérer les lieux /. / Bien. Chef !/ / Heero ! Ne te moque pas !/ Il rit mentalement. Il savait parfaitement que Trowa n'aimait pas ce rôle de chef. Qu'il fut justement le fils d'un chef l'avait toujours embêté. Mais Heero savait aussi qu'il pouvait réagir comme tel, et qu'il pouvait prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment. * Oh ! Trowa, c'est injuste comme Wu le dirait si bien. J'aurais tant voulu.*. 


	9. merce09

Titre : mercenaires Auteur : Isa Genre : AU, OOC, sang Couple : 1+3+1 , 2+1 ? Base : gundam wing PARTIE 9 confiance et confidence ~ couloir, Talantes ~ Trowa se sentait encore mal. Avoir tué ce mage lui avait fait comprendre l'étendue du pouvoir de l'empereur, et que cet homme à lui tout seul pouvait régenter la vie de milliers d'êtres humains. Il se considérait comme un dieu, dieu que Heero et lui se devaient de stopper. Pour l'instant il avait suivi Duo, écoutant d'une seule oreille le babillage apparemment continu du jeune homme. Un sourire effleura son visage quand en son esprit lui parvint les mots de son lien. / Mais, qu'est ce qu'il est bavard ! /. / Je pense que c'est un moyen pour lui d'oublier/. / D'oublier ?/. Il sentit l'interrogation dans ce mot. / Je t'en parlerai plus tard. /. Duo s'était arrêté près d'une large porte qu'il ouvrit sur un " Et voilà !Je vous l'avais bien dit ! ". Trowa se souvenait vaguement des mots " grandes ", " chaleur ", " magie ". Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il fut stupéfait. En effet la salle était énorme, plusieurs bains agrémentaient le sol. Il en compta trois. Un avec des bulles et de la fumée s'étendant à sa surface et deux autres à l'air parfaitement normal. Le tout fonctionnant à l'aide de la magie. Il remarqua dans le fond des petites cabines qui l'intriguèrent. Il reporta son attention sur Duo. " Bon ! Suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrez où on se déshabille ". Il leur fit un signe et se dirigea vers une porte sur le côté. / Hum. Dit Tro, tu crois que l'on va devoir se laver en sa présence ? /. / Ca m'en à tout l'air / /Mais. Pour mon tatouage ? / / Eh bien, il faudra lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, je suis plus rassuré par le fait que le prince ne vienne pas lui/. Heero ne lui répondit pas. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une sorte de vestiaire. Il regarda Duo puis le vit hésiter. Mais celui-ci commença à se dévêtir devant eux. " Bon, je vais en profiter aussi. Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas été dans le bain brûlant ". Il leur sourit et ayant terminé d'ôter ses vêtements s'enfuit rapidement dans l'autre pièce, les laissant seuls. Il jeta un ?il à son ami et vit qu'il avait pâli. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Heero murmura : " Mon dieu, je crois qu'il a plus de cicatrices que moi ". Trowa hocha la tête et commença à enlever lui aussi ses vêtements, il se sentait sale dedans. Du sang maintenant sec, s'étendait sur tout le devant absorbé par le tissu. Une fois nu, il sentit la caresse du regard de Heero sur lui, ce qui le fit frissonner. Sans lui jeter un seul coup d'?il, il sortit lui aussi du vestiaire.  
? Duo se sentit honteux de montrer son corps maigre et recouvert de cicatrices, mais il décida de prendre sur lui. Il enleva rapidement ses affaires puis se précipita dans le bain bouillonnant. Il avait eu le temps de voir le regard étonné de Heero, et ce regard lui avait fait mal. Il se sentait misérable, les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive *Ils ne s'intéresseront jamais à moi, je suis trop faible *. Malgré la chaleur environnante, il frissonna. Puis il se mit à pleurer, laissant toute la peine s'évacuer de lui. Tout à son chagrin, il sursauta vivement quand une main se plaça sur son épaule. Il se retourna prêt à attaquer pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un regard vert interrogatif et * soucieux ? *. Il passa une main sur ses yeux puis voyant que Trowa ne disait rien il baissa les yeux. " Je.Je suis. ". Trowa lui mit délicatement un doigt sur la bouche : " Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Un homme, même le plus courageux, a parfois besoin de pleurer ". Duo sourit légèrement : " Hum.Je suis sur que Heero ou toi n'avaient jamais pleurer ". " Détrompe-toi, je ne sais pas pour Heero, mais cela m'est déjà arrivé ". Duo le regarda avec attention ayant du mal à le croire, mais il sentit qu'il disait la vérité. Trowa s'était accroupi prés de lui sur le bord de l'eau, nu. Duo rougit quand il s'en aperçut, le corps du guerrier ne portait aucunes marques. Seuls ses muscles dessinaient des courbes très attrayantes. Et le seul défaut sur tout cet être était ce tatouage affreux sur son bras. Il l'observa attentivement puis ses yeux rencontrèrent des émeraudes ironiques. Il rougit encore plus en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. " Je. ". Trowa secoua la tête puis lui murmura doucement " Pas ici. Si tu veux parler avec moi, on ferra ça dans un lieu plus approprié ".Trowa se leva puis lui demanda où il devait aller pour se laver. * Hum, était-ce de l'ironie dans son regard. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer. Je voudrai tellement me confier à quelqu'un *. Il allait lui répondre quand Heero fit son apparition.  
? Heero soupira. Le fait de revoir le corps nu de son ami l'avait rendu nostalgique. La perfection de ses traits, ses muscles, son corps. Il se secoua puis repensa au premier corps nu qu'il avait entrevu. Duo avait tant de cicatrices sur lui, qu'il n'aurait pas fait défaut devant l'un des plus entraînés des mercenaires. Lui-même devait en avoir moins. Une d'entre elle avait retenu son attention, une brûlure partant de la base de ses fesses jusqu'au milieu du dos. * Il a du souffrir. Je me demande si c'est cet empereur qui lui a fait ça. Si c'est le cas je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer *. Il commença lentement à enlever son habit. Une fois terminée, il passa le bout de son nez dans l'autre pièce et vit Trowa près de Duo. Apparemment son lien tentait de consoler le jeune natté ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il décida de lui parler doucement. / Trowa ? /. / Hum./. / Tout va bien avec Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? /. / Il est honteux de son corps, et je crois qu'il se sent inférieur. En tous les cas, hum. /. Heero sentit la gène de son ami sans la voir. / Tro ?/. / Oh ! Désolé ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme il le fait /. Heero sourit discrètement. Trowa était une personne solitaire, qui ne laissait personne s'approcher trop près de lui. Il savait que seul Wu Fei et lui-même avait cette chance : de connaître le vrai homme derrière cette façade froide. Le fait qu'il laissa Duo l'examiner devait lui sembler étrange. Il le vit parler avec le jeune puis se lever. Il décida à ce moment d'entrer.  
? Pendant la brève discussion avec son lien, Trowa sentit le regard appréciateur de Duo sur lui. Cela lui fit drôle comme à chaque fois. Pour lui, il n'avait aucun charme, trop grand, trop maigre, trop froid. Jusqu'au jour où Heero lui avait démontré le contraire, il s'était toujours sentit moche, inintéressant. Le fait que Duo sembla le trouver à son goût le gêna. Même s'il le trouvait drôle et amical, il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise devant l'admiration des autres. Il sentit tout de même un sourire perler sur ses lèvres quand son regard accrocha celui du natté. Il ne le laissa pas s'excuser et lui dit qu'il était tout à fait prêt à l'écouter s'il en avait le besoin. * je sens que tu es très seul ici, je voudrais vraiment t'aider *. Il se leva puis lui demanda où il devait aller pour se laver. Il vit alors Heero apparaître devant eux. Son ami avait toujours un corps parfait, bien proportionné, et bien entraîné. Aucun morceau de chair superflu, rien que des muscles. Il sourit intérieurement en notant la petite serviette qu'il avait placée sur ses hanches, sans aucun doute pour cacher son véritable tatouage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Heero lui fit un léger signe de tête. Détournant les yeux, il regarda vers Duo et vit de nouveau le regard d'appréciation du jeune natté. * Hum.On dirait qu'il nous aime bien.Je me demande lequel d'entre nous il choisirait. * Il sourit à nouveau mentalement puis se racla la gorge. " Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu nous dire ce que l'on doit faire ? ". Il vit Duo se secouer, rougir et baisser les yeux. " Désolé. Vous devez aller vers les petites cabines au fond. Vous devez prononcer le mot eau pour en avoir, puis dire chaud ou froid, pour obtenir la température que vous désirez. Tout est contrôlé par magie. Vous trouverez aussi des savons et autres produits, prenez ce qui vous plaira, c'est là pour ça ". Trowa hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué. Il stoppa près de la porte puis l'ouvrit doucement. C'était une petite pièce emplie d'objets divers, des flacons colorés, des brosses, il remarqua même dans un coin des gants et des serviettes. Au milieu du mur dépassait une espèce de perche, dont il devinait que l'eau sortirait de là. Il sentit soudain une pression sur son épaule. Heero lui faisait signe d'entrer. Ils entrèrent alors dans la pièce.  
? ~ pendant ce temps, chambre de Quatre ~ * Je me demande de quoi, il veut me parler. Enfin cela m'arrange, ainsi je ne suis pas obligé de me justifier, pour ne pas aller aux bains avec eux *. Il soupira puis décida de se changer. Il enleva délicatement sa chemise brodée et ses pantalons. Portant seulement un boxer, il s'examina dans son miroir. Il tressaillit comme à chaque fois lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la cicatrice qui s'étendait au milieu de son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit rapidement sa commode pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements, mais surtout pour ne pas y repenser. Habillé avec soin, il passa dans son cabinet de toilettes et s'arrangea au mieux, tentant de mettre de l'ordre à ses mèches rebelles. Tout en faisant ceci, il se surprit à penser à Trowa, lui, il avait de vraies mèches rebelles. Il se demanda même pourquoi il se cachait derrière. * Je ferais tout pour pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention de ta part. Et de celle d'Heero, bien entendu *. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait penser qu'à Trowa dans un premier temps. Le petit guerrier l'avait impressionné, mais il s'était senti plus attiré vers le grand guerrier. Ses yeux verts, son air de mystère, sa force cachée, son apparente sensibilité. Ses pensées virèrent alors * Je me demande ce qu'il a fait avec Duo ? Hum.Il faudra que je lui demande *. Il quitta la pièce puis se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger. Il salua les différents membres de la cours qu'il rencontra puis pénétra dans la dite pièce. Il vit la grande table où une bonne trentaine de convives étaient déjà installés discutant de tout et de rien. A son entrée pourtant toutes les discutions stoppèrent et il vit à son grand effroi, toutes les personnes déjà assises se lever vivement et s'incliner vers lui. * Je déteste ça, être le point de mire de tout le monde *. Il leur fit un signe puis ses yeux croisèrent le regard ironique de son père. *Il sait parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça. Moi qui croyais que ce serait un repas à deux *. Il soupira légèrement puis s'approcha de son siège à la droite de son père. Le siège de gauche était occupé par l'un de ses tuteurs, Lady Une. Celle ci était très sévère, mais lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Grâce à elle, il savait faire la différence entre un ennemi et un ami, elle lui avait montré comment reconnaître le mensonge de la vérité. Bref, il avait de l'affection pour elle. Pour le moment, elle s'était habillée élégamment, et avait ôté ses lunettes qui la rendaient trop sérieuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds, d'habitude serrés en un strict chignon, s'étalaient sur son dos. Il regretta amèrement que leur différence d'âge ne leur permette pas d'avoir une relation plus poussée au lieu de ça il s'était retrouvé avec une maîtresse qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais son père n'avait pas voulu en démordre, il fallait qu'il apprenne tout. La dite maîtresse ne se trouvait d'ailleurs pas dans la salle, il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être, mais ne s'offusqua pas de sa non présence. * Cela me ferra des vacances *. Puis il entendit un nom qui le fit réagir. " Oui ! Et il paraît que la fille du Duc Darlian est très belle. ". *Darlian ! Et dire que je vais me retrouver marié à cette fille justement. Elle est belle ? Peuf, je m'en fiche pas mal, j'aurai préféré épouser une femme intelligente et qui se fiche des qu'en dira-t-on *. Il se rendit alors compte que son père lui parlait, il revint au moment présent puis lui répondit. Le repas se passait plutôt bien, son père voulant simplement savoir ses intentions quant à son futur mariage. * Quand je pense qu'il ose me demander ça. Alors qu'il ne m'a pas donner le choix *. En effet son père avait décidé de l'unir à cette princesse de l'est, il lui avait simplement dit que s'il refusait alors il enverrait ses armées anéantir ce petit morceau de terrain qu'il n'avait pas encore conquis. Quatre s'était alors senti acculé, s'il refusait beaucoup de monde serait tué par sa faute. Son père savait parfaitement qu'il accepterait. Ce petit royaume l'intéressait car des pierres magiques pouvaient y être trouvées et comme pour le pouvoir, l'empereur ne rechignait pas devant la richesse. " Je suis persuadé que cela sera parfait, père ". Mentit-il. Lady Une lui lança un regard triste puis retourna son attention vers son voisin. Elle avait sans doute reconnu le mensonge dans ces quelques mots. Et il devinait que son père aussi. " En effet, cela ne peut qu'être parfait. Dit moi as-tu décidé de ce que tu ferais avec tes mercenaires ? ". Il réfléchissait lentement à sa réponse, quand un serviteur s'approcha délicatement de son père et se sentit mal quand il entendit les mots prononcés. " Votre Altesse, on nous a fait savoir que le Duc Darlian et sa suite sont arrivés en ville. Doit-on leur dire de venir dès maintenant au château ? ".  
? Duo se plongea entièrement dans le bain chaud. * Ils sont si beaux tous les deux. Avec ses cicatrices, Heero est si impressionnant *. Il avait parfaitement fait la différence entre ses propres cicatrices et celles du guerrier. Les siennes zébraient totalement son jeune corps alors que celles d'Heero étaient fines : marques d'un entraînement. D'ailleurs il lui semblait même qu'il en avait plus. * Je suis si pitoyable, j'aurais préféré mourir que Quatre me sauve. Non ! Je ne dois pas dire ça, j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile *. Il prit délicatement sa croix et la caressa doucement. L'aura bleutée était toujours présente, scintillante dans l'argent. * Ils m'ont fait confiance, il faut que j'en sois digne *. Entendant une porte s'ouvrir il se releva puis vit les deux mercenaires sortir de la douche. La première chose qu'il vit fut que Heero n'avait plus sa serviette. Il rougit fortement et se sentit réagir à la vue du garçon totalement nu. Il se remit aussitôt dans le bain, espérant que les deux hommes ne viendraient pas tout de suite près de lui. * Oh ! Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai. Je m'étais juré de ne plus avoir ce genre de réaction, et voilà que je ressens du désir pour lui. Alors que je ne le connais même pas *. Il releva lentement la tête quand il entendit Heero lui poser une question. " Pouvons-nous allez dans ce bain ? ". Duo regarda le bain qu'il lui désignait et hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. * Je sens que je vais bégayer si j'utilise ma voix *. Les deux guerriers entrèrent donc dans l'eau sans se préoccuper plus de lui. Il se sentit triste par ce manque d'attention, mais se reprit rapidement se rappelant les paroles * réconfortantes ? * de Trowa. Duo vit justement que celui-ci s'était apposé contre le bord alors qu'Heero avait entamé une nage vivace. * J'attends encore un peu, puis je vais les rejoindre *. Il se calma puis décida qu'il pouvait allez dans l'autre bain sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Il sortit avec agilité puis s'approcha du lieu où se trouvait Trowa. " Puis-je ? ". Trowa se tourna vers lui puis lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'engouffra alors dans l'eau près de lui. " Elle est bonne, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est régenté par un système de magie très très compliqué. Moi, j'avoue que je me fiche comment ça marche, tout ce que je vois c'est que c'est très agréable ". Il continua ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, sa grande spécialité.  
? Trowa écoutait d'une oreille sourde le flot incessant de paroles venant de l'être près de lui. Il se surprit à sourire devant lui. Le natté parvenait à lui faire des choses, qu'il ne faisait que rarement, comme cette envie de sourire et même de rire. Les seules personnes réussissant à le dérider étaient Wu Fei et Heero. Et encore que très rarement. Duo était d'un naturel enjoué, chose qu'il savait lui manquer. Il jeta un coup d'?il à Heero, celui-ci continuait à glisser vigoureusement sur la surface de l'eau. Se rappelant les paroles échangées plus tôt dans la cabine, il ramena son regard sur Duo. Il décida de le couper dans son bavardage. " Duo ?". Le châtain leva vivement la tête et stoppa net dans son babillage. " Oh ! Je suis désolé, je dois trop parler. Je. " " Ce n'est pas ça, nous devons parler sérieusement ". " Oui, très sérieusement ". Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la voix froide et sévère qui avait prononcée ces quelques mots. Heero s'était approché d'eux et semblait maintenant attendre la suite des événements. * Avec son stoïcisme habituel *. Il vit que le visage du natté exprimait un soupçon de crainte puis dit : " N'ai pas peur. Nous avons décidé de te faire entièrement confiance, et donc nous allons te révéler le pourquoi de notre présence ici ". Duo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il secoua la tête ne semblant pas vouloir croire à ces paroles. * Il doit se demander pourquoi nous voulons lui faire confiance *. " Si tu ne nous crois pas, réfléchit un peu. Je t'ai tout de même confié mon pouvoir, non ? ". Duo acquiesça et dit d'une voix timide : " Que voulez-vous me dire ? ". Trowa jeta un nouveau coup d'?il à son lien, il le vit hausser les épaules, indifférent. / On lui dit, alors ?/ . / C'est ce que nous avions convenu Tro /. " Nous sommes ici pour assassiner l'empereur ou du moins l'emprisonner afin qu'il arrête son massacre ". Les sourcils de Duo se levèrent, la surprise s'étendit sur tout son visage. Il se tourna vers Heero puis murmura : " Mais, pendant l'interrogatoire, il t'a demandé pourquoi vous étiez là et . " " Nous nous attendions à ce genre de manipulations, nous y étions préparés " le coupa Heero. Duo baissa la tête : " Vous avez un plan alors ? ". " Pour le moment, nous analysons la situation. Nous devons arriver à cerner les gens du château, comme ton maître. Et nous devons établir un plan en conséquence ". " Quatre ? ". Trowa acquiesça. " Oui, je pense qu'il est la personne la plus proche de l'empereur, n'est ce pas ? ". " Oui, en effet, mais même son père se méfie de lui ". " Hum.Nous aviserons, pour le moment, je veux que tu ne lui dises pas, même si je devine votre proximité et votre confiance mutuelle ". " Mais.Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché, et je déteste mentir ". Heero s'approcha doucement de Duo.  
? Quand Trowa l'appela par son nom, Duo se sentit frissonner. * Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je dois trop parler et cela doit le gêner *. Il commença par s'excuser quand le jeune homme lui dit qu'ils devaient parler sérieusement. La voix de Heero vint ponctuer ces paroles, et la crainte le saisit. * Mais de quoi ? *. Trowa le rassura, et il fut surpris de la confiance apparemment totale que voulaient lui accorder les deux guerriers. La surprise le traversa quand il lui annonça leur raison. Il posa quelques questions, puis se rendit compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il révèle leur véritable attention à Quatre : " Mais.Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché, et je déteste mentir ". Il vit alors Heero s'approcher de lui. Le jeune le regardait aucune expression sur le visage. Il sursauta et se recula précipitamment quand une main forte se posa sur son épaule : " Si tu parles, nous serons obligés de t'éliminer. Un accident est vite arrivé. ". La froideur du ton, le détachement avec lequel il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, laissa supposer à Duo qu'il disait la vérité. Il recula encore plus et se cogna contre le rebord. Laissant s'échapper un léger cri de douleur, il voulut sortir de l'eau, mais fut retenu par une nouvelle main, plus douce mais aussi ferme. " Une minute. Notre but n'était pas de t'effrayer. Heero a toujours tendance a en faire trop. Ecoute-moi Duo, nous voulons simplement que tu restes de notre côté et nous ne savons pas justement si ton maître sera aussi de notre côté. C'est pour cela que nous te demandons de te taire ". Il regarda les émeraudes face à lui, et put y lire la vérité. *J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux te faire confiance *. Il leva la tête et son regard croisa les billes de glace face à lui. Heero semblait un petit peu regretter ses paroles * Il a l'air triste. Non ! Je dois me faire des idées ! *. Il réfléchit encore quelques instants puis prit finalement sa décision : " Je suis d'accord, mais je vous interdis de faire du mal à Quatre ". Il vit Trowa soupirer de soulagement et Heero ne rien montrer. " Il n'est pas notre cible ". " Sauf, s'il s'interpose. ". Il sentit de la colère monter en lui, cet homme n'était donc jamais satisfait ! " Si jamais vous lui faites quoique que ce soit, je jure que je vous tuerai, même si je sais que j'en suis incapable ". Il leur lança un regard de défi puis sortit vivement de l'eau pour se diriger vers le vestiaire. * Je suis désolé Trowa. * Il avait eu le temps de voir de la tristesse sur le visage du mercenaire. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Quatre resterait toujours la personne qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer.Son premier ami.  
? /Heero ! Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? Regarde tu l'as effrayé /. Il regarda impuissant Duo se reculer vivement de son lien et même se cogner contre le rebord. Il s'approcha à son tour plus doucement et tenta de calmer le natté en lui posant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de les quitter. Il lui expliqua la situation. Il vit le jeune réfléchir puis soupira de soulagement quand il reçut sa réponse. * Ouf ! Quatre n'est pas notre cible, nous pouvons lui faire confiance *. Il le lui dit mais faillit s'étrangler quand il entendit les mots de son ami. / Heero ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire ça ! /. Une colère froide perçait dans son ton. / Il faut qu'il connaisse la vraie situation, Trowa, nous sommes là pour faire des choses sérieuses, et si ce Quatre se met en travers de notre chemin, il faudra l'éliminer !/. *Toujours aussi froid, pourquoi Heero ? *. Trowa suivit tristement des yeux Duo sortir de l'eau et courir vers l'autre pièce. Il se tourna vers Heero la colère flamboyant dans ces yeux verts. " Tu es toujours si pragmatique. Tu devrais apprendre un peu plus la diplomatie ! ". Heero lui lança un regard, puis sortit avec agilité de l'eau. " Et toi, tu es trop sensible. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Trowa ". Il ne lui répondit pas. Son ami prit la direction de la pièce où avait disparu Duo. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la tâche qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans la cabine. Cette tâche qui aurait pu les rapprocher mais qui au contraire les avait séparer : l'aigle entouré de ses flammes. Il sortit lui aussi de cette eau et le suivit.  
? Heero ressentit la colère de Trowa, mais il ne laissa rien transparaître de sa peine, ni dans ses paroles, ni dans son expression. * Pardonne-moi, Tro. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te rattaches à nouveau à moi. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je te protégerai jusqu'au bout, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois. Même si ce fut la plus belle erreur de ma courte vie *. " Et toi, tu es trop sensible. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Trowa ". Il regrettait amèrement ses mots mais il voulait faire comprendre à son ami que la situation était grave. * Cet homme est un véritable monstre. Je sais que tu t'en es aperçu. Nous ne savons encore rien de son fils *. Il pensa ensuite au visage de Duo quand il avait prononcé ses paroles. * Je crois qu'il me déteste maintenant *. Il soupira très légèrement et pénétra dans la pièce servant de vestiaire. Il ne vit Duo nulle part, ses vêtements ne se trouvaient plus là. Il en déduisit qu'il avait du partir par l'autre porte qu'il apercevait au fond. Il sentit Trowa près de lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Il avisa ensuite sur un des bancs des habits neufs, les siens n'y étant plus. Il les prit délicatement et les déplia. Il s'agissait d'une robe longue et blanche faite exprès pour les hommes. Elle s'ouvrait par une série de boutons sur le devant et arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, sans traîner par terre. Ce style de vêtement était très courant à la cours, il le savait. Il s'essuya rapidement avec une serviette. Il répugna à le mettre, mais l'enfila tout de même, sachant qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre pour le moment. Le vêtement lui allait parfaitement, et il se demanda comment ils avaient pu savoir sa taille. La robe glissa sur son corps, une légère douceur le caressa, preuve de l'excellente qualité du tissu. Il prit aussi les bottes qui allaient avec le tout. Puis jeta un coup d'?il à Trowa. Son c?ur manqua un battement. Il avait aussi revêtit les affaires blanches. Mais contrairement à lui, cela lui allait à ravir. Son corps était modelé par la parure, laissant deviner sa perfection. De loin, on aurait pu le prendre pour une femme. Mais Heero savait parfaitement que Trowa était habitué à porter ceci, il avait tout de même passé près de cinq ans au conservatoire. Lui se sentait ridicule la dedans, il préférait de loin porter une armure légère, qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il se sentit à nouveau caresser les courbes de son lien. * Lien ? Le sommes-nous vraiment ? C'est de ma faute. *. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, et surtout dans ce moment où il avait fait sa première erreur. " Heero ". Il sentit qu'on le secouait et revint à l'instant présent. Trowa le regardait calmement, toute trace de sa précédente colère envolée, remplacée pour le moment par une vive inquiétude. * Mince ! Il a du ressentir mon désarroi. Ce fichu lien mental ! *. Il se dégagea, puis marcha vers la sortie. " Ca va ! Allons y ! ".  
? Luce patientait calmement devant la porte des bains, attendant avec patience la sortie des deux guerriers. Un instant plus tôt, elle avait parlé avec un Duo furieux. Etonnée elle lui avait demandé la raison de sa colère. Le jeune ne lui avait pas répondu, et lui avait simplement demandé d'attendre les deux hommes et de les amener dans la cuisine où ils se sustenteraient. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir parler avec eux. * Des vrais mercenaires, ici, c'est fantastique.*. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux regards sur elle. Les deux mercenaires étaient finalement sortis de la pièce et ils la fixaient. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux avec le sourire. " Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Luce, et c'est moi la cuisinière principale du château ". Le grand guerrier la salua d'un signe de tête alors que le petit continuait à fixer un point sans doute loin derrière elle. Il était vraiment impressionnant, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux sombres lui donnaient un charme fou et cette cicatrice sur son front renforçait cette impression générale de puissance. Quant à l'autre, il était encore plus charmant, ses yeux verts dont l'un caché par une mèche de cheveux mouillés, étincelaient. Ils la laissèrent les inspecter puis elle se reprit et leur demanda de bien vouloir la suivre. " Par ici, jeunes gens. Je suis certaine que des hommes beaux et forts comme vous doivent bien manger. J'espère que vous aimez la viande de chocobos [1]. C'est le plat que j'ai préparé pour vous. D'ailleurs. ".  
? * On dirait que c'est maladif dans ce château le bavardage incessant *.  
? * Je me demande où est Duo. *. 


	10. merce10

Titre : mercenaires Auteur : Isa Genre : AU, OOC, sang Couple : 1+3+1 , 2+1 ou 2+3? Base : gundam wing PARTIE 10 Quatre fixait lamentablement le mur face à lui. Il attendait déjà depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Après le déjeuné, son père avait décidé de recevoir le duc et sa fille immédiatement. Son envie de terminer les négociations du mariage et la part qu'il y gagnerait le remportant sur tout autre considération. Ne l'ayant pas revu Quatre se demandait si Trowa allait mieux. * Hum.Revoilà que je m'inquiète, mais pourquoi ? Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans mes idées *. Et c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire. La conclusion élémentaire qui lui venait alors était que les deux mercenaires étaient liés et qu'à moins de faire assassiner Heero, ou de prendre Trowa de force, il n'aurait jamais l'homme aux yeux verts. * Je me refuse à faire ceci, ce serait me rabaisser au niveau de mon père, et puis pourquoi le voudrai-je ? Je ne sais plus. *. Il soupira puis prit sa décision. * Je vais patienter pour le moment et voir comment les choses évoluent. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'ils ne sont pas là parce qu'ils se sont fait arrêter par les soldats de mon père. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas vraiment liés *. Il se donna une claque mentale. * Idiot. Tu as bien vu la réaction d'Heero tout à l'heure, s'ils ne sont pas liés, alors je ne suis pas le fils de mon père.Ces tatouages sont pourtant étranges, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas vrais, comme ci, ils avaient été faits à la va vite. Hum, il est vrai qu'ils sont décolorés, mais j'aurais cru qu'ils seraient plus grands *. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et qu'une voix mielleuse lui chuchota à l'oreille: " Devine qui c'est ? ". Il s'écarta vivement du corps pressé contre le sien : " Dorothy, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas faire çà. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand on me touche !". Il la fixa avec colère. Sa maîtresse prenait des libertés avec lui, que même Duo, son plus proche ami et confident ne se permettait pas. Comme le toucher. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à avoir des rapports avec elle, et s'il la gardait au palais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle vivait dans un taudis à l'origine. Dorothy venait d'une famille déchue, son père avait décidé, dans sa grande bonté, d'accueillir la jeune fille sous son toit, avec bien entendu, en arrière pensée, d'en faire la maîtresse officielle de son fils. Ce qu'il avait fait, à son seizième anniversaire, il lui avait offert la fille, et Quatre s'était vu obliger de la supporter, non seulement à longueur de journée, mais aussi dans son lit. Mais, il s'était alors rendu compte du peu d'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il en fut d'abord étonné. Elle était pourtant très belle : de longs cheveux blonds lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux brillants et charmeurs. Elle avait aussi un caractère fier et passionné, Quatre se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer. Et il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose. * Je réagis face à Trowa et pas face à elle. Aimerai-je donc les hommes ? *. Elle dut s'inquiéter par sa soudaine rougeur, car elle redéposa l'une de ses fines mains sur son front : " Quatre ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge ". Il déplaça la main de la jeune fille puis secoua la tête : " Non ! Tout va bien, lâche-moi ! ". Elle se recula vivement, un air interrogateur sur le visage : " Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'arrivée de ta fiancée que tu es comme ça. A moins, que cela ne soit l'arrivée de ces deux mercenaires. ". Un sourire moqueur s'étala sur ses lèvres. Quatre leva vers elle son beau visage : " Que veux-tu dire par-là ? ". " Eh, bien, tu as tellement d'admiration pour eux. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais très bien tomber amou. " " Tais-toi " la coupa-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle, un regard féroce ancré sur elle. " Je te conseille de garder tes idées pour toi, et de ne plus me reparler de ça. Maintenant sort d'ici ! ". Il la regarda faire une légère révérence, puis lui lancer à nouveau son sourire moqueur : " Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir importuné, votre altesse. Je me retire immédiatement ". * Amoureux ? Serait ce ça ?. Cela expliquerai en tous cas pourquoi je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes *. Elle quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'elle était sortie. Quatre soupira derechef puis s'installa sur le grand canapé. Il prit un coussin et le serra fortement contre lui. * Suis-je aussi malade que mon père ? *.  
? * Ne crois surtout pas que je vais en rester là mon cher petit prince. Déjà que je vais devoir partager ma place avec cette fausse princesse *. Elle décida de se calmer les nerfs sur son piano. Depuis le jour où elle était arrivée au château, elle tentait par tous les moyens de se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de l'empereur en lui obéissant sans réfléchir. Le pouvoir l'avait toujours attiré surtout quand son père lui avait appris leur déchéance. Elle avait accepté de devenir la maîtresse du prince sous les ordres du père mais elle aurait préféré devenir celle de l'empereur. Non pas que Quatre ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là, mais l'empereur était l'homme le plus puissant qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. De plus, elle n'était pas du tout satisfaite avec Quatre. Au début de leur relation, tout se passait à merveille, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun effet. D'abord frustrée, elle avait voulu lui montrer le vrai sexe. Mais cela ne marchait pas mieux, il décida de diminuer leurs rencontres. Elle prit alors peur, mais elle respira plus facilement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la renvoyer chez elle. * hum.Serais- tu vraiment attiré par les hommes ? Je n'en suis pas si sur. Mais il est vrai qu'ici, aucun n'en vaut le coup *. Elle jeta un ?il aux gardes postés à tous les coins de murs et se mit à rire. Ils lui jetèrent des regards étonnés puis retournèrent dans leurs pensées, habitués qu'ils étaient de cette femme fantasque. Elle pénétra dans la salle de musique et s'installa au piano. * J'ai hâte de rencontrer ces deux hommes qui apparemment sont parvenus à te faire réagir, mon petit chéri *.  
? " Je suis certain que nous parviendrons à un accord parfait ". * Pauvre imbécile, dès que ce mariage sera prononcé, tu ne vivras pas longtemps *. Il sourit au duc Darlian et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il jeta au passage un coup d'?il aux trois personnes qui les accompagnaient. Un garçon de l'est, au vu de son type, avec les cheveux ébènes reliés par un lien en cuir, les yeux noirs et l'air très sérieux. * Plutôt pas mal, mais un peu petit *. Une jeune fille pratiquement identique à lui, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux courts et les yeux noisettes. * Inintéressante *. Et enfin, la grande blonde, qui jetait des regards admiratifs dans tous les recoins des pièces traversées. * Bien ! Elle m'a l'air parfaitement malléable et en bonne santé. Elle pourra très bien me faire un héritier d'ici un an *. Son but était d'avoir un petit-fils afin d'assurer sa succession. Il avait beaucoup d'enfants bâtards, mais seul Quatre était son fils légitime. Et même si son fils le décevait par certains côtés, il ne pouvait pas le renier à cause de sa beauté, de son intelligence. Il n'était pas parvenu à le façonner comme il le souhaitait, mais il ne désespérait pas d'y arriver. Et de toute façon il avait la ferme intention d'élever son petit-fils. Il pénétra dans le petit salon et vit avec satisfaction son fils qui les attendait.  
? / Je n'aime vraiment pas cet endroit, et cet homme, il me fait froid dans le dos /. / Hn /. / Dit ? Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver ici ? / Silence. / Mais bon sang répond moi ! /. / Tait toi un peu ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si bavarde ? /. Elle sourit à la question de son amant. Elle adorait le taquiner, et il tombait toujours dans le piège. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ils avaient décidé de se lier avant de se marier. Ils auraient du l'être d'ailleurs si cet homme en face d'eux n'avait pas eu la grosse tête et avait décidé d'étendre son royaume au nord. Maintenant ils se retrouvaient à Talantes, devant suivre cette femme comme proches amis. Elle avait rencontré Réléna quelques années auparavant. Elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, mais elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle et d'accepter de la servir. Elle était une parfaite femme de compagnie et confidente. * Bien que je me serais bien passée de savoir qu'elle n'aime pas ça ou ça *. Officiellement, elle était la femme de chambre de Réléna et son homme, son garde du corps. Officieusement, ils étaient tous les deux en mission d'infiltration. Cela l'avait excité au plus au point, et elle avait accepté avec plaisir son rôle. Elle montrerait ainsi à tous ce qu'elle valait. Et prouverait que l'étoile et la main n'étaient pas de trop sur son corps. * Enfin, si nous parvenons à endurer le bavardage incessant de cette idiote *. Elle regarda alors la dite idiote qui n'avait pas prononcé de mots depuis un petit moment déjà. Si elle ne savait pas que Réléna était très fière d'avoir été choisie comme future épouse, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était timide, et silencieuse. * Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas *. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que le grand homme ouvrit. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et elle aperçut un homme assis sur un canapé. * Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais vu un pareil visage, on dirait un enfant et pourtant il doit avoir mon âge. Par tous les dragons du nord, cet homme est beau et magnifique *. / Tu va te calmer ! Je te sens hurler jusque dans ma tête ! / / Désolée, chéri , mais tu l'as vu ? /. Elle vit son amant fixer le jeune blond et sourire très légèrement. / Mouais, mais je t'avoue qu'il n'est absolument pas de mon goût ! /. / Idiot ! /. / Hum.Je pense tout de même que Tro a plus de charme./. Elle ne répondit pas à cette constatation et réfléchit * Trowa. Je me demande où tu es *. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle décida tout de même d'écouter la conversation après avoir été présentée au prince héritier Quatre Winner.  
? * Quel endroit magnifique. Cela va être facile de s'y habituer. J'aperçois même des jardins *. Elle s'enthousiasma de la situation. Au début, elle avait eu peur de cette annonce : devenir la femme du futur empereur des terres de Talantes. Mais elle était parvenue à se faire à cette idée, devenant même plus fière qu'elle ne l'était déjà. * Je serais une épouse idéale et parfaite. Personne ne peut m'arriver à la cheville. Hum ! Même cette soi disante maîtresse, je m'en vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe *. En fait la maîtresse du prince était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait. Elle était certaine d'obtenir les faveurs de l'héritier. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux retombaient dans son dos. Une mèche balayait son front hautain. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de milles promesses. Elle avait révisé son discours et sa tenue avec Mei. Elle était sur d'elle quand elle pénétra dans le salon où se trouvait un jeune blond qu'elle reconnut comme étant le prince. Elle le dévora alors des yeux. * Il est encore plus beau que sur les images que j'ai de lui. Ses yeux sont si clairs. Oh ! Et ce sourire *. Elle s'inclina vers lui quand l'empereur fit les présentations. " Quatre, je te présente le duc Darlian, sa fille Réléna. Sa dame de compagnie et son garde du corps ". Son c?ur s'élança quand Quatre lui fit un baise main plein de cérémonie. " Ma dame. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin ". Elle n'aperçut même pas dans sa voix une intonation de résignation. " Votre altesse, ce plaisir est partagé ". Elle se sourit mentalement, elle connaissait son rôle par c?ur. Quatre lui lâcha la main et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. * Dire que je vais l'épouser, je suis certaine que je lui fais de l'effet *. Certaine de son charme, elle prit part à la conversation.  
? " Le mariage aura lieu dans deux jours. La cours sera invitée ainsi que toutes les personnes que vous désirez y voir ". Dit son père d'une voix mielleuse. " Cela sera très bien, votre altesse ". Répondit le duc. " Mais aurais-je le temps de trouver et d'essayer ma robe ? ". Questionna la blonde. La conversation s'éternisait sur des détails, il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille discrète.* Mon dieu, dire qu'il faut que je participe à cette mascarade *. Quand il avait vu son père entrer dans la pièce, il en était encore à espérer que tout ceci était une énorme farce. Mais maintenant qu'il avait 'sa promise' à côté de lui, il était obligé d'admettre les faits. * Bon, elle n'est pas vilaine, c'est déjà ça *. Part contre comme avec Dorothy, il n'avait absolument pas réagi à sa vue. Elle le laissait complètement indifférent. * Contrairement à Trowa.*. Il laissait vagabonder ses pensées, quand son regard en accrocha un sombre. Le jeune homme, apparemment garde du corps de sa dulcinée le dévisageait intensément, semblant vouloir sonder son âme. Il frissonna devant cet air. Le jeune dut s'en apercevoir, ou du moins la jeune fille à ses côtés, car il baissa rapidement les yeux. * Pourquoi me dévisageait-il ? Peut-être croit-il que je vais faire du mal à sa protégée ? S'il savait *. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les trois personnes blatérant toujours sur son avenir. " Y aura-t-il aussi de ses petits fours Talantais ? Ils sont si bons. ". * Elle ne se demande même pas si je veux bien l'épouser. Pour elle ce n'est même pas un problème *. Il soupira légèrement puis se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il rougit violemment. " Il y a un problème, Quatre ? ". * Zut, j'ai du soupirer trop fort *. " Non, absolument aucun " sourit-il puis il se tourna vers sa promise. " Mais je suppose que ce voyage a du vous épuiser très chère. Peut-être qu'un peu de repos vous ferez du bien ? ". " Oh, oui. J'avoue que cela a été un peu long. Il est vrai que j'aimerai me rafraîchir ". Il vit la jeune se tourner vers son père qui acquiesçait . * Ouf, sauvé *. Mais il ne manqua pas le regard sévère que lui jeta son père en se levant. Il se leva lui-même vivement, et tendit sa main pour aider Réléna à faire de même. Elle lui lança un sourire éclatant et * victorieux *. " Je vous remercie beaucoup ". Il la lâcha puis lui fit signe qu'il la suivait. Ils sortirent tous du salon et se dirigèrent vers les chambres d'amis. Il laissa peu après la suite Darlian dans ses appartements et voyant que son père ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Il décida de partir à la recherche de Duo, et par la même occasion des deux mercenaires. * Trowa.*. 


	11. merce11

~ couloir, Talantes ~

Une troupe de curieux se trouvait devant l'entrée de la salle d'arme. Quand il passa près de la, Quatre s'arrêta lui-même. * Mais que se passe-t-il ? *. Caché de la vue des personnes présente, il écouta les bribes de phrases qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.

" Vous croyez qu'il a une chance de remporter… ? ".

" Il me semble petit …".

" J'ai entendu dire que l'empereur avait capturé des mercenaires. Peut-être, en est-il un ? …".

" Je fais confiance au général, il va nous débarrasser de lui rapidement …".

Son cœur fit un bond. * Le général ? J'espère que ce n'est pas le général Kushrénada, et que ce n'est pas Heero ou Trowa face à lui *. Il décida d'intervenir. Il s'approcha de la foule en s'exclamant :

" Eh, bien ! Quel est cet attroupement ? ".

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui, surprises. Mais le reconnaissant, tous les gens s'inclinèrent avec cérémonie. * Bande d'hypocrites !* . Il leur fit signe de se relever et avisa l'un des visages devant lui.

" Alors que se passe-t-il la dedans, comte Cardon ? ". Le dit comte s'inclina derechef et lui répondit de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

" Votre altesse…Je crois qu'un homme a défié le général Kushrénada. Et donc le général pour conserver son honneur a relevé ce défi ".

" Qui a osé le défier ? ".

" Hum… Je ne connais pas cet homme. Mais il a apparemment votre âge, il est assez petit et a les cheveux noirs. Ah, j'oubliais, il est couvert de cicatrices sur son visage et sur ses bras ". 

* Alors c'est Heero ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il défié Treize ? Hum, je dois me méfier de ses dires, je suis sur que ce n'est pas la stricte vérité *. Comme il faisait mine de s'avancer, toutes les personnes présentent s'écartèrent, lui créant une allée vers la pièce. Il avança vivement, sans leur jeter un seul coup d'œil, s'inquiétant seulement du bruit de deux armes s'entrechoquant. Une fois entré, il se statufia. 

La salle d'arme était énorme, elle servait aussi bien de musée, les murs étaient couverts d'objets divers servant à la guerre, que de salle d'entraînement. Sa grande originalité était qu'il n'y avait pas de toit, ou plutôt si, mais c'était un dôme transparent fait d'une ancienne magie. Ainsi il permettait d'admirer les performances des soldats s'entraînant, du dessus. Le milieu de la salle était bien entendu le point de mire de tous les regards. Et justement en ce centre, se trouvaient deux hommes. L'un grand, blond, une épée de grande taille à la main, et l'autre petit, brun, une épée plus petite, lui aussi à la main. * Quelle différence ! *. En effet, il avait deux générations face à lui. Son maître d'arme, expérimenté, ayant gagné plus de batailles que tous les grands généraux dans ses livres. Mais devant lui, cette fois se trouvait un guerrier, certes plus jeune, mais ayant été élevé par les mercenaires du nord. Et ce qu'il vit à ce moment, le fit réfléchir, quant à la véritable capacité des mercenaires : ils faisaient match nul.

Les deux hommes se fixaient, souriant. Leurs deux lames l'une contre l'autre. Le général portait quelques éraflures ça et là, de même qu'Heero. Il pouvait apercevoir une entaille bien nette recouvrir son tatouage car leurs vêtements s'étaient déchirés par endroit. * Que dois-je faire ? J'ai envi de laisser ce combat continuer afin de voir le résultat *. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, espérant trouver Duo ou Trowa. Les armes recommencèrent à bouger. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leurs ballets. Les deux hommes, face à lui, maîtrisaient parfaitement leur art. * Oui, à ce niveau, on peut appeler cela de l'art *. Il se rendit alors compte, qu'ils ne se battaient pas pour une question d'honneur ou de fierté mal placée. * Ils se battent par plaisir, je vois de la joie dans leurs yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir trouvé un adversaire à leur taille *. Il fixait toujours le spectacle, quand une pulsion le fit se tourner. Duo se trouvait près de lui. Les deux amis se regardèrent puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers les duellistes.

J 

Après avoir déjeuné, Trowa et lui, avaient décidé de fureter dans le château. Ils s'étaient alors séparés et Heero avait commencé à avancer dans les couloirs. La première chose qui le frappa était la grandeur de * tout *. Tout était démesuré, quand son regard s'attardait sur un tableau, celui-ci était deux fois plus grand que nécessaire. Quand il franchissait une porte, celle-ci semblait être construite pour un géant, même le nombre de gardes aux devant de ces portes était disproportionné. * Ce château représente bien la folie de cet homme. Wu m'a même dit qu'il avait été construit par des esclaves et qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de morts. En tous les cas, même Northland n'est pas si grand…*. Il continuait d'avancer lentement, notant au passage, les différents endroits susceptibles de les intéresser par la suite, quand son ouïe capta le bruit d'armes. Il entrebâilla légèrement une porte et découvrit la salle d'arme. Des hommes plus ou moins jeunes s'entraînaient à faire des mouvements qu'il jugea de base. Certaines de ces personnes devaient faire ça pour l'amusement, surtout vu la façon dont elles étaient habillées. Mais il en cerna d'autres qui avaient apparemment un certain talent. Son œil expert se fixa sur un homme d'environ quarante ans situé dans le fond de la pièce, il montrait une passe à deux élèves attentifs. Son geste précis et élégant lui fit comprendre qu'il devait être un bretteur hors pair. Une envie physique de se mesurer à lui le prit. Mais il se calma, cela était très peu dans sa nature de se mettre en avant et de défier quelqu'un. Il décidait de sortir quand une voix l'interpella :

" Une minute, jeune homme ! ".

Il se retourna doucement pour se retrouver face à face avec l'homme qu'il avait remarqué un instant auparavant. Il avait les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés dans le cou, une stature imposante et musclée juste ce qu'il faut, et des yeux bleus pour le moment interrogatifs.

" Serais-tu l'un de ces deux mercenaires dont on parle tant ? ". Heero ne sentit aucune animosité dans ces paroles juste un sentiment de curiosité. Il le fixa un moment, puis hocha la tête positivement. L'homme sourit, puis se présenta :

" Je suis Treize Kushrénada. Je suis l'entraîneur personnel du prince et à l'occasion général d'armée. Je suis très honoré de faire enfin la connaissance d'un véritable mercenaire du Nord, bien que l'occasion ne soit pas vraiment appréciable pour toi ". Heero ne répondit pas, le scrutant toujours. Un tilt se fit enfin dans sa tête * Kushrénada, mais oui, c'est lui qui a mener la bataille de Rhost à bien, alors que tout le monde croyait qu'elle était perdue d'avance. Non seulement cet homme est un bretteur hors pair, mais en plus c'est un stratège génial *. Le regard du général se fit plus perçant et il fut surpris de l'entendre dire :

" Accepterais-tu de te battre avec moi ? J'ai très envi de tester mon niveau ". * Son niveau ? Croit-il que je suis meilleur que lui ? Hum… Pourquoi pas, cela pourrait être amusant. Trowa m'a demandé d'être discret, mais je ne peux décemment pas refuser *. Il acquiesça, sa passion pour le combat l'emportant sur sa raison. Regardant alentour, il s'aperçut que les autres avaient cessé leur activité et avait écouté avec attention le monologue de treize. Il leur lança un regard indifférent, puis suivit le général.

" Je te laisse le choix des armes ". Il avait devant lui plusieurs styles de lames. Il choisit une épée de taille moyenne lui convenant parfaitement. Treize prit aussi cette arme mais de la taille du dessus. Les deux 'adversaires' se placèrent au milieu de la pièce puis s'observèrent quelques minutes. Ils se firent un salut respectueux et dans les règles de l'art puis croisèrent leur fer. * Trowa va me tuer…*.

J 

Trowa se promenait dans les étages supérieurs du palais. Il se demandait toujours où était Duo. Le jeune natté n'avait plus réapparu depuis la scène du bain, et cela l'inquiétait. * J'espère qu'il ne nous en veut pas. Heero a été un peu dur avec lui *. Il soupira légèrement quand il entendit un bruit. Il écouta plus attentivement, et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'accords de piano. Il s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle il devinait l'instrument. Délicatement, il l'entrouvrit et avisa le piano au centre de la pièce. Une femme, bien entendu de dos, y était installée, jouant avec une fougue qui lui plut immédiatement. * On sent tout de suite qu'elle a du caractère *. Les longs cheveux blonds touchaient presque le sol et il pouvait voir qu'elle portait une robe de soie bleue de très belle qualité. La musique se tut tout d'un coup et la femme se tourna vivement vers lui. Il put ainsi rencontrer des saphirs aussi froids que ceux de Heero.

" Qui es-tu ? ". Trowa la fixa sans rien dire. * Comment une personne qui arrive à créer autant d'émotion avec ce piano, peut-elle avoir l'air aussi froide ? *. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'était levée et approchée de lui, que quand elle posa une main blanche sur son bras. Il ôta rapidement son bras et la regarda avec curiosité. Curiosité qu'il voyait, maintenant, aussi chez elle.

" Je suppose que tu es l'un de ces mercenaires du nord, n'est ce pas ? ". Il acquiesça. Elle fit rapidement le tour de lui, et il put lire de l'appréciation dans ses yeux.

" Magnifique. Tu es vraiment magnifique ". Il se sentit rougir sous le compliment. * Elle est vraiment directe *. Il contint son sentiment et continua à la fixer tranquillement. 

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi Quatre était dans tous ses états. Je suis certaine que tu lui as fais beaucoup d'effets. Ah, Ah, Ah ". Il haussa un sourcil de stupeur devant sa déclaration. * Quoi ? Je lui aurais fait de l'effet ? *. Elle cessa de rire devant son air perplexe.

" Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, mais crois en mon expérience, je le connais bien. Soit toi, soit ton compagnon, lui a fait beaucoup d'effets ! ". Elle lui sourit et il sentit une pointe de * jalousie ? * dans ce sourire.

Il décida alors de lui poser des questions, et demanda d'une voix calme :

" Mais, qui êtes-vous ? ". 

" Oh, quelle idiote ". Elle s'inclina et se présenta :

" Dorothy Catalonia, maîtresse officielle du prince héritier ". * Sa maîtresse ? En effet, elle peut se targuer de le connaître. Mais alors pourquoi cette apparente jalousie ? *. " Et toi, quel est ton petit nom, mon joli ? ". Elle s'était à nouveau approchée de lui et il pouvait sentir son parfum, discret mais entêtant. Il murmura, tout en se reculant :

" Trowa… ".

" Hum, c'est mignon. Mais pourquoi recules-tu ? Je ne vais pas te manger. " Elle éclata de rire, quand il se retrouva coincé contre la porte-fenêtre. " Ah ! Tu ne peux plus m'échapper ". Elle allait se jeter sur lui, quand elle fut intéressée par quelque chose se passant apparemment à l'extérieur. Elle atterrit juste à côté de lui, et ouvrit la porte en grand. Il se tourna lui-même vers le dehors, et fut surpris de la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Juste sous eux, un dôme transparent qu'il sentit magique, étalait sa magnificence. Mais ce n'est pas la beauté de cet édifice qui retenu son attention, mais ce qu'il y avait dessous. * Heero ? *. 

" Hum. On dirait qu'il y a un combat ". Elle se tourna vers lui, et s'aperçut sûrement de sa pâleur : 

" Ah ! C'est donc ton compagnon, la en bas ! Je… "

" Dorothy ! " La coupa une voix forte qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Elle de joie, et lui de peur…

J 

Duo regardait le duel avec appréhension. Après avoir abandonné les deux mercenaires dans les bains, il s'était enfui dans sa chambre. La il avait longtemps réfléchi. * Il faut que je leur fasse confiance comme eux m'ont fait confiance *. Mais pour lui, la confiance était une chose précieuse, qu'il ne partageait qu'avec Quatre. Alors quand Heero lui avait dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer quatre, il ne l'avait pas supporté. Les aider à déchoir l'empereur, il était tout à fait partant, mais touché son ami, ça il n'en était pas question. Il le connaissait maintenant, et même s'il savait que Quatre lui cachait certaines choses, il avait entièrement confiance en lui, et il devinait la réciproque vraie. * Je ne peux pas…je ne pourrai jamais lui faire du mal…*. Il comprenait parfaitement l'allusion de Heero, mais il ne savait pas si Quatre serait vraiment pour l'éventuel assassinat de son père. Il sentit sa croix sur son cou. Il la prit alors entre ses doigts. * C'est bien mon dilemme cette croix *. Il s'était assis puis Luce était entrée peu de temps après lui apportant un plateau et lui indiquant que les deux mercenaires déjeunaient tranquillement aux cuisines. Ensuite, il avait décidé de discuter à nouveau avec eux. Il sortit donc à leur recherche, pour trouver Heero se battant avec le général. Au début, il avait voulu intervenir pour arrêter ce combat grotesque, mais après un moment, il se rendit compte que les deux hommes s'amusaient comme des enfants, rendant coup sur coup. Il les admira comme la plupart des gens qui s'étaient attroupés. Il sentit à un moment un mouvement de la foule et s'aperçut que Quatre avait fait son apparition. Il s'approcha alors lentement de son ami. Après un léger instant, Quatre le sentit et se tourna vers lui. Ils se sourirent puis reportèrent leur attention sur le duel. Un moment après, le prince se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

" Hum…Dit moi, Duo, où est Trowa ? ". Duo se sentit paniquer, et il bégaya sous le regard inquisiteur :

" Je…Je ne… " Il baissa la tête puis soupira :

" Je ne sais pas… ". Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard * affolé ? * de son ami.

" Comment ça ? Tu ne sais pas ? Que veux-tu dire par-là ? ".

" Je…Je me suis légèrement disputé avec Heero, et je les ai laissés ".

" Duo ! Je t'avais demandé de t'occuper d'eux ! Et toi tu les laisses seuls ! ". Quatre haussa les sourcils puis se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Duo l'entendit dire :

" Il faut que je retrouve Trowa ". Il le suivit rapidement. Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

" Non ! Tu restes là ! Quand ces deux là auront fini de s'amuser, je veux que tu t'occupes de Heero. Vous m'attendrez dans ma bibliothèque. C'est compris ? ". Duo hocha la tête vigoureusement et fixa le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir. * Mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose Trowa, je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…*.


	12. merce12

~ salle de musique ~

Trowa regarda avec appréhension l'empereur s'approcher d'eux. Il pouvait sentir Dorothy près de lui, malgré son apparente joie, elle s'était légèrement approchée. * Elle aussi semble avoir peur de lui *. Il observa cet homme. S'il n'avait pas connu son passé d'homme cruel, et meurtrier, il aurait très bien pu l'admirer. Plus grand que lui, le visage bien dessiné, des cheveux blonds attachés dans le cou, on voyait facilement qu'il prenait soin de lui. Mais quand le regard tombait sur les yeux, on y voyait le pouvoir, la fierté et en ce moment le désir. Trowa frissonna sous cet air. * Je n'aurais pas du quitter Heero, je ne pensais pas rencontrer ce malade ici *. Le roi s'était arrêté devant eux.

" Dorothy " répéta-t-il. " On te demande dans le grand salon, afin d'obtenir ton avis ". Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle fit une profonde révérence et se précipita vers la porte sur un : " à vos ordres votre altesse ". Trowa se retrouva alors seul face à l'empereur. Celui ci l'examinait attentivement, ses yeux le caressant. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et recula pour se retrouver acculé contre la rambarde du balcon.

" Aurais-tu peur de moi ? " Il s'était à nouveau approché, un sourire aux lèvres. Trowa sentit la panique le submerger et il baissa la tête pour ne pas voir ce visage qu'il haïssait déjà. * Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche *. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à laisser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le toucher, alors ce monstre. Mais, il vit bientôt les mains apparaître dans son champ de vision et se poser contre son torse. Il se dégagea aussitôt sur le côté, mais une poigne ferme le retint et il se retrouva propulsé dans les bras de l'autre homme…

J 

* Bien, bien, bien…Cette fille est d'une naïveté étonnante, ce sera facile de la manipuler. Il faut que je réfléchisse maintenant à cette guerre dans le nord. Je suis certain que je vais pouvoir me servir de ces deux mercenaires, et leur soutirer des renseignements *. Il sourit puis décida de prendre un peu de bon temps avec l'un de ses nouveaux esclaves. Il adorait trouver de nouvelles idées pour les martyriser. Et ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout était qu'on le supplie. Il réfléchissait à sa nouvelle idée, quand un mouvement attira son attention. Un homme venait de pénétrer dans la salle de musique. Et un sourire de satisfaction fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il comprit qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte et écouta la conversation [1] qui s'était engagée. Il reconnut facilement la voix de Dorothy, puis un moment après celle de Trowa. Ne les entendant plus, il entrouvrit la porte sans bruit et entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du milieu de la pièce afin de voir à l'extérieur vers le balcon. Ainsi il put voir les deux jeunes l'un près de l'autre semblant contempler le dôme. Il observa alors le dos du guerrier. Il avait changé de vêtements pour une tunique blanche qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, dessinant à merveille les courbes délicates de son corps. L'empereur sentit à nouveau son désir s'éveiller. * Il me fait vraiment de l'effet celui là. Hum… Mais j'y pense, Quatre ne semble pas là. Pourquoi n'en profiterai-je pas un peu ? *. Il se sourit puis fit connaître sa présence. Il donna une raison bidon à Dorothy pour la faire partir, sans quitter le châtain des yeux. * Ses yeux sont si beaux, ce corps parfait, et ses lèvres, elles semblent faites pour les baisers *. Il s'approcha de lui puis voyant son apparente frayeur décida de le prendre à son avantage. * De toute façon tu ne peux que m'obéir *. Il posa ses mains sur le torse face à lui mais le jeune se dégagea rapidement. Il le retint alors d'une prise ferme et le colla de force contre lui. Il plaça ses mains autour du cou de l'autre puis commença doucement à le caresser. Trowa se crispa mais ne tenta plus se s'enfuir.

" Bien ! Je vois que tu as compris. Cela ne sert à rien de résister, et tu ne peux te débarrasser de moi ". Il se recula sans le lâcher et vit la colère dans ses yeux. Il sourit puis s'approcha doucement du visage et des lèvres du guerrier. * Je vais goûter ton arôme mon beau *. Trowa tenta d'échapper au baiser, mais il le tenait fermement et il put enfin presser ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme aux yeux verts. Il essaya de lui ouvrir la bouche mais le châtain tint le coup et ne le laissa pas envahir son espace. Il rompit le baiser, puis décida de passer à autre chose. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de son vis à vis, lui envoyant des frissons tout le temps de la caresse. * Hé, hé, je vais te faire réagir , je suis un expert là dedans *. Il sentait la confusion chez l'autre et il pouvait sentir son désarroi devant cette caresse inattendue. * Etonnant, tu n'as pas l'air habitué à ce genre d'action. Pourtant tu es lié. Apparemment ton compagnon n'est pas doué *. Ses mains atteignirent les fesses de l'autre et il rapprocha leurs deux corps. Un sourire de satisfaction s'ancra sur ses lèvres quand il sentit son membre, déjà rendu dur par le désir, en rencontrer un autre aussi dur. * Bien, je crois que je vais vraiment bien m'amuser avec toi *. 

J 

Hum…Désolée Trowa, mais je dois lui obéir, même si je sais que je ne suis pas attendue. Cet homme est vraiment un éternel insatisfait. Je me demande jusqu'à combien d'hommes il peut aller en une seule fois. J'espère qu'il ne va pas toucher ton beau visage, ce serait dommage *. Elle fixa un moment la porte, puis décida d'aller vers la salle d'arme voir comment se terminerait le duel entr'aperçu plutôt. 

J 

Après avoir quitté Duo, Quatre réfléchit. Il ignorait totalement où se trouvait Trowa et le palais était beaucoup trop grand. * Par où commencer mes recherches ? *. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers la cuisine, apparemment le dernier lieu où s'était trouvé le jeune homme. Parvenu à sa destination, il avisa Luce qui s'activait devant ses fourneaux. Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme afin de ne pas la surprendre :

" Pardonne-moi, Luce ? ". Elle sursauta malgré tout et poussa un cri de surprise en le voyant :

" Votre altesse, mais que faites-vous là ? ". Elle s'était bien sur inclinée, de même que toutes ses aides qui l'avaient aussi reconnu. 

" Luce, relève-toi. J'ai simplement une question à te poser ". Elle jeta un regard furieux aux autres femmes :

" Eh bien ! Retourner à vos occupations ! Venez votre majesté allons dans le couloir ". Elle le guida vers la sortie, puis attendit qu'il lui posa sa question. 

" Bien, tu as vu Trowa et Heero, tout à l'heure ? ".

" Oui, ils ont bon appétit tous les deux cela fait plaisir à voir ". Sourit-elle. Il lui rendit son sourire et continua à lui poser ses questions.

" Bien, quand ils ont eu fini, les as-tu entendu parler ? ". Il vit de la réflexion s'afficher sur son visage.

" Eh bien, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient se promener un peu dans le palais, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'ordres précis, ou quelque chose dans ce style ". * Bon, ils ont du se séparer, c'est pour cela que Heero est seul *. 

" As-tu vu la direction qu'ils ont prise ? ". Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

" Le petit brun est parti vers l'aile nord, et le grand aux yeux verts est parti vers les salles de cours ". * Les salles de cours ? Bien je vais commencer par-là *. 

" Merci, Luce ".

" A votre service votre altesse " Fit-elle en s'inclinant. Il lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le nord. * Pourvu que j'arrive à temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… *.

J 

Les mains se promenaient maintenant sur tout son corps, et il avait du mal à se retenir de crier. Il voulait le repousser, lui faire mal, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le frapper ou même simplement le repousser, son esprit l'en avait empêché. * Ce maudit sort… Oh !…*. Une caresse plus profonde le fit se cambrer. * Ce salaud, je n'arrive même plus à me contrôler *. Il ferma les yeux et tenta au possible d'éviter de penser au plaisir inacceptable que cet homme lui procurait. * Heero…Aid…*. Quand la main se plaça sur le bas de son pantalon, il ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de s'échapper. Une voix sensuelle lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

" On dirait que tu aimes bien ça, mon petit. Laisse-moi, t'en montrer un peu plus ". Ce disant il passa sa main sous le tissu et commença à masser la chair. Trowa n'en pouvait plus. Il n'était absolument pas habitué à ce genre de désir, la dernière fois remontant déjà à loin. 

" Ton compagnon ne s'occupe pas bien de toi ". Trowa ne souhaitait qu'une chose partir loin de cet homme et de cette main qui le torturait. Il tenta à nouveau de se reculer, mais la deuxième main le retenait fermement et contrairement à Heero, il n'était pas aussi fort physiquement. Il se rappelait maintenant une ironie de son ami. "Rien dans les muscles, tout dans la tête ". Oh, oui, il était musclé, mais il n'était pas si fort que ça. En tous cas, moins fort que cet homme. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans la pièce. L'empereur l'avait apparemment aussi entendu, car il avait stoppé son activité. Il vit son visage s'approcher du sien.

" Tu as de la chance. Mais tu as attisé encore plus mon appétit, et tu seras à moi, plus vite que tu ne le crois ". Il prit sa tête et rappliqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, tentant à nouveau de forcer le barrage de ses dents. Mais il réussit à tenir le coup et l'empereur le lâcha, lui jetant un sourire satisfait au passage. Il le vit s'essuyer les mains au revers de sa veste puis franchir le pas de la porte-fenêtre. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait sauvé mais il lui était franchement reconnaissant. Il se surprit à trembler légèrement, il se tourna alors vers la rambarde et se prostra dessus. Une voix qu'il reconnut s'adressa à l'empereur :

" Que fais-tu là ? ".

" Rien de spécial, mon cher, je n'ai pas le droit de me promener ? ". Le rire du roi éclata dans la pièce. Il n'entendit pas la réplique. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et tenta de se calmer. * Comment ai-je pu autant réagir à ça ? Je me dégoûte. Heero, je voudrai tellement que tu sois là *. Il sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais il tenta de les retenir avec difficulté. Son bas ventre le brûlait, là où les mains expertes s'étaient posées. Cette chaleur dans tout son corps, il ne l'avait ressenti qu'une seule fois au cours de sa vie. Cela avait été bref mais si intense, si merveilleux. Ici, il trouvait cela sale et grossier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant cet homme sur lui, grognant et marmonnant des insanités. Il soupira légèrement calmé, et ouvrit les yeux. Vers le bas, le dôme de magie s'étendait, mais il n'aperçut pas Heero, ni l'autre combattant d'ailleurs. Une pointe de peur le traversa. * Et si Heero était blessé *. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais il ne parvenait pas à lâcher la barre, toujours crispé. Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné mais il sentit une présence derrière lui. * Il ne parle même pas…*. A ce moment précis de ses pensées, une voix légère et pleine d'inquiétude s'éleva :

" Trowa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ". * Si tout va bien ? Mais il est idiot ou quoi…*. Il se releva et, sans se retourner, éclata d'un rire nerveux si peu dans son caractère. Et contre toute attente, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il arrêta de rire et se recula vivement sur le côté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les saphirs du prince et ses larmes. * Il pleure ? Mais pourquoi… ? *. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Et voulu parler quand Quatre se calma et lui dit :

" Je suis désolé Trowa. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça, surtout après avoir accepté de vous donner à moi. Je suis un idiot, je sais qu'il fait toujours des trucs fous, d'ailleurs j'en ai la preuve tous les jours avec Duo. Et moi, je ne fais rien pour l'arrêter, je suis un lâche. Je… ". Trowa vit la souffrance de son vis à vis. * Mon dieu, comme il se torture. Que puis-je faire ? *. Il décida de suivre son instinct et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il l'entoura délicatement de ses bras et le pressa contre lui, tentant par ce moyen de calmer les pleurs qui le secouaient. * Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? *. 

" Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est votre père, et je comprends parfaitement que vous ne souhaitez pas lui faire du mal. Arrêtez de vous torturez ainsi ". Il sentit les secousses de Quatre diminuer, mais il sentit aussi les deux bras du prince se réunir dans son dos et le presser aussi contre lui. * Hein ? Mais… ? *. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger. * Pourquoi ? *. Il se posait des questions quand la voix de Quatre le coupa dans ses réflexions.

" C'est toi qui as souffert, et c'est moi que tu consoles. Ce n'est pas le monde à l'envers ? ". Trowa le lâcha et Quatre fit de même. Ils se regardèrent durant un petit moment. * Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens pour lui. Par moment, j'ai envie de le traiter d'enfant gâté et parfois, j'ai envie de le protéger et de le serrer dans mes bras. Je ne sais plus quoi pensez…*.

J 

Quatre monta les escaliers, il avait chercher partout au rez-de-chaussée. Aucune trace de Trowa. Les gardes ne l'avaient pas vu non plus. * Mais où est-il ? *. Il allait tourner au coin d'un couloir quand il aperçut la chevelure blonde de Dorothy. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle. * Avec un peu de chance, elle l'aura rencontré *.

" Dorothy ! ". Il vit la jeune femme stopper et se retourner vers lui. Elle s'inclina légèrement puis lui sourit :

" Eh, bien, votre altesse, deux fois dans la même journée, c'est un record ". * Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle en rajoute ? *. Il soupira puis lui fit signe d'arrêter son ironie :

" Epargne-moi, Dorothy. Dis-moi n'aurais-tu pas rencontré un étranger, par hasard ? ". Il la vit hausser un sourcil, puis sourire.

" Un étranger ? Un grand châtain aux cheveux courts et aux magnifiques yeux verts ? ".

" Oui ! ". Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être exprimer trop rapidement son assentiment. Elle allait encore sans doute imaginer des choses. * Mais aurait-elle vraiment tort ? *. Il continua avec plus de modération :

" C'est lui, sans aucun doute. Où est-il ? ". Le sourire de la femme s'accentua, et il vit un éclair de satisfaction passer dans ses yeux sombres[2]. *Pourquoi est ce que je le sens mal ? *.

" Dans la salle de musique ".

" Merci ". Il s'apprêta à se diriger vers la dite salle quand elle prononça d'autres mots.

" Mais, il n'est pas seul… ". Il se retourna vers elle, et comprit parfaitement l'allusion. Il accéléra alors sa marche vers la pièce où se trouvait le mercenaire avec apparemment son père. * Oh, non ! J'espère que je vais arriver à temps. Bon sang, s'il lui a fait quoique ce soit, je vais, je vais le…*. Il pénétra vivement dans la salle et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Après un premier coup d'œil de l'horizon, il vit que la porte-fenêtre était ouverte. Il allait s'y diriger quand son père apparut. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Son père le regarda ironiquement et lui répondit en éclatant de rire.

" Hum…Bien sur ".

" Puis-je sortir, maintenant ? ". Quatre s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait toujours près de la porte et se déplaça pour laisser la place à son père. Celui-ci passa près de lui et il l'entendit murmurer: 

" Profites en, mon grand, il est vraiment magnifique ". Quatre fronça les sourcils de colère mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, son père avait déjà refermer la porte. * Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? *. Il respira un bon coup et s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit alors le fit frissonner. Trowa était contre la rambarde du balcon, prostré. Il vit de légers tremblements agiter son corps. Il ne disait rien ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. * Je le déteste. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais même pas comment réagir *. Alors il posa une question stupide :

" Trowa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ". Il vit le garçon se relever et éclater de rire. * Quel idiot ! Je sais parfaitement qu'il ne va pas bien. Pourquoi ai-je posé cette question ? *. Il sentit les larmes couler, et il s'approcha. Il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule de Trowa. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement se reculant vivement. Ce recul lui fit du mal sans qu'il le veuille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir consoler le guerrier. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il vit l'expression de surprise passer sur le visage face à lui, et se calma. Il commença alors à s'excuser. S'excuser d'être faible et de laisser faire les choses, sans intervenir. Ne sachant quoi ajouter d'autre il se tut. Perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa peine, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que de la chaleur venait de se coller à lui. Il écouta les paroles de Trowa et se rendit compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucune répulsion de ce corps contre le sien. Bien au contraire, il leva les bras et serra lui aussi Trowa contre lui. * C'est si bon de te sentir contre moi *. Il profita de cette proximité pour se gorger de la chaleur de Trowa. Au bout d'un moment qu'il jugea pourtant court, il murmura :

" C'est toi qui as souffert, et c'est moi que tu consoles. Ce n'est pas le monde à l'envers ? ". Trowa le lâcha alors, et il fit de même, une pointe de regret l'accablant. Ils se fixèrent, sans rien dire. Les yeux dans les yeux. Et à ce moment précis, il sut qu'il était amoureux de cet homme aux yeux si verts.


	13. merce13

~ nuit, chambre d'Heero et Trowa ~

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Sa rencontre, l'après-midi, avec l'empereur l'avait retourné plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il bougea légèrement et sentit une main le toucher doucement dans le dos.

" Tout va bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? ".

" Désolé de t'avoir réveillé ".

" Ce n'est pas grave…Trowa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? ". Il sentit de l'inquiétude dans la voix, et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Un regard interrogatif et soucieux le fixait intensément. 

" J'ai ressenti de la peur, tu sais. Que c'est il passé cette après midi, après que nous nous soyons séparés ? ". Trowa ne lui avait pas raconté sa rencontre avec l'empereur, préférant garder pour lui, ce souvenir pénible. D'ailleurs Heero aurait sans doute réagi violemment et cela aurait pu compromettre leur mission. Car bien qu'il soit sous le sort de contrôle de l'esprit, Trowa savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait parfaitement le détourner sous le coup d'une grande colère. Mais ce n'était pas leur but premier, leur véritable objectif. Il soupira légèrement, et approcha sa main du visage de son lien. Juste son lien, pas Son Lien. Il caressa lentement sa joue, remontant ensuite vers son front et sa cicatrice sur le côté. Heero le laissa faire, et posa ses propres mains sur les siennes.

" Trowa… ". Trowa frissonna sous la caresse, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés ainsi. Ils se regardèrent et se rappelèrent de leur première fois…

J 

~ + , château Northland, jardin ~

Seize ans, il allait avoir seize ans demain. Et il partirait enfin pour le conservatoire de magie, où il apprendrait à se servir de ses dons. Ses dons ? Il se demandait si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Malédiction car il devait quitter tous ses amis, enfin il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup, juste Wu Fei, Meiran et Heero… * Heero…*. C'était le quitter lui, qui allait être le plus dur. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, Trowa l'aidant à devenir de plus en plus fort. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils se liraient, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, même mentalement. Pourquoi ? A cause de cette fichue carte, les jumeaux, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils piochent la même ? Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Ils en avaient parlé ensembles bien entendu et en étaient venus à la même conclusion. Ils auraient sans doute une aventure tous les deux, mais ils ne finiraient par leur vie ensemble. * Mais, qui pourrait être assez fort pour me faire changer d'avis, et abandonner Heero ? Est ce possible qu'ils existent deux personnes capables de nous séparer ? J'aimerai tellement connaître cette réponse *. Demain, non seulement il allait fêter son anniversaire et son départ, mais en plus, Heero allait être tatoué. Il allait devenir un mercenaire. Et lui devait attendre. * Si nous devons nous lier, c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais…*.

J 

Heero fixait la silhouette solitaire assise sur le banc dehors. La neige tombait, déposant un fine couche sur les cheveux et les épaules de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, car Trowa lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait tout de même deviner sa tristesse. * Trowa… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi…Peut-être est ce le moment ? Nous devrions nous lier. Je sais que ce ne sera pas le Lien, mais je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est difficile de penser qu'il y aura une autre personne que toi dans ma vie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous partagions une même destinée ? J'aurais préféré ne pas tirer cette maudite carte *. Il soupira puis décida de rejoindre son homme aux yeux verts. Il sortit et frissonna sous l'air froid et piquant qui le traversa. Il courut vers Trowa. * Il est fou de rester sous ce froid ! Il veut mourir ! *. 

" Trowa ! ". Il le vit lever la tête et le regarder, surpris. 

" Heero ? Tu n'es plus en ville ? Tu devais y rester toute la soirée non ? ". Oui en effet, il devait se préparer pour la cérémonie de la matinée de demain. Mais les préparatifs étant terminés, il s'était dépêché de rentrer pour passer du temps avec son ami avant son départ. 

" hn… ". Il hocha la tête et s'assit près de lui.

" Tu n'as pas froid ? ". Le visage de Trowa resta de marbre et il lui fit un signe négatif. Heero le fixa longuement sans mot dire, puis approcha ses mains de celle de Trowa.

" Elles sont froides… ". Trowa ouvrit des yeux surpris. Le seul moment où ils se touchaient étant durant les entraînements. Ils avaient décidé de limiter leurs contacts physiques. Et là Heero le touchait, lui caressant doucement la main.

" Laisse moi, te réchauffer… ". Contre toute attente, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire. Il découvrit alors la chaleur de sa bouche, goûtant son arôme et sa douceur. Leurs langues se touchèrent, d'abord hésitantes puis se mélangeant avec passion. Heero allongea Trowa sur le banc prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et ôtant au passage la neige le recouvrant. Ils commencèrent alors à se caresser au travers de leurs vêtements, créant des sensations qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais éprouvé…

J 

Trowa fut surpris par l'arrivée de Heero, mais ravi que son ami ait pu se libérer plus tôt. Ils allaient pouvoir passer plus de temps ensembles jusqu'au jour inévitable de demain. Sans rien dire, il regarda Heero le regarder. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? *. La stupeur dut se dessiner sur ses traits quand Heero lui prit les mains. Et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres étaient douces, il le laissa faire. Il sentit au fond de lui, un vide se remplir, et ses barrières s'écrouler. Oh, il savait parfaitement que Heero arriverait à les franchir sans peine. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait, en créant en lui des émotions encore jamais ressenties. Il répondit à son baiser puis à ses caresses, s'enivrant de sa présence et de sa chaleur. Tout d'un coup, Heero arrêta tous mouvements. Trowa rouvrit les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard. Heero lui sourit doucement et se pencha à son oreille.

" On ne peut pas faire ça ici, ce n'est pas très confortable, et de plus, on va attraper la mort ". Trowa se sentit rougir sous la remarque très pertinente. Il se leva vivement et remit ses affaires en place.

" Où… ? ". Heero lui fit un clin d'œil et le prit par la main, vérifiant dans un premier temps s'il n'y avait personne. Puis il le suivit, le laissant le guider dans les jardins blancs du château. Il devina enfin où Heero voulait aller. La salle d'entraînement extérieure. Celle ci était chauffée, et personne ne viendrait les déranger à cette heure, tout le monde étant occupé pour la journée de demain. De plus il existait une protection magique, qui pouvait être appliquée, celle-ci permettait au magicien de s'entraîner sans risquer de tout détruire. Il serra la main de Heero, et il lui répondit aussitôt. Ils parvinrent enfin devant la grande porte qu'Heero ouvrit sans difficulté. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et il vit Heero déclencher la protection en appuyant sur un bouton. * Ca y est…Nous allons vraiment le faire…*. Une fois terminée, Heero se tourna vers lui et il put lire une interrogation dans son regard :

" Es-tu sur de ça Trowa ? ". Il ne lui répondit pas, le fixant calmement réfléchissant à tout ce que cela signifiait. S'ils le faisait, ils seraient liés mentalement, c'est à dire qu'ils pourront se parler dans la même pièce à l'insu de tous, et auraient aussi le premier pas vers Le Lien. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas encore tatoués *.

" Trowa ? ". Heero s'était approché de lui, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son ami sur son visage. Il l'observa : ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si froids, mais à ce moment illuminés * d'amour ? *, ses cheveux courts dont des mèches rebelles s'étalaient sur son front, son corps parfait, mince et musclé. Il savait qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, il y avait longtemps, Heero serait son premier amant. Il bougea et se serra contre lui, mettant ses bras autour de sa taille.

" Oui…Oui, Hee-chan, j'en suis sur… ".

J 

~ fin + , retour chambre d'Heero et Trowa ~

Oui, c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient devenus amants, une seule et unique fois, mais cela avait été suffisant pour les lier à jamais. Heero avait toujours ses mains sur les siennes. Trowa bougea légèrement, et son corps se retrouva blotti contre celui de son amant d'une nuit. Il remarqua qu'Heero s'était légèrement reculé et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

" N'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas que tu touche mon tatouage, sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à toucher le tien dans la seconde ". Trowa rougit, honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé, il profita de l'occasion pour lui demander où se trouvait son précieux tatouage. Heero le regarda attentivement puis se décolla de Trowa, s'asseyant dans le lit. Il se tourna lui montrant son dos. Et ainsi Trowa put admirer l'aigle majestueux entouré de flamme sur la hanche gauche de son ami. Il avança un doigt qu'il recula vivement et se contenta de caresser du regard ce dessin si proche, qui pourrait les relier à jamais. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix à la fois triste et joyeuse, une vois qu'il avait entendue pour la première fois aujourd'hui. La voix d'un homme blond aux yeux si bleus, qui avait réussi à le mettre dans une drôle de situation. Revenant dans la réalité, il vit Heero l'observer.

/ A quoi penses-tu ? /. Trowa se sentit à nouveau rougir.

/ Je…Je pensais à la journée d'aujourd'hui. As-tu appris quelque chose ? /. Depuis la fin de l'après-midi quand ils s'étaient retrouver dans la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler.

J 

Heero n'hésita pas à montrer son tatouage à Trowa, de toute façon, mieux valait qu'il sache où il se trouve. N'entendant plus son ami, il se tourna pour voir Trowa perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard était fixe et il semblait un peu perdu. Quand il le vit revenir, lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il sentit que Trowa lui cachait quelque chose, de toute façon quand ils s'étaient revus dans la bibliothèque, il avait senti une tension palpable dans le corps de Trowa. Mais celui-ci ne voulait apparemment pas lui en parler, et il ne voulait pas insister. 

J 

~ + , fin d'après midi ~

Son duel s'était terminé sur une brillante égalité, aucun des deux adversaires ne parvenant à prendre le dessus. Le général Treize lui sourit et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient remettre ça à l'occasion. Heero lui avait alors envoyé l'un de ses rares sourires, acceptant avec plaisir son invitation. Il était rare qu'il trouve un adversaire à sa hauteur, et le général en était un. La foule s'était dispersée sans doute inintêréssée par le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de sang. Il posa son épée sur la table, puis se retourna pour trouver un Duo, souriant et apparemment émoustillé de ce qu'il venait de voir.

" C'était vraiment incroyable Hee-chan, ce duel… Quand je pense que vous avez fait égalité, j'en reviens toujours pas ! ". Heero sentit son cœur se serrer sous le diminutif, seul Trowa l'appelait comme ça, et lui cet inconnu osait se servir de ce nom comme ça. * Il me considère déjà comme son allié, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire *. Il vit ensuite le visage de Duo devenir plus sérieux.

" Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seul, Trowa et toi. Mais, heu…Je me suis un peu énervé. Tu n'es pas très diplomate, hein ? ". Heero ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec dureté.

" Bon…C'est pas tout ça, mais le prince m'a demandé de t'amener à la bibliothèque. Il est parti à la recherche de Trowa ". Heero fronça les sourcils * Hum…C'est une idée où ce prince semble avoir des vues sur Trowa. Il faut que je fasse attention *. Il suivit alors Duo dans les couloirs du palais. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une salle spacieuse dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères. Des milliers de livres s'égayaient partout où il posait son regard. * Trowa appréciera sans doute ce lieu, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres *. Il vit le natté s'asseoir sur l'un des divans et le laissant à son babillage discontinu, fureta parmi les livres. Un petit quart d'heure se passa quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant Quatre et Trowa entrer. Heero s'inquiéta aussitôt de son lien.

/ Trowa ? tout va bien ?/.

/ Oui, Heero, ça va. Mais et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Quatre vient de me dire, que tu te battais en duel ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? /. * Il l'appelle déjà par son prénom… *.

/ Oh, rien, de grave. En me promenant, je suis arrivé dans une salle d'entraînement où j'ai rencontré le général Kushrénada /.

/ Le général Kushrénada ? /. 

/ Hum…On s'est juste un peu amusé, c'est tout. Dit Tro, le petit blond vient de te poser une question je crois/. Il vit Trowa se tourner vers le prince et s'excuser de le faire répéter.

" Nous avons décidé de vous mettre dans la même chambre, étant donné que vous êtes Liés, cela sera plus juste ". * Est-ce de la jalousie que je ressens, hum…il va vraiment falloir que je fasses attention à lui *. Puis semblant réaliser la conséquence de cette phrase, il sentit son cœur se serrer. * Quoi ? Dans la même chambre ? Oh, non, c'est pas vrai, je n'y avais pas songé *. Il sentit le regard de Trowa sur lui.

/ Si on dit non, ils vont se douter de quelque chose /. Il savait parfaitement que Trowa avait raison.

/ Je sais, eh, bien, nous la partagerons /.

Peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande chambre, avec en son centre un lit double, d'une taille qu'Heero n'avait jamais vu. * Ca recommence, y sont pas un seul truc d'une taille normal dans ce château ! *.

" Bien, nous allons vous laissez vous reposez jusqu'au dîner, que nous partagerons ensembles tous les quatre ".

" Vous n'allez pas manger avec vos invités ". Il sentit l'étonnement dans la voix de Duo. Quatre se tourna vers lui puis lui sourit doucement. * Quel sourire, c'est un véritable charmeur, celui là *. Il bougea son regard sur Trowa, il semblait hypnotisé par le prince. Heero fronça les sourcils. * Ce pourrait ce que ce soit lui ? *. Il refocalisa ses yeux sur le prince. Blond, les yeux d'une couleur profonde, un corps presque féminin, et il devinait derrière cette beauté, un caractère bien trempé et peut-être gâté, vu le fait de son comportement vis à vis d'eux. * C'est le maître, mais j'avoue que je préfère l'avoir lui que ce monstrueux bâtard d'empereur *. Il regarda les deux hommes sortir puis se tourna vers Trowa.

" Eh, bien, voilà nous sommes seuls. Je dormirais sur le canapé, si tu veux ".

" Non ! Si quelqu'un venait à entrer il se poserait sans doute des questions à te trouver dans le canapé, de toute façon ce lit est largement suffisant pour nous deux… ".

J 

~ fin + ~

Ce lit était plus que suffisant, et pourtant Trowa se pressa à nouveau contre Heero. Et il le laissa faire, prenant garde de mettre les mains de son ami devant eux. Trowa leva son visage vers lui.

" Heero ? ".

" Hn ".

" Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? ".

" Il ne faut jamais en douter Trowa, sinon, cela risque de nous faire échouer. Tu ne veux pas qu'il reste au pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? ". Il sentit Trowa hocher de la tête vivement.

" Eh, bien, alors ne doute jamais ". Il mit les bras autour de son amant, et le serra contre lui.

" Dit, Tro ? ".

" Oui ? " Lui parvient une voix étouffée.

" Ton tatouage n'est pas dans ton dos, n'est ce pas ". Il sentit le sourire de son ami contre son torse.

" Na, ne t'inquiète pas, à moins que je le veuille, tu ne pourras pas le toucher de ta propre volonté… ".


	14. merce14

~ chambre Heero Trowa, matin ~

Un léger coup sur la porte le réveilla. Sortant lentement des brumes du sommeil, la première chose dont il s'aperçut était un poids sur son torse et une chaleur confortable. Observant plus attentivement la forme bouinée contre lui, un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que Trowa se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller. Le châtain dormait profondément, ses cheveux s'étalant sur sa poitrine, sa respiration calme et le chatouillant. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi, contre lui, mais un deuxième coup survint. Bougonnant légèrement, afin de ne pas réveiller Trowa, il le repoussa doucement. Trowa bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Il poussa un soupir puis se remit en boule, sans se préoccuper de lui. * Ah ! Y changera pas, toujours aussi marmotte ! *. Il caressa doucement le visage de son ami, puis décida de se lever, afin de voir qui les dérangeait si tôt. * Enfin, peut-être pas si tôt, d'ailleurs *. Une lumière vive éclairait leur chambre, il devait être près de neuf heures. * Mince, on a dormi longtemps ! *. Il prit une robe de chambre laissée sur le divan à leur attention, puis se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit prudemment, près à toutes éventualités. Un bruyant "bonjour, tu as bien dormi " le laissa tout pantois la main sur la poignet et le regard fixe. Un Duo tout excité se trouvait là, déjà habillé, près de lui, plus calme, le prince le regardait souriant.

" As-tu bien dormi, Heero ? ". Redemanda Quatre.

Il observa les deux hommes, puis hocha la tête sans dire un seul mot. Duo n'avait plus ses multiples tresses et il avait simplement attaché ses longs cheveux avec un ruban, des mèches éparses s'étalaient sur ses épaules et il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de les caresser, de sentir la douceur qu'il devinait de cette masse châtain. Il se reprit puis attendit.

" Nous avons apporté le petit déjeuner ". En effet près d'eux, il pouvait apercevoir un chariot où étaient disposés plusieurs plateaux recouverts de mets. Duo le fit rouler et pénétra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la grande table. 

" Tiens, Trowa dort encore ? ". Il s'était tourné vers le lit d'où on pouvait apercevoir une touffe de cheveux et un bras dépasser de sous les couvertures. Heero vit le prince observer son lien, il vit la caresse de son regard et sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. * Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée, et pourtant… *. Quatre dut le sentir car il se retourna vivement vers lui, toujours souriant.

" Eh, bien, commençons sans lui, cela le réveillera sans doute ".

Heero fit un signe de tête puis vit que Duo aussi fixait Trowa. Son ami avait toujours été ainsi, le point de mire de tous les regards quand il entrait dans une pièce, et même pour Duo, la fascination se lisait dans ses yeux. * Hum…Je sais bien qu'il fait l'admiration de tous, mais quand même…*. Il observa aussi son lien. Sa respiration stable faisait bouger les draps et on pouvait deviner les courbes de son long corps mince. Le seul mot que l'on pouvait penser à cette vue était : * Désir *. 

Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Duo commença à les servir. Heero apprécia les différentes saveurs que lui réservaient certains des plats. Il s'était aperçut du manège du prince mais il ne pouvait rien dire, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas son genre.

" Qu'est-ce ? ". Il désigna un bol où un liquide dans les teintes sombres reposait. 

" Du Caaco. C'est délicieux, un peu amer, mais il suffit de rajouter une pointe de lait pour vraiment aimer le goût. Veux-tu que je t'en serve un peu ? ". Duo lui sourit, attendant sa réponse. Il acquiesça brièvement.

" Hn ".

Les deux jeunes discutaient de tout et de rien, tentant vainement d'amener Heero dans leur conversation, celui-ci se contentait de faire des signes de tête et des légers " hn ". Il releva la tête quand le blond fit la remarque suivante.

" C'est incroyable qu'il arrive à dormir malgré notre présence. Il a vraiment le sommeil lourd ".

* Dois-je lui répondre ? *. Heero observa attentivement le prince, se demandant s'il devait parler. Il se décida à le faire.

" C'est normal ". Les deux hommes cessèrent de fixer Trowa pour se focaliser sur lui. Il se sentit alors mal à l'aise face aux deux visages curieux. * Mince ! J'aurais du me taire. *

J 

~ cuisine, plus tôt ~

Quatre fixait avec amusement Duo qui se démenait comme un fou pour presser Luce.

" Allez ! Plus vite ! J'ai faim moi ! ". Son ami ne perdait jamais son entrain, il en était heureux pour lui. Maintenant il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. * Mais qui ? *. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Quatre ne lui connaissait aucune relation, il avait compris que le jeune avait peur des autres, pensant sans doute se trouver indésirable. * Ah, je ne sais plus quoi penser…*. Il changea ses réflexions qui le menèrent à la fin d'après midi de la veille. Il se sentit rougir légèrement quand il se rappela l'étreinte de Trowa. * Ou plutôt mon étreinte *. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant son souvenir avec délice, puis un regard sombre se superposa au regard vert. * Ils sont liés, je ne veux pas les séparer *. Il soupira puis rouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta vivement quand il vit une tête à deux centimètres de son visage, celle-ci souriait, le regardant avec ironie.

" Eh, bien, votre altesse ! On rêve ". Il se sentit rougir à nouveau.

" Duo ! Ca suffit ! ". Duo éclata de rire puis se tourna vers le chariot que Luce venait de lui apporter.

" Allons-y ! ".

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'il avait assigné hier aux deux mercenaires.

" Je me demande s'ils sont réveillés ? Trowa avait vraiment l'air fatigué, après le dîner hier ". Quatre acquiesça. * Oui, sans doute, du au stress. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose contre mon père *. Ils arrivèrent enfin face à la porte. Duo frappa légèrement puis leva les yeux vers lui.

" Tu crois qu'ils dorment encore ? ". Il haussa les épaules. 

" C'est bien possible, après tout, je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas du dormir tout leur soûl depuis longtemps ". 

" Bon, je réessaie encore une fois ". *Hum, on aurait peut-être du les laisser dormir…*. Il fixa la porte fermée devant eux, puis se décida à partir.

" Laissons les dormir, Duo… ". Duo allait acquiescer quand la poignet s'abaissa lentement. Il vit alors apparaître Heero. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être sur ses gardes, mais le visage encore légèrement endormi contrastait avec son air sérieux. Il lui sourit et observa le guerrier. Les cheveux en bataille et une petite marque sur son front, sans doute l'oreiller, montraient qu'il venait de se réveiller. Il agrandit son sourire quand il vit les yeux ronds au moment ou Duo lui souhaita le bonjour. Il attendit qu'il leur fasse signe d'entrer pour déjeuner, puis il se raidit en apercevant une forme dans le lit. * Trowa…*. Il ne voyait que l'arrière de sa tête, ses cheveux et un bras nu. Il semblait dormir profondément. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement à cette vision. * Comme j'aimerai pouvoir te toucher, passer ma main dans tes cheveux…*. Il revint dans la réalité quand il sentit un regard de glace sur lui. * Mince, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en colère *. Il refit son sourire, puis s'exclama :

" Eh, bien, commençons sans lui, cela le réveillera sans doute ". Ils s'assirent donc, et commencèrent à vider les plats préparés par Luce. Il s'était placé de façon à pouvoir observer Trowa sans en avoir l'air, c'est à dire en face du lit. Tout en faisant la conversation avec Duo, il observait furtivement le lit. Il vit la forme bougée et Trowa se retourna. La couverture glissa légèrement laissant apparaître la peau pâle du jeune homme. Son air paisible et reposé le toucha. Bien qu'on ne pouvait voir ses magnifiques yeux, son visage était magnifique. Quatre se sentit réagir, un désir le traversa, à la fois doux et violent. Il déplaça son regard vers son bol, sentant ses joues le brûler. Il leva les yeux doucement et vit que les deux autres ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa soudaine gène. Duo était entrain de vanter les mérites du Caaco et servait à Heero une bonne rasade du liquide amer et brûlant. Il se décida à parler avec tactique :

" C'est incroyable qu'il arrive à dormir malgré notre présence. Il a vraiment le sommeil lourd ". Duo et lui fixaient le lit, et il fut content d'entendre Heero répondre à sa fausse constatation. Bien que ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'il attendait. * Normal ? *. Il fixa le jeune guerrier, un sourcil levé en signe de surprise.

J 

Duo se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur d'Heero. Celui-ci semblait le sonder. * Mince, j'aurai pas du les lâcher *. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux réactions qu'il avait eu face aux deux mercenaires, et il avait du mal à comprendre ce désir qu'il ressentait, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais 'aimer' quelqu'un. Il trouvait Heero très mignon, les cheveux dans tous les sens, et cet air étonné. Il lui sourit largement comme à son habitude puis il poussa son chariot dans la pièce. Puis comme Quatre, il vit Trowa encore allongé et dormant paisiblement. 

" Tiens, Trowa dort encore ? ". Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et il observa le dormeur. * C'est étrange, moi dès que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte je me réveille tout de suite. Je me demande si… *. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Heero qui lui aussi regardait vers le lit, de la tendresse dans les yeux. Il se reprit quand Quatre parla, puis il décida de faire le service, proposant les différents plats à ses deux vis à vis. Tout se passait très bien, Heero ne participait pas à la conversation mais il faisait tout de même quelques signes comme quoi il écoutait. Il se rendit compte après un moment qu'il parlait tout seul, comme d'habitude. Il se tut et attendit que Quatre parle. Celui-ci n'attendit pas longtemps, et la phrase qu'il dit le surpris et lui fit regarder à nouveau vers le châtain. Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand il entendit la voix grave de Heero.

" C'est normal ". Il se tourna alors en même temps que Quatre vers le mercenaire, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard. Il sourit en voyant la tête de Heero celui-ci semblait bien embêté face aux deux visages attentifs, il devait regretter d'avoir parler. * C'est trop tard maintenant, tu dois nous dire pourquoi *.

" Pourquoi est-ce normal ? ". Quatre avait posé la question sans attendre. Heero les observa longuement puis déplaça son regard vers son lien.

" Eh, bien… " Commença-t-il avec hésitation. Duo ouvrit grandes ses oreilles attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée l'explication. 

" Il s'agit d'une des conséquences du lien… En fait, quand on s'endort dans la même pièce, l'un près de l'autre, une sorte de… de bouclier mental s'installe entre nous ".

" Un bouclier mental ? ".

" Hn… C'est à dire, que tant que je serais dans la même pièce que lui, et qu'il ne se sent pas assez reposé, il dormira et rien ne pourra le réveiller sauf mon départ ou si je… souffre ". Heero baissa la tête sur son assiette. * Incroyable. C'est bien ce que je pensais, ce lien est encore plus étonnant que tout ce que m'a raconté Quatre *. Il retint un soupir : * au moins, si j'étais lié comme ça, je ne ferais plus de cauchemar…*.

J 

" Dans ce cas, comment cela se fait-il que tu te sois réveillé ? ". * Incroyable, je n'aurai jamais cru que ce lien soit si fort et qu'il touche même l'esprit, je me demande ce qu'il apporte encore que je ne connais pas *. 

" Eh, bien, c'est moi le protecteur, c'est aussi simple que ça… ". * Le protecteur ? *. Il allait poser une autre question quand un léger bruit se fit entendre en provenance du lit. Trowa se réveillait. Un œil vert fit son apparition, il se fixa sur les trois hommes mais ne sembla pas réaliser vraiment de leur présence. Il ramena les couvertures sur lui et sembla sur le point de vouloir se rendormir, mais Duo s'exclama :

" Bonjour ! Bien dormi ! ". L'œil qui s'était fermé se rouvrit brusquement et Trowa se releva brutalement, son visage exprimant un désarroi palpable.

" Je… Mais… ".

" Bonjour suffira, Tro-chan ". Une légère rougeur se répandit sur les joues du châtain. Il se rallongea dans le lit, et se cacha sous les draps. On put tout de même entendre un petit " bonjour ". Quatre sourit devant la gène évidente du jeune homme et se tourna vers Heero à temps pour apercevoir un léger sourire vite réprimé. Voyant son regard, Heero lui fit un signe :

" D'habitude, quand il dort comme ça, il lui faut quelque temps pour vraiment se réveiller… ".

" Vraiment ? ". Quatre et Heero se tournèrent vers la source de cette interrogation. Duo observait, avec un sourire bizarre, le lit où la forme cachée de Trowa se dessinait.

" Moi, je connais un excellent moyen de réveiller les gens complètement… ".


	15. merce15

~ Talantes ~

La ville grouillait de gens. Trowa était étourdi par cette foule hétéroclite. Le visage caché par un voile, Quatre et lui se trouvaient en plein cœur de Talantes. Quelques gardes les suivaient, mais le jeune prince étant populaire, Trowa avait compris qu'il n'avait pas peur que quelque chose lui arrive. De toute façon, il était méconnaissable ainsi, il ressemblait à n'importe quelle personne des alentours. Jetant un coup d'œil sur les différents étalages dressés, il admira les marchandises proposées. Des victuailles, des bijoux, des vêtements s'entassaient un peu partout. Les odeurs épicées et sucrées se mélangeaient dans l'air ambiant, donnant un parfum agréable à l'air. Il pouvait apercevoir des femmes se disputer pour une tranche de viande, un morceau de voilure. Ramenant son regard sur l'homme près de lui, il vit un sourire éclairer son visage.

" Alors ? Aimes-tu Talantes ? ". Il acquiesça doucement, cette ville était très différente de Northland, plus vivante, plus * remplie *. 

" C'est très différent du nord, ici j'ai l'impression que ça bouge tout le temps ".

" Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Talantes est une ville toujours en activité. Un marché dans la journée, et le soir, les saltimbanques. Si tu veux nous pourrions aller en voir, un soir… ". Trowa sentit une légère gène dans la voix du blond. Se rappelant sa réaction de la veille et surtout son regard ce matin, il se détourna pour réexaminer les étalages sans répondre.

J 

~+ , le matin ~

Trowa sentit son lien bouger légèrement, le repoussant avec délicatesse. Comme il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il soupira puis se remit en boule afin de ne pas perdre toute la chaleur présente. Il se rendormit sachant parfaitement que Heero le protégerait quoiqu'il arrive.

Un peu plus tard, il se sentit réveiller par une voix calme. 

/ Trowa ? S'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! /.

/ Hum…Dodo… /.

/ Allez ! Tu as assez dormi ! /.

Il ouvrit un œil qui se focalisa vers là, où il le devinait, se trouvait Heero. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait trouver, trois regards l'examinaient, un violet souriant, un bleu tranquille, et un turquoise admiratif. Il les regarda sans vraiment tout noter * tiens ? Il y a beaucoup de monde…Hum…Je dois sans doute rêver *. Puis il se remit sous les couvertures. Quand il entendit un bonjour bruyant venir de la table. * Hein ? *. Il se redressa vivement et observa plus attentivement les personnes présentes. Il reconnut Heero, Duo et le prince. Ils le fixaient tous les trois. Leur visage souriant, et leur regard fixé sur lui. Il bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles, quand Duo se moqua gentiment de lui. Il se sentit rougir et se cacha sous les draps avec un tout petit bonjour. * Mince…Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là. Pourquoi Heero ne m'a pas réveillé. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire… *.

/ Trowa ! Arrête de faire l'enfant ! /.

/ Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? /.

/ Tu avais l'air fatigué hier soir, alors je n'ai pas eu le courage…/.

Il entendit ensuite son lien s'adresser à l'un des deux hommes. Puis il se sentit inquiet quand il entendit Duo dire qu'il connaissait 'un excellent moyen de réveiller les gens'. Plus un bruit ne lui parvenait après la question de Quatre de savoir comment. Un petit instant après, il sentit le lit bouger, sous la présence d'un corps. Délicatement il souleva la couverture pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Il tomba nez à nez avec un regard brillant d'ironie et tout à coup, Duo se jeta sur lui, en prenant bien garde tout de même de ne pas lui faire mal. Trop surpris et encore endormi pour réagir, Trowa fixa avec étonnement l'homme maintenant sur lui.

" Heu…Pourquoi es-tu sur moi ? ".

" Hé, hé ! Il paraît que tu as du mal à te réveiller le matin ? ". Il ne répondit pas à la question. Duo approcha doucement les mains de son corps puis un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre. Ils se battirent quelques minutes, Trowa ne parvenait plus à respirer tellement il riait. Après avoir repris un semblant de contrôle, il décida de réagir sous la torture, puis bouscula le petit corps du natté sous le sien. Ils se retrouvèrent yeux dans les yeux et Trowa aperçut une lueur de peur traversée le regard jusque là joyeux du jeune homme. * Pourquoi a-t-il peur ? Il doit pourtant savoir que je ne lui ferai aucun mal… *. 

" Hum…C'est toi qui l'a cherché ! Je crois que c'est à mon tour ". Souriant il se mit à chatouiller le garçon sous lui. La peur avait laissé place à un fou rire vrai et ils se battirent encore sous les regards éberlués de Quatre et Heero.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'étouffer ? ".

" Hn… ". Essoufflés, mais heureux, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de jouer, ils se séparèrent et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre en reprenant leur respiration. Ils observèrent alors les deux autres restés calmement à leur place. Heero souriait très légèrement et Trowa pouvait sentir par leur lien qu'il avait adoré la scène. 

/ Et bien, Hee-chan ? Tu souris ? /.

/ Arrête de te moquer de moi ! En tous cas, sa méthode fonctionne parfaitement, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant réveillé après seulement quelques minutes /.

/ La prochaine fois, tu pourras faire semblant de dormir…/.

/ Trowa ! /. Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Heero, vite réprimée. Il fut sans doute le seul à la voir. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le prince. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, et Trowa frissonna sous son regard, il pouvait y lire de la * Jalousie ? *. Il est vrai que Duo l'avait touché et fait rire, mais était-ce une raison pour en être fâché ?. * Pourquoi ? Est-il déjà si attaché à moi ? *.

J 

~+ fin ~

Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une boutique que Trowa reconnut comme une joaillerie. Quatre lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour aller chercher les bagues pour le mariage de demain. Trowa était assez étonné du comportement du jeune blond, d'habitude, les gens étaient heureux de se marier, mais lui restait froid, il n'en n'avait même pas parlé une seule fois. Il avait compris en discutant un peu avec Duo, que c'était une union arrangée de toute part, et que Quatre s'était plié à la volonté de son père. Trowa avait encore du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait lui obéir ainsi. Tout de même, il y avait des limites, et le fait de se lier avec une personne que l'on apprécie pas, en était une, pour lui. Ils entrèrent dans la bijouterie, où un marchand les attendait. Quatre disparut dans le fond et Trowa observa les différents bijoux étalés devant lui. Ils y en avaient de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes, colliers, bracelets, boucles d'oreilles, anneaux. Pleins de petites merveilles qui devaient être très chères. * Je me demande vraiment à quoi peuvent servir toutes ces décorations *. Habitué à la vie rude du nord, les bijoux ne représentaient guère pour lui que des babioles sans importance. D'ailleurs quand deux mercenaires se mariaient, il n'y avait pas tout ce cérémonial avec ces bagues. Quatre réapparut peu de temps après, il portait maintenant une boîte dans laquelle devait se trouver les anneaux. Quatre s'approcha de lui.

" As-tu vu quelque chose qui te plaît ? ". Trowa haussa les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête. 

" Ah… ". Il sentit de la déception dans la voix du prince. * Hum…Voilà qu'il a l'air malheureux. Que puis-je faire ? *. Il tourna la tête vers la vitrine et sous le coup d'une impulsion désigna l'un des collier présent devant lui.

" Celui-ci me plaît assez, je le trouve original… ". Il replaça son regard sur le blond, et vu un sourire illuminer son visage. * Ah ! Voilà qui est mieux ! *.

" Vraiment ? Lequel ?" . Trowa plaça son doigt sur la fine chaîne en argent dont le pendentif représentait un oiseau. L'originalité venait du fait que l'oiseau était entièrement taillé dans une pierre verte dont Trowa ignorait le nom.

" En effet il est magnifique, et il ferait ressortir tes yeux ". Ils s'observèrent un instant. * Pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à ne pas l'admirer, il est si…si…*.

" Je te l'offre ". Il stoppa ses pensées quand il entendit la phrase.

" Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il n'y a aucune raison pour… ".

" J'ai simplement envie de te faire plaisir. Rashid ? je vais prendre ce collier aussi ". 

" Bien, votre altesse ! ". Trowa regarda le marchand s'emparer du dit collier et le mettre délicatement dans sa boîte qu'il tendit ensuite au blond.

" Voilà ".

" Merci, vous serez dédommagé comme d'habitude. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ". Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent la boutique et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la suite de leur promenade. Trowa se sentait un peu désappointé, il jetait des coups d'œil à la dérobé au prince. * Pourquoi l'a-t-il acheté ? Il ne faut pas…Il ne faut pas que je m'attache…Il…Il peut devenir mon ennemi…*. 

J 

Duo parlait sans rien dire, de tout et de rien, Heero ne suivait même plus, se contentant de léger 'hn' de temps en temps. Ils se trouvaient depuis quelques heures dans un salon où ils avaient déjeuné tranquillement. Enfin tranquillement était un euphémisme, vu le bavardage incessant du châtain. Mais contre toute attente, il appréciait sa présence. Il s'était déjà rendu compte de l'étrange attrait qu'il ressentait vis à vis du jeune homme, une attirance qu'il ne parvenait pas à vraiment comprendre. Il était plutôt du genre à apprécier la solitude et le calme, or le natté semblait ignorer jusqu'à la connaissance de ces mots. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse de son visage, ses longs cheveux qu'il avait malheureusement rattachés. L'envi irrésistible de le protéger, comme pour Trowa. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais il était assez fin tacticien pour ne pas introduire le sujet qu'il devinait délicat. Il écoutait donc d'une oreille sourde, et légèrement endormi le babillage, quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas suivi de * Wu Fei ! *. Il dissimula sa surprise dans un grand éclat de rire. La femme stoppa nette sa progression et le fixa avec colère.

" Qu'est qui vous fait rire ? ". * Rire ? Elle me demande ce qui me fait rire ? Mais bon sang elle ne s'est pas regardée dans un miroir ce matin *. Maquillée outrageusement, et portant une robe rose bonbon, il la trouvait incroyablement :

" Moche… ". La fille ouvrit de grands yeux furieux où les larmes commencèrent à perler. Une main fine se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour faire face à son 'chevalier'.

" Ne craignez rien, dame Réléna, je vais laver l'affront qui vient de vous êtes fait ! ".

" Oh ! Merci Wu Fei ! Toi tu es vraiment un gentleman ! ". Elle se recula laissant la place au jeune homme. Celui-ci portait une tenue traditionnelle de l'est, laissant facilement deviner ses origines. Si Heero ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu être facilement berné. Wu Fei ne ressemblait absolument pas à un mercenaire, d'ailleurs sa présence ici l'étonnait au plus haut point, Wu Fei n'était pas un homme d'action, il était tatoueur, alors pourquoi ?.

" Veuillez-vous excuser immédiatement auprès de cette lady ! ". Heero lui sortit son sourire meurtrier.

" Et si je refuse ? ".

" Je serais obligé de vous défier en duel pour laver l'affront fait à cette dame ! ".

" En duel ? Hum…Je suppose que vous ignorez qui je suis ".

" Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes ! Excusez-vous ! ". Heero sentit une main se placer sur son bras, il se tourna pour voir le regard inquiet de Duo, celui-ci semblait lui demander de s'excuser. * Désolé Duo, mais il faut que je parle avec Wu…*. 

" Il n'en n'est pas question, surtout que j'ai tout à fait raison… ".

" Et bien réglons ça tout de suite ! Y a-t-il une salle d'arme ici ?". Wu Fei sortit de la pièce alpaguant un des gardes se trouvant dehors. Heero regarda un instant Duo et lui fit un petit signe. * Pourquoi est-ce que je veux le rassurer ? *. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où aurait lieu l'affrontement pour la dignité bafouée de la princesse.

J 

Duo observait le duel avec effroi, le jeune étranger semblait doué, il paraît avec facilité les coups de Heero. Il sentit de l'inquiétude pointer en lui. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi. Il suivait les mouvements gracieux que lui offraient les deux hommes. Au bout d'un moment, il fut tout de même surpris. Il observa plus attentivement les deux hommes, et se rendit alors compte qu'ils ne se battaient pas réellement, ils avaient plutôt l'air de * se parler ? *. 

J 

* Quelle goujat ! Comment a-t-il osé me traiter ainsi ! Vas-y Wu Fei fait lui mordre la poussière, à ce crétin ! *.

J 

" Pourquoi es-tu ici ? ". Tout en se battant, Wu Fei et Heero échangeaient quelques mots.

" Pour le lien avec l'extérieur, Mei est devenu la confidente de la princesse, et ainsi nous pourrons facilement parvenir à notre but final ".

" Mei ? Elle est là aussi ? ". Wu Fei acquiesça. Il envoya son épée près de l'oreille de son ami, la frôlant au passage. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, et restèrent ainsi un petit moment, pouvant se parler plus facilement.

" Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore de réelles informations, mais moi j'en ai pour vous. Nos troupes se rapprochent de Talantes, cet idiot de commandant qu'ils ont envoyé contre nous est trop peureux pour faire une percée. Ainsi une poignée de nos guerriers a suffi pour stopper leur avancement. Le plus gros de notre armée se dirige donc par ici. Je pense que d'ici deux semaines, nous serons près à attaquer ".

" Attaquer ? Mais je croyais que le chef avait décidé de ne pas faire la guerre ? ".

" En effet, si on attaque ce sera sous couvert et simplement dans le but de le tuer ".

" Je vois, c'est l'option si Tro et moi échouons… ". Wu Fei hocha la tête, puis voyant qu'ils s'étaient tout dit, fit appel à son arme secrète. 

/ Meiran ? Peux-tu venir maintenant ? /.

/ Mais bien sur ! Vous avez parlé de tout ? /.

/ Hn /.

/ Bien ! Alors je viens vous sauver ! /. Ils continuèrent à faire semblant de se battre, se donnant par moment de légers coups d'estafilades qui déchiraient leurs vêtements et les tachaient de sang. Tout d'un coup ils stoppèrent en parfaite harmonie quand un cri strident se fit entendre.

" Wu Fei Chang ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ! ". 


	16. merce16

~ Talantes, parc ~

Quatre regardait le jeune mercenaire près de lui. Celui-ci s'amusait à lancer des morceaux de pain aux différents oiseaux qui passaient sur le lac. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement quand il voyait deux canards se disputer le même morceau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines quand Trowa se baissa et tendit la main vers un palmipède plus hardi que les autres. Il se rendit alors compte de la différence existante entre lui et le jeune. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de s'amuser avec une bande de volatiles. Pourtant cela avait l'air amusant. Mais il n'osa pas franchir le pas, il resta derrière la barrière à admirer le profil du guerrier. Un léger vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux. Le tableau lui plaisait énormément. Le même désir que ce matin le traversa. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi durant la nuit, se demandant si c'était de l'attirance, un simple désir physique. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il voulait plus, qu'il voulait le connaître, son enfance, ses rêves : tout, il voulait tout savoir de lui. Le seul problème était ce tatouage présent sur son bras. Trowa n'était pas libre, il était lié. * Pourtant hier il m'a pris dans ses bras ! Non ! Je sais que c'était simplement pour me consoler. Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Il faut que je me maîtrise *. Il passa la main dans le sac que lui avait remis Rashid, et serra la petite boîte contenant l'oiseau de jade. Il savait pertinemment que Trowa l'avait désigné pour lui faire plaisir De par ses lectures, il avait appris que les mercenaires n'accordaient que peu d'intérêt aux bijoux encore une différence entre eux. Sa main frôla ensuite le coffret dans lequel se trouvaient les deux anneaux. Son mariage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que demain il serait marié avec cette femme. * Mon dieu ! Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdu. Si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire non. Mais alors, tous ces gens seraient condamnés à cause de ma faiblesse *. Il soupira légèrement et releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec un regard vert. Trowa le fixait, aucune expression ne montrait vers quoi se tourner ses pensées. Fermé, lointain, beau…

" Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer ? Tu dois être fatigué ". 

" C'est à vous de décider Votre Altesse. Je me sens parfaitement bien ". 

J 

Tout à ses jeux avec les volatiles multicolores, Trowa pouvait sentir le regard du prince sur lui. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas encore remis son présent, et Trowa devait s'avouer assez inquiet quant à ce moment. Le fait surtout de s'attacher au blond lui faisait peur. * Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit mon Lié ? *. Il secoua la tête légèrement et sourit en regardant deux petits canetons tirer un morceau de pain comme si leur vie en dépendait. * Tout est tellement compliqué, je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'aimerais bien avoir une vie aussi simple que ces oiseaux *. Après quelques instants, il se leva puis marcha lentement vers la barrière où le prince se tenait. Celui-ci avait arrêté de le regarder et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ses courtes mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage. Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer quand le regard sérieux du prince rencontra le sien. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son émoi. * Il est vraiment beau, rayonnant comme le soleil… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas mon genre de dire des trucs pareils…*. 

" Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer ? Tu dois être fatigué ". 

Trowa lui répondit. Il se sentait bien en sa présence, chose rare, surtout en si peu de temps. Il lui avait fallu presque deux ans pour se faire un seul ami à l'académie, et là, en l'espace de vingt quatre heures, il avait envie de partager un peu de lui avec ce parfait étranger. Il se rappela alors une question qu'il avait posée au devin peu après qu'il leur eût prédit leur destin. 

~ + ~

" Tu as une question à me poser, mon petit ? ".

Le vieil homme fixait le petit brun face à lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa séance de prédiction éprouvante avec cet enfant. Pour le moment, le jeune le regardait attentivement et semblait chercher ses mots.

" Quand…Quand on rencontre son Lié, comment on le sait ? ".

* Toujours les bonnes questions, comme me l'a fait remarquer son professeur… Comment pourrais-je lui répondre ?... *. 

" Hé, bien, tu as envie de passer du temps avec lui, de tout savoir de lui. Quand tu le rencontreras, tu le sauras, cela se passe de la même façon pour chacun d'entre nous ". 

" Oui, mais… ". 

Trowa baissa la tête.

" Je suppose que tu penses à ta carte ? ".

Il acquiesça vivement.

" Hum…Il est vrai que cette carte… ".

" Heero a tiré la même ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? ". Le coupa-t-il.

Le vieil homme haussa les sourcils, et Trowa sembla réaliser son idiotie. Normalement on ne parlait à personne de son tirage, sauf de ce que la vie réservait comme futur métier. Il baissa la tête et s'excusa vivement. * Hum…Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…*.

" S'il vous plaît, maître, dites moi ce que vous pensez de tout cela, vraiment… ".

" Mon pauvre enfant, ce que je pense ? Hé, bien, je vais te dire la vérité, car tu as eu le courage de venir m'en parler. Je pense que Heero et toi serez liés mais que ce ne sera pas le Lien. Je crois que chacun d'entre vous rencontrera une autre personne qui vous sera plus chère. Oui ! Je sais cela te paraît impossible, mais c'est ce que je pense, dès que tu rencontreras cette personne, il n'y aura plus qu'elle… ".

" Mais…Et Heero ? ".

" Oh ! Tu ne l'oublieras pas, de même que lui, mais je pense que le même destin que toi l'attend, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté là, lui aussi trouvera le bonheur ! ".

" Alors quand je rencontrerai mon Lié, je le saurai immédiatement ? ".

" Oui, enfin, peut-être pas immédiatement, mais tu le devineras… ".

~ fin + ~

" … Que celle de Luce, mais correcte tout de même ". 

Trowa sortit de ses pensées, et entendit la fin de la phrase, il bougea la tête faisant un signe qui ne voulait rien dire. En tous cas le prince parut ravi car il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Trowa se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise sous le contact mais il le laissa faire, un léger sourire florissant sur ses lèvres. 

J 

~ salle d'arme ~

Duo regarda avec stupeur la petite femme brune qui venait de pénétrer bruyamment dans la pièce. * Mince, je crois que je n'arriverais même pas à faire autant de bruit en une seule fois ! *. Petite, vêtue d'une tenue traditionnelle de l'est, elle se tenait les mains sur les hanches et fixait avec colère le pauvre homme qui avait voulu sauvegarder la dignité bafouée de la princesse. Duo regarda alors vers les deux duellistes, et il se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Les deux hommes avaient abaissé leurs armes, et regardaient avec surprise la femme qui les avait arrêtée . Ils ressemblaient à deux enfants pris en faute, la bouche légèrement ouverte en une protestation qui ne voulait pas sortir. La brune s'approcha avec fermeté des deux guerriers et se campa devant son * ami ? frère ? amant ? *, il ne pouvait le deviner, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

" Eh, bien ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? ".

" Mais Meiran, cet homme a bafoué la dignité de la princesse, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! ". Meiran se tourna alors vers la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée fracassante.

" Est-ce vrai ? Il ne se bat pas par plaisir ? Cela m'étonne qu'il ait une raison valable ".

Réléna resta sans voix et acquiesça doucement. * Hum, elle a l'air facilement impressionnable, cette princesse. Pauvre Quatre je le plains, si elle n'est même pas capable de s'exprimer *. La princesse se décida tout de même à parler et les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent un dialogue qu'il préféra ne pas écouter. Son attention revint vers les deux hommes, et à sa grande surprise, il eut le temps d'apercevoir deux sourires jumeaux vite réprimés. Il haussa les sourcils, sa curiosité avivée. * J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'ils se connaissent. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure ils donnaient plus l'air de se parler que de vraiment se battre, je ne reconnaissais même pas la façon de se battre d'Heero *. Il s'avança doucement vers les deux hommes.

" Hum…Je crois qu'elles vont parler un moment, non ? ".

L'étranger l'examina attentivement puis observa les femmes.

" Oui, je le pense aussi… ". 

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois. Puis il sourit.

" Et bien, je pense que vous aimeriez panser vos blessures, vous lavez et changer de vêtements, non ? ". 

" Ca c'est une excellente idée ! ".

Duo sourit face à l'empressement du jeune homme. Heero quant à lui acquiesça silencieusement. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les trois vers la sortie.

" Oh ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine qu'ils auront reçu les bijoux que vous désirez ". * Ah ! Les femmes, quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas cinq minutes, elle était outragée, voilà maintenant qu'elle parle de ses bijoux *. Duo referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du brun aux cheveux attachés.

" Je m'appelle Duo, et je suis un ami de Heero ! J'espère que tu ne lui en veux plus ! ". 

Heero haussa un sourcil mais ne le contredit pas. L'étranger regarda sa main tendue, puis leva doucement la sienne.

" Wu Fei Chang, et non je ne lui en veux plus, il fallait bien que je joue mon rôle de garde du corps ! Tu as tout de même exagéré, en tous cas tu sais te battre ".

* Hum…Se connaissent-ils ou pas ? Je n'arrive pas à le deviner *. Heero ne lui répondit pas. Se contentant d'un vague signe de tête, il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. 

" Eh ! Hee-chan, attends nous ! ".

J 

/ Hum…Tu devrais faire encore plus de bruit /.

/ Ha,Ha ! Tu n'aimes pas mon entrée, mon amour ? /. 

/ Peuf, tu aurais pu être un peu plus discrète ! /.

Wu Fei regarda sa femme s'approcher d'eux. Il prit la position qui seyait à ce genre de situation. Il joua le rôle d'un enfant pris en faute par sa mère. * Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire ! *. 

/ Toujours en train de rechigner ? /.

/ Hn…/. 

Meiran se campa directement face à eux.

" Eh, bien ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? ".

Il se retint de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air hyper sérieux de la jeune fille. Prenant une contenance de grand guerrier, il lui répondit. 

/ Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? /. 

Une lueur d'amusement et d'amour passa dans les yeux de la brune qui lui sourit légèrement. Elle lança un bref regard à Heero, puis se tourna vers la princesse. 

* Bien, c'est parfait, elle va lui faire oublier l'outrage et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Heureusement que cette stupide femelle n'a aucune mémoire *.

/ Je t'ai entendu Wu Fei Chang ! /.

/ Oh ! Tu vas pas me dire le contraire quand même ! /.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Il sourit légèrement et regarda vers Heero. Celui-ci lui fit un signe et sourit très légèrement. Son attention se posa alors sur l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers eux.

" Hum…Je crois qu'elles vont parler un moment, non ? ".

Ses yeux se portèrent tout d'abord sur les longs cheveux attachés, ils devaient lui arriver au moins à la taille. Il voyait que l'homme en prenait soin. Son visage souriant n'était pas déplaisant, en tous cas il avait de magnifiques yeux violets, d'une teinte qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. * Ce ferait une belle couleur pour un tatouage, hum…Il faudrait que j'essaie de la réaliser *. Se rendant compte de son inquisition, il lui répondit. Ensuite ils s'examinèrent tous les trois sans rien dire. Quand enfin le natté proposa qu'ils aillent se laver, il répondit avec ferveur, chose qu'il regretta mais il avait vraiment envie de se changer. Il n'appréciait absolument pas l'odeur du sang il n'était pas un guerrier après tout. Il sortit de la pièce. Le natté choisit cet instant pour se présenter, il lui répondit et ajouta même une légère excuse à l'attention de Heero, même si celui-ci n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait parfaitement que Heero prenait son rôle au sérieux, il avait toujours été ainsi, et si devoir s'abaisser devant lui était un moyen de réussir la mission, il l'aurait fait. Wu Fei avait parfois du mal à comprendre ses motivations. Pourquoi se battait-il ? Lui, il se battait pour Meiran, mais Heero ? Pour Trowa ? Il était capable de se défendre seul. Pour son peuple ? Wu Fei ne le croyait pas. Alors pour qui ?. Tout à coup une phrase retint son attention. * Hee-chan ? J'ai bien entendu ! *. Il regarda le châtain courir après Heero et se dit qu'après tout peut-être que Heero trouverait bientôt une raison de se battre…

J 

Heero tentait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine sombre de Meiran. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était absolument pas dans sa nature. Il avait toujours apprécié la spontanéité de la jeune fille, sa gentillesse. Il l'avait accepté près de lui au même titre que Trowa et Wu Fei. Mais là, elle jouait si bien la comédie qu'il aurait pu facilement être trompé. Il prit la tête de circonstance et joua les étonnés. Pendant l'échange des deux amants puis avec la princesse, il se surprit à observer Duo. Celui-ci avait l'air de se retenir de rire. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant. Le désir de passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux le reprit. Pour lui, Duo était une énigme. Ses nombreuses cicatrices laissaient envisager qu'il avait été durement maltraité, mais pourtant il avait toujours le sourire, même s'il devinait ce tempérament factice. Il avait envie de le connaître d'avantage, de partager un peu de lui. * Mais comment je peux penser des choses pareilles ! Je ne le connais même pas ! Pourquoi suis-je si attiré ? Ce pourrait-il que…*. Il sentit tout à coup le regard de Wu Fei sur lui. Il lui fit un signe puis lui sourit rapidement, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. Puis il vit Duo s'approcher d'eux du coin de l'œil. Il écouta distraitement les paroles qu'échangèrent ses deux vis à vis puis acquiesça sur le fait d'aller se changer. * Hum…Sûr, heureusement que Trowa n'est pas la, je crois que je me serais fait tuer sur place, avec tout ce sang et ses éraflures *. Le fait de penser à Trowa lui fit du bien, Trowa avait toujours eu l'effet de le calmer. Il était comme un baume sur ses blessures, Trowa était l'une de ses raisons de vivre. Et maintenant, il semblait y en avoir une autre… 

" … je suis un ami de Heero !… ".

Il ne put s'empêcher de réagir à ces quelques mots, mais il ne répliqua rien. * Son ami ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? *. Il entendit ensuite les quelques mots de Wu Fei. * Mais pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Il n'a rien à se reprocher ! Il ne changera jamais ! *. Il lui fit un signe puis se décida à aller se changer. Il se raidit en entendant l'exclamation de Duo et continua plus rapidement sa marche. * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'aime qu'il m'appelle ainsi ? Cela me fait la même impression qu'avec Trowa. Suis-je… Non ! C'est impossible ! Pas en si peu de temps ! Heero reprends toi, tu es un guerrier, tu n'as rien à voir avec ces choses ! *. Il soupira doucement et se laissa rattraper par le papotage qui recommençait…

J 

~ Talantes, salle du trône ~

" Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas avancé d'un pas ? ".

Le soldat tremblant s'inclina derechef, on voyait parfaitement qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs que devant l'empereur fulminant. * Grr. Je n'aurais jamais dû envoyer cet imbécile de Howard ! Il est incapable de prendre des décisions *. Il décida de prendre un peu de repos. Il se leva puis congédia tous les hommes présents dans la pièce. * Hum…Je vais devoir m'occuper de ce problème moi même ! De toute façon, un petit voyage dans le nord me fera du bien *. Tout à ses pensées, il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il entendit des murmures venir d'un des salons sur sa droite. Curieux, il s'approcha sans bruit de la porte entrouverte et écouta la conversation.

" Comment peux-tu être sûr que nos armées vont venir vers Talantes ? ". 

Il haussa les sourcils. Il avait reconnu la voix du mercenaire aux yeux verts.

" Hum…Cela me paraît évident. Ils ne vont pas rester les bras croisés alors que les gens près de la frontière se font exterminer par ces soldats ".

" Oui, tu as sans doute raison… ".

" De toutes façons, ça ne nous regarde plus, nous ne faisons plus parti de leur clan ".

" Heero ! Je… ". 

L'empereur en avait assez entendu. Souriant, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son ministre de guerre. * Alors comme ça, ils croient pouvoir envahir Talantes ? Ha, Ha, ces idiots, je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable ! *. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, faisant sursauter l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds déjà présent.

" Ministre Zechs ! Je veux que vous fassiez revenir une partie de l'armée à Talantes ! Je sais de source sûre, que les mercenaires vont attaquer la ville ". Son jeune ministre ouvrit des yeux surpris et se leva pour s'incliner.

" Votre Altesse ? Vous pensez qu'ils vont nous attaquer ? ".

" Hum…N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ! Idiot ! ". 

* Quel imbécile ! Il va falloir que je m'en débarrasse, il me tape sur les nerfs !*. Zechs recula et hocha vivement la tête.

" Bien je vais aussitôt envoyer un messager pour demander à notre armée de revenir ! ".

" Bien ! Fait vite ! ". 

Il ressortit de la pièce très content de lui. * Ah ! Cela mérite une petite friandise ! Voyons voir ces nouveaux esclaves venus du sud *…


	17. merce17

~ chambre de Quatre ~ 

Quatre fixait ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il se trouvait assis dans son fauteuil préféré. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir, il savait qu'une horde de femmes de chambre allait lui sauter dessus dès qu'il pointerait le bout de son nez. Il fallait qu'il s'habille pour le grand événement. * Grand événement ! Mon Dieu ! Dans moins de deux heures je vais être marié à cette femme ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! *. 

Il se renfonça un peu plus et soupira lourdement. Il aurait souhaité rester comme ça et attendre que la journée passât. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas, justement, un mariage sans marié ça ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas.* Comme j'aimerais un jour faire ce qui me plaît vraiment *. 

Un visage fin où deux émeraudes brillaient apparu devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser l'image. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de son miroir. Il posa le front sur la glace froide et referma les yeux. * Non ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je…J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de…De le sentir près de moi *. 

Il serra les poings, impuissant devant le désir qui montait en lui. * Il faut que je me calme. Respire Quatre…*. Il inspira puis expira doucement, tentant d'évacuer sa tension. Il arrivait enfin à un semblant de détente quand un coup fut donné à sa porte. Il haussa les sourcils. Aucune servante n'aurait osé le déranger. Son père ? Peu probable, il devait jubiler dans un coin, en se demandant sans doute comment il allait gérer ses nouvelles richesses. Ne restait qu'une seule personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil a la tenue qu'il portait, il était encore vêtu de sa chemise de nuit mais rien d'indécent. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

J 

~ chambre de Heero Trowa ~ 

Trowa regardait Heero qui regardait Duo. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres face à la réaction du guerrier. Duo venait juste d'entrer dans leur chambre, habillé d'une façon plus que singulière et Heero le fixait stupéfié. Lui-même, il devait se l'avouer, trouvait le natté charmant ainsi. 

" Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? ".

Tout de blanc vêtu, Duo sourit aux deux hommes. Un voile recouvrait ses épaules et tombait jusqu'au sol. Une chemise et un pantalon léger moulaient admirablement son corps. Mais ce qui les étonnait était cette multitude de perles dans ses cheveux à nouveau tressés. On aurait dit un bijou sur patte tellement il brillait. Duo s'assit en riant près du mercenaire aux cheveux courts.

" C'est parce que je vais être le témoin du prince, et la tradition veut que l'on s'habille ainsi ".

" Vraiment ? ".

/ Etonnant, ils font vraiment tout étrangement dans ce pays /.

/ Je suis certain que nous avons nous aussi des traditions qui doivent leur paraître bizarres Heero /.

/ Hn ! Tu dois avoir raison. Mais… /.

Trowa tourna la tête vers son lien devant sa brusque interruption. Il haussa les sourcils devant la scène. Duo avait pris le bras du guerrier et examinait attentivement le tatouage de celui-ci. 

" C'est un oiseau ? ".

Heero ôta vivement son bras et hocha affirmativement la tête.

" C'est bizarre, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous aviez des tatouages ? ".

Trowa se leva, rabattant avec agacement un pan qui lui tombait toujours devant le nez. * Quelle drôle d'idée de faire un habit pareil, c'est vraiment pas pratique *. Un peu plus tôt, ses longs cheveux s'étaient emmêlés dans les différentes bandes et Heero avait même dû l'aider pour tout remettre en place. * Heureusement que ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui *. On leur avait apporté les vêtements la veille, et ordonné de les mettre pour le grand jour. Maintenant qu'il avait vu la tenue de Duo, il se demandait quelle serait celle de Quatre. * En toute logique, ça va être un truc incroyable *. 

Heero avait accepté de communiquer avec Duo et il décida de les laisser un peu tous les deux. Il se surprit à ne plus ressentir la jalousie du début. * Après tout, le devin devait sans doute avoir raison *. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Duo buvait littéralement les quelques mots de Heero, bougeant vivement la tête pour montrer son attention. Trowa percevait le plaisir de son lien face à cette attitude très en dehors de son caractère. Heero s'amusait. * Hum…Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Apparemment même lui est sous le charme. C'est tout de même bizarre que l'on ait trouvé notre futur Lien au même moment et au même endroit *. Il ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Duo l'appela.

" Trowa ! Attends ! ".

J 

* Incroyable, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il me parle. Sa voix est si douce, si belle !*. Duo fixait intensément le brun et l'écoutait attentivement. Il se rendait compte qu'il vivait un moment unique. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'Heero ne parlait pas beaucoup et là, il lui expliquait le pourquoi du tatouage, l'informait sur des traditions qu'il n'avait fait que survoler dans les livres de Quatre. * Et moi qui croyais que ce n'était que décoratif *.

" Alors, en fait, c'est à cause de cet homme que vous vous liez ainsi ? Ce n'est pas trop contraignant. Je veux dire… ".

Il baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots.

" Comment est-ce que vous savez que c'est la bonne personne ? ". 

Heero l'observa sans rien dire. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, que Duo avait momentanément oublié. Trowa se trouvait près de la porte et l'ouvrait pour sortir. Il se redressa vivement en l'appelant. Le grand brun le regarda attendant la raison de son appel.

" Eh bien, en fait j'étais venu te demander de m'accompagner. Quatre ne sort pas de sa chambre, et ben, en fait, il faut qu'il s'habille pour le mariage ".

Une air de surprise passa sur le visage de Trowa.

" Mais…Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? ".

" Eh bien, je me suis dit qu'à deux, on parviendrait peut-être à le faire sortir ".

Trowa baissa la tête, une légère rougeur colorait ses joues. * Hum…C'est bien ce que je pensais, apparemment ils ne sont pas indifférents l'un envers l'autre. Mais et Heero ? Je ne pense pas que Trowa soit le genre de mec qui trompe facilement son compagnon. Y'a un truc qui cloche. Il faut que je trouve quoi *. Trowa fixait son lien sans tenir compte de Duo. * Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?*. Duo tourna légèrement la tête vers Heero et s'aperçut qu'il fixait lui-même Trowa. * Mais…Ils…Ils sont en train de se parler ?…J'arrive pas à y croire, mais après tout c'est probable. Ce lien est incroyable. Hum…ils sont donc bien liés, mais alors comment Trowa peut s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Grr ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ! *. Il se rendit alors compte que Trowa s'était adressé à lui, l'échange avec Heero n'avait duré que quelques instants.

" Heu…Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas écouté… ".

" J'ai dis que je venais avec toi ".

J 

/ Qu'est ce que je fais ? /.

/ C'est à toi de décider Trowa /.

/ Mais…/.

/ Trowa ! Nous se sommes pas Liés! Si tu te sens attiré par ce petit blond, je ne t'en voudrais pas ! /. 

/ Heero ! /.

Heero sentit la peine de Trowa. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait été dur avec le brun mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils cassent ce lien qui les faisait souffrir. Et apparemment ils avaient chacun trouvé la personne qui leur correspondait. 

/ Trowa…Ecoute moi, je suis certain que tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, tu ne crois pas que c'est étrange que tu sois attiré par lui ? /.

/ Comme toi pour lui? /. 

Une précision n'était pas nécessaire sur la nature du lui. Il acquiesça mentalement.

/ Le Lien, Trowa, tu m'as dit un jour que le vieil homme disait qu'on le devinait, et bien je pense qu'Il est tout trouvé…Vas-y…/. 

Il observa les deux hommes et les vit sortir. Il se leva puis décida d'aller prendre l'air avant le grand événement.

J 

Quatre recula et fit un signe aux arrivants d'entrer.

" Bonjour ! Comment va son altesse ce matin ? Bien dormi ? ".

Il sentait un semblant d'ironie derrière ces paroles. Duo tentait par ce moyen de lui montrer sa compassion. Compassion dont il se serait bien passé. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Non, c'était plutôt la mince silhouette se trouvant maintenant à quelques pas de lui. Le désir qu'il était parvenu à refouler peu de temps auparavant revint en force. La robe traditionnelle que portait Trowa lui allait à ravir. La multitude de bandes qui recouvrait son corps le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Comme Duo, Trowa resplendissait. Il se détourna rapidement, tentant de cacher la rougeur qui lui montait au visage. * Il est si beau…*.

" Que voulez-vous ? ". 

Sa voix trembla légèrement.

" Eh, bien, il se trouve qu'il y a plein de jeunes femmes à l'extérieur qui aimeraient bien s'occuper de vous, votre altesse ".

Duo se planta juste devant lui. Il sursauta et tourna le dos au natté pour se retrouver face à Trowa. Celui-ci avait le visage dénué d'expressions et l'observait tranquillement. Quatre s'aperçut qu'une des bandes était tombée devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de Trowa et avança la main pour la remettre en place. Trowa recula légèrement puis semblant comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, le laissa effectuer son mouvement. Quatre se saisit de la soie et la remit à sa place. Il en profita pour caresser les longs cheveux du mercenaire. Trowa ne bougea pas. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la fine texture et la douceur de ses cheveux. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser. Il se recula avec regret et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Puis, il décida d'agir. * Tant pis, on verra bien… *.

" Duo ? ".

" Oui ? ".

" Peux-tu nous laisser, je dois parler à Trowa ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et acquiesça lentement. Quatre le vit regarder Trowa puis se diriger vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci refermée, il se concentra sur l'homme près de lui.

" Il te va bien… ".

Il approcha la main du cou du mercenaire où l'oiseau qu'il lui avait offert la veille se trouvait. Mais au lieu de se saisir de la pierre, il plaça ses doigts sur la gorge du jeune homme. Il leva les yeux et rencontra les émeraudes. Celles-ci brillaient, mais il ne parvenait pas à définir de quoi. Désir ? Peur ? Ou bien d'autre chose ?. Trowa ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se dégager. Quatre en profita pour lui caresser la peau, il fit ensuite courir ses mains sur les épaules puis l'enlaça. Il savait que Trowa devait sentir son désir, mais lui ne sentait rien venir de Trowa. * Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il n'a pas l'air de réagir comme moi…*. Il se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis. * Oh ! Trowa ! Je t'en prie, réponds moi…*. A son grand plaisir, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer à son tour. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le corps mince et voulut approfondir le baiser. Mais à sa grande surprise, Trowa ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser faire. Il refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ne voulant pas le forcer, Quatre se recula doucement, le tenant toujours. 

" Trowa… Je ne l'aime pas… ". 

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Trowa le lâcha et se dégagea doucement. Quatre sentit la chaleur le quitter immédiatement, lui qui se sentait si bien dans ses bras. 

" Votre…Altesse. Je…Vous devez vous préparer, non ? ". 

Il vit l'embarras du mercenaire et décida de ne pas le gêner plus que nécessaire.

" Hum…Oui ".

Il s'approcha de la porte, désirant appeler les servantes mais avant cela, il décida de goûter à nouveau les lèvres de Trowa. Il se précipita sur lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Comme la première fois, Trowa refusa d'ouvrir la bouche. * Peut-être est-ce à cause de Heero, il ne veut pas le trahir par cet acte, déjà qu'il se laisse faire…*. 

Trowa se recula et secoua la tête avant de se diriger lui-même vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et disparut sans un mot. Quatre se passa les doigts sur les lèvres puis attendit calmement que toutes les femmes de chambre entrassent pour s'occuper de lui…

J 

Quand il sentit les lèvres de Quatre contre les siennes, Trowa faillit répondre immédiatement. Il pouvait sentir l'envie du prince, et il se sentit rougir devant cette preuve manifeste de ses sentiments. Mais il se maîtrisa et se contenta de placer ses bras autour de la taille du prince. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et se perdait dans leur étreinte.* Oh ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Il va se marier dans moins de deux heures, et moi je suis là et je le laisse m'embrasser. Comme c'est doux, aussi bon qu'avec Hee-chan. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller *. Il sentit la langue de Quatre voulant approfondir le baiser. * Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite…*. Il ressentit la surprise de Quatre. Celui-ci stoppa leur baiser et ils se regardèrent intensément. Trowa ne savait pas trop que penser de cette avancée dans leur relation. Certes, il trouvait le prince attirant, il avait envie de le connaître, de le toucher, mais comme à son habitude, il trouvait que tout allait trop vite : ils se connaissaient depuis moins de trois jours et ils se tombaient déjà dans les bras ? * Non ! Je ne peux pas. Je dois arrêter ça tout de suite. Il se lie aujourd'hui même, et ce n'est pas avec moi ! Il ne l'aime pas ? Que dois-je en déduire ? Qu'il m'aime moi ? Je…*. Il se dégagea puis décida d'en rester là . Il en avait assez de ne plus savoir où il en était, et il avait besoin d'y réfléchir. Quatre se dirigea vers la porte, puis à sa surprise, il sentit à nouveau le corps du prince se blottir contre lui et ses lèvres être prises dans un deuxième baiser. Comme la première fois, il ne laissa pas le prince obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Après un petit instant, ils se séparèrent. Il le regarda puis recula vers la sortie, qu'il traversa rapidement, sans dire un seul mot…


	18. merce18

Disclamer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Je remercie beaucoup Meanne 77 qui a bien acceptée de me corriger… arigatô gozai-masu !

PARTIE 18

Trowa se réfugia dans la bibliothèque après avoir quitté Quatre, ses pensées sans dessus dessous. Il pouvait encore sentir le jeune prince près de lui, ses mains caressants son dos, sa bouche prenant ses lèvres avec douceur. * Comment peut-il me faire autant d'effet ? *. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la pièce et se replia sur lui-même. * Que dois-je faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? J'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Comme j'ai hâte que toute cette histoire soit terminée !*. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par ses souvenirs.

~ + , conservatoire de magie ~

" Trowa ! ".

Trowa leva les yeux du livre de magie qu'il lisait. Il se trouvait dans les jardins du conservatoire, au pied de son arbre préféré. Celui-ci était très âgé et ses branches s'élevaient dans le ciel. Defrys s'approchait de lui. Elle était de deux ans sa cadette. Blonde, les yeux bleus et un sourire agréable. Trowa la trouvait très jolie et il savait qu'elle le trouvait à son goût. Mais il lui avait fait savoir qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, enfin sauf en tant qu'amie. Elle s'installa près de lui, posant devant elle un sac dont elle sortit le contenu. Trowa fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant certain des ingrédients.

" Le futur ! ".

Il leva les yeux vers elle, encore plus perplexe. Elle se mit à rire.

" N'as-tu jamais souhaité savoir ce que te réservait le futur ? ".

Il la fixa sans mot. Il avait caché ses origines, seul le directeur savait qu'il était un mercenaire du Nord, et donc elle ne pouvait savoir qu'il connaissait déjà une partie de son futur.

" Pas vraiment ".

Sa réponse fut plus froide qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Elle leva les yeux de ses préparatifs.

" Trowa ? Pourquoi ? ".

Il détourna la tête. * Trouver quelque chose, et vite *. Il réfléchit un court instant, la carte des jumeaux apparaissant devant ses yeux.

" A quoi bon connaître le futur ?. Je trouve que la vie serait bien monotone si on savait d'avance ce qui va nous arriver ".

" Je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'aimerais savoir si je deviendrai une grande magicienne, si je ferai des grandes choses de ma vie, si je serai heureuse et plein d'autres trucs ! ".

Trowa sourit légèrement devant son enthousiasme. Il prit le livre de charme qu'elle avait amené et l'ouvrit à la page de la clairvoyance.

" Voyons voir. Hum…Il faut que tu tailles d'abord le thym en trois fines bandes ".

Il la regarda s'exécuter avec sérieux.

" Ensuite tu ajoutes le lait. Doucement, juste trois cuillerées. Touille ! Maintenant l'œil d'aspic. Mais j'y pense : où as-tu eu cet œil ? ".

Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air innocent de la jeune fille. 

" Oh ! Eh bien j'ai demandé à Madame Grey, elle m'en a donné un ".

* A Madame Grey ? Hum…Ca m'étonnerait… *. Une fumée noire sortait du bol quand il regarda la jeune fille à nouveau. 

" Tu crois que c'est normal ? ".

Il se reconcentra sur la formule.

" Oui, ajoute la menthe ".

Dès qu'elle plaça le dernier ingrédient, la fumée noire devint verte. Un cri d'exclamation sortit de derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

" Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! ".

" Keit ! Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! J'ai cru que le prof Scille était là ".

Keit éclata de rire et s'assit près de Trowa, lui frôlant la joue au passage. Trowa ne dit rien, il était habitué à l'exubérance du brun. Keit venait d'arriver au conservatoire. Il s'était immédiatement intégré à cette nouvelle vie, et avait décidé que Trowa lui plaisait énormément et qu'il voulait rester avec lui. Au début, Trowa s'était montré froid comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Mais le caractère enjoué et plaisant de Keit avait un peu émoussé ses barrières, et il avait accepté le jeune homme comme ami. Mais seulement ami, et ça il avait du mal à le lui faire accepter. Il soupira légèrement quand une petite main se posa sur la sienne, et qu'un regard noisette apparut juste devant lui.

" Eh bien, vous faites de la magie ? Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit en dehors des cours ? ".

" Ce n'est pas un sort dangereux, et puis Trowa est là, si ça devait mal tourner… ".

Defrys lui sourit gentiment et se concentra sur sa mixture. * Oui…Je suis toujours là *. Arrivé à la fin de ses études, il était considéré comme l'un des magiciens les plus puissants de sa génération. Son contrôle de la magie stupéfiait même les plus exigeants des magiciens. De ce fait, Defrys aimait l'avoir près d'elle pour tenter des expériences. Il ôta sa main de celle de Keit puis reprit le livre.

" Maintenant tu dois simplement placer un doigt dans la pâte et lui demander ce que tu veux savoir ".

" C'est tout ? ".

" Hn…Tu dois prononcer les paroles : " itadaku tetsudau " ". 

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent puis Defrys approcha son doigt de la pâte verte. Elle prononça la formule. Une aura verte la recouvrit l'espace de quelques instants puis elle tomba à la renverse. Keit et Trowa se précipitèrent pour la retenir.

" Defrys ! ".

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ébahis puis regarda Trowa fixement. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant il était certain que le sort avait été correctement effectué, et de plus, il savait qu'il n'était pas dangereux. * Que se passe-t-il ? *. Il prit la main de la jeune fille que celle-ci enleva rapidement. Elle se dégagea puis se leva d'un bond. Trowa s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait.

" Defrys ? Que… ".

Elle le regarda avec un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu : colère, haine et déception. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? *.

" Tu…Tu nous as menti tout le temps ! ". 

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle s'approcha de lui.

" Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas tes amis ? ".

Il ne lui répondit pas.

" Je…Je te déteste… ".

Elle s'enfuit. 

" Trowa ! Y faut la rattraper ! ".

~ fin + ~ 

Il avait compris qu'il avait failli perdre son amitié à cause de son mensonge. Il se rappelait les larmes de Defrys quand il l'avait retrouvée. Après quelque temps où il avait tenté de la consoler, elle lui avait enfin avoué qu'elle avait demandé non pas son propre futur mais celui de son ami. L'esprit lui avait répondu que le futur de Trowa lui avait déjà été révélé et qu'elle n'avait pas à le connaître. Elle lui avait alors demandé comment Trowa pouvait le être au courant et l'esprit lui avait dit que Trowa était un mercenaire du Nord.

C'est le fait qu'il lui avait caché une chose si importante qui l'avait rendue triste. Ils s'étaient expliqués et Defrys lui avait pardonné, comprenant ses raisons. Et là en ce moment, il avait l'impression de revivre la même histoire avec le prince, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine comme à Defrys. Oh non loin de là… 

J 

Quatre regarda le prêtre placer la bande sur son poignet. Juste une bande de soie blanche qui représentait un lien entre lui et…la femme à ses côtés. L'autre bout de la bande fut placé autour du poignet de la princesse. Il la regarda alors. Celle ci resplendissait de beauté. Sa robe aux multiples rubans noirs contrastait avec le lien blanc. Dans ses cheveux, des perles blanches brillaient. Elle avait ôté son voile et ses yeux lui montrait tout l 'amour qu'il lui inspirait. * Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? *. Le prêtre continuait à psalmodier les paroles rituelles. * C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, mais si seulement il n'y avait pas ce sourire stupide qui ne la quitte jamais *. Il se retint difficilement de soupirer puis plaça sa main sur la main de la femme, comme on le lui indiquait. Son regard se perdit dans le public. Aussi bien des nobles que des personnes du peuple se trouvaient là. L'estrade élevée dominait la place, et il pouvait entendre des cris de joie venir de tous les coins. Les gens étaient heureux. * C'est pour cette raison que je fais ça : pour que ces gens soient heureux. Au moins c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas inutile *. La cérémonie s'éternisait, ils n'avaient même pas encore échangé leurs vœux ni leurs alliances. Il continuait de scruter la foule quand son cœur fit un bond. Il avait reconnu Trowa. Il se trouvait près des domestiques du château, à côté de la fontaine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. * Oh ! Je ne veux pas…*. Il regarda à nouveau la princesse puis la bande. Celle-ci, surprise par ce recul, le fixait bêtement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Il posa sa main libre sur le lien et décida de l'enlever. * Je vais stopper cette mascarade stupide *. Il allait le faire quand son regard croisa des perles bleues fulminantes. Son père le fixait furieux. Il fit un geste de mort sur son cou. Quatre pâlit légèrement puis replaça sa main sur celle de sa future.

Un deuxième lien fut appliqué sur leur poignet… 

J 

" Mais que font-ils ? ".

Luce sourit au jeune homme face à elle.

" C'est vrai que vos traditions sont différentes des nôtres. Et bien, cette bande représente leur attachement à la vie. Ensuite on leur en mettra une deuxième qui correspond à leur attachement mutuel. Après, il y aura la couronne, qui signifiera leur appartenance au peuple et enfin les alliances qui seront la preuve qu'ils appartiennent déjà à quelqu'un ".

Heero acquiesça aux explications fournies. * Ce n'est pas si éloigné du Lien, sauf que je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent pas se parler ou savoir si l'autre va bien *. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'estrade. Le prince et sa future femme étaient vêtus complètement de noir, ce qui contrastait énormément avec Duo. Celui-ci se trouvait un peu en retrait et il portait une boîte. Heero pouvait admirer son profil comme il le souhaitait. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, le natté ne pourrait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement le fit sortir de ses pensées. La couronne venait d'être placée sur la tête de la princesse et les gens montraient leur contentement. Il regarda Luce qui s'était jointe à l'euphorie. Voyant le regard interrogateur du mercenaire, elle lui donna de plus amples informations.

" Nous sommes heureux que notre jeune prince ait enfin une épouse. Tu sais, normalement il aurait dû être marié dès ses seize ans ". 

" Seize ans ! ".

" Oui ! c'est la tradition pour les héritiers, en fait il s'agit d'un moyen de perpétuer la lignée ".

" Hein ? ". Heero était de plus en plus surpris. * Il se marie juste pour la descendance ? *.

" Hé, bien, c'est leur rôle de régner. Si jamais il n'y a pas d'héritier, tout pourrait disparaître et nous pourrions être envahi ou pire… ".

* J'arrive pas à y croire, mais sait-elle au moins que son maître attaque et détruit les autres peuples ? *.

" Je sais que ça doit te paraître égoïste de ma part, car l'empereur détruit beaucoup de pays, mais si nous n'avions pas de personne pour nous diriger et bien je pense que le monde serait encore pire ". Elle se tut, il comprit qu'elle n'en dirait pas d'avantage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le mariage. Duo s'était approché et avait ouvert la boîte. Le prêtre prenait l'une des deux alliances. Il se désintéressa de la scène et se recula jusqu'à un coin plus calme. Il fit un tour d'horizon, espérant apercevoir Trowa. Ne le voyant pas, il décida de l'appeler.

/ Trowa ? /.

/ Hum…/. C'était faible, preuve que son lien se trouvait assez loin de lui.

/ Où es-tu ?/.

/ Près de la fontaine /. 

Heero chercha une fontaine du regard. Sur sa gauche, il voyait une statue du haut de laquelle de l'eau tombait. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule vers le monument.

/ Celle où il y a une statue ? /.

/ Oui…/.

Il réussit enfin, après maints remous, à atteindre la fontaine. Ne voyant pas Trowa, il fronça les sourcils. Il tourna rapidement la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. 

" C'est moi ! ".

Il regarda son lien puis lui sourit doucement.

" Tout va bien ? ".

Trowa acquiesça et regarda l'estrade. La scène avait encore changé. Les deux fines bandes leur avaient été enlevées et maintenant deux anneaux brillants étaient montrés au public. Heero fixa Trowa un moment, sentant la confusion de celui-ci. Il lui prit la main et la serra.

/ Trowa ? /.

/ Je…Je ne sais pas quoi penser Heero…Je…C'est comme s'il se Liait à elle/.

/ Je ne pense pas, j'ai discuté un peu avec Luce. Apparemment c'est plus pour le peuple ce mariage /.

Trowa tourna son visage vers lui, l'incompréhension s'y lisant.

/ Pour le peuple ? /.

/ Hn. Pour avoir un héritier /.

/ Mais…C'est…/.

/ Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, surtout pour nous. C'est vrai que les mercenaires ne font jamais de mariage de raison ou bien dans des cas très rares comme pour…/. 

/ Je vois…C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas /. 

Heero le vit baisser la tête. Il sentit la pression de sa main.

/ Rentrons Heero /.

/ Comme tu veux /.

J 

~ Northland ~

" Votre Altesse ! ".

" Oui ".

" L'armée ennemie a renvoyé une bonne partie de ses hommes vers Talantes ! ".

" Vraiment ? ".

Un sourire étira le visage sévère du roi.

" Eh bien, tout semble marcher comme on l'espérait. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Trowa et Heero avancent dans leur mission. Envoyez quelqu'un à Talantes prévenir le dragon… ". 


	19. merce19

Disclamer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Je remercie beaucoup Meanne 77 qui a bien acceptée de me corriger ! !

PARTIE 19

~ Talantes ~

Installé dans sa chambre, Trowa lisait tranquillement un nouveau chapitre de " La vie de Frag le Mercenaire ". Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer tous les livres parlant de son peuple. Si certains étaient à mourir de rire, aucun ne racontait la vérité. Il avait déjà écumé tous ceux de Duo, et il s'attaquait maintenant à la bibliothèque. 

La tranquillité régnant dans le château, lui permettait de se sentir comme à l'Académie. Elle était due au fait qu'une bonne partie de la cour se trouvait dans le sud, en visite dans la région de la nouvelle princesse. Et Quatre aussi… 

Trowa leva la tête de son passionnant roman quand la poignée de la porte tourna. Heero entra, vite suivi de Duo. On pouvait facilement deviner que ces deux là se portaient une grande affection, qui se développait de jour en jour. 

" Trowa ! ".

Il hocha la tête.

" Nous allons aux bains, veux-tu venir avec nous ? ".

/ Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ? /. 

/ Trowa ! /.

Trowa sourit intérieurement à la réplique gênée d'Heero. Celui-ci n'avait pas rougi mais presque. Heero avait changé, il s'était adouci, réagissant plus comme un être humain que comme un soldat. Les sentiments lui allaient bien, le rendant plus attentif aux autres et plus communicatif. Trowa se rappelait le lendemain de leur première fois. Heero avait souri et même ri avec les autres. D'ailleurs, Wu Fei leur avait demandé en rigolant s'ils avaient franchi le cap. Trowa avait rougi comme une tomate et Heero, oui, Heero lui avait fait un de ses sourires. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Et maintenant, ce sourire, il le retrouvait grâce à ce petit bout d'homme aux cheveux longs. 

~ + , trois jours plutôt ~

" Trowa ? ".

Ouvrant les yeux et se tournant légèrement, Trowa aperçut Duo. Une robe de bain sur lui, il s'approchait du bassin bouillonant où Trowa se prélassait.

" Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi, Duo ? ".

Peu de gens se trouvait encore dans le château. Duo faisait partie des rares personnes n'ayant pas accompagné la cour, dans les territoires nouvellement acquis. Il leur avait expliqué que dans le Sud, il faisait si chaud qu'il ne pouvait pas porter de longues robes comme ici. Heero et Trowa avaient parfaitement compris pourquoi et avaient donc rapidement changé de sujet, afin de ne pas gêner le jeune homme plus que nécessaire. 

Le fait que Duo vienne le voir le surprit un peu. Il passait plus de temps à parler avec Heero qu'avec lui. Il réfléchit un bref instant et comprit que Heero devait se trouver avec le général Kushrénada. Il en avait fait allusion, le soir précédent. Duo voulait donc lui parler. Mais de quoi ? De son passé ? Ou de son avenir ?… 

" Est-ce que je peux te parler ? ".

Il sentit, dans l'interrogation du natté, de la gêne. * Donc, c'est de son avenir…*.

" Mais bien sûr ! Je te l'ai déjà dit , si tu as besoin de parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter ".

" Merci, Trowa… ".

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Duo enleva son peignoir et se faufila dans l'eau chaude, près de lui. Les différentes cicatrices ourlant son corps le choquèrent à nouveau sans qu'il ne laisse rien paraître. Son but n'était pas de mettre encore plus mal à l'aise le châtain. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant puis décida d'entamer le dialogue. 

" Et bien ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? ".

Duo se crispa un peu puis se tourna vers lui complètement. Les yeux dans les yeux, il posa enfin sa question.

" Heero et toi, vous êtes Liés ? ".

" Oui ". 

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, ils étaient bien liés, mentalement. Duo baissa la tête à cette réponse franche et directe.

" Je…Je ne comprends pas… ".

" Quoi ? Qu'il semble attiré par toi ? ".

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux en relevant rapidement la tête et bégaya :

" Atti…Trowa…Je… ".

J 

Duo admirait la joute entre les deux hommes. Le combat durait depuis quelques minutes, et il pouvait apercevoir le plaisir se peindre sur le visage des deux adversaires. Tous deux avaient cela dans le sang. Lui avait du mal à apprécier. Le sang, la douleur… Pour lui ceci n'était pas synonyme de plaisir. 

Il prit enfin sa décision : parler à Trowa. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la bibliothèque, où le jeune homme passait la plupart de son temps. Ne le trouvant pas, il alla frapper à sa chambre. Aucune réponse non plus. * Mince, où peut-il être ?*. Déambulant dans les couloirs vides, il surprit la discussion de deux femmes de chambre.

" Il est si beau… ".

" Comme ces grands guerriers des légendes… ".

" Oui ! Et ses yeux… ".

Duo sourit, il devinait parfaitement à qui elles faisaient allusion. Trowa faisait sensation : son calme, son intelligence, sa beauté, ses yeux... De plus, il était très modeste, et acceptait sans problème de déjeuner avec les serviteurs, rétorquant par ailleurs, qu'il n'était pas vraiment un invité ici, mais un prisonnier. Duo l'oubliait facilement, mais il était vrai que les deux mercenaires n'étaient pas vraiment à leur place ici. Ils étaient là pour se débarrasser de l'empereur, et rien d'autre. Malheureusement, l'empereur était aussi parti et leur mission s'en voyait rallongée. Mais, Duo devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il s'approcha des deux femmes, leur sortant sa révérence ironique.

" Duo ! ".

" Bonjour mesdames. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ? Je vous prie ?". 

Elles éclatèrent de rire devant le ton très courtois qu'il avait utilisé. 

" Tu n'as pas à être si poli avec nous ! ".

Il leur sourit avec charme. 

" Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! ".

" Arrête Duo, tu vas nous faire mourir ".

Il les regarda s'esclaffer quelques temps, puis décida de poser sa question :

" N'auriez-vous pas vu un grand brun aux magnifiques yeux verts ? ".

Les deux femmes se regardèrent puis l'une d'elle lui répondit :

" Il est dans les bains ".

* Ah ! c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié d'aller voir là-bas. Suis-je bête ! Heero m'a pourtant dit qu'il aimait l'eau *. 

" Je vous remercie, mesdames ".

" On peut t'accompagner si tu veux ! ".

Il leur jeta un regard catastrophé. Elles sourirent puis se remirent à rire de plus belle.

" C'était…pour rire…Duo…Pour rire ". 

Il secoua la tête, leur sourit, puis se dirigea vers les bassins.

Il n'entra pas directement dans la salle, passant par une autre porte donnant dans un des vestiaires. Il se déshabilla rapidement et enfila un peignoir mis à la disposition des baigneurs. * Comment vais-je l'aborder ? Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Hier pourtant…*. 

Il soupira, il pouvait encore sentir les douces lèvres du mercenaires contre les siennes. Un instant fugace, mais qui lui avait paru si long, et si bon. * Oui, j'ai aimé ça, malgré tout ce qui a pu m'arriver, j'ai aimé qu'il m'embrasse. Mais maintenant, je me sens mal à l'aise vis à vis de à Trowa. Il a été si gentil avec moi, et là j'ai l'impression de le trahir *. 

Il plaça ses doigts sur sa croix et la caressa doucement. Trowa… * Et puis zut ! S'il me demande de laisser Heero, je lui obéirai *. 

Il sortit sans bruit du vestiaire et observa la salle des bains. Trowa se trouvait dans le bassin chauffé juste en face de lui. Le grand châtain n'avait pas dû le remarquer, car il avait fermé les yeux. Duo l'admira un petit moment. Le visage calme du mercenaire lui donna la force de s'approcher. Il fit le tour du grand bassin sans bruit puis appela doucement Trowa. Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il lui répondit et comme il s'y attendait, Trowa l'invita à parler avec lui. 

* Bon qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je reste au bord, ou je le rejoins ? *. Il pesa le pour et le contre et décida de prendre sur lui. * Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse, surtout si je veux…*. Il stoppa net dans ses pensées. 

Il ôta rapidement le peignoir puis se jeta presque dans l'eau. Il s'installa près de Trowa et attendit un peu avant de se lancer. * Par quoi vais-je commencer ? Heero ? Ou bien ce qui m'est arrivé ? *. 

" Et bien ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? ".

Il frissonna en entendant la voix basse. * Qu'est ce que je dis ? *. Paniquant légèrement, il posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête : celle sur le Lien. La réponse de Trowa lui fit baisser la tête. * Ils Le sont. Je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'Heero se joue de moi ?. Dans tous ces livres, on raconte que deux mercenaires Liés Le sont pour la vie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'Heero puisse faire une chose pareille ?. Je ne comprends pas…*.

" Je…Je ne comprends… ".

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix et quand Trowa reprit la parole, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

" Quoi ? Qu'il semble attiré par toi ? ".

* Alors comme ça, il le savait !*. Cette constatation l'embrouilla encore plus. Ils étaient Liés et Trowa ne semblait pas fâché qu'Heero s'intéresse à lui. * Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? *. 

Trowa baissa la tête à son tour, devant lui. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps, perdus dans leurs pensées. Tout d'un coup, la voix de Trowa s'éleva, le faisant à sursauter.

" Alors disons-lui tout, Hee-chan ". 

* Hee-chan ? Mais pourquoi parle-t-il d'Heero ?*. Duo vit Trowa relever la tête, se tourner et regarder vers la salle des vestiaires, derrière eux. Il dirigea son propre regard vers la porte et fut surpris d'y voir apparaître Heero. * Mais ? *. 

J 

Après s'être amusé avec le général, Heero se surprit à rechercher Duo du regard. Leur joute n'avait pas duré trop longtemps, mais le jeune homme n'était plus dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils, indécis. * Qu'est-ce que je fais ? *. Il sortit de la salle d'arme et se dirigea, comme Duo un peu plus tôt, vers la bibliothèque. N'y trouvant personne, il décida d'aller se rafraîchir après tout, ce que faisait Duo ne regardait que lui. 

Il s'étonnait encore de son brusque changement. En fait le châtain présentait une telle joie de vivre qu'il ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Il admirait cet homme qui, avec un passé apparemment sombre, parvenait à garder le sourire. Repensant aux cicatrices, il serra les poings. Si quelqu'un devait faire souffrir cet enfoiré d'empereur, ce serait lui ! Duo ne lui avait pas encore révélé comment il avait eu ces marques, le sujet restait tabou, mais Heero devinait que le jour où il lui en parlerait, ce serait un grand pas dans leur relation. * Relation ? Depuis quand je le considère comme une relation ? *. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé la veille. * Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Il était à la fois si heureux et si, comment dire…Inquiet ? Comme si quelque chose le dérangeait *. En y repensant à présent, Heero devinait ce qui gênait le natté. * Mon lien avec Trowa…Je ne vois que ça…Que faire ? *. 

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il se déshabilla. Il allait pénétrer dans la pièce des bassins quand il entendit une voix. 

" Quoi ? Qu'il semble attiré par toi ? ".

La voix de Trowa puis celle de Duo. Il s'arrêta et vit les deux hommes dans le bassin à bulles. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Il ne pouvait voir leur visage. Il décida d'interroger Trowa.

/ Trowa ? /.

/ Hum…/.

/ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? /. 

/ Duo a voulu savoir si nous étions liés et je lui ai répondu que oui /.

Heero ferma les yeux. Ainsi c'était bien ce qui tracassait le châtain. Trowa dut sentir son malaise car il dit aussitôt :

/ Heero ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? /.

/ Je…Je l'ai embrassé, hier…/. 

/ Vraiment ? Mais alors, qu'est ce qui ne…Je vois. C'est moi le problème /. 

/ Trowa ! Ne dit pas ça ! /.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis Trowa donna la solution.

" Alors disons-lui tout, Hee-chan ". 

Il se rendit compte après un court instant que Trowa n'avait pas utilisé leur lien mental pour dire cette phrase. Il respira un grand coup et pénétra dans la pièce. Duo rougit instantanément à son entrée. * Mince, j'aurais dû prendre une serviette. Heureusement que je sais me maîtriser *. Il sentit tout de même de la couleur apparaître sur ses joues, mais il s'avança vers les deux hommes qu'ils aimaient, * Oui, je les aime *, le plus au monde. Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau bouillante du côté libre de Trowa.

Duo fut le premier à réagir, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

" Trowa ? Comment as-tu su qu'Heero était là ? ".

" C'est l'une des conséquences du lien… ".

" Incroyable, alors ce que dise les bouquins est vrai ! Vous pouvez vous parler quelque soit les distances ! Tu m'avais pas raconté ça la dernière fois! ".

Heero regarda Trowa. Celui-ci acquiesça.

" Pas exactement, Duo. En fait… Trowa et moi ne sommes pas lié comme tu le crois… ".

* Ca y est, je l'ai dit…*. 

Duo secoua la tête d'incompréhension :

" Comment ça ? ".

Il le fixa :

" Et bien, il existe deux principaux liens. Celui que tu connais, le Lien et celui par lequel Trowa et moi sommes liés ".

Heero vit que Duo avait du mal à le comprendre. 

" Mais vous êtes liés ! Vous pouvez vous parler, et j'ai vu Trowa toucher ton tatouage et toi faire de même avec le sien! ".

Heero sortit du bain et lui montra son dos.

" Ceci est mon vrai tatouage, et Trowa ne l'a jamais touché… ". 

Duo sortit à son tour du bain et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il fixait avec attention l'oiseau et ses flammes. Après un petit moment, il leva la tête vers Heero et fit un minuscule sourire.

" Alors, vous n'êtes pas vraiment liés ? ".

Trowa posa une main sur l'épaule de Duo.

" Pas au sens où en parlent vos livres. Le lien entre Heero et moi est uniquement mental ".

Heero échangea un doux regard avec Trowa. 

" Je te laisse lui expliquer les autres détails, je vais me reposer… Ah oui ! J'oubliais. Duo ! Ne dis pas au prince que nous ne sommes pas vraiment Liés, s'il te plaît ".

~ fin + ~ 

Depuis ce moment, les deux ne se quittaient, allant même aux bains ensembles…

Trowa fixa le couple maintenant au milieu de la pièce. * Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je les laisse seuls…*.

" Hum…Je préfère rester là et finir ce livre. Allez y sans moi ! Et si c'est ma bénédiction que vous êtes venus chercher, vous l'avez ". 

La touche d'humour atteint son but, quand Duo éclata de rire. Trowa le vit s'approcher de lui, et n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

" Je t'adore Tro-chan ! ".

" Duo, je te signale juste au passage qu'un mercenaire est très jaloux quand on touche à son Lié ".

" Vi, mais Heero et moi, on l'est pas encore ! ".

Trowa sourit gentiment au châtain et lui chuchota :

" Ca ne serait tarder ". 

Duo rougit puis à sa grande surprise l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Merci Trowa… ".

Quelque instant plus tard, le couple était sorti et Trowa resta seul avec ses propres sentiments et pensées.

J 

Deux semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis le mariage du prince. Celui-ci devait rentrer aujourd'hui de ce voyage que l'on pourrait considérer comme une lune de miel. Trowa avait donc eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il lui fallait l'admettre : Quatre lui manquait. Au bout de trois jours passés ensembles, son absence lui pesait déjà. Trowa avait pris sa décision, dès qu'il avait aperçu le regard désespéré du blond à son mariage. Un regard bref, mais si intense, si cruellement triste. Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru que le prince allait tout stopper, mais il ne savait quoi l'en avait empêché. 

Leur mission n'avait pas avancé. Ils avaient déjà visité le palais et connaissait les points stratégiques. En fait Trowa s'était aperçu que les gardes ne les embêtaient pas tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas trop de la grande porte donnant sur la ville. Par contre, dès que l'un des deux en étaient trop près, un petit régiment faisait son apparition. 

Trowa se leva et posa son roman sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha des fenêtres et passa sur le balcon. Il posa un coude sur la balustrade et admira le paysage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et qu'une voix lui chuchota :

" Devine qui c'est ? ".


	20. merce20

Disclamer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Je remercie beaucoup Meanne 77 qui a bien accepté de me corriger ! ! 

PARTIE 20 

Quatre fixait avec lassitude le paysage défilant sous ses yeux. Il était heureux que ce voyage fût enfin terminé. Il ne parvenait plus à supporter l'incessant bavardage de sa femme, et ses plaintes continuelles sur la chaleur, l'humidité, les plis dans sa robe et tout le reste… 

Il gouttait quelques heures de silence, vu que la blonde s'était assoupie. Non sans avoir, tout d'abord, posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, il avait attendu avec impatience qu'elle s'endormît pour de bon, puis l'avait détaché de lui. 

* Dire que je vais devoir la supporter toute ma vie... Enfin, toute ma vie est vite dit, si je fais comme mon père…*. 

Son père n'avait eu qu'une seule épouse officielle : sa mère. Il lui avait fait un enfant, puis ne s'était plus occupé d'elle. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas envie de suivre le même chemin que lui. 

Il lança un regard à Réléna puis soupira. La jeune fille était gentille et belle. Si elle n'avait pas été si fière d'elle-même, il aurait pu envisager une relation plus sérieuse avec elle. Mais… Rien, il n'avait encore eu aucune envie avec elle, ça le désespérait vraiment. Il lui avait fait l'amour, mais il n'en avait tiré aucun plaisir, contrairement à elle… Si seulement elle pouvait lui donner cet héritier rapidement, qu'il soit tranquille avec ça. Sa lâcheté lui fit mal, si seulement il avait plus de courage pour affronter son père. 

* Au moins une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerais suivre mon instinct…*. 

Il se mit à penser à Trowa et à leur dernier échange. Même si le châtain semblait lui avoir répondu, il avait tout de même ressenti une gène dans ses actes, surtout dans le fait qu'il n'eût pas voulu pas approfondir leur baiser. 

* Que dois-je penser de tout cela ? Je suppose que c'est à cause d'Heero *. 

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. 

* Trowa… Je… Je ne vais plus t'embêter. Je vais rester loin de toi… Même si cela me fait mal, je n'étais pas le premier…*. 

Sa décision prise, il attrapa le livre qu'il était en train de lire et se plongea dedans afin d'oublier, pour un instant, la seule personne qui lui ait donnée un peu de plaisir…

J 

" Trowa m'avait l'air pensif… ".

" Hum… ".

" Il t'en a parlé ? ".

" Trowa ne parle jamais de rien, Duo. Il a toujours été comme ça. S'il veut me confier quelque chose, il me le dira, sinon il garde tout pour lui ".

" C'est triste… ".

Duo baissa les yeux. Il sentit une main le prendre par l'épaule, et il se retrouva dans les bras du mercenaire brun. 

" Je suis sûr qu'il trouvera quelqu'un lui aussi… ".

" Peut-être, mais je me sens coupable. C'est comme si je t'avais éloigné de lui ".

" Duo ! Nous en avons déjà discuté. Lui et moi… ".

Heero baissa la tête à son tour, incapable de rajouter autre chose… 

~ + [1] ~ 

" Trowa ? Que fais-tu ? ".

Duo regarda le jeune mercenaire se tourner vers lui pour répondre. 

" Je vais à la bibliothèque ".

" Ah ? Heu…Et Heero ? ".

Duo vit un léger sourire apparaître. * Pourquoi sourit-il ? *. Il retint un rougissement sous le curieux regard du châtain.

" Je pense qu'il doit s'entraîner dans la salle d'arme. Même si nous sommes prisonniers, il ne veut pas perdre la main ".

" Je vois…Bon je crois que je vais aller faire un tour aux cuisines alors… ". 

Trowa hocha la tête puis continua vers sa destination première. Duo le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir puis se mit à réfléchir. * Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais voir Heero ?…*. Il hésita encore un instant puis décida d'aller regarder le guerrier s'entraîner. * Ca doit être intéressant de le voir effectuer ses mouvements *.

Souriant, il partit vers la salle d'arme, dans laquelle il pénétra sans bruit. Heero se trouvait au milieu de la grande pièce. Il portait une tenue de combat : une armure légère noire avec des lanières la retenant au corps, un pantalon avec des cuissardes en Myrth et des bottes en cuir. Le tableau était fascinant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux l'un de ces nombreux dessins des livres de Quatre, mais ce dessin là était vivant. * Incroyable, il a l'air si fort…*. Il admira la prestance avec laquelle le mercenaire maniait la lourde épée, faisant des gestes difficiles sans effort. Il lui était déjà arrivé de tenir une arme, mais son poids la lui avait fait lâcher immédiatement. Encore une preuve de sa force…

* Trowa a de la chance… Si j'avais quelqu'un comme lui à mes côtés, je ne ferais plus de cauchemars…*. Il repensa à toutes les souffrances et humiliations que l'empereur lui avaient fait subir. Ce faisant, il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur sa peau pâle. Il s'agenouilla et se prit la tête dans les bras : * Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne s'est occupé de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout seul ? *. Bien sûr , Quatre s'occupait de lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de solide et d'attentionné. Quatre ne lui apportait que la sûreté, et un cadre de vie agréable. Mais il ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir d'horribles rêves… 

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Un cri effrayé lui échappa et il se recula vivement contre le mur, se cognant brutalement. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attendant un coup qui ne vint jamais.

" Duo… ".

Il frissonna. Une voix très douce et calme, pas un hurlement autoritaire. Il ne bougea pas pour autant.

" Duo…C'est moi, Heero…Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… ".

* C'est Heero ? Je…*. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les saphirs du Mercenaire. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut, avec un pincement au cœur, que le brun le regardait avec un visage reflétant de l'inquiétude. Il remarqua aussi qu'il restait à une bonne distance de lui. * Il ne veut pas m'effrayer davantage. Quel idiot je suis ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui qui me touche ! *. 

" Heero, je… Je suis… ".

" Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Duo…C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te toucher… ".

" Non ! C'est moi ! Je… ".

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres fines du mercenaire, sourire qui ne lui échappa pas. * Comme il change quand il sourit ainsi. Il est comme Trowa, il rayonne ! *. 

" Si on continue comme ça, on s'en sortira jamais! ". 

Duo lui rendit son sourire, timidement.

" On est tous les deux désolés, et on en reste là ! D'accord ? ".

Duo hocha vivement de la tête et accepta la main tendue autant pour conclure le pacte que pour l'aider à se relever. * Que sa main est chaude et si douce… *. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils restèrent quelques temps à s'observer, leurs mains toujours jointes. * Oh ! Heero, je me sens tellement bien avec toi. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé une partie de moi qui me manquait. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas pour toi… Il te faut quelqu'un de fort, comme Trowa…*. 

Les joyaux de glace se voilèrent un instant, et Duo vit qu'Heero n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Au contraire, il se sentit attiré par le brun. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il se laissa faire et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mercenaire… 

J 

Heero, sentant quelque chose d'anormal dans la pièce, se retourna vivement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en apercevant la forme recroquevillée de Duo près de la porte. Apparemment, le jeune homme pleurait ou était sujet à un malaise… Il déposa son arme au sol, et se dirigea avec empressement vers le natté. * J'espère qu'il va bien ! *. Ralentissant pour ne pas l'effrayer, il approcha avec douceur sa main de l'épaule de Duo. Il fut surpris de la réaction du châtain quand celui-ci cria, se tassa sur lui et se cogna contre le mur. * Quel idiot je suis ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, et j'obtiens l'effet inverse ! *. Il appela alors le natté d'une voix basse. Celui-ci eut un frisson mais ne le regarda pas pour autant : il était toujours apeuré.

" Duo…C'est moi, Heero…Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… ".

Avec soulagement, il vit apparaître les améthystes encore embuées. Il fixa le natté, alors qu'inquiétude et colère envers lui-même devant sa bétise se mêlaient en lui. Quand Duo commença à s'excuser, il prit les devants et s'excusa à son tour. Voyant où leur échange les mènerait, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation drôle. * Si ça continue comme ça, on va pas arrêter de se justifier l'un l'autre…*. 

" On est tous les deux désolés, et on en reste là ! D'accord ? ".

Le sourire que lui dédia Duo lui fit chaud au cœur. Un sourire plein de gratitude et d'autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, ou peut-être que si d'ailleurs… * De l'admiration ? De l'a…mour ? Admiration sans doute, vu comme il me regarde à chaque fois que je combat, mais amour ? Je ne suis pas assez doué dans ce domaine pour en être sûr. Trowa saurait, lui…Que dois-je faire ? Je suis si près de lui…et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est vraiment la première fois que je réagis ainsi avec quelqu'un…*. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il ne voulait, cependant pas, les délivrer du contact si vite . Il se contenta de l'admirer. * Et si…Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !*. Les yeux du natté brillaient d'une douce lueur. Malgré la peur qu'il avait eu, Heero sentait le calme et la sérénité revenir en lui. * A cause de moi ? *. Il se rendit compte qu'à chaque discussion qu'il avait eu avec Duo, il avait toujours ressenti une certaine tension chez lui. Mais là, plus rien. Simplement une personne qui attendait patiemment que quelque chose se passât . Il décida d'agir et attira doucement Duo vers lui. Il sentit une légère peur effleurer le jeune homme, qui se laissa pourtant faire. Il approcha alors ses lèvres de celles de son vis à vis. * Ca y est, je le fais…*. C'était doux, plus léger qu'avec Trowa. Un contact plaisant, réel, mais pourtant si éphémère. Il se recula et regarda la réaction de Duo. Celui-ci semblait partagé entre le bonheur et l'incompréhension. Les deux sentiments se traduisant par une lueur dans ses yeux et un visage étonné. Duo bégaya quelques mots :

" Je… Heero… Tu… ".

Heero recula encore puis secoua la tête. * Je n'aurais pas dû. Il va m'en vouloir. Je suis stupide…*. 

Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il la fixa puis son propriétaire.

" Merci… ".

Duo lui sourit timidement puis sortit de la pièce rapidement. * Merci ? Mais pourquoi ? *. 

~ fin + ~

Depuis, ils avaient parlé avec Trowa et s'étaient vraiment déclarés l'un à l'autre. Heero lui avait tout révélé, lui parlant de son enfance, et surtout de sa relation spéciale avec Trowa. Duo avait bien compris ce qui reliait les deux hommes. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, surtout vis à vis de Trowa. S'ils n'avaient pas tous deux tiré cette carte, ils auraient, sans doute, fini ensemble, vu l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Après tout, ils avaient bien couchés ensemble…Alors qu'eux…

Duo avait demandé à Heero de patienter, il ne se sentait pas près à se donner à quelqu'un, pas encore. * J'hésite toujours…Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je l'aime moi aussi ! Je l'aime plus que tout !*. Il se serra encore plus étroitement contre Heero, voulant écouter son cœur qu'il savait battre pour lui… 

J 

" Mei… ". 

Meiran éclata d'un rire bruyant tout en lâchant Trowa.

" Tu m'avais l'air si pensif ! J'étais certaine de réussir mon coup ! J'arrive pas encore à croire que tu te sois laissé avoir ! ".

Trowa sentit un sourire venir. L'attitude enfantine de la jeune fille ferait sourire même le plus insensible des mercenaires. * Elle est vraiment incroyable ! Mais…J'y pense ! Si elle est là, cela signifie que…*.

" Tu es déjà rentrée ? ".

" Comme tu le vois ! Mais toute la cour n'est pas encore arrivée ! Le couple royal est à mi chemin, je pense ".

* Quatre…J'ai hâte de te revoir…*. 

" Hum !… ".

Il recula vivement quand la mercenaire se plaça à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

" …A qui tu penses ? ".

Il sentit ses joues rougirent , puis se détourna.

" A personne ! ".

" Tu es un piètre menteur, Trowa ! Alors ? A qui ? ".

" Mei ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! ".

Meiran se calma, comprenant sans doute qu'elle avait été un peu loin. Il lui arrivait souvent d'exagérer, mais c'était elle, et personne ne la changerait. 

" Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Si quelqu'un te voyait avec moi, on se poserait des questions… ".

" Oui ! Désolée… En fait, je suis venue te dire que le plan se passe comme prévu ! Il faut maintenant que vous prévoyez pour la suite ".

" Ca me soulage que tu me dises ça ! Pour la suite, nous devrions nous en sortir …C'est plus facile que prévu… ". 

" Tant mieux ! Car nous ne pourrons pas beaucoup parler…Je vais te laisser…Fais attention à toi, Tro… ".

Il acquiesça et la laissa caresser doucement sa joue, signe habituel de sa part pour montrer son inquiétude. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas…Tout ira bien… ".

Il sourit tendrement puis se déplaça dans la pièce. Elle le suivit puis ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

" Mais au fait ! Où est Heero ? ".

" Oh ! Il doit butiner quelque part ! ". 

Meiran ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

" Butiner ? Notre Heero ? ".

Trowa hocha de la tête et lui sourit.

" Trowa… ".

" Hn ".

" Ca ne te fait rien ? ".

* Heero est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, je ne suis rien pour lui…Non, je suis injuste ! Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je suis vraiment content qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un comme Duo *.

" C'est un peu dur, mais on le savait, Meiran… ".

Elle lui lança un regard compréhensif, se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle sortit vivement de la pièce. 

J 

Trowa comprit que la cour devait être rentrée quand il entendit un grand bruit de cloche et d'instruments qu'il n'identifiait pas. D'un côté il se réjouissait de pouvoir revoir Quatre, mais d'un autre, il avait un peu peur de la manière dont il devait approcher le blond. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas lui révéler sa vraie mission, contrairement à Duo. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, c'était quand même le fils de l'homme qu'ils devaient tuer…

Il décida de sortir de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait. Il déambula dans différents couloirs, déjà plein de monde. 

" Son Altesse a l'air d'apprécier sa nouvelle femme… ".

" Oui, elle est tout à fait charmante… ". 

Toutes les conversations tournaient autour du nouveau couple royal et apparemment celui-ci s'entendait plutôt bien. * S'ils s'entendent si bien, je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer *. Il soupira doucement. Il était vrai que cette éventualité ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mais c'était logique que le prince tomba amoureux de cette femme. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ces jours ensembles leur avaient sans doute permis de s'apprécier. * Je suis stupide…Contre elle, je n'ai aucune chance…*. Il décida de stopper son errance dans le château. Il devait être environ six heures, il avait donc encore le temps de lire. Après tout si Quatre voulait lui parler, il saurait où le trouver. Il se dirigea vers son lieu de prédilection quand au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le blond qui occupait ses pensées depuis deux semaines déjà…

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, s'admirant involontairement. Quatre brisa le premier le silence d'un ton neutre et sans passion. Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer. 

" Trowa…Comment vas-tu ? ".

* Il…Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, alors…*.

Il resta de marbre et répondit sur le même ton :

" Bien, je vous remercie Votre Altesse. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? ".

" Fatiguant, mais très instructif. Le Sud est une région passionnante et pleine de ressource ".

Trowa avala sa salive. * Il me parle d'elle ? Il…Ah ! Mince ! Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer ! *.

" Tant mieux ! Je vais vous laisser. Vous voulez sans doute vous reposer ".

Il s'inclina respectueusement puis commença à prendre congé du prince, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter avec une légère pointe de colère cachée. 

" J'ai oublié de vous souhaiter tout le bonheur possible… ".

Il lui fit un signe de tête puis courut presque vers sa chambre, voulant être seul pour pleurer…

J 

* Je me demande ce que je vais faire…J'ai peur qu'en le voyant, je ne puisse me retenir et ne lui saute dessus. J'ai tellement envie de le serrer contre moi, de le sentir près de moi…*. Quatre soupira lourdement tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. La fin du voyage avait été harassante. Réléna s'était réveillée et avait recommencé son incessant caquetage. Heureusement dès leur arrivée, elle s'était empressée de le laisser pour aller se rafraîchir et 'se faire belle pour son amour'. Lui avait préféré rechercher Duo pour pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas principalement à la meilleur couleur de robe, et à ce qu'il allait mettre pour la soirée. Mais il voulait le voir aussi pour une raison plus personnelle. Il pensait qu'en deux semaines, le natté avait pu faire mieux connaissance avec les deux mercenaires et qu'il pourrait lui apprendre certaines choses. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le châtain et était trop éreinté pour pousser les recherches plus loin. Il s'approchait du couloir menant à sa chambre quand il croisa deux émeraudes qu'il rêvaient de voir depuis plus de deux semaines...

Trowa avait l'air en forme. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle, mélangeant du vert et du bleu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage doux du mercenaire et son corps visible sous les vêtements légers. Mais repensant à sa décision de l'après-midi, c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il s'adressa à Trowa. 

" Trowa…Comment vas-tu ? ".

La réaction du mercenaire lui fit mal. * C'est bien ce que je pensais…Il ne réagit pas…C'est Heero qu'il aime, pas moi… C'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas répondu l'autre fois…J'ai été stupide *. Il répondit de la même façon puis écouta le jeune homme s'excuser pour partir. Mais il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris quand il entendit la voix de Trowa :

" J'ai oublié de vous souhaiter tout le bonheur possible… ".

Il avait ressentit de la colère, de la peine et autre chose dedans. * Mais…Il est en colère ? Contre moi ? Je ne comprends pas…Trowa ? Je n'arrive plus à te saisir… *. Regardant le mercenaire disparaître pratiquement en courant, il se mordit les lèvres et se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre... 


	21. merce21

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2 , 4+3+4 

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Merci à Meanne et à Kaly pour leur correction !!!!

Partie 21 

Duo soupira d'aise dans les bras de Heero. Ils se trouvaient isolés dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'audience et se délectaient de la présence de l'autre. Après avoir parlé à nouveau sur le Lien et tout ce qu'il y avait autour, Duo se leva et s'exclama :

" Je vais aller voir Quatre…Il doit être rentré maintenant ! ".

Heero hocha la tête et murmura :

" N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas lui dire pour nous… ".

Duo lui fit un grand sourire puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. 

Il erra un petit moment dans le château, écoutant les différentes discussion des courtisants. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir il aperçut l'objet de ses recherches. Il regarda la scène qui avait lieu et sentit son cœur se serrer. Trowa et Quatre s'étaient à peine parlés et simplement pour se dire des civilités. Il avait tout de même été surpris de la dernière phrase prononcée par le Mercenaire. * Mince, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hee-chan m'a pourtant bien dit que Trowa semblait attiré par Quatre…Mais alors pourquoi ne se parlent-ils pas ? Hum…J'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir que je mette mon grain de sel…Après tout, c'est de ma faute si Trowa est tout seul, maintenant. Mais il ne faut pas que je révèle la vérité à Quatre…Ca va être dur…Je déteste mentir…Mais, j'ai une idée qui va peut-être fonctionner…Je le dois bien à Trowa…*. Tout en réfléchissant, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître mais néanmoins ami. Il frappa à la porte et entra sous l'injonction du prince.

" Duo ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Tu m'a manqué !".

* Pourquoi ce n'est pas à Tro que tu as dit cette phrase ? *. 

" Je suis content aussi de te revoir Quatre !".

Ils se sourirent puis Duo le rejoignit sur le canapé. Il pouvait sentir de la fatigue dans la voix du blond mais aussi de la peine…Et il apercevait une légère rougeur s'étalant sur les joues du jeune homme blond. * Tiens ? Mais pourquoi est-il gêné ? *. Faisant mine de rien, il décida d'entamer la discussion.

" Alors, comment était ce voyage ? ".

" Fatiguant… Mais le sud est une très belle région…Il y fait encore plus chaud qu'ici ! ".

" Ah ! J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir alors ! ".

Quatre hocha la tête.

" Et…Ta femme… ? ".

Le prince poussa un soupir. * A ce point ? *. 

" Elle…Comment dire ?…Elle est belle, apparemment plus intelligente que je le pensais… ".

" Mais ? ".

Quatre se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

" Elle n'arrête pas de parler pour ne rien dire, elle est toujours en train de se plaindre. Elle me fatigue…Et…Et ses robes… ! Je n'ai jamais vu de telles couleurs… Une fois, elle était habillée en rose ! Elle ressemblait à un bonbon!!!".

Duo éclata de rire sous le regard désespéré que lui lança Quatre. 

" Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, Votre Altesse… ".

" Arrête de te moquer de moi ! ".

" Ah ! Ah ! Désolé… ".

Duo reprit son sérieux. * Comment pourrais-je mettre mon plan à exécution ? *. Quatre ne lui permit pas de se poser plus de questions.

J 

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il ne comprenait toujours pas la réaction qu'avait eu le Mercenaire. Et pour compliquer le tout, il se sentait mal. Le fait de le revoir l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'assit rapidement, tentant d'endiguer le flot de désir montant en lui. * Oh ! Trowa…Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?…*. Il prit un des coussins près de lui et le serra fortement contre lui, en fermant les yeux. * Hum…Je suis tout seul, je pourrais peut-être…*. Il déplaça lentement sa main vers le bas de son corps quand un coup à sa porte le fit sursauter et rougir. * Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ! Je ne suis pas frustré à ce point, bon sang !*. Il remit le coussin en place.

" Oui ? Entrez ! ".

Duo pointa le bout de son nez. Il fut heureux de revoir le jeune homme et lui dit aussitôt. Son ami vint s'asseoir près de lui et il répondit à ses questions, tout en réfléchissant. * C'est la première fois que je ressens autant de joie chez lui. De plus, ce n'est pas simulé…Mais que lui est-il arrivé pendant mon absence ? ! Je ne le reconnais pas. Enfin presque pas…*.

Il tenta de retenir un sourire quand le natté éclata d'un rire franc - le rire de Duo - après qu'il eut fini de lui décrire Réléna. 

" Arrête de te moquer de moi ! ".

* Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Allez, un peu de courage, Quatre ! *.

Une fois la crise de rire du châtain passée, il décida de se lancer.

" Dis-moi, Duo ? Qu'as-tu appris en mon absence ? ".

" Hum ? Ce que j'ai appris ? ".

Quatre reprit de douces couleurs rosées et baissa la tête, en triturant ses mains.

"Des Mercenaires… ".

" Oh ! et bien, il y a une chose que les livres ne racontent pas ! ".

Quatre observa Duo tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui fit signe de continuer.

" Ils ne disent pas ce qui se passe quand deux Mercenaires se disputent… ".

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux.

" Se…Disputent… ? ".

Il laissa son interrogation en suspens, attendant avec impatience ce que Duo allait lui révéler.

" Et bien…En fait…Ils se sont disputés après ton départ…Et depuis, ils ne se sont plus reparlés…Enfin, devant moi… ".

" A ce point ? ".

Duo acquiesça. * Incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…Mais alors…Trowa…Il est libre. Enfin pas comme je le voudrais, mais…*. Il fit semblant de bailler.

" Oh ! Tu es fatigué ! Bon je vais te laisser… ".

Duo se leva vivement et s'avança vers la sortie.

" Une minute ! A propos de quoi se sont-ils disputés ? ". 

* Il faut que je le sache…*. Il vit Duo hésiter, comme s'il cherchait une explication. Il plissa les yeux devant le silence de son vis à vis. * M'aurait-il menti ? *. Il pouvait ressentir la nervosité du jeune homme châtain. Duo bégaya un moment puis lâcha enfin :

" Je…Je crois que…Que…C'est à cause de toi… ! ".

J 

* Oh, non ! Je n'ai pas pensé à chercher une excuse…Vite, vite…*. Duo se mit à réfléchir très rapidement, tentant de trouver une raison valable. Il vit le regard suspicieux de Quatre sur lui. * Mais oui ! Je suis bête, j'en ai une bonne et elle est là juste devant moi…*. Il prit un regard gêné et fit semblant d'hésiter.

" Je…Je crois que…Que…C'est à cause de toi… ! ".

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du prince. Il crut même apercevoir une lueur *d'espoir ?. Oui ! Ca marche…J'espère juste que Hee-chan ne s'est pas trompé et que Trowa est vraiment attiré par Quatre…*. 

" A cause de moi ? ".

" Heu…Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Mais il semblerait que Trowa t'ai regardé d'une façon que Heero n'a pas apprécié ou quelque chose dans ce genre… ".

* Pourvu qu'il me croit, pourvu qu'il me croit…*. Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos.

" Je vois…Tu peux me laisser, maintenant… ".

Duo s'inclina respectueusement puis sortit de la pièce. * Hum…Me demande comment tout ça va se terminer. Je suis quand même inquiet…*. Il poussa un léger soupir et se dirigea vers le salon où il savait trouver Heero…

J 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Trowa fixait les gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long de son corps. Des volutes de fumées s'élevaient tout autour de lui. Il avait demandé de l'eau chaude, très chaude. Après sa rencontre avec Quatre, il s'était isolé dans sa chambre et il avait tenté avec force de retenir ses larmes. Il voulait tenir la promesse faite à son père. Heero était entré au moment même où il s'essuyait vigoureusement les yeux.

~ + ~

" Trowa ? ".

Heero s'approcha rapidement, inquiet. Il lui prit la main et l'attira doucement. 

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ".

" Rien ! Tout va bien Heero ".

Trowa tenta de se soustraire à l'étreinte de son lien, mais Heero le tenait fermement.

/ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…/.

Trowa cessa de se débattre et posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun. * Heero…Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…Il faut simplement que je me reprenne et que je pense à cette mission…Il faut que je l'oublie *. Il décida de mentir à Heero, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

/ J'ai réfléchi, c'est tout. Et je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas…/. 

Il sentit Heero se raidir. Celui-ci l'écarta un peu afin de l'observer plus attentivement. Trowa baissa les yeux face à la peine qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard.

* Pardonne-moi…*.

Trowa se dégagea enfin et passa derrière Heero afin de sortir.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je vais me concentrer sur notre mission, et seulement sur elle ! ".

Heero se retourna, les sourcils froncés, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus, le laissant sortir, s'enfuir…

~ fin + ~

Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha d'un des bassins. L'eau avait toujours eu l'effet de le calmer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il s'introduisit avec plaisir dans l'eau bouillante et ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce contact.

J 

" Je vais aller voir Quatre… ".

Duo lui vola un baiser puis partit en courant à la recherche du prince. Il le regarda disparaître puis décida de voir ce que faisait Trowa. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il avait laissé le jeune homme un peu plus tôt. 

" Tiens, tiens, tiens… ".

Il stoppa net face à ces mots.

"…Ne serait ce pas notre petit Mercenaire ? ".

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'empereur. Celui-ci le fixait en souriant. Heero sentit son corps réagir immédiatement, se mettant en position de défense . Il sentait le danger émaner de cet être aux yeux froids. L'empereur s'approcha lentement de lui. 

" Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu oublies que je te contrôle complètement… ".

Heero se raidit dès que les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il se recula vivement, mais fut retenu par une poigne ferme.

" Ne bouge pas ! ".

L'ordre s'insinua brutalement dans sa tête et son corps obéit instantanément. * Ce sortilège ! *.Il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

" Hum…Tu as vraiment de la chance, mon petit… ".

L'empereur le lâcha et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Heero sentit la pression dans son cerveau disparaître et il observa ses sauveurs. Réléna approchait, la bouche en cœur, suivie de Wu Fei. Aujourd'hui, elle portait une robe vert clair avec pleins de rubans. Heero ouvrit de grands yeux devant la chose mais ne dit rien. Après tout cette fois, il n'avait rien à apprendre à Wu Fei. Celui-ci le regarda un instant puis l'ignora comme il se devait.

" Votre Altesse ! ".

Réléna élargit encore plus son sourire. * Mais comment fait-elle ? *. Elle s'inclina avec grâce devant l'empereur.

" Réléna, vous êtes radieuse ! N'êtes vous pas fatiguée de votre voyage ? ".

" Un peu, mais j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous. Etes-vous disponible ?".

" Je le suis toujours pour vous, très chère… ".

Heero regarda très étonné le couple partir sans se préoccuper de lui. Wu Fei les suivit immédiatement, tout en lui faisant un signe : ( Tout va bien ?). Heero acquiesça pour rassurer son ami. * Incroyable…J'ai du mal à croire que cette femme dirige l'empereur. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Bon, je l'ai échappé belle cette fois. Hum…Il faut que je trouve Trowa…*. 

Depuis une discussion avec Duo sur la réaction de son lien, il s'inquiétait. Il savait que Trowa était fragile, plus fragile que lui en tous cas. Et malgré le fait que Trowa dise que cela ne lui faisait rien, il devinait que leur séparation devait lui faire du mal. Il soupira tout en se dirigeant d'abord vers leur chambre et il fut heureux de sentir Trowa dans la pièce quand il y pénétra. Une forte peine l'assaillit alors et il se précipita sur son lien qu'il prit dans ses bras. * Oh, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? *. 

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ".

Quand Trowa voulu se libérer, il le serra plus fortement dans ses bras . * Trowa…Hum…Je vais utiliser notre lien, ça le calme toujours…*. D'une voix apaisante, il tenta de comprendre ce qui tourmentait son ami.

/ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…/.

Trowa posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Heero sentait la confusion régner dans la tête du châtain. * Trowa, je t'en prie parle moi…*. Il fut soulagé quand ce dernier s'exprima.

Il digéra lentement la réponse, puis le regarda fixement les yeux. * Trowa ? Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Je le sens…*. C'était la première fois que son lien lui cachait la vérité, et il se sentit peiné par ce fait. * Nous nous éloignons encore plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru…*. Il le laissa se libérer. Il continua à le fixer et fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase prononcée par Trowa. * Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? *. Il regarda la porte se refermer puis soupira lourdement. * Que s'est il passé ? *.

J 

Quatre sortit de sa chambre à la suite de Duo. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il se dirigea vers les bains et installa un sort de fermeture automatique sur toutes les portes donnant dans la salle. Il avait horreur d'avoir du monde avec lui et il prenait toujours de grandes précautions avant d'aller se prélasser dans l'eau. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait oublié aucune serrure et pénétra dans l'un des vestiaires. Il se déshabilla puis enfila la robe qu'il mettait toujours pour l'occasion. Soupirant, il pénétra dans la grande salle et s'aperçut, avec un choc, qu'il n'était pas tout seul…


	22. merce21bis

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 , heu... tentative de lemon…on tape pas si c'est raté, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un ^^;;;;; (et pi si on tape, j'arrête d'écrire tout court, na!!!) (Isa qui couvre ses arrières!!!) le couple ? devinez!!! ^_________________^

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Merci à Meanne et à Kaly pour leur correction ^^

Partie 21 bis 

Quatre hésita un instant avant de prendre sa décision : aller rejoindre Trowa et advienne que pourra…* De toute façon, soit il me rejette, soit…*. Il rougit à cette pensée et sentit que son corps réagissait à nouveau, comme un peu plut tôt. * J'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle…Mais en fait, ce sera comme une première fois…Mais avec un homme… Non ! Pas avec un homme ! Avec lui…*. 

Il se détendit un peu puis observa l'objet de son désir. Celui-ci reposait contre le mur du bassin bouillonnant assis sur l'un des bancs qui étaient placés dans l'eau exprès. Tout le haut de son corps dépassait largement de l'eau. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir paisiblement. Quatre admira ses traits calmes et si attirants. * Je t'aime tellement, je veux que tu sois à moi… Et à personne d'autre *. Il s'approcha doucement du Mercenaire. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il s'arrêta, toujours hésitant. * Je me suis promis de suivre au moins une fois mes instincts. C'est le moment, je crois…*. 

Quatre rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés un instant, pour croiser deux émeraudes. Trowa avait ramené ses cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière, libérant complètement son visage. Le prince resta immobile face à ce regard lumineux, si profond, si vert. Ils s'observèrent un moment, se délectant l'un de l'autre, ou du moins, Quatre appréciait ce qu'il avait devant lui. * Tu es si beau, et la couleur de tes yeux est si irréelle…*. Mu par la vision de rêve, Il se rapprocha davantage, longeant le bassin et se retrouva juste derrière Trowa. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas, une seule fois, quitté des yeux.

Quatre ne savait par où commencer. * Peut-être devrais-je m'excuser de mon comportement de tout à l'heure… ?*. Toujours sans rien dire, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle, il s'agenouilla. * Aller ! Courage ! *. Le regard fixe de Trowa l'effrayait un peu. Après tout, il ne connaissait toujours pas les sentiments du Mercenaire à son égard. Même s'il s'était disputé avec son Lien, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Il prit enfin sa décision et entoura les épaules de son vis à vis. Trowa détourna la tête et se laissa faire. Un léger soupir lui échappa et Quatre put le sentir se détendre sous son étreinte… 

J 

Trowa sentit immédiatement la magie dès qu'elle fut lancée : un verrouillage. * Hum…Qui peut bien lancer ce sortilège… ?*. Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait sortir du bain ou attendre que la personne qui avait envoûtée les portes, entre. * Si elle les ferme, c'est qu'elle veut être seule…*. Tout à coup, il se rappela ce que Duo lui avait raconté. Une personne faisait ça, et il s'agissait justement de celle qu'il ne voulait pas voir * j'espère que je me trompe…Si on est isolé ici tous les deux…J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer…*. 

Il soupira et se radossa contre le bord du bassin. Il sentit quelqu'un approcher sans rien dire. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. * Que dois-je faire ? Je suis certain que c'est lui… Mais pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas ? *. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Quatre, celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux clos et semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. * Mais pourquoi ? Quatre… Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Elle ne serait vraiment rien pour toi…*. 

Il vit le prince ouvrir les yeux et ils se fixèrent durant quelques instants. Il put admirer la beauté de l'homme face à lui. Il portait une courte robe en coton ficelée d'or. * Pourquoi porte-t-il cet habit ? *. Il continua son inspection puis s'arrêta sur les yeux si clairs. Il devinait en eux un désir et une passion qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois mais là, c'était plus fort, plus profond, comme si ces yeux allaient le dévorer. 

Il se tendit quand Quatre commença à venir vers lui, toujours muet. * Oh…Ne t'approche pas…Je t'en prie…Je…*. Il continua à l'observer sans rien montrer de son conflit intérieur. Quatre stoppa. Il le vit hésiter à nouveau puis s'agenouiller près de lui. * Que dois-je dire ? Quatre…*. Quand le prince tendit ses bras vers lui, il cessa de le regarder et ferma les yeux, le laissant le toucher. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et se détendit sous les douces mains de….celui qu'il aimait? * Oh ! Quatre, tu me rends fou… Je… Je t'aime tellement… J'ai envie… de toi…*. La tête du prince se posa sur son épaule et un murmure à la fois timide et sensuel lui parvint :

" Trowa… Je suis désolé… ".

*Hein ? *. Il se tourna vivement vers Quatre, montrant sa surprise par un haussement de sourcils. 

" Hum… Je… j'ai agis comme un idiot tout à l'heure… Ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était… ".

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour un simple baiser : un échange de sentiments. Il ferma les yeux. Cette fois, le prince n'insista pas, se contentant de ce contact bref mais doux. Une légère rougeur s'étalait sur les joues de Quatre, et il devinait que les siennes ne devait pas être loin de cette couleur. Quatre déplaça délicatement ses mains et les posa sur son cou afin de rapprocher à nouveau son visage du sien. * Hum…C'est si bon…J'aimerais tellement t'en donner plus Quatre. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore…*. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Quatre en veuille plus… 

J 

* Cette fois, je ne vais pas le forcer. Je le laisserai approfondir le baiser, simplement s'il le souhaite *. La déception l'envahit un peu quand il comprit que Trowa ne le ferait pas. Après quelques instants, il en eut assez. Il se recula et caressa lentement le visage de son vis à vis. Avec douceur et tendresse, il passa ses doigts le long de ses joues descendant vers son cou, ses épaules. Malheureusement la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus loin. Il baissa les yeux vers ceux de Trowa et, bien qu'ils soient seuls, se rapprocha du jeune homme pour n'être entendu que par lui.

" Je… Je veux plus… ".

Il rougit instantanément à ces mots. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de les dire un jour. 

Trowa hésita. * S'il te plaît…*. Après un moment qui lui parut très long, il fut soulagé et heureux de voir le Mercenaire se hisser hors de l'eau.

J 

* Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si on fait l'amour, nous…*. Il réfléchit à tout ce que cet acte entraînerait entre eux. * Je ne lui dirai pas de suite. Parce que je sens que si je me refuse à lui, aujourd'hui, tout sera vraiment fini…*. Il sortit alors du bassin et se plaça devant son futur… lien… 

J 

Quatre réagit aussitôt face au corps nu devant lui. Comme il l'avait deviné le premier jour, Trowa avait une stature parfaite, tout en longueur et muscles. Il sourit en voyant que lui aussi semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'approcha et commença à caresser la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient lentement le long des fins muscles et étaient comme une invitation à ses soins. Sa langue se substitua à ses mains, traçant de fins sillons le long du corps et le faisant frissonner. Il passait du cou au reste de son corps avec lenteur. Un mamelon puis l'autre. L'abdomen, les hanches… puis enfin il s'arrêta devant l'endroit qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa, qui l'avait laissé faire depuis le début, puis plaça avec douceur un doigt sur le membre déjà dressé de son futur amant. Un petit gémissement lui répondit aussitôt. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il put lire du désir dans les émeraudes lumineuses. Sans lâcher son regard, il commença à aller et venir avec sa main. Doucement d'abord puis plus vite, au fur et à mesure de l'intensité des soupirs de Trowa. Il sentit les mains de son compagnon se poser sur sa tête et lui demander plus par une légère pression. * Oui, je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux…*. Il changea de position et le prit en bouche. Trowa ne tint pas longtemps sous la douce torture…

J 

Trowa sentait sa tête bourdonner, comme si elle allait éclater. Le plaisir que lui donnait Quatre était si intense * Oh… Quatre… Hum…*. Il ne put empêcher ses mains de se poser sur la tête du blond. Ca allait trop lentement pour lui. Quand il se sentit dans la bouche de son amant, il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. * C'est…si…Je…*.

Il poussa une exclamation quand il se libéra. Ce fut bref, mais si bon. 

Il se sentit défaillir et tomba sur les genoux. Quatre le retint pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas à ce simple acte. 

Le prince semblait réfléchir, il jetait des coups d'œil dans la pièce comme cherchant quelque chose. Il baissa la tête pour voir où le regard du blond s'était posé, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, puis compris en remarquant les serviettes. 

Son amant le fixa une lueur interrogative dans ses turquoises. Trowa se sentait incapable d'utiliser sa voix, il lui répondit par un hochement affirmatif. Quatre lui sourit aussitôt et se leva, lui tendant une main pour l'aider, voire le soutenir. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'endroit, puis Quatre lui fit signe de se coucher. Il sentait une légère crainte s'emparer de son être. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà fait, mais il avait entièrement confiance en Heero. Pouvait-il faire de même avec lui… ? Quatre dut s'apercevoir de sa peur car il s'assit près de lui et se pencha pour lui parler.

" Trowa…Si tu ne veux pas le faire, on ne le fera pas…Je ne veux pas te forcer… ". 

Il fixa le visage souriant puis ferma les yeux. Il chuchota d'une voix rauque mais pleine de désir.

" Je suis prêt. Si vous voulez de moi, je…vas-y…". 

J 

Quatre s'empourpra sous les mots. * Bon ! Je ne sais pas trop comment faire… Je ne connais que ce que j'ai lu… et ce n'était pas très clair. Je crois que je vais suivre mes instincts *. Il se leva et se plaça sur le corps du Mercenaire. * J'aurais bien aimé qu'il prenne l'initiative… Mais c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ait commencé…*. 

Il hésita, se sentant confus. Trowa le fixait et il aperçut un léger sourire ourler ses lèvres. Il rougit de plus belle et approcha sa tête de celle de son amant.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? ".

Trowa lui fit des yeux innocents puis accentua son sourire.

" Et bien, vous semblez…perdu ".

" C'est…que je ne l'ai jamais fait… ".

* Il va se moquer de moi…*.

Tout à coup, il se sentit renversé et se retrouva sous le corps mince de Trowa. Il paniqua un instant et se détendit sous l'injonction du châtain.

" Chut…Tout va bien…Je vais vous montrer comment faire…Ce n'est pas différent d'avec une femme… ". 

Trowa l'embrassa. A sa grande surprise, il l'autorisa à toucher sa langue mais juste le bout et pas longtemps. Un contact léger qui fit battre son cœur, comme si Trowa le laissait un peu entrer dans son monde. Ensuite Trowa lui prit ses doigts et se mit à les lécher avidement.

* Je me sens si stupide. Mais je vais y arriver ! C'est comme… avec une femme…*. Il décida d'appliquer l'une des techniques que sa maîtresse lui avait appris. Il glissa un doigt le long de la colonne de son amant lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir. Trowa lui rendit sa main et il la déplaça vers l'intimité du Mercenaire. Tout en continuant de flatter les points sensibles qu'il venait de découvrir, il enfonça un premier doigt en Trowa. Celui-ci se cambra légèrement sans rien dire. Il le retira puis le remit aussitôt en ajoutant un deuxième. Il regarda le visage de son amant. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci semblait souffrir. * C'est incroyable… Il est encore plus étroit que Dorothy… Comme si… Personne n'était jamais passée avant moi… Pourtant il est bien Lié à Heero… Aurais-je mal compris quelque chose sur le Lien ? Hum…Non, il sait ce qu'il faut faire…*. Un gémissement de Trowa le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait ajouté un troisième doigt et continuait à le préparer doucement... 

J 

* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?*. Trowa comprit que Quatre semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre. * Moi qui croyait qu'il savait quoi faire. Apparemment il va falloir que je l'aide un peu *. Il se sentit sourire sur cette constatation. Il prit le dessus et rassura le petit blond. Il l'embrassa délicatement, ouvrant même légèrement la bouche pour lui permettre de toucher le bout de sa langue. Puis il décida de passer à l'acte. Après avoir rendu ses doigts à Quatre, il le laissa faire, le blond avait compris. 

Lors de la première intrusion, il réussit à ne pas crier. Cela faisait un peu mal, il s'en rappelait très bien. Quatre y allait doucement et il le remerciait silencieusement pour ça. Le deuxième doigt le fit se cambrer encore plus. * Il faut que je me contrôle…Je sais que c'est douloureux mais après…*. Il ne put empêcher un léger cri de lui échapper lorsqu'il sentit le troisième doigt en lui. Mais ensuite une vague de plaisir le traversa quand Quatre toucha un point sensible en lui. Il ferma les yeux, se contrôlant au maximum, perdu entre douleur et plaisir. Il reprit son contrôle au bout d'un petit moment puis arrêta le bras de Quatre. Le prince le regarda, surpris. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser puis se souleva pour être à la hauteur du sexe de son amant. Il retroussa la robe que le prince avait gardé puis humecta délicatement tout son membre. Enfin, il se mit en position . * Il faut que j'y aille doucement, sinon je vais me faire mal…*. 

Serrant les dents, son cœur battant la chamade, il commença à s'empaler sur Quatre. A sa surprise, il eut moins mal que prévu, un plaisir intense lui secoua les reins et il s'enfonça complètement. Quatre ne le quittait pas des yeux et il sentit la main du blond se poser sur son cou pour l'approcher de lui. Trowa bougea et comprit qu'il était prêt à recevoir plus. Il commença alors à aller et venir sur le membre dressé de son amant. Ils gémirent de plaisir puis il se sentit renversé par le prince qui augmenta sa vitesse. Ils atteignirent l'extase presque au même moment et Quatre s'écroula sur sa poitrine. Il passa aussitôt ses deux bras autour du frêle corps qu'il serra contre lui. 

/ Je t'aime tellement Trowa…/.

Trowa ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous cette phrase. Ils étaient déjà liés et il ne pouvait en aucune façon lui avouer, enfin, pas encore… 


	23. merce22

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Merci à Meanne et à Kaly pour leur correction ! !

Partie 22

Une chaleur bien confortable l'entourait. Il soupira de contentement puis se sentit légèrement soulevé. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour déterminer ce qui le faisait bouger ainsi : la respiration de son amant, sur lequel il était étendu de tout son long, nu…

Deux bras fins l'enserraient, l'empêchant de se dégager sans risque de réveiller son…lien. Il reposa délicatement la tête puis réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient fait l'amour sans vraiment se poser de questions. Ou plutôt si, il s'en posait, mais ne lui en avait pas parlé. La culpabilité l'étreignit. * Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça ! J'aurai dû attendre...Mais j'en avais tellement envie…*. 

Il bougea sa main droite et fronça les sourcils quand il rencontra la robe que Quatre avait gardée. Il se souleva légèrement et examina le vêtement. Elle recouvrait tout son corps mais la texture fine laissait deviner les courbes agréables du jeune prince. Il leva les yeux sur le visage : un sourire tendre éclairait ses traits et des mèches blondes parsemaient son front. Souriant, il entreprit de réveiller son amant. * Il est si adorable…*.

Il passa tout d'abord un doigt sous le tissu et caressa sa peau, juste en dessous du nombril. Un marmonnement se fit entendre mais cela ne suffit pas à réveiller le dormeur. Il décida d'ajouter un second doigt et de monter plus haut. C'est ainsi qu'il toucha une boursouflure, un peu au dessus de ses premières caresses. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Il vérifia que Quatre dormait toujours puis entreprit avec délicatesse de remonter la robe pour mieux voir. Il souleva délicatement le vêtement puis poussa une exclamation quand il aperçut la cicatrice. Celle-ci semblait ancienne, elle s'étalait sur tout un côté du ventre comme un coup de couteau. Il plaça un doigt tremblant dessus et la caressa. * Qui a pu te faire ça ? *. 

L'effet fut immédiat, Quatre se réveilla et le poussa avec brutalité.

" N'y touche pas ! ".

Ses yeux exprimaient une forte émotion, mélange de peur et de rage. Il remit sa robe en place d'un geste vif, se leva et courut vers la sortie sans se préoccuper de l'expression de surprise de son amant et de ses appels consécutifs.

Trowa eut juste le temps d'entendre / Je le déteste…/, avant que la porte ne se referme sur le blond…[1]

J 

* Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot je suis ! Pourquoi je me suis enfui ! Il va croire que je le déteste ! Il voulait simplement me réveiller, et moi, je…Oh ! Je te déteste père ! Je te déteste !*. Il sentit les larmes venir et s'enferma dans sa chambre, une fois qu'il l'eut atteinte. Il passa sa main sur sa cicatrice et laissa place au chagrin et aux souvenirs, tout en se laissant tomber vers le sol…

~ + ~

Le froid s'insinuait sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Il jeta un œil dans la pièce : petite, vide, sombre. Il se rappelait avoir suivi son père et la cour dans les rues de Talantes.

Une fête devait être organisée en l'honneur de sa mère, morte cinq ans plutôt et il ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait trouver à se réjouir de la mort de sa maman. De ce fait, il avait préféré rester en arrière, seul avec deux de ses gardes. La parade commençait à s'éterniser et il s'ennuyait. Il jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout quand une peluche avait attiré son regard. Il s'était précipité sur la vitrine pour l'examiner, sans se préoccuper du convoi qui devait les mener au lieu de la fête. Souriant, il observait les détails de l'objet en mousse quand une exclamation le fit se retourner. Ses gardes se trouvaient par terre, et cinq ou six hommes l'entouraient, des regards menaçants posés sur lui.

" Put'n, j'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait ! On va se faire un max avec ce mioche ! ".

" Un max ? Tu rigoles ! on va vider le trésor ! ".

" Calmez-vous ! ".

Un homme à l'air un peu plus 'gentil' que les autres, s'était approché de lui. Il était grand, encore plus que son père. Ses cheveux sales, tombant devant ses yeux, lui donnaient une allure sombre. Il avait posé une main sur ses soyeuses boucles blondes et les avait caressées doucement. Quatre avait reculé un peu, mais avait préféré ne pas protester. La peur le tiraillait et il sentait quelque chose de mauvais en lui.

" Tu vas venir avec nous…et sans discussion ! ".

" J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Le fils de l'empereur ! ".

" La ferme ! Si quelqu'un t'entend ! ".

" Ouais ! Mais j'suis trop content ! On va avoir plein d'argent, et on pourra enfin vivre correctement ! ".

Ils l'avaient pris par la main et l'avaient guidé vers une bâtisse abandonnée, à l'orée de la ville, sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul, dans un cachot humide et sans lumière. Il soupira. La peur avait laissé place à la faim et au froid. * Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de moi…Ils ont parlé d'argent? Mais jamais, il ne leur donnera rien…* [2]. Il tenta de s'allonger mais se releva précipitamment quand sa porte fut ouverte d'un mouvement brusque. Le " gentil " homme qui lui avait parlé plus tôt se jeta sur lui et plaça un couteau aiguisé sur son corps. Du sang dégoulinait déjà de l'arme et Quatre se sentit mal. * Il…Il va me tuer…*. 

Il comprit d'où venait le liquide rougeâtre quand des soldats de son père pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. 

" Lâche-le ! T'as pas compris que tu étais fini ? ".

" Fermez-la ! Vous voyez qui est avec moi ! J'hésiterai pas à le tuer ! ".

" Et bien fais-le ! ".

Quatre tressaillit au son de la nouvelle voix. Son père entra à son tour dans le cachot. Il leur jeta un regard méprisant puis sourit à l'homme.

" Cela m'est tout à fait égal. Tu vas mourir ! Que tu le tues ou pas ! ".

Il sentit la prise sur lui s'affermir et l'arme appuyer sur son ventre plus fortement. C'était d'une voix incertaine que le bandit s'adressa à l'empereur :

" Vraiment ! Si je tue ton fils, ça te fera rien ?! ".

Quatre sentit une douleur le traverser quand la pointe entama ses chairs. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et il regarda son père avec peur et incompréhension.

" Hn ! Pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je ? Je peux très bien avoir un nouvel héritier ! ".

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux larmoyants. * Mais…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Papa…Tu… *. Il se mit à pleurer sous le choc de ce que venait de dire son père. 

" De plus, je ne veux pas d'une lavette comme fils ! Ce n'est qu'un pleurnichard ! S'il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul, ce n'est pas moi qui l'aiderait ! ".

Quatre ne supporta pas cette dernière insulte. S'armant de tout son courage, il donna un grand coup de coude derrière lui. La surprise de l'homme lui permit de se dégager, mais malheureusement, pas assez vite pour que le couteau ne glisse dans ses vêtements et n'entame sa peau. Il cria sous la douleur fulgurante et plaça ses mains sur son ventre puis les releva pour les regarder : elles étaient pleines de sang. Il tituba un instant puis tomba vers le sol. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Il leva les yeux, pensant voir son père. * Papa, c'est toi…Je savais que tu m'aimais…*. Mais il aperçut simplement le regard bienveillant d'un des gardes qui lui souffla gentiment :

" Tout ira bien, Votre Altesse ! On va s'occuper de vous ".

Il se laissa porter par l'homme, l'inconscience et la douleur, non s'en avoir entendu :

" Pheuf…Quel minable ce gamin ! J'aurais préféré… ". 

~ fin + ~

Il commença à se calmer. Il se releva et prit des affaires dans son armoire, tremblant encore sous le coup de l'émotion. * Que vais-je faire ? C'était le moment de lui expliquer et moi j'ai tout gâché…Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache…Mais…*. Il soupira, réalisant la gravité de son geste : il s'était enfui malgré le regard consterné de son amant, qui n'avait certainement pas pensé à mal… 

J 

Trowa se releva juste après la fuite du prince, abasourdi. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. * Il ne peut pas me détester parce que j'ai vu sa cicatrice…je voulais juste…*. Une émotion forte le traversa et il s'accroupit pour tenter de l'endiguer. * Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ? Je pensais qu'en devenant son amant, il se confierait à moi…*. Un rire ironique s'échappa de lui : * Bien sûr, tu te confies bien à lui, toi !*. 

Se rappelant qu'il était encore nu, il se releva et entreprit de s'habiller et de réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation…

* Ses dernières paroles après que nous ayons…*. Il rougit au souvenir de cet instant. * Aurait-il pensé ça sans réfléchir ? Je ne le crois pas…Donc, logiquement, il ne me déteste pas *. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. * On aurait dû mettre les choses au clair dès le début. Je suis stupide de ne rien lui avouer. Au moins le fait que je partage ses sentiments, qu'il peut se fier à moi, qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur de mes réactions. Je suppose qu'il a honte de cette cicatrice, c'est pour ça qu'il s'isole toujours. Il faut que je lui dise que je m'en fiche, que je l'aime comme il est. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais le voir ou j'attend qu'il vienne ? *. Il pesa le pour et le contre, puis décida de laisser le jeune homme revenir vers lui quand il se sentirait près. 

J 

" Je me demande si tout se passe bien ? ".

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que oui… ".

" Mais… ".

Heero lui sourit avec amusement.

" Cela ne t'arrive jamais d'arrêter de penser aux autres ? ".

" C'est que… ".

" Tu ne vas pas encore me dire que tu te sens coupable ! ".

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

" Nous en avons déjà parlé des milliers de fois ! ".

" Je sais ".

Duo lui retourna son sourire puis posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Tout en profitant du contact, il souffla au Mercenaire.

" Tu crois qu'ils vont se lier ? ".

Heero baissa la tête.

" Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Le problème est que nous ne pouvons pas nous confier au prince comme nous l'avons fait avec toi ".

" Mais pourquoi ? Quatre est quelqu'un de responsable et il sait bien que son père est un monstre ! ".

" Hum…Tu as sans doute raison, mais c'est avant tout son fils justement… ".

* Hum…Il n'a pas tort. Je côtoies Quatre depuis un moment, mais je ne connais toujours pas ses réels sentiments face à son père. Mais je suis certain qu'il nous aiderait à le destituer *.

" Duo, notre mission est d'arrêter cet homme…par tous les moyens ".

" Je sais… ".

Il baissa la tête, ses yeux se voilant de peine. Heero s'aperçut aussitôt de sa réaction.

" Duo…Je sais que tu tiens à ton ami, et nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Mais il faut que tu comprennes que s'il est un obstacle, il nous faudra agir en conséquence ! ".

" Je…Je comprends ! Mais Quatre m'a sauvé! Je lui dois tant ! Je…Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal ! Je… ".

Duo se leva vivement, partagé dans ses sentiments. Les yeux cobalt du mercenaire le fixaient sans rien laisser deviner de ses pensés. Duo avala sa salive puis se jeta dans les bras du brun, les larmes inondant son visage.

* Je vous aime tous les deux, pas de la même manière, mais…Oh ! Que vais-je faire ? Je ne pourrai jamais faire de mal à Quatre. Et je ne supporterai pas qu'il souffre ! Heero aide moi !*.

Heero le serra contre lui, tentant de le calmer au moyen de douces paroles.

" Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, Duo. Mais… ".

" Je sais… ".

Duo ferma les yeux et maîtrisa son émotion. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Quatre soit en danger. Il était persuadé que le prince n'aimait pas son père. * Il nous aidera, j'en suis sûr ! *.

J 

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident de la cicatrice. Trowa commençait à désespérer de revoir Quatre un jour. Son humeur s'assombrissait et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. * Et s'il s'était servi de moi ? S'il ne voulait que mon corps ? Oh, non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça ! Je sais qu'il était sincère…Mais pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir ? Pourquoi m'évite-t-il ? *. C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Trowa arpentait sa chambre de long en large. Heero, assis dans le canapé, l'observait tranquillement. Trowa devinait son inquiétude mais son lien le laissait en paix, à sa demande.

/ Trowa ! Calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de tourner en rond comme ça ! /.

Trowa stoppa net ses pas et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Heero lui posa une main réconfortante sur le genou puis approcha sa tête de la sienne.

" Duo est parti discuter avec lui. On en sera plus à son retour ! ".

Trowa n'avait pas pu lui cacher la vérité, il lui avait avoué son mensonge vis à vis de ses sentiments sur Quatre et s'était confié à celui qui était désormais son ami. Heero n'avait pas eu l'air surpris et lui avait conseillé que la meilleur chose à faire était d'attendre que le prince se calme et vienne le voir. Ce qu'il avait fait, mais…

" C'est terminé, il ne veut plus me voir. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi curieux ".

" Trowa ! Ca suffit ! C'est normal que l'on veuille en savoir plus sur l'autre ! Tu n'as pas mal agi ! ".

" Mais… ".

Heero allait à nouveau lui parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Duo essoufflé et le sourire aux lèvres. Le Mercenaire brun se leva immédiatement pour l'accueillir.

" Duo ! Alors ? ".

Duo reprit sa respiration et s'assit près de Trowa en lui jetant un coup d'œil ironique.

" Il tourne en rond en se demandant 'comment il pourrait faire pour aborder Trowa'. Je crois qu'il est effrayé. Vous êtes tous les deux dans la même situation ! ".

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine. Il demanda tout de même :

" Mais pourquoi a-t-il peur de venir me voir ? ".

" Il pense que tu lui en veux à cause de sa réaction ".

" Il…Il faut que j'aille le voir ! ".

Trowa se leva vivement sous le regard amusé des deux autres hommes. Il se retourna pour voir leur réaction puis devant le double assentiment, sortit de la pièce.

J 

Quatre fixait le sol devant lui où se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt son ami Duo. Celui-ci l'avait questionné jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle le pourquoi du comment de son mutisme devant les Mercenaires. Il ne lui avait pas avoué son 'aventure' avec Trowa. Il avait peur que le natté le prenne mal, après tout, contrairement à lui, Duo s'entendait bien avec les deux Mercenaires. Il lui avait dit que Trowa et lui s'était disputé sur un sujet quelconque, que Trowa l'avait contredit et que cela ne lui avait pas plu. Enfin, un gros mensonge ridicule. Le châtain avait eu l'air d'y croire. En tous cas, il avait souri et lui avait dit que c'était stupide de se froisser pour si peu, et qu'il fallait qu'il reparle à Trowa parce que celui-ci avait l'air triste. * Triste…Par ma faute, parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction…qu'il me rejette…*. Une légère frappe à sa porte le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il se demanda qui pouvait venir le voir, surtout dans sa chambre personnelle. Mis à part Duo et son père, personne ne le dérangeait en ce lieu. * J'espère que ce n'est pas lui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir une discussion sur mon travail en tant qu'héritier *. Il ouvrit la porte, s'apprêtant à houspiller le gêneur quand il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant le regard vert.

/ Trowa…Je…Comme je suis heureux que tu sois là !/. [3]

Il se secoua puis fixa son amant d'une fois dans les yeux. Ce qu'il dit, d'une voix froide, fut le contraire exact de ses pensées.

" Que veux-tu ? ".

/ Mais pourquoi je lui parle comme ça ? Je suis idiot ! Il va s'enfuir à son tour ! /.

Il se retourna puis sentit un corps se blottir contre le sien et deux bras l'enlacer. La voix calme de Trowa lui chuchota à l'oreille.

" Je suis venu pour m'excuser…Je ne voulais pas me montrer curieux vis à vis de vous…".

/ C'est moi qui ait mal agi et c'est lui qui s'excuse…/.

" Je tenais aussi à vous dire que…que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous… ".

/ Vraiment ? D'un côté ça me soulage mais de l'autre, je me demande toujours où il place Heero dans tout ça…/.

Il se tourna dans les bras fins et plaça ses turquoises dans les émeraudes.

" Tu ne regrettes pas ? ".

Trowa secoua la tête puis la posa doucement sur son épaule.

" Je sais que vous vous demandez et 'Heero dans tout ça' ? Mais sachez qu'entre lui et moi, c'est… ".

" La guerre ? ".

Trowa se recula, surpris. Quatre baissa les yeux et se tortilla les mains dans tous les sens.

" C'est Duo qui me l'a dit. Mais ! Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'en ai profité ! ".

/ Quel idiot je suis ! Il va croire que j'ai profité de la situation pour le séduire. Ce n'est… /.

J 

Trowa hésita avant de donner un coup sur la porte de la chambre du prince. * J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore s'enfuir. On a besoin de parler, c'est tout simple…*. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Quatre qui changea de tête aussitôt qu'il le vit. La colère, la surprise puis la joie se succédèrent sur son visage. Mais, c'est d'une voix sans émotion qu'il s'adressa à lui. Comme il avait pu lire ses pensées, il ne se formalisa pas et décida de prendre les devants. Il se colla contre le prince et s'excusa. * Oh ! Quatre, tu n'as rien à te reprocher *. Il sentit la chaleur attaquer ses joues quand il avoua au prince qu'il avait apprécié leur union. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour le fixer de ses yeux si clairs. Il fit semblant d'être surpris quand le prince avoua que Duo lui avait raconté qu'entre Heero et lui rien n'allait plus et retint un éclat de rire quand il entendit les pensées de Quatre. /…pour le séduire. Ce n'est pas faux /. Il décida de se venger gentiment du blond.

" Vous n'en n'avez pas profité ? ".

Quatre baissa la tête. Une rougeur vive envahie son visage. / Oh ! Que pourrais-je lui dire…Si je lui dis la vérité, il ne va plus vouloir me parler…/. 

Trowa sentit la confusion dans la tête de son lien. * Quel idiot ! Je voulais que l'on parle sérieusement et moi j'en rajoute *. Il décida de mettre fin aux tourments de son amant.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je plaisantais ".

" Je…Je vais tout te raconter… ".

Les mains tremblantes, Quatre enleva sa chemise et se plaça face à lui. / Je dois me confier à lui…Je sais que je le peux…/. Trowa le dévisagea un instant puis s'agenouilla devant le blond pour être à la hauteur du trait rosâtre. Il avança une main dessus et le caressa doucement. Il sentit le prince se raidir à son toucher puis il commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. * Je hais cet homme ! Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre enfant ! *. 

/ Il sait tout… Je me demande ce qu'il va dire /. 

Trowa réfléchit à la meilleur façon de lui montrer ses sentiments. Il enlaça la taille de Quatre et posa ses lèvres sur la chair meurtrie… 

J 

Quatre ferma les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte de Trowa. Il ne voulais plus réfléchir, juste se laisser aller. Il posa ses propres mains dans le cou du Mercenaire et l'embrassa sur la nuque. Trowa releva la tête vers lui et ils joignirent leurs bouches délicatement. Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse et de pardon entre eux. 

" Pardonne-moi, Trowa…Je…J'avais peur de ta réaction ".

" Comment pouvais-tu croire que je change d'avis sur toi à cause de cette blessure ? ".

" Je… ".

Trowa ne le laissa pas terminer. Il se releva et le conduisit vers son lit, où ils se donnèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre avec passion et douceur…


	24. merce23

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Merci à Meanne et à Kaly pour leur correction ! !

Partie 23

On ne tue pas l'auteur, merci ! ! ^___^;;

La tête dans les nuages, Quatre fixait sans le voir, le tableau noir, sur lequel son professeur de 'politique' s'évertuait à lui démontrer la meilleur façon de gérer un empire pour la millième fois. Il s'ennuyait toujours lors de ces cours. D'ailleurs, les seuls qu'il appréciait vraiment, étaient ceux de littérature, d'histoire et de musique. Il se trouvait maintenant trop âgé pour s'intéresser à d'autres matières. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait pas voulu contrarier son père et continuait à faire semblant d'apprécier l'étude de la gestion d'un royaume, ou le lancement d'un sort de diversion. 

En ce moment, ses pensées reposaient sur sa relation avec Trowa. Il aimait de plus en plus le jeune homme. Ils passaient pratiquement toutes leurs journées ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien ou à faire l'amour, se redécouvrant à chaque fois, et ce depuis trois semaines déjà. 

Mais, il avait noté certains détails qui le perturbaient, et il se posait des questions . Tout d'abord, sur Trowa lui-même. Le jeune homme semblait deviner à chaque fois ce que Quatre désirait. Certes, il aimait que son amant lui fasse plaisir, mais le fait que cela revienne souvent, l'inquiétait. C'était comme si le Mercenaire pouvait lire ses pensées. Or, dans ses livres, il était écrit qu'un Mercenaire Lié pouvait communiquer avec sa moitié. * Ce pourrait-il que nous… ? Non ! Il me l'aurait dit, tout de même !*. Un autre fait le gênait aussi, et à chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question, Trowa se dérobait, changeant de sujet. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas approfondir leur baiser ? Ce détail, il l'avait sans cesse tourné et retourné dans sa tête, y cherchant une explication envisageable. Mais aucune ne lui convenait, et il restait dans le flou le plus total. 

Son second soucis était le Lien de Trowa. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait plus revu Heero, l'évitant sensiblement, craignant, malgré tout, sa réaction. Quatre savait qu'il avait un peu exagéré. Enfin exagéré était un bien grand mot, il avait profité de la situation entre les deux Mercenaires pour s'approprier celui qui lui plaisait. Trowa avait même changé de chambre pour se rapprocher de celle de Quatre. Heero restait un mystère pour lui. Trowa lui en parlait très peu, comme si…* Comme s'ils n'étaient pas Liés…*. Il soupira lourdement puis leva la tête quand son professeur s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

" Si vous le permettez, Votre Altesse, nous pourrions terminer ce cours avec votre père ".

* Oh , non ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il m'étale sa science…*. Il se leva tout de même pour accompagner le vieil homme à contrecœur. 

Son père…Sa relation avec lui restait identique, ils se toisaient du regard, sans jamais rien se dire Quatre tremblant un peu devant cet homme froid et cruel. Parfois il se demandait s'il était vraiment son fils. Mais pour lui, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il ne s'approchât pas de Trowa. Il savait que si jamais cela venait à arriver, empereur ou père ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Trowa était à lui, et à lui seul…Se sentir si possessif vis a vis du jeune homme lui faisait peur parfois, mais il refusait de le perdre. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses émeraudes qui brillaient tant quand il lui souriait, de ses doigts fins qui courraient sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner et, surtout, il voulait goûter à cette bouche qui…* Ca suffit ! Il faut que j'arrête de toujours penser à lui *. 

Il se sourit puis stoppa quand il entendit des cris provenir du fond du couloir où il se trouvait. Il aperçut des gardes et des hommes en noir qui courraient dans tous les sens. Curieux, il demanda au professeur de l'attendre puis alpagua un des soldats :

" Que se passe-t-il ? ".

Le soldat s'inclina vivement puis lui répondit précipitamment.

" C'est Sa Majesté, la princesse, qui se sent mal ! Nous sommes partis chercher les médecins ".

Quatre faillit éclater de rire devant la mine désolée et apeurée de l'homme.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien ".

Il lui fit un signe puis se dirigea vers le politicien. * Réléna est toujours souffrante ! Cette femme est incroyable ! Toujours en train de se plaindre. Je suis certain que c'est encore un rhume ou une indigestion. Avec tous ces bonbons qu'elle mange !*. Sans plus se préoccuper de celle qui était sa femme, il pénétra dans la salle d'étude de son père. Celui-ci leva les yeux d'un rapport quelconque, pour les regarder. Le professeur s'empressa de faire des courbettes quand à lui, il se contenta d'un hochement de la tête.

" Ah ! Vous voilà ! ".

Il leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Quatre fit ce qu'il lui ordonnait et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte qui s'étalait au milieu du bureau. Son cœur fit un bond quand il reconnut les régions du Nord.

J 

Duo fixa avec étonnement le garde du corps personnel de la princesse débouler dans la bibliothèque, s'arrêter devant Trowa et lui souffler quelques mots. Heero, assis près de lui, se leva immédiatement et s'approcha des deux autres hommes. Duo fit de même, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Heero lui avait vaguement expliqué le rôle de Wu Fei dans l'histoire. Apparemment le jeune homme était là pour accompagner sa femme, qui était le lien entre les deux Mercenaires et le Nord. Il se demandait vivement ce qui se passait, s'attendant à une catastrophe imminente.

La voix calme de Trowa s'éleva :

" Wu Fei mène-moi à elle, je verrai ce que je peux faire sur place ".

Wu Fei acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, suivi d'Heero et de Trowa. Ce dernier s'arrêta puis lança :

" Duo, viens avec nous, j'aurai peut-être besoin de toi ".

* Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? En quoi pourrai-je l'aider ? *. Intrigué, il suivit les trois Mercenaires.

J 

Meiran se plaça devant la princesse, empêchant les médecins de s'approcher.

" Sortez d'ici ! Immédiatement ! Vous ne la toucherez pas ! ".

" Voyons soyez raisonnable, mademoiselle. Nous devons la soigner ! ".

" D'abord, c'est madame ! Ensuite je ne vous laisserai pas la couper en morceau ! ".

" Mais nous n'allons pas la cou…Nous voulons juste lui enlever le sang impur. Cela s'appelle une saignée ".

" Je sais ce qu'est une saignée ! Et une personne sur deux y survit ! ".

/ Tout va bien Mei ? /.

/ Dépêche toi, mon cœur ! Ils veulent vraiment la tuer ! /.

/ J'arrive avec Tro ! /.

Elle soupira de soulagement. S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait la sauver, c'était bien le châtain aux yeux verts. Depuis le matin, le jeune princesse se plaignait de douleurs à l'estomac et personne n'y avait fait attention. Réléna était connue pour être toujours souffrante et se plaignait pour un rien. Mais cette fois cela avait l'air sérieux, elle était tombée dans les pommes et Mei avait même constaté une forte fièvre. Les médecins de l'empereur l'avait examinée et ils en étaient venu à l'excellente conclusion qu'il fallait la saigner pour la guérir. Mei n'avait pas admis leur diagnostic et avait décidé de prendre un second avis, en faisant appel à une personne compétente, afin de laisser une chance à la blonde . Trowa, en l'occurrence…

" Si vous approchez, je vous ferai goûter de mon sabre ". Elle prit la lourde lame que Wu Fei lui avait laissé et la brandit devant le nez des docteurs. Elle ignorait totalement son maniement, ses armes étant son discours et sa sagesse, mais eux ne le savaient pas…

J 

Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de la princesse pour croiser trois médecins apeurés et courant en sens inverse.

" Je me demande ce qu'elle a pu leur faire ".

" Je ne préfère pas le savoir… ".

Duo sourit à la réponse de Wu Fei. 

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et examinèrent la situation. Trowa s'approcha directement du lit où la princesse reposait. Elle était très pâle et inconsciente. Il toucha sa main et entreprit de faire un bilan complet de la jeune fille. Son pouls était élevé. Sa fièvre aussi. Il fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers Duo lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

" Je vais avoir besoin de mes pouvoirs pour déterminer la cause de son mal être ".

Duo comprit instantanément. Il fit apparaître sa croix et la plaça devant Trowa. Celui-ci se pencha sur le côté.

" Heero ! Wu ! Vérifiez que personne ne se trouve à proximité ! Je ne vais pas utiliser une grande quantité de pouvoir mais quelqu'un d'entraîné pourrait le sentir ". 

Les deux Mercenaires hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la pièce. Meiran s'approcha et lui souffla :

" Je te le dirai si quelqu'un arrive ! Tu peux y aller ! ".

Trowa leva les yeux vers Duo et lui fit signe de s'accroupir. Il posa sa main sur la petite croix et se concentra. * Hum…Logiquement, je n'ai besoin que de quelques brassées de magie, je vais en prendre un peu plus au cas où *. Une fois l'énergie transférée, il se tourna vers la princesse. Il plaça ses mains juste au dessus d'elle et ferma les yeux. 

Il commença par la tête, partie la plus difficile à comprendre et à guérir. Ne sentant rien de particulier, à son grand soulagement, il continua à chercher en descendant vers le bas du corps. Arrivé au niveau du ventre, il fronça les sourcils. Il se concentra sur cette zone et comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

J 

Duo fixait la scène avec crainte. La princesse n'avait pas l'air bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur couler sur son visage. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait et cela lui faisait de la peine. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Trowa. Celui-ci avait le visage crispé et semblait s'épuiser à tenter de trouver la source de la maladie de la blonde. Il se rappelait que Quatre lui avait dit que l'utilisation de la magie demandait une concentration parfaite. De plus, si cet usage était prolongé, cela entraînait une fatigue extrême. Il se souvenait très bien du transfert de pouvoir, Trowa avait été épuisé juste après. C'est sans doute ce qui se passait. * Je me demande où est Quatre. Il ne s'inquiète même pas pour elle ? Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais quand même ! *. Trowa stoppa tout à coup son examen. 

" Pouvez-vous sortir ? ".

Meiran parut surprise de la question.

" Mais, tu es sûr ? ".

Trowa acquiesça. Curieux du pourquoi, Duo suivit la jeune Mercenaire hors de la pièce. Ils furent aussitôt assaillis par Wu Fei.

" Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Trowa a trouvé ? ".

" Et bien, je ne sais pas ! Il nous a demandé de sortir ! ".

La jeune fille fixa Heero.

" Tu ne peux pas lui demander ? ".

Heero secoua la tête.

" S'il a dit ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! ".

Duo avala sa salive face à la réponse du guerrier. Celui-ci était redevenu le Heero du début, froid et distant. Il savait que ce n'était pas vis à vis de lui, mais une peur sans nom le traversa. * Et si un jour il ne m'aimait plus ? Il se conduirait ainsi avec moi…*. Heero dut s'apercevoir de son malaise car il lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Sans en avoir l'air, le guerrier se rapprocha de lui. Il lui chuchota :

" Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ".

Duo lui lança un regard empli d'amour et Heero le regarda surpris.

J 

Heero fixait attentivement le couloir. Sa plus grande crainte était de voir apparaître le prince. Lui pourrait sans aucun doute ressentir le sortilège qu'utilisait Trowa. Et lui donner une explication serait délicat. Ils lui cachaient déjà tant. Heero admirait Trowa pour cela, malgré son désir de tout lui révéler, son lien parvenait à faire passer la mission avant toute chose. Comme lui savait qu'elle passait avant Duo…

* Vraiment ? Tu crois que tu laisserais lui arriver quelque chose ? Nous sommes deux baka ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous attacher à ces deux là ! Nous aurions dû nous Lier et ainsi plus de questions et plus de gène…*. Il soupira légèrement, en un sens il regrettait de ne pas s'être Lié avec son ami d'enfance, mais dans l'autre cela lui avait permis de rencontrer le châtain, une personne qui avait besoin de lui, de sa protection…Un coup de foudre ! Lui qui ne croyait pas à toutes ces histoires de cœur et de sentiments… 

Tout en guettant les environs, il se mit à penser à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas, si ce n'est par Trowa. * Je me demande pourquoi il m'évite ? Il croit peut-être que je vais le tuer parce qu'il a touché à Trowa. Oh que non ! Je vais plutôt le remercier d'avoir sauvé Duo…*. Trowa avait cessé de lui parler de leur relation, mais il savait, ou plutôt il sentait, que tout allait bien. Son lien avait le sourire et paraissait heureux et détendu, comme lui. Il se redemanda pour la millième fois comment ils avaient pu trouver leur Lien en même temps et au même endroit ? Le destin ! Il était bien obligé d'y croire, tout ce vieux rituel autour de ces cartes, tout était vrai. Il avait hâte que tout soit fini, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui ou n'importe où ailleurs avec Duo…

Justement celui-ci apparut dans le couloir suivit de Mei. Tout comme Wu Fei, il s'approcha. * Hum, apparemment Trowa a trouvé ce qu'elle a *. Il répondit plus sèchement à Meiran qu'il le souhaitait, sa nature reprenant le dessus. Mais il aperçut aussitôt la réaction de son futur Lien. La peur se reflétait dans ses prunelles améthystes et il s'inquiéta. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couple qui ne se préoccupait plus de lui et se retrouva près du natté. Il lui demanda gentiment ce qui se passait. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit la réponse de Duo : un regard plein d'amour et de confiance. Un regard qu'il savait pour lui seul. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser le submergea. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'amusement et de lui faire un mime de baiser qui lui fut rendu immédiatement. * Oh ! Duo ! Je voudrais tant que tu te confies enfin à moi. Je t'aime tellement. Je voudrais te faire oublier… *. Tout en ayant l'air de rien, il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Duo et lui souffla.

" Je t'aime aussi, idiot ! Mais arrête de me provoquer ainsi sinon je te saute dessus ! ".

Il se mordit la langue alors même que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. * Quel idiot ! Ca n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à dire à Duo !*. Inquiet, il se tourna vers celui qu'il savait, maintenant, aimer plus que tout. Ce qu'il vit lui réchauffa le cœur plus que n'importe quelle parole.

La plaisanterie avait atteint son but et le châtain lui offrait le plus beau de ses sourires.

J 

" … sinon je te saute dessus ! ".

Duo frissonna à la fin de ces paroles. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et secoua la tête. * Non ! c'est Heero ! Il ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Je l'aime et il m'aime ! *. Il étira ses lèvre en un fin sourire à cette pensée et il regarda le Mercenaire. Ils se fixèrent, une même lueur brillant dans leurs yeux : mélange d'amour et de confiance. * Je…Je veux me Lier avec toi, Hee-chan ! Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver…Avec toi…*.

J 

Trowa se pencha sur la princesse et concentra ses dernières forces magiques sur le soin. Il visualisa le vaisseau coupé et enraya l'hémorragie. Une fois terminé, il plaça ses mains sur la tête de la jeune fille et entreprit de baisser sa fièvre et de la réveiller. La fatigue le prit tout à coup et il se maîtrisa pour ne pas s'écrouler. * Il faut que je la réveille, sinon ça risque de s'envenimer *. Prenant sur lui-même et concentrant sa volonté, il parvint enfin à la faire réagir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ils se fixèrent durant un temps qui lui sembla infini. 

Il ignorait si elle était au courant pour lui et son mari. Quatre ne parlait jamais de la jeune femme, lui rappelant juste qu'il ne l'aimait pas. * Hum…Tu ne l'aimes pas, et pourtant…*. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, chancelant légèrement.

" Restez assis ! ".

La voix de la princesse le fit obéir immédiatement, non pas qu'il voulait suivre ses ordres, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher tout seul et encore moins se tenir debout. 

" Je…Je crois que je vous dois la vie, n'est ce pas ? ".

Il la fixa sans rien dire, puis au bout d'un moment acquiesça.

" Savez-vous ? ".

Elle lui fit un signe de tête positif.

" Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce matin… ".

" Ces médecins auraient pu vous tuer ".

Elle baissa la tête et Trowa aperçut de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

" Qu'importe ? De toute façon personne ne m'apprécie ! ".

Trowa reçut la phrase de plein fouet. Il tourna la tête, évitant de la regarder. Il se sentait coupable de son état d'esprit. Mais…* Je l'aime…Je suis désolé…*. 

" Je…Je pense qu'il faut que vous évitiez de faire des mouvements brusques et du cheval… ".

" Hum…Sans doute. Mais dites-moi ? Comment avez-vous fait pour me sauver ? ".

* Mince, que pourrais-je dire ? *.

" Je…J'ai quelques bases de médecine. Ma mère était médecin… ".

* C'est la vérité, même si la médecine qu'elle pratiquait était de la vraie et non de la magie *. Elle parut le croire ou en tout cas fit semblant. Elle se releva dans le lit et posa une main sur la sienne.

" Drôle de médecine ! Qui vous laisse sans force ! ".

Il la fixa, stupéfait.

" Je ne suis pas aussi bête que j'en ai l'air et je sais reconnaître les résultats de la magie quand je les vois…Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne. A une condition ! ".

Il hocha doucement de la tête. * J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me demander *.

" Je ne veux pas que vous lui en parlez…Et je veux que vous deveniez mon médecin personnel ! ".

Il ouvrit de grand yeux face à cette proposition sans appel. * Elle sait pour nous deux ou du moins elle le devine…Elle ne s'en formalise pas. Je croie que je l'admire, elle est beaucoup plus courageuse que je ne l'aurais cru *.

" Très bien… ".

Elle sourit et avança sa main vers lui.

" Marché conclu ? ".

" Marché conclu ! ".

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur puis se recoucha. Trowa la borda soigneusement puis tenta d'appeler Heero à sa rescousse.

/ Heero ? /.

Bien entendu, ils étaient séparés par une porte et l'appel ne fut pas suffisant. Soupirant, il décida de se concentrer et cria mentalement un peu plus fort le nom du brun. Il fut soulagé quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Ils entrèrent tous, la même question exprimée, avec divers degrés d'inquiétude, sur leur visage.

" Elle est sauvée… ".

Le soulagement apparut chez Wu Fei, Meiran et Duo. Heero resta impassible comme à son habitude.

/ Heero ? /.

/ Hum ?/.

/ Pourrais-tu me ramener à ma chambre ? /.

Heero s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se lever délicatement. Duo vint aussitôt se placer de l'autre côté et ils le soutinrent tous les deux. 

" Nous allons rester là et veiller sur elle ! Merci pour tout Trowa ! ".

Il fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme, puis se laissa porter par ses deux amis vers un repos bien mérité.


	25. merce24

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Merci à Meanne et à Kaly pour leur correction ! !

Partie 24

Abaissant son livre, Quatre fixa la pendule de la bibliothèque. Elle indiquait déjà quatre heures : il avait rendez-vous avec Trowa à trois heures et quart. Il fronça les sourcils : c'était bien la première fois que son jeune amant oubliait une rencontre. * Ou alors il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? *. Le cœur battant, il se leva vivement et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa moitié. * C'est étrange, il ne m'a rien dit de particulier ce matin, quand nous nous sommes quittés…*. Ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, puis s'étaient séparés chacun de leur côté : lui à ses cours et Trowa à ses propres occupations, qui étaient souvent la lecture ou une partie d'échec avec Duo. Quatre avait passé la mâtiné et le début de l'après-midi avec ses professeurs puis avait terminé avec son père. D'ailleurs quand il y repensait, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Son père avait l'intention d'envoyer le plus gros de son armée dans le Nord et Quatre ne savait que faire. Devait-il prévenir Trowa ? * De toute façon, il n'a plus rien à voir avec eux. Il n'est plus un vrai Mercenaire…Je ne pourrai jamais le laisser partir. Il est à moi…*. Mais il se demandait si cette explication était valable. C'était quand même sa famille, son peuple, ses amis… * Il faut que je lui dise…*. 

Il stoppa devant la porte de la chambre du grand châtain et cogna un coup. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il frappa plus fort. Toujours rien. Il pénétra dans la pièce : vide. Mais un examen plus attentif lui indiqua que Trowa venait sans doute de partir : le lit était défait et encore chaud quand il y glissa sa main. * Mais où peut-il bien être ? Et pourquoi ce lit est-il défait ? Il n'a même pas dormi dans sa chambre, cette nuit…*. L'inquiétude le gagna. Il sortit rapidement puis commença à chercher dans les différentes parties du château que son amant appréciait. * Trowa…*.

J 

Heero prit la main de Duo et le guida vers l'un des salons où ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'isoler. Duo souriait, heureux de cette initiative. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui choisissait ce qu'ils faisaient et pour une fois, Heero avait l'air de prendre la décision. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, sa nature altruiste et inquiète reprit le dessus et il demanda doucement :

" Tu penses que ça ira pour Trowa ? ".

Heero le lâcha, s'assit sur le canapé puis lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. 

" C'est une question de temps, tout dépend de son rythme de récupération…Cela peut prendre quelques minutes comme plusieurs heures… ".

" Oh ! C'est pour ça ! Quand il a fait le transfert de pouvoir, il a vite récupéré ! ".

" Hn ".

Duo se tenait tout prêt du guerrier, il pouvait sentir sa respiration calme et sereine. Lentement, il se baissa et posa sa tête sur le torse du Mercenaire. Celui-ci plaça aussitôt ses bras autour de son corps et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. La sensation était merveilleuse. Se sentir aimer ainsi, sans rien avoir à donner en retour, si ce n'est son propre amour…

" Hee-chan ? ".

Les cobalts se posèrent sur lui avec tendresse. 

" Oui ? ".

" Pour…Pour se Lier…Est-ce que… ". 

Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les bons mots. Il voulait tant lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait tout partager avec lui, son âme, son cœur, son corps…Mais il sentait toujours ce blocage au fond de lui. Cette répugnance vis à vis de lui-même, de son passé…Il était encore incapable de se confier à Heero, de se donner à lui. 

Même si c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus. 

La douce voix du brun le fit frissonner.

" Duo…Je ne suis pas pressé…Je t'aime et je suis prêt à t'écouter…et à t'attendre. Quand tu seras prêt, je serai là ! ". 

Duo ferma les yeux puis se colla encore plus contre le Mercenaire. Un sanglot lui échappa.

" Pardon…Je…Je me…me sens telle…ment sale ! ".

Heero le serra plus fort et approcha son visage du sien. 

" Tu n'es pas sale ! Retire toi ça de la tête ! Je t'aime tel que tu es. Je t'aime pour ton sourire, ton être, ta joie malgré tout ce que tu as pu endurer ! Je t'aime toi Duo…Le passé est le passé, seul compte l'avenir…Notre avenir…".

Duo retrouva le sourire sous le ton aimant du brun et soupira.

"Merci Hee-chan…Je t'aime aussi…énormément… ".

Heero déposa un baiser dans les doux cheveux puis Duo tourna la tête vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent alors avec une passion qu'aucun des deux n'auraient cru possible. 

J 

Le cœur de Heero se serra quand il fixa son lien. Celui-ci s'était à peine couché qu'il dormait déjà profondément. La magie l'effrayait toujours. Cette puissance invisible qui pouvait aussi bien détruire que guérir. La première fois où il avait vu Trowa utiliser ses pouvoirs, il s'était senti mal. Ce flux d'énergie qui s'échappait de ses mains, cette détresse après avoir terminé l'enchantement. Il avait compris que la magie était une lame à double tranchant. Un 'être' dont il fallait prendre soin, qui pouvait vous délivrer mais aussi vous emporter en cas d'utilisation abusive. Et ce seul fait rendait Heero inquiet : comment savoir qu'elle le devenait?. Il devinait que Trowa connaissait ses limites, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire à chaque fois. 

Il soupira légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. Celui-ci finit de border le châtain et il se retourna vers lui, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Heero l'observa un instant tout en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre eux. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras revint et il lui prit vivement la main. Ils sortirent de la chambre et il le conduisit vers l'un des salons que Duo aimait tant. 

Il alla s'asseoir puis tout en écoutant la voix inquiète du natté, il lui demanda de le rejoindre. Il avait envie de le sentir près de lui…Il lui expliqua sommairement le principe de récupération puis se sentit heureux quand Duo posa la tête sur son torse. Il passa immédiatement ses doigts dans les doux cheveux puis les caressa doucement. Duo dégageait une telle chaleur, une telle douceur, il l'adorait. Il aurait aimé partager plus avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Si l'un des deux devaient faire le premier pas, ce ne serait pas lui…

Il réprima un frisson quand Duo commença à parler en bégayant. Il sentit la gène et la peur dans les quelques mots. Il rassura aussitôt son futur Lien, lui disant qu'il attendrait et qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. 

Quand il entendit le premier sanglot, il le serra plus contre lui. Il aimerait tant lui donner de sa force…

" Pardon…Je…Je me sens tellement…sale ! ".

* La seule personne sale est celle qui t'a fait ça ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !Il faut que je trouve les mots justes…*.

Il tenta de le calmer en le berçant contre lui et il lui dit ce qu'il pensait. * Cette mission s'éternise…Il faut que j'en parle avec Mei…Nous devrions bientôt pouvoir en terminer…*.

Après leur déclaration, il embrassa les cheveux de Duo puis lui prit les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un profond baiser, passionné, parfait... * Je t'aime…Je t'aime à en mourir…*. 

Ils se séparèrent, étonnés. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été aussi loin dans leur échange et cela n'en était que meilleur.

" Duo… ".

Duo se releva et le fixa de ses améthystes. Un grand sourire illumina ses traits puis il lui tendit la main. Curieux, Heero la prit et le suivit. Duo le fit asseoir devant l'un des échiquiers et le Mercenaire sourit, comprenant enfin où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

" Cette fois ! Je vais te battre, Hee-chan! ".

" N'y compte pas ! j'ai eu un excellent professeur ". 

Ils se sourirent puis entamèrent une partie, leurs pieds se frôlant tendrement. 

J 

Quatre soupira. Il ne le trouvait nulle part. Ni dans les bains, ni dans la chambre de Heero, ni dans celle de Duo, ni dans aucune des autres pièces qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta à nouveau derrière une porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Une légère exclamation de peur s'éleva et il pénétra dans le salon. Heero et Duo s'y trouvaient jouant aux échecs. Duo qui se tenait le cœur, haussa un sourcil puis se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

" Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air inquiet… ".

Quatre observa l'endroit rapidement et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Heero qui n'avait pas bougé. Les cobalts le fixaient intensément, et il frissonna sous leur dureté. Il ferma les yeux puis se reprit. * Il faut que je me calme…Il ne doit pas être loin…*. 

" Où est Trowa ? ".

Quatre sourcils se levèrent en même temps, reflétant l'étonnement des deux hommes.

" Dans sa chambre… ".

" Il n'y est pas ! ".

Il cria presque ces derniers mots. Heero se leva et s'avança vers lui. Quatre avala sa salive et le fixa avec un mélange de crainte et de colère. * Tu ne me le reprendras pas ! Il est à moi ! *. Le Mercenaire ne broncha pas et parla doucement :

" Il ne peut pas être ailleurs… ".

Quatre ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il pensait qu'Heero en aurait eu assez de leur aventure et qu'il aurait voulu récupérer Trowa. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'exclama : 

" Je vous dis qu'il n'y est pas ! J'ai cherché partout ! Je ne le trouve pas ! ".

Heero sembla réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo puis s'adressa à nouveau à lui :

" Il était très fatigué. Nous l'avons vu entrer dans sa chambre…Avez-vous demandé aux gardes s'ils l'avaient vu sortir ? ".

* Les gardes ? Mais quel idiot ! J'étais tellement paniqué que je n'ai pas pensé à le leur demander *

Il nia puis s'apprêta à ressortir quand il décida d'avoir une conversation avec le guerrier. C'était le moment.

" Heero ? ".

" Hn ".

Le Mercenaire se détourna de lui et se déplaça jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'assit. Quatre le regarda faire stupéfait. * Au moins, on peut dire qu'il agit comme si j'étais son ami. Hum…Nous se sommes pas là pour ça ! Je le remettrai à sa place une autre fois…*. Il avança puis posa la question qui le tracassait depuis le début :

" Etes-vous Liés ? ".

J 

* Trowa n'est plus dans sa chambre ? *. Heero se leva en entendant les paroles du prince. Il avait envie de courir vers son lien, mais il se raisonna. Il n'était plus son protecteur, plus maintenant. Trowa avait cet homme, et lui avait Duo. Il croisa les turquoises combatives du prince. * Il me déteste vraiment…Que pense-t-il ? Que je veux lui reprendre Trowa ?… Comment lui faire comprendre sans le brusquer…Trowa était trop faible pour quitter sa chambre seul…*. Il décida de rester calme et énonça tranquillement :

" Il ne peut pas être ailleurs… ".

La surprise s'étala sur le visage du prince, puis la colère domina. 

"Il n'y est pas ! J'ai cherché partout ! Je ne le trouve pas ! ". 

Heero ne bougea pas, tentant de comprendre. * Il n'a pas pu sortir seul, quelqu'un a dû l'aider. Bon sang, j'espère…*. Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres en secouant la tête. Il désirait de plus en plus partir à la recherche de son ami mais un coup d'œil à Duo l'en dissuada. * Ce n'est plus à moi de le faire ! Il faut que je me maîtrise *. Il posa alors la question la plus judicieuse qu'il put trouver. Le prince sembla réaliser sa bêtise et se détourna pour partir. * Tu as intérêt à le retrouver et à bien t'occuper de lui…*. 

Il pensait que la conversation était terminée quand le blond changea d'avis et l'interpella. * C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? *. Il cacha sa contrariété en allant s'asseoir sur le divan puis frissonna quand il entendit la question. * Nous y voilà…*. Il n'avait pas vraiment discuté avec Trowa de ce moment, et il ignorait ce qu'il devait lui révéler. Il décida de faire comme Trowa l'avait fait avec Duo, c'est à dire avec la vérité. Il fixa Quatre dans les yeux.

" Oui… ". 

Ils se défièrent du regard. 

" Et…Tu acceptes ? ".

Il sourit puis se leva, s'approchant avec lenteur du prince.

" Même si nous le sommes, cela ne signifie pas que nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs… ".

C'était une demi vérité. Il était vrai que quand deux Mercenaires se Liaient, il était rare qu'ils se séparent pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela était déjà arrivé. Il ne lui mentait pas réellement. 

Il se plaça devant lui et avança une main vers son visage, voulant simplement rassurer le jeune blond. Mais Quatre prit mal le geste et paniqua :

" Ne me touche pas ! ".

Heero sentit une douleur lui traverser le bras et il se recula vivement en le tenant. * Il est vraiment en colère…*. Duo choisit ce moment pour s'interposer.

" Quatre…Tu devrais peut-être aller t'occuper de Trowa… ".

Quatre lui jeta un bref regard puis se reconcentra sur lui.

" Où est-il alors ? ".

Heero secoua la tête sans le quitter du regard.

" Si vous êtes Liés, tu dois le savoir ! ".

* Mince, que pourrais je lui répondre ? *. Il sentait la pression de l'ordre dans sa tête, mais très faible, Quatre ne le forçait pas à répondre.

Duo retenta d'intervenir.

" Quatre… ".

" Ca suffit ! ".

Duo recula vivement sous l'injonction de Quatre. La peur se lisait ouvertement sur son visage. Heero réagit instinctivement et se plaça devant le natté le protégeant de son corps. * C'est contre moi que tu es en colère pas lui ! *. Quatre le fixa surpris et une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses turquoises. * Mince ! J'ai agi trop rapidement *.

" Je vois…Je me demandais pourquoi Duo avait autant changé. Je comprends mieux. Et tu me dis encore que vous êtes Liés ? Excuse moi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire… ".

" Pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas avec Trowa ? ".

Il voulait trouver un moyen de faire partir le prince. Il sentait que Duo n'allait pas bien et n'osait pas le regarder. * Allez ! Sors ! *. Quatre resta immobile puis hocha la tête.

" C'est ce que je vais faire… ".

Les turquoises affrontèrent encore ses saphirs, puis le blond se prépara enfin à quitter la pièce. Heero se pencha de suite sur le natté... 

J 

Duo observa l'échange s'en rien dire. Il se demandait comment tout cela allait finir. Quatre avait l'air si paniqué quand il était entré dans la pièce. Et maintenant il était en colère, en colère contre Heero. * Si seulement il lui disait la vérité ! Tout s'arrangerait. Quatre n'est pas stupide, il doit deviner que quelque chose cloche *. Il soupira puis trembla quand Quatre se mit à crier après Heero. * Que dois-je faire ? Si Quatre s'énerve encore plus, il peut lui faire du mal. Je sais que ce sera involontaire…Mais…Je…*. Rassemblant tout son courage, il décida d'intervenir. Quatre ne se préoccupa pas de lui, se contentant d'un bref coup d'œil. Le blond posa une nouvelle question au Mercenaire. Duo vit un léger tremblement traverser le corps de son futur Lien et il décida de dire la vérité à Quatre. * J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Il faut lui dire…*. Il s'avança à nouveau vers son ami et prononça son nom mais Quatre ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer et il lui cria dessus avec colère. Duo, surpris, se recula vivement. Il sentit son corps réagir aussitôt au ton employé. Une peur sans nom l'assaillit et il se mit à trembler. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla devant le blond. Après un court moment, où aucune parole ne fut échangée, il sentit quelqu'un se placer devant lui. Il entendit les mots du prince et sentit ses larmes couler. * Oh ! Je suis un incapable ! Je voulais l'aider et voilà que maintenant Quatre pense que…*. La voix calme d'Heero lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

" Pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas avec Trowa ? ".

Heero était bien devant lui, le protégeant de son meilleur ami. Quatre promena son regard sur lui puis sur Heero. Duo le vit enfin avancer vers la sortie. Il leva les yeux vers Heero qui s'était accroupi.

" Tout va bien…Il s'en va. Il ne te fera pas de mal… ".

" Il ne m'en fera pas…Nous sommes amis…".

En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il voulait croire. Il devinait que Quatre avait agi ainsi parce qu'il était inquiet pour Trowa. C'est pourquoi il avait perdu son sang froid. Heero lui caressa doucement la joue puis s'abaissa pour l'embrasser.

" Attends ! Il est toujours dans la pièce ! ".

Ne se préoccupant pas de l'exclamation, Heero plaça ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur puis tout se précipita…

Heero venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de se laisser tomber contre lui dans un cri muet… 

J 

Quatre regretta son accès de colère vis à vis de Duo, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour se rattraper. Heero venait de se placer juste devant le châtain, dans une position de défense. * Voilà qui explique tout…*. Il sentit la colère l'envahir de nouveau. * Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache encore !*. Il se crispa puis se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier à nouveau. La déception s'empara de lui. * Moi qui croyait que l'on était ami…Mais il y a une chose qui m'échappe, si Heero est avec Duo, pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à me dire que Trowa et lui sont Liés ? Je pourrais utiliser le pouvoir que j'ai sur lui…*. Il se tâtait à se servir du sort quand la voix de Heero s'éleva :

" Pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas avec Trowa ? ".

* Trowa…Je ne sais toujours pas où tu es…Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé de ces deux là ? Je suis certain que tu étais au courant *. Il prit sa décision. * Je vais le chercher et lui demander la vérité. Quitte à utiliser ce pouvoir que j'ai sur lui ! *. 

Il s'avança vers la sortie quand soudain une douleur fulgurante lui martela le cerveau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser à terre, non sans avoir attendu l'exclamation de Duo :

" Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! ". 


	26. merce25

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Merci à Meanne et à Kaly pour leur correction ! !

Partie 25

La douleur fut telle qu'il se plia en deux, en se massant fortement les tempes. Duo le retint aussitôt, lui demandant ce qui se passait. Il l'ignorait, jamais il n'avait eu ce genre d'attaque auparavant. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait hurlé à l'intérieur même de son esprit . Il rouvrit les yeux puis fixa, encore abasourdi, le visage penché sur lui. * Que s'est il passé ?*. Il allait parler quand son regard se posa sur la troisième personne présente dans la pièce : Quatre était par terre et se tenait la tête, tout comme lui. * La même réaction ? *. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et comprit avec frayeur ce qui avait dû se produire. Il se leva vivement, bousculant Duo au passage et se rendit près du blond. 

" Tu l'as également senti ? ".

Il se mordit les lèvres. * Mince, je l'ai tutoyé, j'espère qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre…Il y a plus important…*. Quatre leva les yeux sur lui puis acquiesça silencieusement, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. Heero murmura :

" Trowa… ".

Les yeux bleus du prince s'agrandirent de stupeur.

" Quoi Trowa ? ".

Heero le fixa. * Mon dieu ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pour que nous l'ayons ressenti tous les deux avec une telle intensité…*. Il se sentit secoué et sortit de ses pensées. Quatre s'était relevé et le tenait fermement.

" Réponds ! ".

" Il souffre… ".

Heero avait répondu immédiatement, l'ordre du prince avait été trop clair et précis pour que le sort fonctionne instantanément. Il regarda le visage du blond où la surprise avait fait place à la peur. La voix de Duo s'éleva, tremblante.

" Heero…Il est arrivé quelque chose à Trowa ? ".

Il se tourna vers le natté puis regarda à nouveau le prince. Il hocha la tête en silence. * Si je lui dis la vérité, il sera encore plus en colère…Mais Trowa est peut-être en danger…Il l'est même sûrement ! Sinon nous ne l'aurions pas entendu *. Quatre le lâcha, un léger tremblement parcourut son corps.

" Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? ".

Le blond s'approcha de Duo. Celui-ci recula, la peur se lisant à nouveau dans ses mouvements . Quatre stoppa face à la réaction de son ami puis se tourna vers Heero.

" Pourquoi ? ".

Un bref échange eut lieu avec les améthystes avant qu'Heero ne se décide à avouer la vérité au prince. * Trowa est plus important que tout ! J'avais prévenu le chef : Trowa passe avant tout !*.

" Il est la seule chose que nous partageons… ".

Quatre leva un sourcil en secouant la tête.

" Je ne comprends pas… ".

" Nous sommes liés… ".

" Oui ! Je le sais déjà ! Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?! ".

" Vous êtes liés avec lui ! ".

Quatre allait répliquer. Heero vit la colère disparaître au profit d'une stupeur sans pareille. Le blond pâlit puis serra les poings.

" Que veux-tu dire par là ? ! ".

Heero sentit sa patience atteindre ses limites. * Bon sang, c'est de Trowa qu'il faut s'occuper ! *.

" Nous en reparlerons plus tard ! Pour le moment il faut le retrouver ! ".

" Une minute ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Nous…Nous sommes tous les deux Liés à Trowa ? ".

" Pour faire court, il existe deux types de liens et nous avons tous les deux le même! Il faut s'occuper de Trowa, maintenant ! ".

Quatre le fixa, toujours hébété. Il plaça sa main sur son visage puis ferma les yeux. * Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! *. Heero décida de ne plus se préoccuper du blond et s'avança vers la sortie de la pièce. Duo le rejoignit aussitôt, posant une main rassurante sur son bras.

" Je suis sûr que tout va bien… ".

Il admira les améthystes mais ne lui répondit rien, se contentant d'un hochement de tête.* Malheureusement je ne le crois pas, mon amour…*.

J 

Quatre sentit la douleur refluer puis disparaître comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, un bourdonnement lui martelait encore le crâne. * Que…Que s'est il passé ? *. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son malaise, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était qu'apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu mal. Il ne bougea pas, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. * Cette sensation…Comme un cri *. Il releva la tête quand il sentit quelqu'un près de lui. Il croisa le regard * apeuré ? * du Mercenaire. * Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si préoccupé ?*. Les colbats le fixaient, une lueur de malaise brillants en eux. * Mais bon sang, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé ! *. 

" Tu l'as aussi senti ? ".

Il acquiesça, comprenant ce qu'Heero lui demandait. Il s'étonna quand Heero prononça le nom de son amant. * Trowa ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?…*. Il demanda la raison au brun. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il se leva vivement puis prit sans retenue le vêtement du guerrier et tira de toutes ses forces dessus.

" Réponds ! ".

Il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il devinait qu'Heero avait sans doute raison, que Trowa était la cause de tout ça…Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi…Pourquoi avait-il ressenti quelque chose ? 

Duo reposa à nouveau la question et cette fois Heero fit signe que oui. * Il lui est arrivé quelques chose ! *. Il lâcha le brun puis porta son attention sur Duo. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait que le natté lui confirme la réponse mais s'aperçut de la crainte dans les yeux de son ami. * Je lui fais peur ?… Je ne suis qu'un idiot !*. Il fixa un instant son visage crispé puis recommença à interroger Heero. * La seule chose…en commun ? *. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à voir le lien. *Lien ? Mais que…*.

" Nous sommes liés… ".

Il acquiesça, répétant qu'il le savait déjà, mais Heero insista. * Quoi ? Je suis Lié avec lui ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Lien, je ne comprends plus rien…*. Il voulait d'autres précisions. Il vit que celui-ci commençait à perdre patience, mais les derniers mots du Mercenaire éclaircirent ses idées. * Alors…Il existe plusieurs liens et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu sentir quelque chose…Mais…Pourquoi Trowa ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ?*. Il ferma les yeux, tout en ordonnant ses idées. * C'est pour ça qu'il parvenait à me comprendre si bien…Mais je comprends toujours pas comment il faisait…J'ai tellement de questions…*. Il releva la tête, voulant continuer son interrogatoire mais vit qu'Heero s'éloignait en direction de la porte, suivi par Duo. 

" Une minute ! ".

" Nous reparlerons de ça une autre fois ! Bon sang ! Vous ne comprenez pas que Trowa est en danger ! ".

* Trowa est en danger...*. Il haussa les sourcils puis fixant le visage sérieux et inquiet d'Heero, réalisa réellement la portée de cet étrange malaise. Il suivit le Mercenaire qui avait accéléré.

" On ne peut pas entendre son lien sauf si on est dans la même pièce…Le fait que nous l'ayons entendu prouve qu'il se trouve dans une situation… ".

Heero ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas besoin. * Je ne vois qu'une seule personne…*. Quatre avala sa salive puis allait parler quand un groupe de soldats fit son apparition devant eux, les forçant à s'arrêter.

" Votre Altesse ! ".

" C'est terrible ! ".

" Nous sommes attaqués ! ".

* Hein ? *. Il les fixa, interdit. Ils s'exclamèrent tous d'une seule voix, rendant leurs explications incompréhensibles. Quatre serra les poings et hurla :

" Silence ! ".

Les hommes se calmèrent mais continuaient à regarder aux alentours, comme si un monstre allait en sortir. Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Le château ? Attaqué ? * Ce n'est pas possible ! *.

" Où est mon père ? ".

" Nous ne parvenons pas à le trouver, Votre Altesse ! ".

Ses craintes se confirmèrent. Il sentit une rage démesurée le traverser. * Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal, je te tuerai…*. Mais il devinait, de par les paroles de Heero, que ce devait être sans doute le cas. * Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer *. La phrase dans la tête, il commença à avancer, prenant la direction de sa chambre sans plus se préoccuper des autres.

J 

" Il faut que l'on trouve Heero ou Tro! ".

" Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! ".

" Je sais ! mais il y a eu une mésentente ! Et un de mes messages n'est pas parvenu dans le Nord ! ".

Wu Fei secoua la tête tout en continuant à courir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, et ce qui aurait dû être une simple histoire de destitution allait sans doute se terminer en massacre.

" La moitié des gardes de ce château ne mérite pas de mourir ! ".

" Je sais, mon amour ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on trouve Heero ou Trowa ! Avant que nos hommes n'entrent complètement dans le château ! ".

* Si nous les trouvons…*.

Il sentait que tout ne serait pas si simple : pas avec l'empereur toujours dans la nature et non neutralisé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant au détour d'un couloir un groupe d'homme et la coiffure caractéristique de Duo. * Si Duo est là, Heero n'est pas loin ! *. Il avait été plus qu'étonné de voir l'affection grandir entre ces deux là, mais en apprenant à connaître le châtain, il avait compris ce qui les reliait : un attachement profond et un besoin de protection et de confiance. 

Ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant Quatre demander le silence. Ils s'approchèrent doucement puis se reculèrent contre le mur lorsque le prince quitta les autres hommes. 

/ Il…Il a l'air furieux…/.

/ C'est vrai…C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi ! Je me demande ce qui se passe…/.

/ Ses soldats ont dû lui annoncer l'attaque ! /.

/ Oui, mais il ne réagit pas comme je l'aurai cru ! /. 

* Je me fais peut-être des idées mais il avait l'air à la fois en colère et contrarié…bien que contrarié soit un faible mot…*. Sortant de ses pensées, il vit que Mei s'était approchée d'Heero et avait commencé à lui parler. Il s'avança à son tour, en entendant la voix calme et maîtrisée de son ami.

" Je vois…Il faut stopper cette attaque… ".

Heero regardait droit devant lui, Wu Fei sentit son malaise aussi bien dans sa voix que dans son comportement.

" Heero ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ".

Heero tourna la tête vers lui et Wu Fei put voir son inquiétude. Son ami secoua la tête.

" Trowa a disparu… ".

" Quoi ? ".

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Meiran se colla à lui, serrant sa main contre son bras.

" J'ai eu un malaise tout à l'heure et je pense que c'était dû à Trowa. Il…Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose… ".

* C'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! *.

Duo posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun.

" Heero ? ".

" Je réfléchis… ".

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux ne quittant pas le petit natté. Soudain, Wu Fei sut qu'il avait pris sa décision. Les yeux bleus se voilèrent et c'est de sa voix habituelle qu'il énonça son plan.

" Duo ! Tu vas rejoindre ton maître et lui donner ta croix, s'il parvient à retrouver Trowa, il en aura peut-être besoin ! Moi je vais aller avec vous deux et tenter de calmer tout le monde ! Duo, une fois que tu as remis la croix, je veux que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre ! Tu as compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoignes ! Ce pourrait être dangereux !".

Wu Fei se sentit mal à l'aise. Si au moins il savait se battre, il aurait pu prendre la place de son ami, et permettre à ces deux là de ne pas se séparer. Malheureusement, il ne savait manier la lame que de façon sommaire…

J 

Duo faillit répliquer à l'ordre donné par Heero mais quand il vit son visage crispé et ses poings serrés, il se retint. * J'aurai tellement préféré rester avec toi…Tu m'as demandé de l'aider, je vais tout faire pour réussir ! *. Il passa sa main dans sa tunique et serra la petite croix en argent. * Trowa…*. Il leva les yeux vers Heero puis hocha la tête en silence. 

" Heero… ? ".

" Hn ".

" Fais attention ! ".

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Heero s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Duo sentit son cœur se serrer quand le chuchotement de celui qu'il aimait lui frôla l'oreille.

" Je t'aime…Je veux que tu te mettes à l'abris une fois que tu lui as donné la croix ! Tu me le promets ? ".

Duo lui souffla que oui. Puis Heero se recula, le tenant encore par la main. Il le lâcha enfin puis lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Duo ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder disparaître les trois Mercenaires, suivis par le troupeau de gardes. 

Il reprit enfin ses esprits. * Il faut que je retrouve Quatre ! *. Il se mit à courir vers le couloir où son ami avait disparu un peu plus tôt. Il chercha où le jeune blond aurait pu aller puis décida d'aller tout d'abord vers sa chambre. * Il avait l'air tellement furieux, comme s'il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un…Je pense qu'il a dû aller chercher cette épée *. Duo avait déjà vu l'arme, Quatre la lui avait montré une fois. Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé pourquoi il la laissait dans ce coffre et Quatre lui avait souris, lui disant qu'il préférait n'avoir jamais à s'en servir. 

Il se dépêcha puis pénétra dans la chambre ouverte de son ami. Quatre se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci. Il se tourna vers lui à son entrée.

" Je vais le tuer… ".

" Quatre… ".

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il voyait une telle lueur dans les yeux du prince. Lui d'habitude si calme et aimant avait l'air d'un prédateur qui s'apprêtait à égorger sa proie. Il frissonna un instant puis décida de passer à l'action malgré sa peur sous-jacente. Il voulait rendre ce service à Heero. Il détacha son collier puis le tendit à Quatre. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et sembla se calmer un instant. C'était d'une voix tranquille qu'il parla :

" Pourquoi veux-tu me le rendre ? Tu ne me considères plus comme ton ami ? ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. * Quel idiot je suis ! *.

" Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! Y'a les pouvoirs de Trowa dedans ! ".

" Les pou…Je vois…Encore quelque chose que vous m'avez caché… ".

Duo baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Que pouvait-il dire ? Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Trowa aurait dû lui annoncer et Quatre ne se saurait pas ainsi senti trahi.

" Quatre…Ils avaient leur raison… ".

" Bien sûr ! Il y a toujours de bonnes raisons ! ".

Le blond lui arracha pratiquement le bijou des mains puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

" Je vais le retrouver et il va m'entendre ! Il…Il faut que je le retrouve… ".

Duo fixa le prince disparaître, avec une pointe au cœur. Il devinait que derrière ces paroles, Quatre était mort d'inquiétude pour Trowa et d'ailleurs lui aussi. * Mon Dieu, j'espère que Quatre va le retrouver et arriver à temps…*. Il joignit les mains et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, fit une prière en un dieu en qui il n'avait jamais voulu croire…

J 

Quatre stoppa devant le coffre où il rangeait son épée Sand Rock. Il l'avait appelée ainsi à cause de sa fabrication et de sa couleur. En effet l'épée avait une lame dorée qui rappelait le sable et elle avait été forgée dans la petite ville de Rockerst, dans le Nord. Il sortit la lame puis la souleva avec facilité. Même s'il n'était pas un véritable guerrier, il savait se battre et ce, de manière très honorable. Il pouvait même, s'il le désirait, combiner sa magie avec son arme. * Je vais le tuer *. Il ne se calmait pas, il sentait au contraire la colère l'envahir de plus en plus. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, tuer la personne qui s'en prenait à Trowa. * Trowa est à moi et à moi seul ! *. Il se retourna vivement en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. * Duo…*. Il le fixa un instant puis reprit son leitmotiv.

" Je vais le tuer… ".

Duo le fixa, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. Quatre n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Ce ne fut que quand le natté lui tendit l'objet qu'il se calma. * Sa croix ? Mais…Je croyais…Je suis allé trop loin. Il ne veut plus de moi comme ami. Duo, je suis désolé …*. Il posa donc la question, s'attendant à une réponse qui lui ferait mal.

" Pourquoi veux-tu me la rendre ? Tu ne me considères plus comme ton ami ? ".

L'explication de Duo lui fit effectivement mal, mais pas comme il l'avait prévu.

" Les pou…Je vois…Encore quelque chose que vous m'avez caché… ".

* Ce n'est pas possible !Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il caché tout ça ? Pourquoi, Trowa ? *.

Duo tenta de défendre les Mercenaires. * Je sais, je sais qu'ils ont leurs raisons, mais j'ai tellement l'impression que Trowa m'a trahi…Il n'a pas confiance en moi !*. Il serra les dents puis décida de passer à l'action, cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il perdait du temps. Il prit rapidement la croix de Duo. Une décharge le traversa à son toucher, il pouvait maintenant sentir les pouvoirs de son amant au travers de l'objet. * Tout cette puissance ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ?*. Il serra la croix puis la glissa dans l'une des poches de sa tunique. 

Il décida de commencer ses recherches dans la chambre de Trowa…


	27. merce26

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Je remercie Meanne et Kaly pour leur correction !

Attention : heu…torture + lime ! ! ! !

Partie 26

Trowa se sentit partir aussitôt qu'Heero et Duo l'eurent posé sur le lit. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa magie de soin, cela lui faisait cet effet. Il avait remarqué que la concentration était beaucoup plus élevée que pour une magie d'attaque. Ce qui expliquait que durant les combats, les mages pouvaient réussir à tenir la ligne, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de guérir, c'était une toute autre histoire. 

Il flottait déjà dans le demi sommeil, quand Duo le borda avec tendresse. Il sentit une caresse sur son front et entendit un chuchotement : 

" Repose toi bien… ".

La douce voix de Duo résonnait encore dans sa tête quand il ressentit le départ de son lien. Cela le réveilla un peu mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse le vérifier. Il décida de se laisser porter par le sommeil…

Il avait dû dormir moins d'une heure quand il perçut un changement dans la pièce. Comme son protecteur n'était pas là, cela le réveilla aussitôt. Il se leva brutalement pour observer la chambre. Sur le coup, le monde se mit à tourner. Il se secoua légèrement pour remettre ses idées en place puis regarda à nouveau la pièce. N'apercevant rien de particulier, il soupira. * J'ai dû faire un mauvais rêve *. Il se cala contre son oreiller pour terminer de se réveiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de sa chambre et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit trois heures et demie affichées. * Mince ! j'ai rendez-vous avec Quatre. Il faut que je me dépêche ! Je suis en retard !*. Il sortit rapidement du lit mais s'aperçut vite qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment récupéré. Il chancela légèrement puis se rassit sur le matelas, en se prenant la tête.

" J'ai encore besoin de repos… ".

La sensation revint. Cette fois, il fixa le mur du fond puis fronça les sourcils. C'était comme s'il y avait une arrivée d'air. Il se releva plus doucement et s'avança en titubant vers l'endroit suspect. Il était en train de lever une main vers le mur quand tout à coup, ce dernier pivota pour laisser place à un à visage sardonique… 

L 

Il leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants : son fils et son professeur de politique. Encore un propre à rien qui ne servait qu'à faire des courbettes. Il leur dit de s'asseoir et sourit de satisfaction devant le visage de Quatre. Visiblement, la vue des plans qu'il étudiait lui déplaisait. Il avait l'intention d'envoyer son armée dans le Nord, car cela faisait trop longtemps que cette guerre s'éternisait. D'ailleurs, aucun combat ne lui avait été rapporté depuis un certain temps déjà. 

" Bien, comme tu le vois, ceci est une carte des régions du Nord…Si tu voulais les attaquer, que ferais-tu ? ".

Il passa un excellent moment à écouter les propositions stratégiques de son fils. Celui-ci avait un bon esprit tactique et avait toujours des idées intéressantes sur la façon de conduire une bataille. Savoir en plus qu'il faisait ça contre sa volonté, l'excitait davantage. 

Tout en écoutant Quatre, il l'observa. Depuis leur retour du Sud, il s'était aperçu du changement d'attitude chez son fils. Il en avait été ravi, pensant au début que son mariage était une réussite. Puis il avait remarqué que Réléna passait plus de temps à se goinfrer de sucreries et à ne rien faire, qu'avec son mari et il avait compris que ce n'était pas la jeune femme qui l'avait changé mais quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre qui : Trowa…Le châtain aux yeux si verts. Il avait été tout d'abord surpris que son fils ait osé initier une aventure avec le Mercenaire. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait pas de penchant pour les hommes. Puis il s'était dit que cela concordait avec des remarques qu'il s'était déjà faites comme l'aversion du petit blond à être touché, son indifférence devant les belles femmes de la cour, ou son refus catégorique de se marier…Bref, tout avait trouvé une explication quand il les avait vu ensemble. Le visage de son fils était rayonnant, empli d'un bonheur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. * Idiot ! L'amour et les sentiments ne sont que des faiblesses…*. 

Il sortit de ses pensées pour croiser les turquoises. Ils se défièrent quelques instants du regard puis il décida de jouer un peu avec son fils.

" Grouz ! Sortez ! ".

Le vieil homme se leva vivement, fit une longue révérence et quitta la pièce. Quatre continuait à le fixer. 

" Alors ? Tu t'amuses bien ? ".

Il vit différentes expressions se succéder sur son visage : d'abord l'impassibilité, puis de l'étonnement, et maintenant une légère frayeur… 

" De…De quoi parlez-vous ? ".

Il fit semblant d'être surpris.

" Et bien, de ta femme voyons ! De quoi d'autre pourrais-je te parler? ".

Le soulagement passa instantanément sur le visage pâle. * On peut lire ses sentiments comme dans un livre ! Quel imbécile ! Je ne lui laisserai jamais les rênes…Il mènerait mon empire à la catastrophe…*.

" Oh ! Très bien ! Nous nous entendons à merveille, Réléna et moi… ".

" J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était souvent malade ? ".

Il passait peu de temps avec eux, préférant la compagnie douteuse de sa cour. Les nobles pouvaient être si drôles par moment. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas que son fils n'aimât pas passer du temps avec eux. Encore une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. Apparemment, mis à part le fait de préférer les hommes et leur physique, ils n'avaient rien en commun…

" Et bien, en fait…Elle a du mal à se remettre du voyage… ".

Il sourit devant la mine tendue de son fils. Tout en lui hurlait le mensonge qu'il venait de dire. Il décida de l'embêter encore et demanda d'une voix 'innocente'.

" Et…Tes Mercenaires ? ".

Quatre lui répondit, le regard fuyant.

" Hum…Rien de spécial…Ils sont très calmes. Et ils sont intéressants, ils m'ont appris beaucoup de chose… ".

* A ça ! C'est certain, plus de chose que tu ne l'aurais cru…Surtout le jeune aux émeraudes…*. Il décida de mettre fin à la conversation, il en avait assez.

" Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je veux que tu me fasses un résumé écrit de tout ce dont on a parlé ".

Quatre faillit protester puis se leva.

" Tu peux rester ici… ".

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui son fils fulminant.

Il se promenait depuis quelques temps dans son palais, cherchant comment s'occuper avant le soir, quand il entr'aperçut une chose étrange : Yeux Verts porté par son ami et le moustique sortir de la chambre de Réléna et se diriger vers la chambre de Yeux Verts. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il resta caché à la vue de tous et attendit un instant pour voir ce que les trois hommes complotaient. Quand il vit le Mercenaire brun et l'autre gamin sortirent de la chambre, un plan germa dans sa tête. * Quatre est occupé pour un bon moment et j'ai assez attendu…*. Souriant vicieusement, il prit la direction de sa chambre, se délectant par avance de ce qu'il allait faire. 

Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas partager avec ses hommes. Le Mercenaire lui plaisait trop, beaucoup trop pour être abîmé dès la première fois. Il ricana puis ouvrit le passage qui menait vers son lieu secret, là où il amenait toujours ses esclaves…pour jouer avec, bien entendu.

* Bien ! Que vais-je faire avec lui ? Maintenant que Quatre s'en occupe, il ne doit plus être autant en manque que la première fois…*. Il fixa la petite table sur laquelle il pouvait attacher quelqu'un. * Il faut au moins ça ! Il est plutôt costaud…*. Il prépara ladite table puis décida d'aller chercher son nouveau jouet.

L 

Trowa recula devant le regard prédateur. Il chancela, ses jambes ne le portant plus. * C'est pas vrai…Pas lui…*. Un bras le rattrapa et il se retrouva contre le torse puissant de l'empereur. Celui-ci lui sourit avidement et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût qui énerverait sans doute le grand homme.

" On ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Je vais rapidement y remédier ".

Trowa tenta de se dégager, mais la fatigue était toujours présente et il ne put que protester faiblement.

" Lâchez moi ! Ne me touchez… ".

" Hum…J'aime qu'on me résiste ! Je vais bien m'amuser avec toi ! Quoique tu sembles très affaibli…Mon fils abuserait-il de toi ? ".

L'homme éclata de rire mais Trowa vit son froncement de sourcil, il devait sans doute se demander à quoi était dû cette faiblesse. Un sourire revint puis l'empereur le tira vers lui et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la cache. * Quatre…Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Si seulement j'avais tous mes moyens… *. A cette pensée, une douleur le traversa lui rappelant son état. Il posa une main sur sa tête puis se secoua. 

L'empereur avançait toujours plus vite. Trowa trébucha et fut encore retenu par l'homme.

" Et bien…On dirait les symptômes de l'utilisation prolongée de la magie…Pourtant, je n'en sens pas sur toi… ".

Un nouveau ricanement s'éleva.

" Ne me dis pas que tu l'as caché ? ".

* Il est beaucoup plus intelligent que je le pensais *. 

" Ce ne serait pas si étonnant…Mais dis moi, Quatre est au courant ? S'il l'est, il va m'entendre ! ".

" Non ! Il ne l'est pas ! ".

Devant le visage souriant, Trowa se rendit compte avec effroi que l'empereur l'avait trompé. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. 

" Tu prends rapidement sa défense… ".

Trowa rouvrit les yeux quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nouvelle porte. L'empereur la poussa et le Mercenaire frissonna face au contenu de la pièce.

Il résista de toutes ses forces mais l'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui et il se retrouva rapidement attaché à la table. 

Quand il sentit les doigts de l'empereur sur lui, un déclic se fit en lui et il se mit à crier mentalement. Ce qui lui fit perdre conscience…

L 

Il fixa le corps évanoui face à lui et soupira lourdement. Il détestait quand ses victimes perdaient conscience, cela n'apportait pas autant de plaisir. Les courbes du guerrier, ou plutôt du mage, s'offraient à lui. Il avança sa main et la plaça sur le haut de la tunique. Il avait le temps, personne ne viendrait le déranger ici. Il caressa le cou puis déboutonna le premier bouton du vêtement. * En attendant qu'il se réveille je vais en profiter un peu. Il a un corps magnifique *. Il laissa glisser ses doigts avec bonheur sur la peau du jeune châtain, savourant sa texture. Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit de contentement. * Je vais me régaler *. 

Il termina d'enlever le vêtement puis se délecta quelque instant de la vision. Ensuite il se tourna vers le bureau présent dans le fond de la pièce. Il se tâta et décida de patienter, cela n'en serait que plus excitant…

L 

Dès qu'il se réveilla, Trowa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, la fraîcheur qu'il sentait sur son corps, comme si plus aucune couverture ne le protégeait. Ensuite cette odeur désagréable alors que Kareth, la femme de chambre, se faisait un devoir de tout rendre propre. Et enfin, cette impression d'être attaché…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux puis se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'effectivement : un, il était nu et deux, il était ligoté par les bras et les jambes. Il tenta de garder son calme mais une voix le fit trembler :

" Tu es enfin réveillé ? ".

Il referma les yeux, ne voulant pas croire qu'il se trouvait avec cet homme. Il ouvrit la bouche et cria en se débattant :

" A l'aide ! ".

Un ricanement lui répondit :

" Personne ne peut t'entendre ici ! ".

L'empereur s'avança vers lui puis sortit de sa poche un lien en cuir qu'il lui mit sur la bouche.

" Comme ça tu pourras continuer à crier, personne ne t'entendra, et sache que j'aime les gémissements étouffés… ".

Trowa pâlit dangereusement à ces paroles et tenta à nouveau de défaire ses liens. 

La main de l'empereur se mit à parcourir son torse avec une douceur précise. Trowa sentit les larmes venir mais les refoula : il ne ferait pas plaisir à cet homme. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux puis se mit à hurler mentalement. * Quatre !*. Il arrêta rapidement, son esprit ne supportant pas le cri. Une vive douleur le traversa et l'empereur continua à s'amuser avec lui…

Tout d'abord, ce ne fut qu'une série de caresses, l'homme prenait un plaisir certain à le tester et à sensibiliser toutes les parties de son corps. Trowa tentait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle, mais les mains expertes de l'empereur lui envoyaient des ondes de plaisir à travers tout son être. Il se mit à penser à son amant, tentant de transposer son état actuel avec celui dans lequel le mettait les bras de Quatre. * Oh ! Quatre, je voudrais tellement que tu sois là…*. Il sentit un gémissement lui échapper quand une caresse plus franche lui fit arquer le dos. * Quel salaud ! Il sait ce qu'il fait !*. Il serra les dents et continua à se laisser faire de toute façon il n'avait pas trop le choix…

" Tu es très conciliant… ".

Trowa grogna sous le bâillon. Si seulement il lui restait de sa magie, l'homme ne tiendrait pas une seconde. 

" Voyons voir comment tu réagis à ça… ".

Sa langue remplaça ses doigts et le manège recommença, toujours plus langoureux, toujours plus long. Trowa sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Il aurait voulu pouvoir échapper à cette torture. 

Ne sentant plus rien au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva devant les turquoises de l'empereur. La même couleur que Quatre, mais qui ne reflétait que du désir et de la possessivité alors que ceux de son amant étaient amour et douceur. Il avala péniblement sa salive puis vit que l'empereur avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Un sourire pervers éclaira le visage du blond et il commença à enlever sa chemise. Trowa baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait venir ensuite. Il espérait de tout son cœur que quelqu'un vienne et le sorte de là. Mais apparemment, ce ne serait pas le cas, l'homme avait l'air trop sûr de lui. * Oh ! C'est pas vrai…Quatre…*.

Il vit l'empereur s'approcher de lui et cette fois, il s'installa sur lui. Il n'était pas encore complètement nu, il avait gardé son pantalon. Le visage s'approcha du sien et il lui murmura :

" Je vais te faire crier et prier, mon petit ".

Il recommença à lécher son corps mais cette fois se plaça rapidement devant son sexe. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Trowa puis commença un va et vient sur son membre inerte…

L'empereur réussit facilement à le rendre fou. Même si Quatre s'occupait bien de lui et lui réservait toujours des surprises, son père était passé maître dans l'art du plaisir et il le ressentait. Il commença à gémir sous la torture puis se courba quand la bouche de l'homme le prit complètement. * Non, non, non, je dois…tenir…Quatre ! *. L'empereur dut deviner qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se rendre car il cessa toutes caresses et lui sourit avidement se léchant les lèvres avec délice. Trowa tourna la tête, refusant de voir la victoire de cet homme. Ce n'est que quand il sentit un doigt proche de son intimité qu'il recommença à se débattre.

" Teuh teuh teuh, ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas te faire encore plus mal ! ".

Il se tendit avec force et grogna de plus belle. L'empereur éclata de rire et se replaça sur lui.

" Quoi ? Tu penses que ce corps appartient à Quatre ? ".

Trowa bougea faiblement. Mais la réponse vint de derrière l'empereur, une voix calme mais emplie de colère contenue…

" Tout à fait… ".


	28. merce27

Genre : AU, OOC 1+3+1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4 

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Yadate-san et Tomino-san (que je remercie au passage de leur initiative) ^__^ sauf l'empereur et Luce…

Partie 27 

Merci à Kaly et à Meanne pour leur correction ^^

Tentant de se calmer, Quatre marcha rapidement vers la chambre de son amant. Sachant que son père était introuvable, il devinait qu'il ne le trouverait pas dans son antre. 

L'avis d'Heero de demander aux gardes était sa seule idée. Il parvint devant la porte et avisa, avec soulagement, deux hommes. Il s'approcha d'eux.

" Vous ! ".

La surprise se peignit sur leurs visages. Il se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

" Votre Majesté ? Que pouvons-nous faire… ? ".

" Etiez-vous déjà là ce matin ? ".

" Oui ! Votre Altesse ! ".

" Vous avez donc vu Trowa y entrer ? ".

" C'est exact, Votre Altesse ! Son ami et Duo l'ont soutenu jusqu'à la chambre puis ils sont ressortis sans lui ! ".

" soutenu ? ".

* Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? *.

" Et bien, le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé…Mais, nous ne nous sommes pas permis d'intervenir, Votre Altesse ! ".

Quatre les fusilla du regard puis posa la question qui lui permettrait de deviner où était Trowa.

" Avez vous vu Trowa sortir de la chambre ? Ou quelqu'un y entrer ? ".

Les deux gardes se consultèrent du regard puis secouèrent la tête.

" Non, Votre Altesse ! Personne n'a franchi cette porte ! ".

Quatre ne se préoccupa pas plus d'eux. Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

J 

" Il avait l'air furieux ! ".

" Moi je dirai même qu'il avait l'air prêt à tuer quelqu'un ! Tu as vu ? Il avait même son épée ! ".

" Oui, j'espère que rien de grave n'arrive…Je le sens mal, cette histoire… ".

" Hum…En tous cas, moi je reste de son côté ! Quoiqu'il arrive ! ".

Ils acquiescèrent de concert, ne se doutant pas de la double tragédie qui avait lieu…

J 

Quatre se plaça au milieu de la pièce et examina les alentours. Il s'approcha d'un des murs puis posa ses mains dessus. Tout en réprimant un frisson, il se souvint que Duo lui avait parlé d'un lieu sombre. * Il doit y avoir une cache quelque part…Menant en dessous…*.

" Je suis certain qu'il y a un passage secret ! ".

Il chercha un petit moment puis trouva un bouton plus bas. Ce n'était qu'un léger renflement du mur mais il devinait que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Il appuya de toutes ses forces dessus et le panneau pivota. Un air froid l'assaillit et il frissonna. * Je vais enfin connaître la vérité sur lui *. Il soupira légèrement se maudissant de ne pas s'être confronté à son père auparavant. * Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je vais te faire souffrir !*. 

Il s'avança avec précaution dans le tunnel. Celui-ci était très bien aménagé. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il y avait un grand nombre de bifurcations. * Ca doit être relié à tout le palais ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! *. Il continua d'aller tout droit, de toute façon, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Il arriva devant un escalier qu'il emprunta. Il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château, se demandant ce qu'il allait découvrir. Arrivé au bas des marches, il trouva une lourde porte. Il fronça les sourcils puis tenta de l'ouvrir. Celle-ci ne lui posa aucune difficulté, apparemment elle était bien entretenue. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il s'aperçut où il était.

Les murs étaient recouverts de chaînes et il voyait des os ou cela y ressemblait à même le sol. Il murmura :

" Des catacombes…Dieu sait qui étaient ses pauvres hères… ".

Il se secoua, ses pensées revinrent sur Trowa. * Si seulement je savais où tu étais…*. Il évolua avec précaution au milieu des ossements puis vit une porte encastrée. Il s'y rendit aussitôt et l'ouvrit avec précaution : il ne savait pas quand il tomberait sur son père…ou Trowa.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans un large couloir. * C'est pas vrai ! Il sentait la colère et la peur grandir en lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il serra les dents. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir puis stoppa net devant une porte entrouverte quand il entendit une voix s'élever.

" Teuh teuh teuh, ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas te faire encore plus mal ! ".

Son cœur accéléra. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Et apparemment, Trowa était bien avec lui. Il se crispa en entendant le grognement étouffé de son lien. * Je vais le tuer *. Il ouvrit lentement puis frissonna devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Trowa - son Trowa - était ligoté, nu, se débattant et sur lui, se trouvait son père. La fureur le submergea. La voix de son père s'éleva à nouveau :

" Quoi ? Tu penses que ce corps appartient à Quatre ? ".

Voyant la réaction de Trowa, il se maîtrisa un peu et énonça d'une voix calme :

" Tout à fait… ".

J 

Heero suivit le grand couloir du palais, celui menant à la porte extérieure. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour éviter les combats se serait à partir de là. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentour et s'aperçut que mis à part les soldats derrière lui, il n'en n'avait vu aucun. Il stoppa puis questionna l'un des hommes qui l'avait suivi :

" Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous savez que je suis un Mercenaire, ou du moins un ex ? ".

" Nous sommes pour le Prince ! Nous ne voulons plus de l'empereur comme dirigeant ! Nous vous aiderons à le destituer ! ".

Heero ouvrit des yeux surpris puis assimila les données.

" Bien ! Dans ce cas, il va falloir faire une distinction entre vous et les gardes restés fidèles à votre roi… ".

Il examina rapidement leurs tenues puis avisa une sangle qui ne servait à rien.

" Que tous les hommes qui sont pour le Prince enlèvent cette sangle ! Nous préviendrons les nôtres qu'il ne faut pas vous attaquer ! C'est compris ! Et surtout faites passer le message ! ".

" Mais Heero ? Si ceux de l'empereur enlèvent la sangle aussi ? ".

" Avez-vous un mage dans le coin ? ".

" Nous avons dans nos rangs, quatre mages ".

" Bien, dites leur de tracer une rune sur le front de chaque partisan du prince ! Je sais que c'est long et fastidieux, mais c'est le seul moyen d'être sûr quand à la sincérité de chacun ! Pouvez-vous vous en occuper ? ".

" Oui ! Ce sera fait ! ".

Heero hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Meiran et Wu Fei.

" Rejoignez notre camp et dites leur ce que je viens de dire ! Les homme à abattre sont les fidèles de l'empereur ! ".

Meiran acquiesça vivement puis se mit à courir suivi de Wu Fei. Heero toujours suivi de quelques hommes parvint enfin à la porte. 

Là, une surprise de taille l'attendait…

J 

Duo ressortit rapidement à la suite de Quatre. Il vit le blond disparaître de sa vue et il décida d'obéir à Heero, même si cela lui faisait mal. Il s'avança avec prudence dans les couloirs, ignorant s'il pouvait y avoir des ennemis ou autre chose. * Heero, je t'en prie, fait attention à toi *. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil par une fenêtre et pâlit en voyant des volutes de fumée s'élever au loin. * Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? *. Il frissonna puis soupira de soulagement quand il atteignit enfin la chambre, non pas la sienne, mais celle de son futur amant. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment puis se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de clef pour fermer. * Je suis bête, c'est un prisonnier ici, c'est normal qu'il puisse pas s'enfermer…Tant pi, je reste quand même ici ! *. 

Il s'allongea sur le lit d'Heero et prit son oreiller dans ses bras. Il le serra de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux. * Il reste encore un peu de son odeur…*. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, se berçant du parfum de son amant quand il entendit du bruit provenant du couloir. Il hésita mais s'approcha quand même de la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et aperçut un peu plus loin un groupe d'hommes. Il reconnut facilement deux des plus fidèles gardes de l'empereur et frissonna de terreur à leur souvenir. * Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient…*. Il faillit rentrer pour se cacher mais un énorme éclat de rire et une voix forte le fit rester près de la porte.

" Nous allons les prendre à revers ! S'ils croient qu'une mutinerie nous fait peur, ils se trompent ! Nous avons posté une bonne partie du régiment à la porte d'entrée du château et le général est avec nous! Il va déjà y avoir de l'épuration ! Ensuite il nous restera à nous occuper des Mercenaires… ".

* Heero…*. Duo les vit continuer à rire. Ils se remirent en marche et disparurent au bout du couloir. Le cœur battant, il sortit de la pièce, bien décidé à retrouver Heero.

J 

Quatre s'avança lentement dans la pièce, fixant son père. Son sang bouillait, il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer cet homme. Il sursauta quand la voix de Trowa lui parvint. / Quatre…/. Il sentit de l'épuisement dans le faible son , ou du moins, il le devinait comme de l'épuisement, étant donné qu'il n'était pas habitué à utiliser leur lien. 

/ Trowa…Tu…Tu m'entends ? /. 

La voix de son père s'éleva, mais il était tellement concentré sur son amant qu'il ne l'écouta pas.

/ Oui…Il suffit simplement que tu continues à me parler…/.

/ Trowa…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? /.

Il savait bien que l'heure n'était pas à de telles questions, mais il lui en voulait. C'était plus fort que lui.

/ Je…Je…Ah ! /.

Quatre sortit de ses pensées et entendit la fin des paroles de son père. 

"…Tu ne réponds rien ? ".

Quatre le fixa intensément, fronçant les sourcils.

" Eloigne toi de lui ! ".

Son père lui sourit avec satisfaction.

" Tu as bon goût pour une fois… ".

L'homme se remit à caresser la peau nu de son amant. Quatre serra les dents puis posa une main sur Sand Rock qui reposait à son côté. Il l'ôta doucement de son fourreau tout en articulant à nouveau :

" E-LOI-GNE-toi-de-lui… ".

Le rire le traversa et la fureur prit la place de la colère. / Je vais le tuer /.

/ Quatre…Fais attention…Je t'en prie…Il…/.

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa et vit de la peur dans ses émeraudes. Entre temps, son père s'était relevé et l'observait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

" Tu penses pouvoir me donner des ordres ? ".

Quatre se tendit prêt à attaquer. Il répéta :

" Je te demande juste de t'éloigner de lui… ".

" Tu me sembles bien possessif ! Ah ! Ca me soulage ! Nous avons au moins ça en commun ! Je n'aime pas non plus qu'on s'en prenne à mes biens ! ".

" Trowa est à moi ! ".

/ Quatre…/. La voix de l'esprit de Trowa était éreintée mais il sentit une douce caresse. N'hésitant plus, il bougea et se plaça face à son père.

" Tu veux te battre ? ".

Le grand blond éclata à nouveau de rire, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et croisa les bras, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. / On dirait qu'il n'a pas peur que je l'attaque ? /. Il fronça les sourcils puis décida enfin de passer à l'action. Cela fut très rapide, plus rapide que prévu…Son bras s'immobilisa à peine les quelques mètres franchies et il lâcha l'épée sous un cri de douleur. Il se tint le bras et fixa son père avec stupéfaction.

J 

Une épée fut glissée dans ses mains et la tuerie commença. Heero devinait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, le nombre de gardes ennemis était beaucoup trop élevé. Il se défendit du mieux qu'il put, mais il voyait ses alliés tomber les un après les autres. * Il faut que je trouve autre chose…Si seulement on arrivait à ouvrir cette porte ! *. Il se débarrassa de deux assaillants et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la grande grille protégeant l'entrée du palais. Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui barrer la route. Il décida de remonter le moral des troupes :

" Tenez bon ! Les renforts devraient arriver ! ".

Une voix grave lui répondit aussitôt :

" Ca, j'en doute mon garçon ".

Il se retourna pour croiser les saphirs du général Kushrénada. L'homme le fixait intensément, il leva son épée en un signe d'invitation et Heero comprit que cette fois ci ce ne serait pas un duel amical. * Comment peut-il protéger cette brute ? Moi qui croyait qu'il était un homme de confiance…*. Ils croisèrent le fer et les parades s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Heero décida de tenter de convaincre son adversaire de son erreur.

" Comment pouvez-vous être fidèle à ce barbare ? ".

Le général baissa involontairement son épée et Heero en profita pour prendre l'avantage. Tout en faisant reculer le châtain roux , il continua d'argumenter.

" Je pensais que vous étiez intelligent ! Comment pouvez-vous accorder votre protection à un être tel que lui ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit se vautrer dans le plaisir de voir tout le monde s'entre-tuer ! Je vous en prie, réagissez ! ".

Heero vit de l'hésitation passer dans le regard du général.

" Pourquoi hésitez-vous ? ".

" J'ai juré allégeance à l'empereur ! Je ne peux pas aller contre ma parole ! Ce serait un déshonneur ! ".

" Saviez-vous quel genre d'homme il était ? Ne soyez pas stupide ! Le Prince mérite de régner car il est juste ! Mais l'actuel empereur est un monstre ! Etes-vous au courant qu'il détruit le Nord ! Qu'il a mis à sac l'un de nos villages et tant d'autres encore? ".

Kushrénada arrêta le combat à ces mots, il baissa son arme et secoua la tête. Heero le fixa imperturbable.

" Vous pourrez prêter allégeance à Quatre…Lui mérite votre protection… ".

" Tu as raison ! J'ai été aveugle ! J'aurai dû me soulever bien avant ! ".

Le général se tourna alors vers les autres combattants et donna un ordre bref :

" Que tous ceux qui sont avec moi, cessent le combat ! Nous allons nous battre pour notre jeune Prince et personne d'autre ! ".

Plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent, et des sangles volèrent dans tous les coins. Il ne restait que quelques hommes qui continuaient à se battre pour l'empereur. Heero soupira de contentement puis se jeta sur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Il le déclencha et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant paraître derrière elle, une horde de Mercenaires. Heero fit un signe de tête et s'inclina devant son chef.

" Il reste encore quelques fidèles à l'empereur, mais ils sont en minorité ".

" Très bien ! Et l'empereur ? ".

* Là est le problème…*.

" Nous…Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, mais…On le recherche ! ".

C'était un demi mensonge. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Quatre retrouve l'homme et mette fin à sa dictature. Si le jeune blond y réussissait, il serait tout de suite perçu comme un héros et facilement accepté comme nouveau dirigeant.

" Bien ! Mène moi à l'intérieur ! ".

Heero réprima une grimace, il aurait préféré rejoindre Duo que de servir de guide à son chef. Il s'inquiétait pour son amant. Le fait de le savoir seul sans défense quelque part dans ce palais, même enfermé dans sa chambre, le rendait malade de peur. * J'espère que tu m'as écouté…*. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Meiran.

" Si vous le permettez, Votre Altesse ? ".

" Oui ? ".

" Je vais vous servir de guide. Heero doit aller vérifier quelque chose d'important dans les étages du château ! Il doit aussi s'occuper de votre fils qui est resté là haut ! ".

Il vit le clin d'œil de la jeune fille et lui en fut reconnaissant. 

" Très bien ! Vas y Heero ! ".

Il s'inclina puis courut vers là où il pensait trouver Duo…

J 

Duo descendit rapidement les marches menant vers la grande porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les couloirs et continua à progresser. Il arrivait enfin au branchement principal quand il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière. Une main se plaça sur sa bouche l'empêchant de protester. Une voix suave, qu'il reconnut immédiatement, lui murmura à l'oreille, lui provoquant des frissons de dégoût.

" Il y avait longtemps petit moustique…Hum…Tu sens toujours aussi bon ! ".

Duo se débattit le plus fortement qu'il put, mais les bras qui le tenaient étaient fermes. 

" Tut, tut…Doucement, où tu risques de te faire mal ! ".

Une deuxième voix s'éleva derrière lui.

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux le garder ? On a pas le temps de jouer avec ! ".

Une main avide se promena sur son corps et il retint un gémissement. * Oh ! Heero ! Si seulement tu étais là ! J'aurai dû t'écouter…*.

" Je sais…Mais il est toujours aussi agréable…On va le garder avec nous, car il nous permettra de passer facilement les lignes de défense… ".

" Que veux-tu dire par là ? ".

Duo fut pris à bout de bras et l'homme qui le tenait éclata de rire.

" Lui, bien entendu, il va nous servir de bouclier ! ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et secoua la tête.

" Mais oui ! N'est-il pas le jouet de ce Mercenaire ?… ".


	29. merce28

Partie 28 

Merci à Kaly pour sa correction ^^

Le visage de son père irradiait de plaisir. Sa voix s'éleva, victorieuse.

" Qu'est ce tu croyais… ? ". 

Incrédule, Quatre regardait alternativement son père et son épée, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé.

" Tu…Tu m'as lancé un sort d'impuissance ? A moi ? ". 

" Et il semblerait que j'ai bien fait, non ? ".

L'ironie dans le ton le fit frissonner. 

/ C'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu faire ça ! Pas à son propre fils !/. 

Il regarda, paralysé, son père s'abaisser et ramasser Sand Rock. 

" Bien…Que vais-je faire maintenant ? ".

Il sourit puis se tourna vers Trowa. Il s'avança vers le Mercenaire puis plaça l'épée sur sa gorge. Quatre fit quelques pas en s'écriant :

" NON ! ".

Le rire de l'empereur s'éleva :

" Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? ".

Quatre stoppa et le regarda avec haine. 

" Je trouverai un moyen ! ".

Le rire redoubla.

" Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis invincible ! ".

Il fit courir la lame sur le torse de Trowa, créant un filet de sang et faisant gémir le jeune homme. 

/Oh ! Non ! Que puis-je faire ?/.

Trowa ne bougeait pas et Quatre voyait la souffrance que lui infligeait le grand blond. Rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le sort d'impuissance n'était pas interdit pour rien, sa puissance dépassait tous les autres sorts de contrôle. Il était déjà incroyable qu'il ait pu trouver un sorcier assez fort et cinglé pour le lancer… 

Il cherchait de toutes ses forces, mais ne trouvait aucune solution. 

Son père arrêta enfin de rire et reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui. Le sang coulait lentement mais Quatre savait que Trowa ne risquait rien. Son père n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. 

" Et maintenant ? Hum…Je crois que je vais te faire payer ton insubordination ! ".

Il leva l'épée et la caressa lentement.

" Avec cette belle lame que t'a offert ta mère… ".

Un rictus se forma sur son visage. 

" …Peut-être avec l'idée de me tuer ! ".

Quatre ferma les yeux et serra les dents. 

/Dire que je vais mourir…/.

/Quatre ! Je t'en prie ne te laisse pas abattre ! Je…Je suis certain qu'il y a un moyen !/.

/Je n'en vois aucun !/.

Tout à coup, il sentit son père bouger et il recula rapidement, évitant de ce fait l'attaque. Il fronça les sourcils puis se plaça derrière une chaise présente dans la pièce.

" Tututu, Quatre, tu ne fais que retarder les choses. Si j'étais toi je me laisserais faire bien gentiment ! ".

Les yeux emplis de folie de son père ne lui échappèrent pas.

/ Il a complètement perdu l'esprit /. 

Il chercha une arme dans la pièce et vit une espèce de lance rouillée contre le mur. Evitant un nouveau coup d'estoc, il se précipita vers l'arme et la délogea de son support. 

/Si je ne désire que me défendre, peut-être pourrai-je éviter ses coups…/. 

Il se mit en position et parvint ainsi à esquiver les attaques de son père. 

/ Mais si je ne peux pas riposter, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps/. 

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le geste sournois de son père qui entama sa chair près de l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur puis recula avec rapidité. 

/ Il faut trouver un moyen !/. 

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Trowa qui ne pouvait que le soutenir du regard. 

L 

Heero frappa à la porte de la chambre de Duo, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule. Une peur innommable grandit en lui en pénétrant dans la pièce : vide, désespérément vide. *C'est pas vrai ! Il ne m'a pas écouté ?*. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida d'aller voir dans sa propre chambre. Commençant à mieux connaître son Duo, il se doutait qu'il pouvait très bien le trouver là-bas, où en tous les cas, il l'espérait. Il accéléra la marche et c'est presque en courant qu'il atteignit sa salle. Il déglutit péniblement en la voyant déjà entrouverte. 

Il ne pouvait pas y croire : Duo ne s'y trouvait pas. 

Il se mordit les lèvres puis décida de le chercher dans le château. Il espérait ardemment qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, sachant au fond de lui qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Pas après avoir découvert quelqu'un qui puisse toucher son cœur ainsi, lui montrer l'humanité qu'il avait enfouie au fond de lui depuis si longtemps. Il repensa à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles : à parler de son peuple, à jouer aux échecs ou tout simplement à rester l'un près de l'autre enlacés. *Trowa et maintenant Duo ! C'est pas possible !*. 

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, ceux-ci déjà emplis de Mercenaires et de gardes rester fidèles au prince. Il les questionna mais personne n'avait aperçu un homme aux longs cheveux. 

Il commençait à devenir fou quand il entendit une conversation :

" Il en reste quatre…Ils se sont enfermés dans une chambre et ne veulent pas en sortir. Apparemment l'un d'eux est leur otage…Enfin d'après ce qu'ils disent. Tu crois qu'on devrait en parler au chef ? ".

Il s'approcha des deux hommes et plaqua celui qui venait de parler contre le mur :

" Où sont-ils ? ".

Le deuxième homme le prit par le bras pour tenter de le calmer.

" Heero ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? ".

La crainte et l'inquiétude dans la voix du jeune guerrier lui remit les idées en place. Il était certain que pour ces hommes le voir perdre son sang froid était une première. C'est d'une attitude plus digne de lui qu'il s'adressa à eux.

" Je suis navré…Je…Je recherche quelqu'un et j'ai un peu paniqué ".

Le deuxième guerrier posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

" Il s'agit d'un homme châtain aux longs cheveux ? ".

Heero acquiesça vivement. Il sentit un poids disparaître en lui.

" Ils disaient donc la vérité… ".

Le Mercenaire le fixa avec attention puis montra une direction du doigt. 

" Ils sont dans l'une des pièces du fond. Allons-y ! ".

Ils se rendirent tous les trois vers le lieu où Heero espérait retrouver Duo, sain et sauf…

~~

Trowa fixait la joute qui avait lieu entre le père et le fils. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Tout ce qui comptait était de trouver un moyen de les sortir de là. Il tenta de se débarrasser de ses liens mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup trop serrés pour qu'il puisse les défaire. Il releva les yeux et frissonna quand l'empereur réussit à toucher Quatre. * Si seulement j'avais ma magie…*. Il continuait à tenter de se libérer, quand un cri s'éleva dans la pièce. Il releva de nouveau vivement les yeux : Quatre se tenait le bras où une large plaie saignait abondamment. 

/Quatre !/.

/Je suis navré, Trowa, je ne crois pas tenir encore très longtemps…/. 

Trowa sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que tout allait se terminer comme ça. 

/C'est pas possible…Il y a un moyen ! J'en suis sûr !/. 

Quatre évita de justesse une nouvelle attaque. L'empereur s'était remis à rire depuis peu et Trowa voyait parfaitement le plaisir qu'il prenait à jouer avec son fils. * Comment peut-il faire ça à son propre enfant ? *. Il n'imaginait pas que son père puisse lui faire la même chose.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. S'il pouvait trouver un peu d'énergie en lui, un reste de magie! Mais il avait tout utilisé pour soigner la princesse, et il savait cela parfaitement inutile. Une exclamation lui fit ouvrir les yeux. L'empereur avait lancé un sort sur l'épée et celle-ci brillait d'une lueur glacée.

" Je vais en finir ! ".

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette nouvelle donnée. 

/ Mais oui ! J'avais oublié. Trowa, j'ai la croix !/. 

Trowa ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de fixer les turquoises de Quatre. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire. * Si nous sommes assez rapides, on peut faire quelque chose *.

/Quatre, il faut que tu me donnes la croix le plus vite possible…Le problème est qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour récupérer ma magie et préparer le contre sort. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il me voit…/. 

Il vit son amant acquiescer puis se reconcentrer sur son combat. Quatre contourna à nouveau les obstacles tout en évitant les taillades agressives. Son père ne l'attaquait pas franchement et ne faisait que s'amuser. Trowa devinait que si l'empereur s'y mettait sérieusement, Quatre n'aurait sans doute aucune chance. Il remercia un moment la folie de cet homme. 

Son amant parvenait petit à petit à se rapprocher de lui. Le sang coulait maintenant de différentes blessures sur tout son corps mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. Quatre avait un but et y était totalement attentif. Mais l'empereur dut s'en douter car il stoppa ses attaques et s'exclama d'une voix ironique :

" Et bien ? Tu veux rejoindre ton Mercenaire ? Tu penses qu'il pourra t'aider ? ".

Quatre fixa son père puis lui répondit tout en continuant de s'approcher de Trowa.

" N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai toujours dit, père : ils sont invincibles… ".

Quatre était maintenant à côté de lui, il s'abaissa et prit une couverture qui gisait à terre pour lui recouvrir délicatement son corps. L'empereur les regardait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

" Vraiment ? Après tout, je peux bien te laisser lui dire au revoir ! ".

Quatre lui fit une grimace puis se pencha avec douceur sur lui. 

" Trowa…Je suis désolé…Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi cinglé ".

Un ricanement se fit entendre. 

Quatre hésita un instant puis continua de penser comme s'il parlait directement à son amant. 

/ Que dois-je faire ?/.

/Essais de me la mettre dans la main/. 

Quatre se mit à parler pour le rassurer et le caressa doucement tout en prenant la croix dans sa chemise à l'insu de son père. Trowa sentit enfin l'objet au creux de sa paume et retint un soupir de soulagement. 

/On va s'en sortir/. 

Quatre lui jeta un regard qu'il ne put déchiffrer.

/Quatre ?/.

Son amant se releva brusquement puis se tourna vers son père.

" Dis-moi ? Est-ce toi qui à… ".

/ Je vais l'occuper, concentre toi /.

Trowa fit aussitôt ce que lui demanda le blond et commença à sentir affluer la magie dans son jeune corps. 

~~

Duo sentait sa gorge se serrer. Il avait une forte envie de pleurer, pleurer de sa stupidité de ne pas avoir écouté Heero, de sa peur envers ces hommes, de sa faiblesse. * Je suis vraiment un incapable…Je suis désolé Heero. Je ne te mérite vraiment pas *. Mais il restait digne, il ne leur montrerait pas, il tenterait de faire honneur à son futur amant, même si c'était une chose très difficile à faire. 

Les hommes de l'empereur bougeaient lentement se dirigeant vers la sortie du palais. Quand ils entendaient une patrouille, ils se cachaient dans la première pièce près d'eux et pour le moment personne ne les avait trouver. L'homme qui le tenait et qui l'avait bâillonné le secouait comme un sac et Duo commençait sérieusement à avoir mal. 

" Tu bouges ou tu fais quoique ce soit de suspect et t'es mort, moustique ! T'as compris ! ".

Il acquiesça rapidement, ne voulant pas recevoir un nouveau coup. Sa joue gauche l'élançait un peu, reste de sa petite rébellion du début. Ce qu'il espérait par dessus tout, c'était que ces hommes ne rejoignent pas l'empereur, car si c'était le cas, il se sentirait réellement fautif. Mais pour le moment, les soldats semblaient ne désirer qu'une seule chose : sortir du palais sans anicroche. 

Il se demandait s'ils y parviendraient. Il savait parfaitement que ces trois là méritaient la mort pour toutes les cruautés qu'ils avaient engendrées, au même titre que leur maître. *Si seulement j'étais plus fort *. Il repensa alors à son enfance et à comment il en était arrivé là.

Quand il était petit, il était un bagarreur de première, cherchant toujours les ennuis, en premier lieu pour s'amuser, en deuxième pour attirer l'attention. A la suite d'un vol raté, il avait été pris en faute par des gardes du seigneur qu'avaient servi ses parents avant de disparaître. Le comte Maxwell avait décidé de s'occuper de ce vaurien et avait réussi à lui apprendre un semblant de respect. Sous son aile, Duo était parvenu à oublier les difficultés de sa petite enfance, il avait appris à lire et à écrire, à jouer aux échecs, à monter à cheval et même à se mettre en valeur. 

De là était venu le problème. 

L'empereur l'avait aperçu lors de l'anniversaire du comte et avait décidé de le faire venir au château. Au début, Duo avait cru que ce serait formidable et le comte l'avait aussi escompté, mais la vérité avait été autre. Il était rapidement devenu le jouet de l'empereur et comme il souhaitait ne pas décevoir son père adoptif, il n'en avait rien dit et été resté au palais sous le joug de ce monstre et de ses sbires…Bien entendu, il ne pourrait jamais oublié les humiliations qu'il avait reçues, son corps le lui rappelait tous les jours mais il avait espéré, un moment, qu'avec Heero il puisse réapprendre à vivre et à aimer. Car il l'aimait cet homme si froid d'apparence mais qui renfermait un cœur si bon, si généreux. Et ce cœur, il le lui avait donné. * Et pourtant je ne le vaux pas…*.

Les larmes finirent par couler, silencieuses. La pensée de Heero toujours en tête, il ferma les yeux et continua à se laisser faire, impuissant.

Ils étaient arrivés maintenant près d'une des grandes sorties du palais. Le problème était qu'elle était très bien gardée. Une dizaine de Mercenaires occupaient le devant des portes.

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? ".

" Une minute ! Je réfléchis ! ".

Il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps, car déjà un homme de haute taille les apercevait.

" Vous ! Que faites-vous ici ? ! ".

Le chef de la petite bande fronça rapidement les sourcils puis prit Duo dans ses bras en pointant son épée sur sa gorge.

" Approchez pas où je le tue ! ".

Le Mercenaire fit un sourire qui fit frissonner Duo. Sa voix grave s'éleva, pleine d'amusement.

" Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? ! Je le connais pas cet homme…Que tu le tue ou pas, cela m'est complètement égal… ".

Duo sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Mais le guerrier agissait normalement. Son peuple avait subi de lourdes pertes et une vie inconnue de plus ou de moins lui était parfaitement indifférent.

Son persécuteur sembla surpris un instant car il baissa son arme, mais il se reprit rapidement et d'un voix aussi ironique que son adversaire annonça :

" Vraiment ? Et si je te dis que cette petite chose est aimée par l'un des tiens ? ".

L'homme ouvrit les yeux puis secoua la tête. L'hésitation se lisait sur son visage.

" Et par qui ? ".

Un rictus déforma les lèvres du sbire de l'empereur.

" Heero… ".

La surprise apparut aussitôt sur les traits de leur vis à vis. Il recula d'un pas.

" Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne vous crois pas ! ".

Le sbire secoua Duo à nouveau et, le poussant en avant, cria :

" Dis lui toi ! ".

Duo avala sa salive puis acquiesça doucement.

" Je…Je suis désolé… ".

Le guerrier le fixa un instant puis dégaina tout de même son arme. * Ca y est, c'est fini pour moi *.

" Désolé, ça prend pas avec moi ! tout le monde sait que Heero n'aime qu'une seule personne ! Et c'est pas ce type ! ".

Les trois grosses brutes poussèrent différents cris de protestation puis Duo se sentit entraîné vers l'arrière. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui devait servir d'antichambre. Quatre fauteuils trônaient au milieu et une fenêtre large éclairait le tout. Ils fermèrent la porte puis se regardèrent.

" Merde ! J'avais pas pensé qu'ils nous croiraient pas ! ".

Le plus petit du groupe se tourna vers celui qui leur servait de chef, oubliant Duo qui se réfugia contre le mur du fond.

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On sait pas où est l'empereur et ces Mercenaires dominent tout le château ! On aurait dû faire comme les autres ! ".

" Ouais ! Mais c'est trop tard ! Alors, arrête de pleurnicher ! ".

Leur chef secoua la tête puis sourit :

" J'ai une idée… ".

Il s'approcha de la porte et cria :

" T'es là, le Mercenaire ? ".

Un léger oui lui répondit.

" Aller chercher Heero et vous verrez si j'ai raison ou pas ! ".

Duo ferma les yeux puis prit ses genoux dans ses bras. Si seulement il était plus fort, comme Heero, il aurait pu se débarrasser de ces vermines…

~~

Au moment où son père lança le sort, Quatre se souvint que justement lui aussi possédait une source de magie. Il le dit aussitôt à Trowa qui sembla réfléchir à cette nouvelle information. Il fallait qu'il la lui donne mais sans que son père ne se doute de quelque chose. Cela serait difficile mais il fallait tenter le coup. Tout en s'efforçant d'éviter les attaques de son père, il s'approcha de Trowa. 

/Quand je pense qu'il s'amuse avec moi/. 

Trowa le fixait avec attention, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule fois. Son père stoppa tout à coup ses attaques. 

/ Mince ! Il a dû comprendre/. 

A sa grande surprise, il lui permit de parler à son amant. Il lui répondit avec fureur puis ne se préoccupa plus que de Trowa. 

Il parvint à lui donner la croix sans trop de difficulté. Maintenant il fallait occuper son père jusqu'à ce que Trowa soit prêt. Il décida de le distraire en lui parlant. Sachant son père très orgueilleux, il devinait qu'il pourrait facilement détourner son attention.

La discussion tournait autour des exploits guerriers de son père depuis quelques minutes.

" Tu m'étonnes ! Peux-tu réellement tirer une gloire de combats aussi truqués ! ".

Un rictus lui répondit : 

" C'est la victoire qui compte mon cher ! Peut importe la manière d'y arriver ! Mais ça tu ne l'as jamais compris !".

Quatre fixa sa lance défensive et tout à coup, il se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment abattre son propre père. Bien entendu, lui n'hésiterait pas, mais Quatre ne voulait pas devenir comme lui. Il détourna un instant le regard pour examiner Trowa. Le Mercenaire avait fermé les yeux et il devina qu'il préparait son incantation vu qu'il pouvait voir le bandeau sur ses lèvres bouger. 

Mal lui en prit, son père fit de même et poussa une exclamation.

" Je vois ! Tu lui as redonné ses pouvoirs ! Il faut donc que je devienne plus sérieux ! ".

Quatre vit avec effroi les yeux de l'empereur changer, passant de la folie calme à une fureur sans pareille. Il cria :

" Trowa ! ".

Il recula rapidement devant son père et était maintenant près de son amant. Il le protégea de son corps en mettant la lance juste devant lui. Il vida son esprit et réussit à barrer le chemin par des contres efficaces. Son père stoppa :

" Tu es encore plus têtu que je le pensais ! Mais c'est la mort qui vous attend ".

Quatre recula encore et son pied heurta le pied de la table où était attaché Trowa. Il perdait l'équilibre tout en admirant sa mort quand il sentit quelque chose changer dans l'air.

~~

Plus ils approchaient de la pièce et plus Heero sentait une crainte l'envahir. Alex lui avait décrit les trois soldats et il avait parfaitement reconnu les fidèles toutous de l'empereur et cela lui faisait peur. Qui sait ce que ces malades pourraient faire à Duo. Malgré ses sentiments, il se devait de prendre la bonne décision et laisser partir ces trois-là n'était pas envisageable. Un plan germa dans son esprit et selon la situation il pourrait facilement l'appliquer. Il ralentit l'allure puis stoppa ses deux guerriers.

" Ecoutez moi… ! ".

Il leur expliqua avec précaution puis ils se regardèrent tous les trois.

" C'est risqué… ".

" Je sais ! Mais on peut pas se permettre de laisser ces hommes disparaître dans la nature ! Ils sont aussi dangereux que leur maître…Et j'aimerai qu'il n'arrive rien à Duo… ".

Alex acquiesça devant sa mine sombre puis ils se remirent en marche.

" On fera tout notre possible ! ".

Heero ferma rapidement les yeux puis se mordit les lèvres. * Tout va dépendre de toi Duo, j'espère que tu me fais réellement confiance…*.

" Heu…Heero ? ".

" Hn… ".

Alex sembla hésiter puis se lança :

" Vous êtes liés ? ".

Heero le fixa puis secoua lentement la tête.

" Mais…Alors, comment tu vas faire pour lui dire ? ".

" Là est tout le problème… ".


	30. merce29

partie 29 

Merci à Kaly de sa correction !

Trowa entendit le cri de détresse de Quatre mais il ne pouvait aller plus vite. Le sort était beaucoup trop complexe pour ne pas le prendre au sérieux. S'il faisait un mauvais pas, c'en était fini. Il lui fit confiance et continua à incanter. Il sentait le blond près de lui, le protégeant sans doute de son père. Il décida de prendre sur lui et accéléra le débit. Après tout, si Quatre mourait, ce ne serait certainement pas lui, Trowa, qui parviendrait à se débarrasser de l'empereur. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de contrer son propre sort et d'en lancer un autre. Il vit enfin la fin de l'incantation et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Quatre basculer en arrière et l'épée de l'empereur approcher dangereusement de sa gorge. Il n'hésita pas un instant et lança une barrière de protection sur son amant, au risque de perdre toutes forces.

La lame se brisa en deux quand elle toucha le mur de lumière magique. L'empereur, surpris, lâcha la garde et le fixa avec fureur.

" Toi… ! ". 

Trowa le dévisagea puis appela Quatre. 

/Quatre il faut que tu touches ma main/. 

Il vit les cheveux blonds de Quatre apparaître au bout de la table. Le prince se releva avec difficulté. Il fixa son père puis s'approcha tant bien que mal de sa main. L'empereur fit un pas en avant mais percuta le mur de lumière toujours actif.

" Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! ".

Le grand blond, hors de lui, commença à crier un anti sort. 

Quatre atteint enfin sa main et la prit dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent puis il reflua le sort sur son amant. Quatre se tendit aussitôt. Trowa devinait qu'il devait être sujet à un changement de son organisme, surtout si le sort avait été jeté depuis un certain temps. Quatre ne le quittait pas des yeux. Trowa frissonna quand il sentit sa barrière éclater en mille morceaux. Il n'avait pas totalement fini. Il ferma les yeux et serra plus fort la main blanche de Quatre.

L 

Duo sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre de derrière la porte.

" Hé ! Là-dedans ! Heero est avec nous ! Ouvrez ! ".

Le chef des sbires se leva et s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il le prit sans délicatesse par le bras puis lui dit, tout en le secouant :

" Un seul mot, un seul geste, et t'es mort ! T'as compris ?! ".

Duo secoua vivement la tête montrant ainsi qu'il avait bien compris.

Le grand homme fit un signe et l'un des gars ouvrit la porte, pointant son arme vers l'entrée. Trois Mercenaires apparurent, aussi bien armés que ses détenteurs. Heero entra le dernier. Duo fut à la fois soulagé et effrayé de voir pénétrer Heero. Soulagé, parce qu'il savait maintenant son compagnon hors de danger mais vite effrayé parce que les yeux cobalt de son amant reflétaient un désintérêt évident. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. * Heero ? *. Il le fixa, ses améthystes devant très certainement montrer ses doutes et peurs. Heero jeta à peine un œil sur lui sans s'attarder puis s'adressa à ses hommes, narguant avec évidence ses bourreaux :

" Ce sont eux ? ".

Celui qui avait hésité plus tôt à s'attaquer aux hommes de l'empereur lui répondit avec nonchalance, sa main se promenant avec douceur sur son épée:

" Ouais…Ils disaient que tu connaissais bien le type aux cheveux longs… ".

Heero fixa l'homme qui le tenait fermement puis déclara lentement en souriant avec ironie :

" Vraiment ?En effet, je me suis servi de lui pour mieux connaître les environs. Ils espèrent que je vais les laisser partir à cause de ça ? ".

Duo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri qui fut rapidement puni par un coup. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les cristaux froids d'Heero et il comprit : c'était la vérité.

" Silence ! ".

Il ferma les yeux ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tout ce qu'Heero lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il lui avait confié, tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, était-ce réellement ainsi que le voyait le Mercenaire ? Un 'ça' inutile et insignifiant ? Qui ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvé ? Après tout, c'était logique, il n'avait aucune force, il avait toujours besoin de l'aide des autres : Luce, Quatre, et aujourd'hui il avait espéré Heero. Mais le Mercenaire ne l'entendait pas comme ça, c'était de quelqu'un de fort et de responsable qu'il voulait, pas d'une mauviette comme lui. Duo le comprenait parfaitement et cela lui faisait mal. * C'est parce que je me suis pas donné à lui, je suis un imbécile ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est normal qu'il en ait eu assez *. Il entendit le chef répondre mais il n'écoutait plus, il se désintéressa de la conversation et se laissa partir dans le monde qui lui avait permis de tenir depuis tout ce temps…

L 

L'empereur s'approcha d'eux, sa colère presque palpable. Il s'arrêta pour ramasser la lance que Quatre avait fait tomber un peu plus tôt et les fixa, son sourire revenu sur ses lèvres. Il avait assez joué et il était prêt à tuer maintenant. Il leva la lance puis croisa les émeraudes du Mercenaire qui semblaient dire : " C'est terminé pour vous ! ".

Trowa le fixait toujours puis il vit que le châtain lâchait la main de son fils. * Hein ?Non ! c'est impossible ! L'incantation est beaucoup plus longue que ça ! *.

Quatre se recula de son amant et se toucha le corps. Il ferma les yeux puis se tourna vers lui.

" On va voir si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends quand tu as un véritable adversaire devant toi ! ". 

Il regarda son fils puis sourit.

" Je ne crains rien de toi ! Je suis bien plus fort ! ".

Il se mit à courir vers son fils, la lance en avant prête à l'embrocher totalement. Quatre évita facilement l'attaque en sautant sur le côté. 

" Et bien ? ".

Cette question dite sur un ton ironique le mit hors de lui :

" Petit insolent ! Je vais te tuer ! ". 

Il commença à incanter un sort de flamme puissant. En faisant un rictus de victoire, il lança la magie vers Quatre. Au moment même où le feu allait toucher le jeune blond, un nouveau mur de lumière apparut devant lui.

" Quoi ! ".

Il se tourna vers Trowa, qui lui aussi continuait à utiliser sa magie.

" Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais d'abord me débarrasser de ce gêneur ! ".

Il reporta toute son attention vers le Mercenaire, sans plus se préoccuper de son fils, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas armé et il savait sa magie inefficace contre lui : Quatre n'avait jamais réellement pris au sérieux les cours de Ulr.

" Je vais te tuer ".

Il fut surpris du regard de glace que lui jeta le Mercenaire tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il s'étonna tout de même à admirer cette force de caractère qui faisait que le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de sa propre mort. Il allait transpercer la gorge du châtain quand il sentit quelque chose lui picoter le dos. Il stoppa net puis baissa le regard vers les émeraudes. Celles-ci brillaient avec ironie et il vit le bandeau bouger et disparaître.

" Vous étiez trop sûr de vous ! ".

Il ouvrit de gros yeux puis passa du visage de Trowa à son propre ventre où une lame dépassait. Il la toucha, incertain.

" Comment ? D'où sort cette arme ? ".

Trowa regarda derrière lui et il se tourna lentement, pour apercevoir son fils qui l'avait transpercé de part en part. Il sentit sa vie le quitter et il s'affaissa.

" Non ! C'est impossible ! J'avais tout prévu… ". 

Tout en fixant son fils, il le vit retirer la lame ciselée puis celle-ci s'approcher à nouveau de lui…

L 

Heero attendit quelques instants avant de faire signe à Alex de commencer. Il voulait être parfaitement calme et sûr de lui. Il respira lentement puis reprit son masque de soldat. Il fallait que les hommes de l'empereur soit absolument certain qu'il disait la vérité. * Duo…J'espère que tu vas comprendre…*. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce et se placèrent sans en avoir l'air de manière stratégique, afin d'appliquer le plan de Heero. Celui-ci était extrêmement simple mais le natté y jouait un rôle essentiel et ils n'avaient aucune manière de le lui faire savoir. Heero serra les dents en voyant son amant retenu par le plus grand des hommes et un bleu virant au violet sur sa joue gauche. Mais il savait qu'aucun des hommes présents ne pouvaient deviner la haine qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Il jeta un regard rapide sur la salle puis il commença son plan en s'adressant à ses deux compagnons. Le cri plaintif qui s'éleva lui fit mal au cœur ainsi que le coup qui suivit mais il devait tenir bon. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les améthystes pleines d'incompréhension et de doute, il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'un regard glacé. Ces hommes devaient payer et Heero espéra qu'ils y parviendraient. 

Il fit un pas et le chef recula rapidement en s'écriant :

" C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Donc si… ".

Il dressa son épée sur la gorge de Duo.

" …Je tue ce moustique là devant tes yeux cela te fera rien ? ! ".

Heero ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de secouer doucement la tête en souriant avec cynisme. Il vit l'hésitation passer dans les yeux de l'homme. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur à l'instant, était plutôt le manque de réaction de Duo. Mis à part ce léger cri, il n'avait plus protesté. Heero passa du sbire à son jeune amant. Duo semblait prostré, loin d'eux. Il prit peur mais se contrôla, Duo lui ferait confiance, il en était persuadé. Il énonça tranquillement :

" Il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul ".

Il rajouta avec lenteur :

" Il n'est pas un lâche… ".

Il fixa le chef de la bande sur cette affirmation. L'homme tiqua mais continua de tenir fermement Duo, son bras tremblant, malgré tout devant la détermination de Heero. Il stoppa puis jeta un œil à ses guerriers :

" Vous vous rappelez ce que l'on fait subir aux lâches qui prennent des otages pour s'en sortir ? ".

Alex sourit avec cruauté en fixant le plus petit homme de la bande, se rapprochant de lui lentement :

" On leur fait sentir bien longuement… ".

Heero vit les deux hommes reculer et se mettre à trembler. Leur chef semblait toujours hésiter de la marche à suivre.

" C'est ça…On les tue petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous supplient…Vous n'allez pas y manquer…Faites-nous confiance… ".

Il accentua le dernier mot. 

" C'est du bluff ! Je t'ai vu avec le moustique ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! ".

Avec un sourire perfide, l'homme de l'empereur entama les chairs de Duo au niveau de son cou. Heero continua à serrer les dents puis fut heureux de voir les yeux de Duo reprendre leur éclat normal. Sa faible voix s'éleva :

" Heero…S'il te plaît… ".

" Ah ! Et tu ne vas pas l'aider ? ".

Heero se sentait de plus en plus mal. D'une voix pleine de détermination qui fit encore reculer le chef, il s'écria :

" Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Il est capable de se débrouiller seul ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une femmelette ! ".

Duo secoua la tête, toujours emprisonné de l'étreinte du grand homme.

" Hee-chan… ".

Heero croisa le regard d'Alex qui lui fit un léger signe de tête, il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et son autre guerrier fit de même. * Tout est prêt, il ne reste plus que toi…Duo *. Il fit un sourire à Duo puis dit tranquillement sans émotion:

" Tu as entendu ? Je ne suis pas là pour t'aider ! Débrouille toi ! Nous devons simplement nous débarrasser de ces hommes ! Rien d'autre ! ".

Il accentua les mots 't'aider' et 'débarasser', espérant que Duo les comprendrait

Le natté le fixa puis secoua la tête. Heero attendait. * Fais le, fais le…Je t'en prie ! *.

" Bon ! Et bien, tant pis pour lui ! ".

Ensuite tout fut très rapide.

L 

Quatre sentit instantanément le changement en lui, comme si une partie de son être jamais utilisée venait de se réveiller. L'afflux d'énergie était incroyable, il se demanda même si Trowa ne lui en donnait pas de la sienne. Il se sentait revivre, il pourrait y arriver ! Il pourrait se débarrasser de son tyran de père ! Il le regarda enrager puis frissonna quand il le vit reprendre ses esprits et se baisser pour ramasser l'arme qu'il avait laissé. 

/Trowa ? ! Dépêche toi !/. 

Son amant ne lui répondit pas, toujours concentré sur l'anti sort. Son père s'approchait d'eux quand il le vit s'arrêter. Il sentit la main de Trowa le lâcher. C'était terminé, il pouvait maintenant se battre à armes égales avec l'empereur et peut-être l'éliminer.

/C'est à toi de jouer…/.

La voix de Trowa était épuisée mais ferme et encourageante.

/Je vais le faire/.

Il défia aussitôt son père. Il évita facilement l'attaque idiote puis chercha du regard une arme quelconque. Son épée était totalement détruite et il ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Il reporta son attention sur son père et vit avec effroi que celui-ci incantait. Il se savait incapable de contrer l'attaque magique, il ne connaissait que des enchantements d'objets, pas de sort de défense ou d'attaque. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'éviter la boule de feu quand Trowa lui parla.

/ Reste où tu es ! Je vais attirer son attention et ainsi tu pourras t'occuper de lui !/.

/Non ! C'est trop dangereux !/.

/Quatre, c'est la seule façon !/.

Il se reprit et vit la boule de flamme lui arriver dessus. Mais contre toute attente, un nouveau mur de magie le défendit. Son père, furieux, lui tourna alors le dos et cria après le Mercenaire. /Et maintenant ?/. 

Il vit l'empereur s'approcher de Trowa, la lance en avant.

Il regardait à gauche et à droite, cherchant une arme. N'en voyant pas, il courut vers son père, prêt à tout pour l'arrêter, quand il sentit une chaleur envahir ses mains. Ensuite, un bâton finement ciselé apparu entre ses mains et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. 

L 

Duo n'écoutait plus rien, se contentant de subir les assauts de son agresseur. Il sentit la lame sur sa gorge, mais ne tenta même pas d'y échapper. Heero ne l'aimait pas, tout ça c'était simplement pour sa mission et rien d'autre. Ses sourires, ses baisers, ses caresses, son réconfort, tout ça pour sa mission ! Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : mourir, être débarrasser de ce passé qui le retenait toujours et de ce futur qu'il avait espéré pendant quelques semaines. 

Tous ses désirs étaient partis, envolés avec le cœur d'Heero. Pourtant un mot le fit réagir. * Confiance ? Mais…Et si… ?*. Un minuscule espoir le traversa. Heero était un excellent acteur, il lui avait prouvé plusieurs fois alors peut-être que cette fois-ci encore…

Duo respira profondément. Il vit passé dans sa tête le doux regard de Heero quand ils s'étaient quittés un peu plus tôt et il se reprit. * Je…Je dois lui faire confiance, c'est ça qu'il veut ! Je suis qu'un imbécile, il veut que je me débarrasse moi même de ce type ! Mais…Comment ? *. 

Il revint dans la réalité et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux Mercenaires. Le petit rouquin se trouvait près du mur du fond, non loin d'un des deux sbires. Le grand lui était à l'opposé. Quant à Heero, il s'était arrêté assez près d'eux mais à une distance trop éloignée pour faire quoique ce soit. Son 'gardien' était prudent. Il décida de voir et appela Heero, une première fois. Cette fois, il sentit avec soulagement le message d'Heero. * Oh ! Alors c'est bien ça *. Il appela à nouveau le Mercenaire d'une manière plus fragile et réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait faire. L'homme le tenait fermement et il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Une idée germa tout de même dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête à l'intention de Heero et entendit avec frayeur les mots de son gardien.

" Bon ! Et bien, tant pis pour lui ! ".

Il sentit la main qui le tenait se relâcher et il n'eut que le temps de s'abaisser pour éviter la lame. Ensuite, au lieu de s'enfuir comme il l'aurait certainement fait en une autre occasion il se jeta sur l'homme en criant, le faisant basculer et tomber à terre. Il se releva tout aussi rapidement et laissa la place à Heero qui s'était approché entre temps.

Il se recula contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait fait…Il avait réussi tout seul ! Enfin pas exactement tout seul mais c'était tout comme. 

Il sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa joue et il se laissa partir en avant dans les bras qui l'étreignirent avec force. Une voix douce et caressante lui murmura :

" Je suis désolé, Duo. C'était la seule solution ".

Il ne lui répondit pas se contentant d'un hochement de tête. 

" Je t'aime… ".

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa les cobalt. Il sourit tendrement : celles-ci n'étaient plus qu'amour et tendresse. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son Mercenaire avec passion. 

" Je t'aime aussi…Hee-chan… ".

Heero se recula puis sourit à son tour.

" Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai guerrier aujourd'hui ! ".

Duo sentit ses joues chauffées puis secoua vivement la tête :

" Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais laissé mourir… ".

Heero lui caressa les cheveux et murmura :

" Je serais toujours là, près de toi…Et bientôt, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, si bien que même quand tu ne voudras plus de moi, tu devras quand même me supporter ! "

Ils se fixèrent avec émotion et Duo acquiesça lentement.

" Oui…Bientôt…Toujours… ".

Duo sentit alors toutes les pressions tomber et il laissa les larmes s'écouler doucement. Larmes vite séchées par son futur amant, sa future vie…

L 

Trowa voyait l'incantation de flamme se terminer. Au moment où l'empereur lâcha le dernier mot de pouvoir, il lança son propre sort et protégea Quatre. Il sentait l'épuisement le gagner mais il lui fallait tenir, encore un seul enchantement et tout serait fini, soit pour l'empereur, soit pour lui. Il défia le grand homme de ses émeraudes et commença son incantation. Elle n'était pas difficile à effectuer et il continuait à fixer l'empereur. Celui-ci parut légèrement surpris mais il continua d'avancer, l'arme prête à l'œuvre. Trowa termina son incantation au moment même où la lame se posa sur son corps. Mais l'empereur n'avait pas été assez rapide. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui avec étonnement et Trowa fit disparaître son bandeau pour lui parler :

" Vous étiez trop sûr de vous ! ".

L'homme abaissa le regard vers son ventre et toucha la lame qui lui transperçait le corps tout en demandant d'où venait cette arme. Trowa leva les yeux vers Quatre qui tenait son bâton des deux mains, tremblant. 

/ Quatre…Tu as réussi ! C'est fini !/.

Quatre ne lui répondit pas. Il ôta la lame du corps de son père puis la rabaissa à nouveau, mais cette fois achevant l'homme face à lui. 

" Maintenant c'est vraiment fini ! ". 

Trowa frissonna devant cette phrase dite sans émotion , d'un ton glacial. Il était vrai que son amant n'avait pas hésité une seconde. 

Il lança un dernier sort qui le libéra de ses liens puis il se leva avec difficulté, ses différentes blessures le faisant souffrir ainsi que toute la force mentale qu'il avait utilisé. Il s'assit puis fixa le corps sans vie de l'empereur. Il leva les yeux ensuite sur Quatre. Celui-ci continuait à regarder le sang s'écouler, comme subjugué. 

Trowa fronça les sourcils puis se rappela sa propre réaction quand il avait tué Ulr. Il se mit avec douceur sur ses jambes puis s'approcha en chancelant de Quatre. Quand il fut près de lui, il posa une main sur l'épaule valide du blond et tenta de le rassurer.

Quatre parut se réveiller et le regarda avec fixité un moment puis d'une voix sans douceur s'exclama :

" Nous avons à parler tous les deux ! ". 

Trowa le fixa un instant, indécis, puis hocha de la tête tout en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

" Trowa ! ".


	31. merce30

Partie 30

Merci à Kaly pour sa correction!

" Viens, sortons d'ici ! ".

Duo sourit puis suivit rapidement Heero en dehors de la pièce. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil aux sbires de l'empereur. Ceux-ci étaient étendus et ligotés. Les deux autres Mercenaires s'étaient très bien occupés de leur cas, au vu des différentes traces de sang sur leurs visages et vêtements déchirés. Il croisa le regard d'Alex. Le grand guerrier lui fit un signe de tête et s'inclina respectueusement. Duo rougit légèrement et inclina à son tour la tête. Alex lui fit alors un signe de la main que Duo ne comprit pas. Le guerrier avait rejoint ses index et annulaires face à lui et ses deux paumes se touchaient. Il fronça les sourcils puis sortit rapidement rejoindre Heero. 

Le visage soucieux de son futur amant lui rappela les derniers événements avant qu'il ne soit pris au piège.

" Heero ? Et la bataille ? Et Trowa ? ".

Heero stoppa dans son élan et lui prit la main.

" Nous avons remporté la bataille sans trop de dégâts…Le général Kushrénada s'est rallié à nous. Quant à Trowa… ".

Il secoua la tête n'ajoutant rien de plus. * Trowa, j'espère que Quatre t'a retrouvé ! Pourvu que tout se passe bien ! *. Duo frémit en demandant des nouvelles de l'empereur.

" Aux dernières nouvelles, personne ne l'avait vu…Je… ".

Duo s'approcha plus près.

" Je crains le pire… ".

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Duo prit le Mercenaire dans ses bras.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis certain que Trowa va bien…Je pense que tu l'aurais encore ressenti s'il n'allait pas bien, non ? ".

Il sentit la main de Heero dans son dos et le jeune homme acquiesça. Ils restèrent un petit moment ainsi puis Heero s'exclama :

" Allons dans la grande salle ! Je pense que nous pourrons y retrouver mon chef ! ".

Duo déglutit. * Son chef…Celui qui dirige tous les Mercenaires. Ce doit être une personne impressionnante. Je me demande s'il ressemble à l'empereur *.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la dite pièce, ils rencontrèrent un nombre assez impressionnant de Mercenaires. Duo fut surpris du respect que ces hommes et femmes montraient envers Heero. Ce fait, lui fit changer le regard qu'il lui portait. * Heero a l'air si important, encore plus que je le croyais. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? *. Il serra la main qui le tenait. Heero le regarda puis accentua un peu plus sa prise sur lui. Ils atteignirent enfin la salle du trône et Duo se statufia en y pénétrant.

J 

Heero se desserra lentement de l'étreinte. Il fixa un instant les beaux yeux de son compagnon puis décida qu'ils devaient sortir d'ici et voir s'il y avait des nouvelles de Trowa, Quatre ou l'empereur. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus se préoccuper de ses hommes ou des gardes de l'empereur. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : revoir Trowa, sain et sauf. Il s'avança rapidement puis sentit Duo à son côté. La voix soucieuse de son futur compagnon le rappela à l'ordre : il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Il lui prit la main et lui répondit. Quand ils se mirent à parler de l'empereur, il sentit un nouveau doute l'assaillir. *Pourvu que tu ailles bien, je m'en voudrais tellement ! *. Les bras de Duo se renfermèrent sur lui : chaleur et amour l'envahirent alors. * Duo ! Ce que je peux t'aimer… *. Il hocha la tête puis ils prirent la route de la grande salle sous son injonction.

* Je vois que nous contrôlons pratiquement toutes les parties du château…Il ne reste donc plus que l'empereur à destituer *. Une pression sur sa main le fit tourner la tête vers Duo. Il fit le même geste voulant rassurer le jeune homme. 

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle du trône. 

La première chose qu'il vit était son chef en bas des quelques marches séparant le trône de la pièce. Il était entouré d'une dizaine de Mercenaires très bien armés. Meiran et Wu Fei faisaient parti de ces gens. Ensuite les gardes du château étaient, eux, réunis près du siège impérial sur lequel était assis quelqu'un, il le devinait, mais de là où il était il ne pouvait voir qui. La personne portait une espèce de vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un voile rouge le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. La voix grave de son roi s'éleva :

" Vous me dites que l'empereur est mort…Mais où sont les preuves que vous avancez ? ".

Il sentit son cœur accélérer quand la voix plus claire de Quatre répondit :

" Je l'ai tué moi même…Mais je suppose qu'il est normal que vous ayez des doutes…Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous mener jusqu'à sa dépouille ".

Il entendit Duo à son côté soupirer de soulagement. Ils se fixèrent.

" Il est mort ! Quatre a réussi ! ".

Heero lui sourit avec tendresse et caressa sa joue.

" J'aurai aimé le faire moi même ! Mais c'est aussi bien comme ça ! Je crois que ton prince avait lui aussi quelques comptes à régler ".

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce se rapprochant de l'attroupement. 

/Trowa ? Est ce que tu es là ?/.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, Trowa ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce. Il commença à se sentir mal. La douce voix de Duo demanda :

" Je ne vois pas Trowa…Il est pas là ? ".

Il secoua la tête puis tentant de ne pas s'en faire écouta l'échange qui avait lieu entre les deux dirigeants.

J 

Quatre pénétra dans la salle du trône. Il s'était changé et portait maintenant des habits cérémonials, constitués d'une chemise et pantalon noirs le tout recouvert d'un long voile rouge : les vêtements du pouvoir. Son père les portait rarement préférant les armures et autres signes distinctifs de la puissance, mais Quatre avait pensé que cet habit montrerait à l'ennemi de son père qu'il désirait la paix. De plus, s'il devait rencontrer le chef des Mercenaires cela devait se faire de la manière la plus officielle qu'il soit. Il devait des excuses à cet homme et à son peuple mais il ne devait pas lui faire de cadeaux, désormais, c'était lui qui dirigeait l'empire et personne d'autre. Il regretta de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour réfléchir à un traité ou compromis. 

A peine sorti de sa chambre, changé, plusieurs ministres lui étaient tombés dessus, lui demandant où se trouvait son père. Il leur avait répondu froidement. Les ministres avaient ouvert des yeux ronds puis celui qui les menait avait déclaré :

" Alors, vous êtes notre nouvel empereur…C'est à vous de rencontrer le dirigeant du Nord… ".

Il avait acquiescé.

" Menez moi à lui ".

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, le point de mire d'au moins une centaine de personnes, la plupart, des guerriers Mercenaires, sinon ses propres soldats. Mais ce qui le fit stopper était ce grand homme au milieu de la pièce qui le fixait avec sévérité. Il hésita, surpris. Ce Mercenaire ressemblait tellement à Trowa par sa taille, ses cheveux et la couleur de son œil qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas les relier. * Son père… ? *. De plus, le tatouage qui ornait son œil meurtri était très impressionnant. L'homme respirait la puissance et le pouvoir, mais tellement différents de ceux de son père. *Oui, J'ai trouvé. C'est le respect et la dignité que je peux lire en lui *. Le plus sereinement possible il s'approcha de son nouveau trône et resta debout juste devant. 

" Je suis le nouveau dirigeant de ce pays car l'actuel empereur est mort...Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner. Que celui qui souhaite s'entretenir avec moi approche ".

A sa plus grande crainte, le grand Mercenaire avec le tatouage en forme de lune s'avança vers lui. * Mais alors ? Trowa…*.

" Je suis Harlaf Barton, roi des Mercenaires du Nord. Je me présente devant vous pour remédier à ces tueries qui ont lieu dans mon pays. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je suis venu en paix… Mais j'espère que nous allons pouvoir changer tout ça…".

Quatre frissonna légèrement sous le ton. L'homme savait ce qu'il voulait et ne repartirait pas sans l'avoir obtenu. Mais lui aussi le savait.

" Je pense que nous pourrons trouver moyen à nous entendre ".

Se sentant mal à l'aise, et surtout peu habitué à cette place, il se permit de s'asseoir. Le Mercenaire ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Peut-être comprenait-il son malaise.

" Je ne souhaite pas cette guerre et y mettre fin sera une bonne chose pour nous tous".

Harlaf hocha la tête sans le quitter du regard. Quatre comprenait pourquoi toutes ses rumeurs s'étendaient sur le chef des Mercenaires. L'homme devant lui était né pour diriger : son charisme, sa force et son assurance étaient autant d'atouts que le peuple devait apprécier, atouts qui étaient totalement absents chez son père.

" Vous me dites que l'empereur est mort…Mais où sont les preuves que vous avancer ? ".

Il sourit un instant à cette question.

" Je l'ai tué moi même…Mais je suppose qu'il est normal que vous ayez des doutes…Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous mener jusqu'à sa dépouille ".

Harlaf sembla un instant surpris puis acquiesça :

" En effet, j'aimerai vérifier par moi même…Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme est un monstre… ".

Quatre ne répondit pas et se contenta de se relever avec le plus de noblesse que lui avait appris ses professeurs. Il fit un geste à ses soldats puis s'adressa directement au Mercenaire.

" Suivez moi…Je vais vous le montrer ".

Il respira une bonne brassée d'air puis commença à descendre les marches vers l'une des sorties. De ce fait, son regard tomba sur Duo et Heero. Le brun lui lança un regard interrogatif et le natté, inquiet. Il se contenta de les ignorer. Bien entendu, il aurait pu leur faire un signe comme quoi Trowa allait bien, qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais ils l'avaient trahi et il était le maître maintenant, il ne devait de compte à personne sinon à lui même. Il continua à avancer sans se préoccuper d'eux. Il atteignit la porte, puis dès que Harlaf l'eut rejoint, se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait fait déposer le cadavre de son père un peu plus tôt.

J 

Duo fixait avec stupéfaction le grand homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il devina instantanément qu'il devait être le chef des Mercenaires. Sa stature et surtout son port le prouvaient. Il se dégageait de cet homme une impression de pouvoir que même le père de Quatre n'avait jamais frôlée. Il se rapprocha de Heero avec angoisse, mais ne lui montra pas. Il regarda plus attentivement et sentit son cœur battre plus régulièrement quand il entendit la voix de Quatre s'élever. * Il est mort…C'est fini alors ! *. Il soupira, heureux et surtout soulagé d'être enfin débarrassé de ce tyran. Il exclama alors tout haut ce qu'il pensait :

" Il est mort ! Quatre a réussi ! ".

Heero lui fit un beau sourire et lui caressa avec douceur la joue. Ce qu'il dit à ce moment lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Mais il était vrai aussi que Quatre avait à se battre contre son père : pour lui même, mais aussi pour prouver qu'il pouvait être un homme de décision. Car Duo devinait qu'il devait être difficile de tuer son propre père, même si celui-ci était un véritable monstre de barbarie.

Il se préoccupa alors de Trowa. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et scrutant comme il le pouvait la salle des yeux, il chercha le châtain. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rappela le lien et demanda directement à Heero ce qui le tracassait. Le brun confirma ses doutes : Trowa n'était pas là. Il n'ajouta rien, voyant que son compagnon ne voulait pas en parler.

Tout comme Heero, il se concentra sur la discussion qui avait lieu. Celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps, Le chef des Mercenaires voulait voir le corps de l'empereur. Duo se surprit à le vouloir lui aussi, mais il se reprit. * C'est terminé, il ne me fera plus jamais de mal… *. 

Il fixa, inquiet, Quatre qui venait d'apparaître au bas des marches. Les yeux bleus de son ami ne reflétaient rien et il sentit son cœur se serrer. *Quatre ? *. Le blond passa devant eux sans s'arrêter, se contentant d'un regard froid et sans émotion. Il sentit Heero se tendre sans doute prêt à se jeter sur Quatre pour avoir des nouvelles de Trowa. Il s'avança pour tenter de le retenir quand une autre personne se plaça juste devant Heero. Harlaf Barton fixa avec attention Heero puis ses yeux se portèrent sur lui. L'émeraude semblait le scruter et il se sentit mal à l'aise. Sa voix s'éleva et Duo sentit un léger amusement dans le ton employé :

" Heero…Serait ce ce que je pense ? ".

Duo vit avec stupeur, le brun rougir et baisser la tête. Le rire du grand Mercenaire s'éleva alors puis Duo le vit faire le même signe qu'Alex lui avait fait plus tôt. Il baissa la tête à son tour ne sachant que répondre puis le roi se détourna :

" Excusez-moi, Votre Altesse ! Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ".

Duo regarda disparaître l'homme puis se tourna vers Heero qui avait toujours la tête abaissée. Ses longues mèches noires cachaient son visage toujours coloré de rouge.

" Heero… ? ".

" Hum ? ".

" Ca veut dire quoi ce signe ? ".

J 

Heero sentit la fureur le traverser dès que les yeux froids de Quatre se posèrent sur lui. * Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Il sait très bien que je suis inquiet pour Trowa ! Pourquoi ? ! *. Il serra les poings et les dents. Il avait une très forte envie de sauter sur le jeune prince et de lui demander où se trouvait le châtain et surtout s'il allait bien. Le blond les ignora superbement et il fit un pas tout en sentant Duo derrière lui qui se rapprochait rapidement. Cependant ce ne fut pas le natté qui l'arrêta mais le regard curieux que lui lança son chef. Il se sentit aussitôt rougir. Pas vraiment de honte, mais du fait que lui aussi, le grand guerrier Heero soit tombé dans le piège de l'amour. Il se rappelait parfaitement une conversation qu'il avait eu avec le père de Trowa le jour du départ de celui-ci à l'académie de magie.

~ ~ ~

__

" Jamais, je ne me ferais avoir ! ".

" Mais oui, Bien entendu ! ".

" Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi… ".

Harlaf lui fit un sourire puis l'invita à s'asseoir.

" Heero. Tu seras un très grand guerrier, j'en suis persuadé…Mais tous les hommes, connus ou inconnus, riches ou pauvres, rois ou esclaves, ont leur point faible…Et il est le même pour tous…N'as tu pas aimé ce sentiment ? ".

Heero rougit vivement à la question dite avec ironie. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé, même plus qu'aimé. Ce corps contre le sien, cette âme si proche de la sienne. Il faudrait être imbécile pour ne pas apprécier. Heero hésita puis se lança. Il savait que son chef était quelqu'un de sage et qui pourrait très certainement le guider.

" Nous…Nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre…Nos destins… ". 

Harlaf se leva et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

" Même s'il n'est pas ton futur, il y aura quelqu'un d'autre ! Heero, crois moi, cela se passe de la même manière pour chacun d'entre nous ! ".

" Hum… ".

Heero se leva et fit face à son roi.

" Très bien. Alors j'attends de pouvoir rencontrer la personne qui partagera ma vie. En fait… ".

Il fit un pâle sourire.

" C'est une bonne chose qu'il s'en aille…Pour nous deux… ".

" Heero, je ne peux que te répéter les mots du devin…Quand tu la verras, tu seras que c'est la bonne personne… ".

" Hnn…J'en suis pas encore persuadé, Votre Altesse, mais on verra bien ! ".

" Va lui dire au revoir, il aura de la peine si tu ne le fais pas… ".

~ ~ ~

" Heero…Serait ce ce que je pense ? ".

Il pencha la tête ne voulant pas sentir l'ironie qu'il y avait dans le ton de la question. Il releva tout de même les yeux en entendant le rire de son chef s'élever. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit le sourire éclatant du guerrier. Celui-ci lui réchauffa le cœur et encore plus quand il fit le signe de Bienvenue. Il le regarda rejoindre le nouvel empereur puis sentit Duo près de lui.

" Heero… ? ".

" Hum ? ".

" Ca veut dire quoi ce signe ? ".

Il se tourna vers Duo et lui prit les mains. Entre temps plusieurs Mercenaires, hommes et femmes s'étaient approchés d'eux.

" Heero ? ".

Il approcha Duo de lui puis lui murmura :

" N'ai pas peur… ".

Duo le fixa, un peu inquiet de ce mystère. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis s'adressa à tout le monde :

" Je vous présente Duo…A partir de maintenant et pour toujours, s'il le désire, il sera mon compagnon, ma vie, mon Lien… ".

A la fin de sa phrase, il se tourna vers Duo, attendant avec une impatience non dissimulée la réponse du natté. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux puis se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur au coin des yeux.

" Heero. Oui ! Avec joie ! ".

Les Mercenaires et autres personnes de la salle s'exclamèrent et Heero vit avec plaisir, ceux de son peuple faire le signe de Bienvenue à son jeune compagnon.


	32. merce31

Partie 31 

Merci à Meanne 77 et à Kaly pour leur correction

" Alors ? Où se trouve votre empereur ? Nous contrôlons tout le palais ! Aurait-il peur ? ".

Tous les ministres présents se mirent à trembler devant lui. Seul un, plus hardi que les autres, s'avança. Il s'inclina avec noblesse.

" Mon seigneur, nous recherchons actuellement notre empereur, mais personne ne l'a trouvé ! Mais je suis certain qu'il ne devrait plus tarder… ".

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une porte sur la droite s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme recouvert d'un voile rouge. Seul son visage était visible et il remarqua sa jeunesse. *Ce doit être le fils de l'empereur, mais pourquoi porte-t-il les vêtements de pouvoir ? *. Le jeune homme stoppa un instant, son regard bleu s'attardant sur lui. Après un instant, il se remit en mouvement et vint se placer devant le trône. Harlaf retint un sourire moqueur en voyant le sérieux avec lequel le jeune prince prenait son nouveau rôle, car il devinait que ces vêtements n'étaient pas là pour rien. Les premières paroles qui s'élevèrent confirmèrent ses suppositions. 

" Je suis le nouveau dirigeant de ce pays, l'ancien empereur étant mort...Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner. Que celui qui souhaite s'entretenir avec moi approche ". 

Il s'approcha donc du trône, stoppant au bas des marches. Il se présenta sans autre forme de procès et indiqua exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il savait très bien que cet enfant n'y était pour rien dans ce conflit mais il était maintenant le nouveau dirigeant des terres de Talantes et il se devait de rester le chef des Mercenaires et de protéger son peuple. Quatre lui répondit puis s'assit sur son trône. Harlaf ne dit rien face à ce manque de politesse car il devinait aisément le malaise que le blond devait ressentir. Après tout, son propre père avait été loin, trop loin. En pensant à cet homme vil, il se permit de demander la véracité de cette mort. Il fut surpris de la réponse de Quatre. * Il l'a tué lui-même ? Incroyable. On peut dire qu'il ne manque pas de courage *. 

" En effet, j'aimerais vérifier par moi-même…Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cet homme était un monstre… ". 

Le jeune prince se leva puis lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Heero et un autre homme derrière lui. Son guerrier fixait le prince avec une certaine appréhension proche de la colère. * Pourquoi a-t-il l'air fâché ? *. Il le vit faire un pas vers Quatre mais celui-ci l'ignora. Le jeune homme natté s'approcha alors rapidement comme pour l'arrêter. Il fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant Heero. Il le fixa un instant notant la légère rougeur qui attaqua les du jeune mercenaire puis reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses côtés : à peu près de la même taille que Heero, de longs cheveux châtains reliés en une natte, des yeux d'un bleu profond tirant sur le violet et l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il leva un sourcil puis regarda Heero.

" Heero…Serait-ce ce que je pense ? ".

La réaction du guerrier lui donna directement la réponse et il se mit à rire. Il était heureux pour lui, Heero était tellement renfermé sur lui-même, tellement seul. Ce petit homme qui avait conquis ce cœur méritait qu'on le félicite. Il fit alors le geste de Bienvenue puis se préoccupa à nouveau de Quatre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il s'excusa. Quatre hocha la tête puis se remit en marche. Harlaf avait eu le temps de voir une étrange lueur passer dans les yeux bleus mais il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il retint un soupir. Bien entendu il était content pour Heero, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour son fils, pensant le retrouver auprès du guerrier…

J 

Tout en s'avançant vers la salle où reposait le corps de son père, Quatre repensa à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Harlaf avait simplement fixé Heero et Duo puis avait posé une seule question et son rire s'était ensuite élevé. Un rire rempli de joie et qui l'avait fait réagir aussitôt. Ce rire était en tout point le même que celui de Trowa. Il ne l'avait pas entendu très souvent mais assez pour faire le rapprochement. Le fait que Trowa soit le fils du grand Mercenaire se confirma dans son esprit. * Mais si c'est le cas, Trowa ne restera jamais ici…Son père voudra le reprendre avec lui. Non ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Trowa est à moi ! *. 

Il réfléchit sentant Harlaf juste derrière lui. * Je ne vois pas beaucoup de solutions. Mais il faut que je trouve *. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la pièce. Ils y entrèrent et Quatre laissa le chef des Mercenaires vérifier ses dires. 

Il avait laissé son père tel quel. Le sang avait séché et le trou béant en plein milieu de son ventre ne laissait aucun doute possible. Il regarda lui aussi ce corps et sentit une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée jusqu'alors réalisant qu'enfin il pourrait penser et agir par lui-même sans avoir constamment son père sur le dos. A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui déciderait de tout. Il prit une inspiration puis se détourna pour sortir de la salle. Harlaf le rejoignit presque aussitôt. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis le grand homme hocha de la tête.

" Je suis maintenant fixé sur la véracité de votre action. Je pense qu'à présent nous pourrions discuter de la paix ? ".

Quatre acquiesça. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Les ministres, gardes et Mercenaires se mirent aussi en mouvement. Il décida d'aller dans le bureau d'étude, ils y seraient à l'aise. Il pénétra dans la pièce suivi du grand Mercenaire. Il se retourna puis décida d'agir :

" Restez dehors ! Je vais m'entretenir seul avec le seigneur Harlaf … ".

Harlaf fit aussitôt un geste à ses hommes, leur intimant de rester hors de la pièce. Mais les Talantais ouvrirent de grands yeux surpris et s'exclamèrent presque en même temps :

" Mais, Votre Altesse ! ".

Quatre les fusilla du regard puis eut un geste autoritaire. 

" Dehors ! ".

Ils déguerpirent rapidement et Quatre se retrouva seul avec le père de Trowa. Celui-ci le regardait, amusé.

" Quelle autorité ! ". 

Quatre baissa la tête un peu gêné de cette marque d'émotion puis se reprit aussitôt, il ne devait en aucun cas faire preuve de faiblesse. Il s'avança vers le bureau et s'y assis, montrant de la main le siège en face de lui. 

" Il faut que je me fasse respecter tout de suite, sinon ces vautours vont me dévorer ".

Harlaf acquiesça doucement.

" Beaucoup d'hommes sont attirés par le pouvoir, il faut juste savoir faire la différence entre un ami et un ennemi ".

" Je suis d'accord avec vous ". 

Il sourit puis posa ses mains sur la grande table.

" Je pense que nous devrions parler de ce qui vous amène ici… ".

J 

" Je suis contente que tu l'aies retrouvé ".

Meiran sourit puis posa son regard interrogateur sur Heero. Celui-ci secoua la tête sans rien dire, sans doute trop inquiet pour parler. Duo s'approcha puis lui proposa d'aller voir dans les pièces du palais, dont la chambre de Quatre. Heero acquiesça et le prit par la main. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'endroit où ils pensaient trouver leur ami. 

J 

~ Devant couloir menant à la chambre de Quatre ~

Heero mit la main à son épée, prêt à étriper les quatre hommes se tenant devant lui. Duo s'interposa immédiatement.

" Non ! c'est pas une bonne idée, Heero ! Il vaut mieux attendre Quatre ".

Wu Fei et Meiran acquiescèrent vivement. Heero serra les dents et jeta un regard meurtrier aux hommes. Il repoussa Duo puis partit. * J'arrive pas à le croire ! Pourquoi refuse-t-il qu'on le voit ? Je sais bien qu'on lui a menti mais tout de même ! Tout est terminé, il pourrait essayer de comprendre ! *. Heero stoppa devant une horde d'hommes qu'il reconnut comme étant les ministres. Il écouta la conversation. 

" C'est une atteinte au protocole ! ".

" Pour effectuer un traité, nous devons être présent ! ". 

" Il n'est même pas encore l'empereur et il change déjà les règles ! ".

Heero fronça les sourcils puis s'appuya contre un mur. Si Quatre voulait jouer ce jeu il allait être servi et ce n'est pas lui, Heero, qui allait perdre. Il remarqua avec une légère peine que Duo ne l'avait pas rejoint. Seuls ses deux amis Mercenaires se trouvaient près de lui. * Où es-tu mon amour ? *. Il décida tout de même de rester à attendre le prince, il savait que Duo ne risquait plus rien maintenant que ses guerriers le connaissaient et l'avaient accepté.

J 

Duo fixait la scène avec stupeur.

" Désolé, c'est un ordre du prince ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer ! 

* Mais pourquoi ? *. Il se demanda ce que devait penser Quatre en ce moment. Il avait tuer son propre père et était devenu le nouveau dirigeant de Talantes. Trowa était sain et sauf selon les dires de ces gardes. Alors pourquoi ? Il sentit Heero près à sauter sur les hommes, il bougea rapidement pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. S'il tuait ces soldats, la guerre reprendrait certainement. Quatre ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Heero stoppa son geste sous son injonction puis les quitta l'air très en colère. Duo sentit son cœur se serrer. Même si Heero l'aimait, il y avait eu Trowa avant. Et c'était tout à fait normal que le grand brun s'en inquiète. Pourtant, maintenant il n'avait plus peur que le Mercenaire revienne sur sa décision, pas après qu'il l'ait présenté, lui, l'insignifiant Duo, à tout son peuple. Il décida d'aller attendre Quatre autre part, près d'une des sorties du grand bureau. Il espérait que son ami passerait par là, * avec un peu de chance *.

J 

Trowa ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Tout d'abord, il se remémora les derniers événements. * Il est mort ! *. Il se releva brutalement sous cette pensée, et se recoucha aussitôt, ayant le tournis. * Quatre a réussi, il était choqué et j'ai voulu le réveiller. Il m'a parlé puis plus rien…*. Il s'assit lentement dans le lit et vit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Quatre. Après son évanouissement, Quatre avait dû s'occuper de lui : des bandages frais recouvraient son corps meurtri. Il repensa alors aux yeux sans chaleur de son amant et il sentit son cœur se serrer. * Il était si en colère. Il doit m'en vouloir énormément. J'espère simplement qu'il me laissera le temps de tout lui expliquer…*. Il ramena les couvertures sur son corps toujours nu puis réfléchit. Maintenant que l'empereur était mort, il n'avait plus aucune raison officielle de rester à Talantes. Mais il ne désirait pas partir, quitte à faire souffrir son père. Quatre avait pris une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie. Il voulait qu'ils se Lient, enfin si le blond l'acceptait. 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Son potentiel était encore légèrement affaibli mais il avait bien récupéré, toutes ses blessures avaient été soignées et il n'avait que de vagues frissons au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il décida de se lever. Il passa une jambe qu'il posa doucement à terre. Sentant que ça allait bien, il posa la deuxième puis se mit debout. Il fit un pas puis comprit que tout se passerait bien : il n'allait pas tomber. Il s'approcha en premier de l'armoire de son amant et l'ouvrit en grand. Il farfouilla quelques instants puis sortit une tunique plus grande que les autres. Il vérifia la taille puis l'enfila. Celle-ci le seyait parfaitement. Toute bleue, d'un tissu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, elle était légère et très douce au toucher. Il se demanda pourquoi Quatre avait ce vêtement : il était très différent des tenues qu'il portait habituellement. Après un moment, il s'avança vers la porte et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. * Mais pourquoi suis-je enfermé ? *. Il se recula et hésita à utiliser un sort de serrure pour sortir. Si Quatre l'avait enfermé c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête et Trowa ne voulait pas lui désobéir, il voulait au contraire lui faire plaisir pour se faire pardonner de tous ses mensonges. Il soupira puis décida de patienter. Il s'assit sur le grand canapé et fixa avec impatience la porte de la chambre.

J 

Quatre sentit sa tension s'abaisser d'un cran quand il quitta le bureau. L'entretien s'était très bien déroulé jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa réelle condition. Bien entendu, vu que c'était son propre père qui était en faute, il ne s'était pas permis de se montrer trop exigeant. Mais ce qu'il avait demandé était tellement extravagant que le grand Mercenaire l'avait fixé durant plusieurs minutes sans répondre. Ils avaient discuté longtemps dessus et Quatre savait que sa proposition était inconcevable, mais si Harlaf était d'accord alors il obtiendrait réellement ce qu'il désirait. 

Et…Il avait réussi, le Mercenaire avait hésité, donnant d'excellents arguments mais Quatre avait été plus que persuasif : 'parler du peuple et tout fonctionne correctement ensuite', règle que lui avait apprise son professeur de politique et qu'il avait facilement retenue.

Il soupira puis décida d'aller voir si Trowa était réveillé. 

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard violet de son –meilleur- ami, il y avait peu. 

" Duo… ".

Ils se fixèrent. Quatre sentait de la peine dans ce regard mais il avait pris sa décision.

" Quatre…Que…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! ". 

Il commença à avancer, ignorant délibérément le châtain. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules et frissonna quand il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

" Je te croyais mon ami, mais ce n'était pas le cas…Tu m'as bien eu je dois l'avouer ! ".

" Qua… ".

" Silence ! ".

Quatre tourna son visage vers celui, effrayé, du natté. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa poche la croix qu'il lui avait donné. 

" Reprends la…Mais sache qu'elle ne représente plus rien à mes yeux ! Je te rends aussi ta liberté ! Tu peux quitter Talantes ! Rejoins ton père adoptif ou pars avec ton amant, cela m'est égal ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! ". 

Il sentit son cœur se serrer devant la douleur qu'il ressentait en Duo, mais il ne voulait pas flancher. Il laissa tomber le bijou par terre puis quitta son seul véritable ami. 

J 

Duo sentit son cœur s'alléger en voyant Quatre sortir du bureau. Il avait eu une bonne idée d'attendre là. Il connaissait le blond par cœur, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps. Mais en croisant le regard froid du prince, son cœur se serra de nouveau. Quatre ne bougea pas. Il prononça simplement son nom, sans émotion, comme il l'aurait fait pour un simple inconnu. Il demanda tout tremblant pourquoi il agissait ainsi et se tendit en voyant le blond s'approcher de lui. Quand il s'arrêta à son coté, il frissonna. * Quatre ? Pourquoi ? *.

" Je te croyais mon ami, mais ce n'était pas le cas…Tu m'as bien eu je dois l'avouer ! ".

Il voulut protester, lui dire qu'il lui avait toujours été fidèle même s'il lui avait caché certaines choses. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas digne de leur amitié, mais il avait eu ses raisons, ainsi que Heero et Trowa. Ne pouvait-il le comprendre ? Duo retint ses larmes et déglutit avec peine quand Quatre laissa tomber la petite croix au sol tout en le quittant. Une fois le blond hors de vue, il se laissa tomber à terre et les larmes se mirent à couler. Il prit la croix et la serra contre lui, comprenant réellement ce qui venait de se passer : il venait de perdre son seul et unique ami…

J 

Heero fixa son chef sortir de la pièce, seul. * Mince ! Où est Quatre ?! *. Il allait s'avancer vers le Mercenaire quand celui-ci posa un regard dur sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils puis attendit de voir ce qu'il avait à dire. Harlaf ne s'adressa pas à lui :

" Pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à une chambre ? ".

Les gardes s'inclinèrent avec respect et lui demandèrent de les suivre. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau :

" Heero, suis moi ! ".

C'était un ordre et Heero se demanda ce qui se passait. Son chef avait l'air en colère. Cela s'était donc mal passé avec Quatre ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, espérant voir Duo, mais le jeune natté ne fit pas son apparition. Il suivit avec une légère crainte le père de Trowa. 

" Heero ? Si tu veux, on s'occupe de Duo ". 

Il remercia Meiran de la tête puis pénétra dans la chambre attribuée à son dirigeant.

J 

" Il avait l'air furieux ! C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça ! ".

Wu Fei acquiesça. En effet, il était très rare que leur chef montre ses humeurs ainsi devant tout le monde. Et apparemment, Heero allait être la cible. Il ne savait que penser et il espérait que cela ne soit pas aussi grave que cela en avait l'air. 

/ Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, mon ange…/. 

/ J'espère…/.

Ils s'avancèrent au hasard des couloirs près de là où Duo les avait quittés. Meiran poussa tout à coup un petit cri et s'élança vers une forme recroquevillée à terre. Wu Fei fronça les sourcils et s'approcha lentement d'un Duo en pleurs. Meiran tentait de calmer le châtain sans succès. Il s'accroupit lui-même auprès de lui.

" Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ".

Wu Fei ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer la scène. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait les mains ensanglantées et se permit d'intervenir. Il les prit avec douceur puis ôta l'objet qui avait engendré les blessures. Il examina la petite croix. Elle ne lui rappelait rien. Il avança alors une main vers le menton de Duo et le lui releva avec délicatesse, ne voulant pas brusquer le natté. Celui-ci sembla alors réellement réaliser leurs présences et cessa de pleurer.

" Je…Je ne… ".

Wu Fei secoua la tête devant le ton hésitant.

" Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! La seule personne à laquelle tu dois rendre des comptes sera ton Lien, et à l'occasion notre chef. Si nous sommes là, c'est simplement pour t'aider. Si tu ne veux pas nous parler, ne le fais pas. Nous ne t'y obligeons pas. Sache que tu vas faire partie de notre clan et que les règles sont sans doute différentes ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et acquiesça. Il murmura un petit merci puis Meiran l'aida à se relever. Wu Fei ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la première question du natté.

" Mais où est passé Hee-chan ?! ".


	33. merce32

Partie 32 

Quatre stoppa face à la porte de sa chambre. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Non seulement il venait de perdre son meilleur ami intentionnellement mais maintenant il devait annoncer la nouvelle à Trowa. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Il avait agi égoïstement, en ne pensant qu'à lui et il ignorait comment le châtain allait réagir. De toutes façons, c'était fait et il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, nuance : il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. 

Trowa n'était pas au courant de l'attaque du palais par son peuple et Quatre avait décidé de le prendre à son avantage en ne le lui révélant pas, après tout le châtain lui avait aussi caché des choses importantes. Quatre voulait connaître sa propre décision quant à leur couple et peut-être n'aurait-il pas à employer les grands moyens, en tous cas il l'espérait.

Il sortit la clef et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Prenant une grande inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce. Trowa se trouvait sur le canapé et le fixait avec attention. Ses yeux verts luisirent et il se leva aussitôt que Quatre eut refermé la porte.

" Quatre ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ".

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, stupéfié. Il se détourna rapidement, sentant une légère rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues.

/Mais pourquoi porte-t-il ces vêtements ?/.

" Je…Je suis désolé, c'était les seuls à ma taille… ".

Quatre se tendit puis replaça son regard sur lui.

" Trowa…Comment puis-je faire pour que tu ne puisses plus entendre mes pensés ? ".

Il vit Trowa se crisper à son tour et baisser la tête.

" C'est…C'est assez difficile. En fait, il faut que tu ne penses pas à moi quand tu réfléchis. Je veux dire, il faut que tu fasses comme si tu te parlais à toi-même en gardant tes pensées dans ton esprit. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, surtout au début. Le plus simple est que nous ne nous regardions pas. Tu auras plus de facilité à comprendre ce que je veux dire ".

" Me parler à moi même ? Mais, je ne le fais pas ? ".

/C'est étrange/.

Trowa secoua la tête.

" Non, inconsciemment dès que je suis là, ton esprit me parle…C'est…C'est l'une des conséquences…Du lien… ".

Quatre tourna la tête sur le côté puis s'approcha de Trowa.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? ".

Il s'arrêta devant la peine qu'il lisait en Trowa. Celui-ci releva son visage vers lui, puis fit un sourire triste.

" Je suis désolé, après mure réflexion, je sais que j'ai agi en idiot. Mais j'ai pensé que tu…Tu ne m'accepterais plus, si nous…Nous… ".

Quatre serra les dents devant l'apparente détresse de son vis à vis. Il commençait légèrement à comprendre mais tout n'était pas clair.

" Assis toi ! ".

Trowa recula et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sous son regard impatient.

J 

Trowa n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, à son comportement, à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant que Quatre connaissait une partie de ses mensonges, à sa vie future. Il savait déjà que selon la façon dont le blond réagirait, il resterait ou pas avec lui. Son souhait profond était de demeurer auprès de lui, de le soutenir dans la lourde tache du pouvoir, même si lui-même fuirait alors ses propres responsabilités. L'amour qu'il lui portait était réel, pur mais pourtant il lui manquait déjà quelque chose : la confiance. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance et il le savait. Quatre allait lui en vouloir, et il devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner de tout. Le seul qu'il avait trouvé était d'accepter tout ce que Quatre lui demanderait. 

Il en était à ces réflexions quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit devant Quatre. Il le fixa, son cœur battant la chamade, de joie et de peur. Il se leva tout en demandant à Quatre si tout allait bien. La réaction de son compagnon lui fit comprendre que la tenue qu'il portait était spéciale et il s'excusa, sans se rendre compte que Quatre n'avait pas parlé. Il regarda le blond se retourner vers lui puis demander :

" Trowa…Comment puis-je faire pour que tu ne puisses plus entendre mes pensés ? ".

Il resta sans voix un instant puis tenta de lui expliquer comment garder ses pensées pour soi. C'était une manipulation assez difficile, surtout quand on était étranger au clan. Les jeunes Mercenaires apprenaient dès l'enfance à penser pour eux-mêmes, et les cours portaient leurs fruits une fois lié, même si un Mercenaire sur deux y parvenait aussitôt. Quatre sembla étonné puis il s'approcha de lui et demanda d'une voix grave : 

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? ".

Trowa ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il dire ? Que sa mission était passée avant toutes autres considérations ? Qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui ? Qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre s'il ne se donnait pas à lui ? Il le fixa puis étira ses lèvres en un sourire triste. Il tenta de lui donner une réponse mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Les pensées de son compagnon se bousculaient dans sa tête et il sentit comme de la compréhension provenant du blond. Quatre lui ordonna alors de s'asseoir ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Le prince s'approcha et se tint juste devant lui. Il baissa les yeux, ne parvenant pas à regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

" Trowa…Je veux vraiment comprendre. Dis moi la vérité… ".

" Je…Je ne connaissais pas ta position vis à vis de ton père. Tu n'en avais jamais parlé, si ce n'est le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Heero et moi avons décidé de ne rien te dire car tu étais son fils…Et que même si…Si c'était un homme mauvais, il restait ton père. Je sais bien que j'ai été idiot, j'aurai dû tout t'avouer lorsque nous avons fait l'amour, mais je doutais encore… ".

" Tu doutais de moi ? ".

Il baissa la tête.

" Et de moi aussi…Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas fait une erreur…Tu sais Quatre, lorsqu'on se lie, c'est comme si on donnait une part de soi-même à l'autre. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant qu'on le fasse ".

Quatre secoua la tête. 

" Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait si tu… ? ".

/ Je t'aime…/.

Quatre avança la main et lui releva le menton pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

" Est-ce pour cette raison ? ".

Il acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

J 

" Je…Je ne peux pas le croire ! Comment a-t-il pu demander une chose pareille ?! ".

" Du calme ! Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! ".

Heero se rassit et s'excusa. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire : Quatre avait exigé comme tribut Trowa, pour préserver la paix entre leurs peuples. 

Il murmura :

" C'est ridicule…Mais pourquoi ? ".

Harlaf se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre.

" Heero. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te demander ".

" Je vous écoute ".

" Est-ce que Trowa souhaite rester ici ? ".

Heero fixa le dos de son chef, il avait ressenti la tension derrière ces quelques mots. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il savait l'amour que son ami portait au prince, mais accepterait-il réellement de rester pour cette raison ? Il avait deviné que Quatre tenterait par tous les moyens de retenir Trowa, mais celui-là ! Il ferma les yeux et répondit.

" Je le pense…Mais…Pas de cette façon… ".

" Je vois. Donc maintenant c'est à ce jeune empereur d'obtenir ce qu'il veut ".

" Et vous ? ".

Harlaf se retourna vers lui et fit un sourire triste.

" Je le savais, Heero ".

" Vous…Vous le saviez ? ".

La surprise s'étala sur son visage.

" Enfin, je savais que mon fils me quitterait un jour, l'une de mes cartes me l'avait prédit. Je suis triste et en même temps heureux. Triste car il va falloir que j'abandonne mon enfant, ici, et heureux parce que je sais qu'il a trouvé sa place… ".

Heero hocha de la tête, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Tout avait été dit : le destin se réalisait toujours apparemment. Il se leva.

" Heero, j'ai une autre question… ".

Il acquiesça.

" Accepterais-tu de me succéder ? ".

J 

Quatre sortit de la chambre plusieurs heures après avoir commencé sa discussion avec Trowa. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il n'avait pas été obligé de parler à son compagnon de l'ultimatum et celui-ci avait accepté de rester sans poser de problème. 

Leur amour était réciproque et c'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour réellement lui pardonner : sa sincérité. 

Il lui avait demandé de continuer à se reposer. Maintenant il devait parvenir à faire partir tout les Mercenaires sans que Trowa n'apprenne quoique ce soit. Ce serait dur mais avec de la persuasion il était certain d'y arriver. Le seul véritable problème était Heero. Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer que le brun était parti sans lui dire au revoir ? 

Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand il fut obligé de s'arrêter devant quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et croisa des cobalt furieuses.

" Heero… ".

" Comment avez-vous pu faire un truc pareil ? ! ".

" Hum…Allons en parler dans ce bureau, veux-tu ? ".

Heero acquiesça en silence et le suivit. Quatre s'installa sur le divan, laissant de côté la grande table. Heero resta debout à le fixer, comme prêt à le tuer.

" Je sais ce que tu penses, mais j'aime Trowa et je ne le laisserai pas partir… ".

" Il y avait d'autres moyens que celui-ci ! Trowa serait resté près de vous, surtout après s'être lié avec vous ! ".

" Que veux-tu dire par là ? Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? ".

Heero se mordit les lèvres.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que nous nous lions tout le temps ? Avec n'importe qui ? S'il vous a laissé lui faire l'amour, c'est qu'il avait entièrement confiance en vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté, mais sachez une chose : s'il n'avait pas confiance en vous, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas fait !".

Quatre le regarda fixement. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ces paroles.

" Il est aussi ton lien… ".

Heero fit un sourire ironique.

" Je croyais que vous connaissiez nos coutumes ? Vous devez savoir que chaque Mercenaire connaît une partie de son futur…Nous savions, lui et moi, que nous ne serions jamais plus que des amis. Si nous sommes devenus amants, et cela n'a été qu'une seule fois, c'est parce que nous nous quittions et nous voulions avoir un peu de l'autre en nous. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ? ".

Quatre ne savait plus quoi répliquer. Réalisant avec effarement ce qu'il avait fait.

" Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez peut-être tout gâché ? ".

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

" Je…Je…J'ai agi en ne pensant qu'à moi, j'avais tellement peur qu'il parte. Surtout quand j'ai deviné qu'il était le fils de votre chef. Je me suis dit que le seigneur Harlaf ne voudrait jamais qu'il reste ici. C'est pourquoi j'ai… ".

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

" Vous devez lui dire la vérité. Sinon il risque de vous en vouloir toute sa vie…Même s'il reste auprès de vous ".

Quatre se leva et ils se regardèrent avec fixité.

" Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? ".

Heero hésita un instant puis lui répondit :

" Trowa a toujours eu la première place dans mon cœur, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre quand je serais au loin… ".

" Je comprends…Je vais tout lui dire, alors ".

" Il comprendra ".

Quatre se détourna et quitta la pièce.

" Merci ".

J 

Heero attendait de pied ferme le futur empereur, il voulait lui faire comprendre son erreur et pour cela il devrait lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, pour Trowa il était prêt à braver tous les maux de la terre. De plus, le blond avait fait pleurer Duo et pour ça aussi il voulait se venger. Quatre était allé trop loin. 

Quand il vit enfin apparaître le Talantais, il se plaça devant lui. L'homme était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'Heero. Il le regarda avec colère puis après un court échange, ils se dirigèrent vers un salon où Quatre les mena. Ensuite il commença à attaquer, voulant comprendre pourquoi le blond avait fait une telle chose. Bien entendu les raisons étaient bonnes, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose pour garder Duo, mais la différence était que Trowa était un Mercenaire et que les gens de son peuple ne se liait pas comme ça pour jouer. Il tenta de lui expliquer. Quand Quatre ne répliqua plus, il comprit que le prince avait comprit son erreur et il en fut heureux. Il enfonça tout de même le morceau en ajoutant :

" Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez peut-être tout gâché ? ".

Il vit la tristesse s'étaler sur le visage face à lui et sentit sa colère diminuer. Il avait peut-être été trop loin. Après tout, Trowa aurait très bien pu lui aussi lui dire la vérité. Mais il devinait que son ami n'y avait même pas pensé. Il s'approcha du prince bégayant et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il lui dit ce qu'il pensait et réfléchit aux dernières paroles du blond. *S'il l'aimait ? bien entendu quelle drôle de question…Il ne l'aimait plus comme il aimait Duo mais Trowa resterait toujours dans son cœur *. Il lui répondit simplement ce qu'il pensait puis fixa l'homme sortir de la pièce. 

Il soupira puis décida de rejoindre Duo. Ils s'étaient revus après son entrevue avec son chef et Duo lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé avec Quatre. Peut-être aurait-il dû en parler avec le blond ? Mais il pensait que celui-ci devait d'abord régler ses affaires avec Trowa avant toute autres considérations. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et fut immédiatement assailli par un Duo inquiet.

" Heero ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as pu parler avec lui ? Hein ? ".

Heero lui sourit avec chaleur et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

" Tout c'est bien passé, je crois qu'il a compris son erreur ".

Tout comme lui, Duo avait été abasourdi par l'annonce du prix pour la paix. Duo avait tout de suite secoué la tête et défendu son ami. Heero l'avait calmé puis lui avait dit que tout s'arrangerait. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à l'espérer. Il soupira puis entraînant Duo contre lui, s'allongea sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de repos après toutes ces nouvelles.

J 

Trowa n'arrivant pas à se rendormir s'était levé et accoudé au balcon. La nuit commençait à tomber et un air frais vint lui chatouiller le visage. Il soupira puis repensa aux paroles échangées avec Quatre. Le seul fait de lui avoir dit l'aimer avait suffit au blond pour se radoucir et lui pardonner. Il avait trouvé ce comportement étrange mais ne voulait plus y penser. Si son compagnon ne lui en voulait plus, c'était le principal. 

Il baissa vivement la tête quand il entendit un drôle de bruit au dessous de lui : comme des pleurs de bébé. Il chercha du regard ce qui pouvait bien pousser ces cris. Ne voyant rien, il décida d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour descendre. Il prononça un mot et enjamba sans difficulté la balustrade. Il se laissa tomber le long du mur et atterrit dans la chambre juste sous la sienne.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait quand il pénétra dans la pièce lui retourna le cœur et il recula vivement jusqu'au balcon. Il ferma les yeux puis se reprenant il avança à nouveau dans la chambre. C'était l'une de ces petites cellules où Duo l'avait enfermé le premier jour. Sur le lit reposait une femme d'environ trente ans. Elle avait été sans doute maltraitée, et du sang s'écoulait de plusieurs blessures sur tout son corps. Elle était morte. Il déglutit puis s'approcha du berceau qui reposait contre le mur près de la porte. Il se pencha et réalisa avec frayeur qu'il y avait bien un nourrisson dedans. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit le petit corps de son lit. La petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de trois mois. A son grand soulagement, elle ne semblait pas malade, elle devait sans doute vouloir des câlins et son biberon. Il joua un instant avec elle, admirant ses grands yeux bleus. Après un instant, il décida de sortir de cet endroit de mort. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et il fixa abasourdi les personnes allant et venant dans le couloir.

Il ne bougeait plus, ce fut les pleurs du bébé qui l'éveillèrent. Sur le coup une femme s'approcha de lui et s'écria :

" Trowa ? ! C'est toi ? ! Oh, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! ".

Il lui fit un pâle sourire puis lui indiqua la chambre derrière lui.

" Il…Il y a une femme morte là dedans, peux-tu t'en occuper, Laë ? ".

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis appela d'autres personnes. Elle lui murmura :

" Ce sont tous ces hommes, ce sont de vrais monstres, ils ont profité de la pagaille pour… ".

Réalisant de quoi elle lui parlait, elle secoua la tête puis pénétra dans la pièce suivis des autres médecins. Trowa serra la petite fille puis décida d'aller voir Luce. Il rencontra un certain nombre de ses compatriotes. La plupart le saluèrent avec le sourire et il put entendre certaines bribes de conversation.

" Ils n'ont pas résisté longtemps ! ".

" Oui, mais heureusement que Heero était là ! ".

" Ce se serait terminé en massacre ! ".

Il retint un soupir. Pourquoi y avait-il eu cette attaque ? Cela n'était absolument pas prévu. Il se demanda si son père était là. Et si c'était le cas, si Quatre l'avait rencontré. C'était fort possible. 

Il entra dans les cuisines et avisa Luce. Celle-ci préparait des repas en quantité pour nourrir tous les soldats. 

" Luce ? ".

Elle sursauta puis se tourna vers lui.

" Oh ! C'est toi ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureuse de te voir en un seul morceau ! ".

Il fronça les sourcils. Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à Heero, ou aux autres ?.

" Tu…Tu as vu Heero ? ".

" Oui, oui ! il allait bien et Duo aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ".

Il soupira de soulagement puis lui montra la petite qui jouait avec son col.

" Oh ! Mais quel ange ! ".

Elle la lui prit et commença à la pouponner.

" Je l'ai trouvé toute seule. Sa maman a été… ".

" Je vois…Je vais m'occuper d'elle et lui préparer un biberon si tu le désire ".

Il acquiesça mais ajouta :

" Puis-je rester ? ".

" Bien sûr ! ".

Il reprit le bébé et regarda Luce s'activer. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu. Pourquoi Quatre ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il se demanda si le blond avait décidé de lui cacher que son peuple était là. Mais pourquoi ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit que quelque chose lui faisait mal et un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit le bébé jouer avec ses cheveux.

Après un petit quart d'heure, la cuisinière lui tendit un biberon de lait. 

" Tu vas savoir comment faire ? ".

Il acquiesça. Le bébé engloutit rapidement sa ration puis il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son rot. Une fois ceci fait, il la berça avec douceur.

" Tu sais y faire avec les enfants ! ".

" Hum… ".

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter sa vie. Il releva les yeux vers Luce puis lui demanda ce qui le tracassait :

" Sais-tu qui est ce bébé ? ".

Luce fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

" Non, tu sais il y a beaucoup de villageoises qui viennent au château pour accoucher, c'est ici qu'on trouve les médecins…Je vais me renseigner ! ".

Il hocha de la tête puis se leva. 

" Merci. Je retourne dans ma chambre ".

J 

Quatre sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il pénétra dans sa chambre : Trowa n'y était plus. Il paniqua et ressortit aussitôt. Il questionna les gardes mais ceux ci n'avaient pas vu le Mercenaire sortir. Il secoua la tête, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios. * Il a pas pu s'envoler ! Quoique que je suppose qu'avec ses pouvoirs…Mais où est-il ? Il doit connaître la vérité maintenant. Il doit m'en vouloir. Quel imbécile je suis ! *. Il parcourut les couloirs emplis de soldats et de Mercenaires, suivis par ses propres gardes. Il avait confiance en ses 'ennemis' mais on ne savait jamais. Il décida de chercher au niveau des lieux préférés du châtain et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il allait y parvenir quand il stoppa devant la porte fermée. * Mais, je suis vraiment bête, il doit certainement être avec son père…*. Il se détourna aussitôt et s'avança, courant presque vers la pièce où il savait que le grand homme se trouvait. Tout en y allant, il passa devant la chambre de son amant. Il s'arrêta de nouveau puis son instinct le fit ouvrir la porte. 


	34. merce33

Partie 33

Trowa fixa la porte s'ouvrir et Quatre entrer. Le jeune prince le regardait, la peur se lisant ouvertement sur son visage. 

/ Il ne me pardonnera jamais /.

Trowa s'était allongé. Près de lui, le bébé dormait à point fermé. 

/ Je suis vraiment stupide. Il va me détester /.

Il tourna la tête pour ne plus voir le blond. Il ne savait que penser. Quatre croyait-il vraiment pouvoir tout lui cacher ?

/ Je vais faire ce qu'Heero m'a dit /.

Au nom de Heero, il releva ses émeraudes vers Quatre.

" Tu as parlé avec Heero ? ".

Quatre fit quelques pas dans la chambre après avoir fermé la porte. La pièce n'était pas éclairée et l'obscurité domina. Trowa ne pouvait plus voir l'expression de son lien mais il sentit que celui-ci se remit en marche vers le lit et s'y assit.

/ Je vais tout lui dire /.

" Trowa… Je me sens si coupable. Je n'ai pas réellement compris ce qu'était le lien qui nous unissait et j'ai agi en ne pensant qu'à moi. Maintenant, je sais que, si tu ne m'as rien dis, ce n'était pas par manque de confiance en moi, mais parce que tu étais effrayé par ma réaction. Je t'en aurais voulu, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que j'aurai pu comprendre avec le temps ce que tu avais fait ".

Trowa fronça les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à tout saisir.

" Je… ".

" Je t'aime Trowa. Et ce que j'ai fait est inadmissible, je le sais ! Pardonne-moi ! ".

Quatre se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, l'entourant de ses bras. 

/Est-ce la dernière fois ? Il va vouloir me quitter /.

Trowa ne réagit pas. Il cherchait à comprendre ce que Quatre lui disait. Il voulait qu'il lui pardonne de ne pas lui avoir dit que son peuple était là ? Etait-ce une raison pour le quitter ?

" Quatre, mais de quoi parles-tu ? ".

J 

Quatre entra avec appréhension dans la chambre. Il devinait au fond de lui que Trowa s'y trouvait. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête quand il vit son amant étendu sur son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il devait tout lui dire, quitte à se faire détester. Il avança vers la couche quand Trowa lui posa une question. Il s'installa près de lui puis lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Trowa semblait surpris et il se laissa pratiquement tomber sur le corps de son compagnon. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, surtout s'il ne pouvait plus faire ce geste par la suite. Quand Trowa lui posa sa deuxième question, il se releva et le fixa dans les yeux.

/ Tu…Tu ne sais pas ? /.

Trowa secoua la tête. Il avança une main et caressa doucement sa joue.

" Qu'as tu fait ? ".

" Je…J'ai… ".

/ Comment lui dire ?/.

/ Dis le moi simplement /.

Les émeraudes l'encouragèrent et il prit sa respiration.

" J'ai demandé à ton père que tu restes là s'il désire la paix ".

Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la sentence tombe.

/ Il ne me pardonnera jamais…/.

" Tu as vraiment fait ça ? ".

Il acquiesça contre le ventre de Trowa et à sa grande surprise le rire du Mercenaire s'éleva. Il se redressa vivement pour rencontrer l'ironie dans le regard de son vis à vis.

" Au moins toi, quand tu désires quelque chose tu vas jusqu'au bout ! ".

/ Il…Il se moque de moi ? /.

" Non…Je suis heureux que tu veuilles à tout prix me garder malgré ce que je t'ai fait… ".

" Oh ! Trowa ! Je t'aime tellement ! ".

/ Je t'aime aussi Quatre…/.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Quatre posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, quémandant un baiser. Trowa lui répondit mais, comme d'habitude ne le laissa pas envahir son espace. 

/ Je suppose que ton tatouage…/.

/ Oui…Je ne peux pas te laisser le toucher…Il faut qu'on soit tous les deux d'accord pour ça…Pardon /.

/ Non ! Ce n'est rien…Je peux comprendre ! /.

Quatre se sépara à regret de l'étreinte du châtain et ils se regardèrent avec tendresse.

" Quatre ? ".

" Oui ? ".

" Me permets-tu de dire au revoir à tout le monde ? ".

Quatre ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa la tête, penaud.

" Bien sûr ! Je…Excuse moi…Je…Je me suis dis que si tu les voyais tu voudrais les suivre… ".

Trowa lui prit la main et la caressa.

" Je reste près de toi quoiqu'il arrive ".

Ils se sourirent. Quatre allait lui poser une nouvelle question quand il remarqua quelque chose bouger près de son Mercenaire.

" Que ? ".

" Oh…Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre au dessous de la tienne… ".

Trowa tira le drap et il fut surpris de trouver un bébé. Il avança la main et toucha la bouille ronde de la petite fille.

" Mais que fait-elle là ? ".

" Sa mère a été tuée durant l'assaut… ".

" Je vois ".

Quatre soupira et se releva.

" Je suppose qu'il y a eu beaucoup de blessés…Je crois que mon rôle est d'aller les voir pour les encourager et les remercier de ce qu'ils ont fait…Dis-moi ? Tu veux bien attendre demain pour leur parler ? ".

Trowa acquiesça.

" Tu as faim ? ".

" Non, merci. Je crois que je vais simplement dormir ".

Quatre embrassa à nouveau le châtain puis se leva. Il se devait de remplir son devoir. 

J 

Le lendemain matin, Trowa confia le bébé à une gouvernante. Il avait décidé de faire ses adieux. Il décida de commencer par son père. Il frappa à la porte et pénétra le cœur battant dans la grande chambre. Son père avait les traits tirés mais un sourire éclaira son visage dès qu'il le vit.

" Père… ".

Harlaf s'avança rapidement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras à l'étouffer. 

" Je suis heureux de te voir ! j'avais peur qu'il m'oblige à partir sans pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras une dernière fois ! ".

Trowa sourit puis dit :

" Il en avait l'intention mais… ".

" Ce n'est pas la peine de me l'expliquer. Dis-moi ? ".

Son père le lâcha et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Restes-tu de ton plein gré ? ".

Trowa acquiesça doucement.

" Oui, nous avons parlé, hier soir. Je m'excuse père…".

Il baissa la tête.

"…Je vous décevrai toujours… ".

" Me décevoir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne m'as jamais déçu ! Je suis au contraire très fier de toi ! Car tu as toujours fait face à ton destin la tête haute. Pas comme moi… ".

" Père…Que dites-vous ? ".

" Ah ! J'ai essayé en vain de lutter contre lui, mais c'est toujours lui qui a gagné ! Enfin, c'est la vie ! Mais sache qu'à aucun moment je n'ai regretté de t'avoir comme fils ".

Ils se fixèrent, montrant par ce simple échange de regard toute l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

" J'espère que tu pourras venir nous rendre visite. Etant donné qu'il fera de toi son compagnon, je suppose que tu devras respecter les règles ".

" Je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas parlé…Mais je ferais tout pour venir. Père ? Je…Je me demandais : comment allez-vous faire pour la succession ? ".

Harlaf lui sourit puis secoua la tête.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le candidat idéal ! ".

" Vraiment ? ".

" Tu ne devines pas qui ? ".

* Heero…*. Le Mercenaire lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'exclama :

" Bon ! Je vais devoir passer en revue mes troupes pour le départ ". 

Trowa acquiesça et ils sortirent tous les deux. Trowa salua son père et décida d'aller voir Heero.

J 

Il frappa doucement à la porte, se demandant si Heero et Duo dormaient encore. Un grand 'oui, entrez !' le soulagea : apparemment il n'avait réveillé personne. Il entra dans la chambre et fut tout de suite assailli par Duo.

" Oh ! Trowa ! C'est toi ! Comme je suis heureux ! ".

Les larmes inondèrent le visage du natté qui se serra avec force contre lui. Trowa ne dit rien, se contentant d'étreindre le jeune homme. Il croisa le regard soucieux mais souriant de Heero, resté assis sur le canapé.

/ Vous avez parlé ? /.

/ Oui. Tout est arrangé…/.

Duo se recula enfin et sourit.

" Alors ? Est-ce que… ? ".

Il se tut ne sachant que dire.

" Tout va bien Duo. Je te remercie. Je vais rester ici, mais de mon plein gré ".

" Oh ! C'est génial ! Je savais que Quatre n'était pas aussi… Enfin, je veux dire… ".

Trowa éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule du châtain.

" Manipulateur ? ".

Duo rougit vivement puis baissa la tête confus. Trowa passa sa main dans les longues mèches.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je plaisantais. Duo ? ".

/ Qu'il y a-t-il ? /.

Trowa ne lui répondit pas.

" Duo ? Pourrais-tu nous laisser seuls, s'il te plaît ? ".

Duo acquiesça aussitôt et se précipita vers la porte.

" Je serais dans ma chambre ! ".

Il la referma derrière lui et Trowa s'avança vers son ami. Heero se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Trowa commença à parler :

" Je tenais à te remercier…C'est à toi que je dois… ".

" Chut… ".

Heero resserra son étreinte.

" Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait ".

" Oui…Mais… ".

" Il n'y a pas de mais ! ".

Heero se recula puis avança une main vers son visage. Il lui caressa le front avec douceur.

/ Je pouvais bien faire ça pour toi /.

/ Hee-chan…/.

Fermant les yeux, Trowa embrassa son ami. Le dernier qu'ils partageraient.

/ Merci pour tout…/.

Ils échangèrent leur dernière étreinte puis Trowa le quitta. Il refermait la porte mais se reprit.

/ Heero ? /.

/ Hn…/.

/ J'aimerai parler avec Duo…Peux-tu ne pas venir tout de suite ? /.

/ Bien, comme tu veux…/.

/ Merci /.

J 

" Je te remercie Wu Fei. Je viendrai te chercher quand tout sera prêt ".

" Bien ! Je t'attend, je vais tout préparer et il ne manquera plus que le sang… ".

Trowa sourit à son ami et se dirigea vers la chambre de Duo. Il y frappa et entra sous l'injonction du châtain.

" Trowa ! ".

" Hum…Excuse-moi de te déranger. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ".

Trowa examina la pièce puis demanda :

" Il n'y a personne avec toi ? ".

" Heu…Non, je suis tout seul. Pourquoi ? ".

La voix du natté était légèrement craintive et Trowa le fixa avant de répondre.

" Je préfère que l'on soit seuls… ".

Il se tourna vers la porte et dit :

" Shimeru ! ".

Une lueur bleue quitta ses doigts et vint encercler la serrure.

" Voilà, comme ça, personne ne nous dérangera ".

Il se tourna vers le natté et lui sourit :

" A nous deux ! ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de peur.

" Tro…Wa, que… ".

Trowa s'approcha de lui et avança une main vers lui. 

" N'ai pas peur ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Déshabille-toi ! ".

Le visage de Duo devint blanc comme un linge et il recula jusque contre le mur.

" Tro… ".

" Duo ! ne fais pas l'idiot ! Je ne vais rien te faire ! Fais moi confiance ! ".

" Mais…Mais… ".

" Je te signale que je t'ai déjà vu nu, si c'est ça qui te gêne ".

Trowa agrandit son sourire.

" Non, c'est pas ça ! Mais pourquoi… ? ".

" Je veux vous faire un cadeau. A toi et à Heero… ".

Duo le fixa, l'étonnement remplaçant la frayeur.

" Un cadeau ? ".

Ils se regardèrent et Trowa acquiesça. Duo hésita encore un instant puis respira un grand coup. Trowa fut heureux de voir que le natté avait confiance en lui quand il commença à ôter sa tunique. Une fois tous les vêtements à terre, il s'approcha doucement du natté et lui prit la main. 

" Viens t'allonger, ce sera plus facile pour moi ".

Duo se crispa légèrement mais se laissa faire. Trowa l'installa sur le ventre puis fixa les brûlures et autres cicatrices. Il dosa le travail à faire puis commença à se concentrer.

" Trowa ? ".

Il n'entendait plus la voix du châtain. Perdu dans les méandres de la magie, il posa ses mains sur le dos de son ami. Cette formule ne demandait qu'une concentration absolue et il fit mouvoir ses doigts tout le long du corps à guérir. Duo ne bougeait plus, sans doute trop éberlué pour le faire. 

Il ne le vit pas, mais il sentait les tissus se cicatriser comme il le fallait et même disparaître pour la plupart. Après une trentaine de minutes, il termina ce côté. Il demanda aussitôt à Duo de se retourner, il ne voulait pas perdre la maîtrise du sort. 

Après une heure, Trowa s'écroula sur Duo, éreinté. Le châtain n'avait plus rien dit depuis le début de la séance. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un murmure lui parvenir.

" Merci…Je…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Je… ".

Les larmes s'écoulèrent et Trowa soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas certain que la formule marcherait complètement mais là il était rassuré.

" Je…Je n'ai pas encore fini, mais j'ai besoin de récupérer… ".

" Très bien ".

Duo ne lui demanda pas de bouger et Trowa s'endormit dans ses bras.

J 

Trowa ouvrit un œil et fut surpris de rencontrer non pas des turquoises mais des améthystes. Il se releva vivement puis se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait, sourit à Duo.

" Désolé, j'ai été surpris ".

Duo acquiesça et ne dit rien. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui exprimant toute la gratitude qu'il lui portait. Trowa quitta le lit puis examina de près le corps du châtain. Il ne restait que quelques légères cicatrices, celles qui étaient les plus profondes. Il avança la main et les toucha avec douceur. Il se concentra à nouveau, analysant s'il pouvait les faire disparaître. Une main se posa alors sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers Duo, interrogateur.

" Je…Je veux les garder…Je…Elles ont toujours fait partie de ma vie. Je te remercie Trowa… ".

Trowa accepta la nouvelle étreinte du natté. Il demanda tout de même si il était certain de ça.

" Je peux les faire disparaître ".

" Non, je t'assure. Elles ne sont presque plus visibles. Je…Je ne veux pas tout effacer ".

" Je comprend…Bien ! Alors maintenant on va terminer ".

" Ce…C'est pas encore fini ? ".

Trowa lui fit un signe et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et prononça le mot pour l'ouvrir :

" Hiraku ! ".

Il sortit de la pièce, demandant à Duo de patienter. 

Wu Fei l'attendait comme promis et il lui demanda de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la chambre et Trowa referma la porte magiquement. Duo, qui s'était entre temps rhabillé, fixa l'attirail de Wu Fei et déglutit.

" Que…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ".

" Oh ! Ca ? C'est le premier pas pour te permettre de devenir l'un des nôtres. Tu n'es pas contre, je suppose ? ".

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Wu Fei sortit ses pinceaux et demanda :

" Où le désires-tu ? ".

Trowa lui lança un regard d'encouragement et Duo se remit à renifler.

" Je…J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tout…ça… c'est trop beau… ".

Trowa s'assit près de lui et encercla ses épaules d'un bras.

" Tu vas devenir le Lien de Heero, et pour cela le tatouage est obligatoire…A moins, que tu ne souhaites que partager ton amour ? ".

" Non ! je veux tout lui donner ! ".

" Alors, tout va bien ! Il te faut donc souffrir un peu et ensuite vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous Lier… ".

" le cœur…? ".

" Bien ! ".

Wu Fei se mit immédiatement au travail après lui avoir ôté sa chemise et l'avoir allongé. Trowa resta près de lui et lui prit la main. 

Après plus d'une heure, le cœur et les deux mains étaient déjà dessinés sur le corps du nouveau Mercenaire.

" Le cœur représente ton envie de devenir l'un des nôtres. Les deux mains sont ton intégration dans le clan. Maintenant, ces couleurs que tu vois seront le fait que tu es devenu un Mercenaire à part entière ".

" Les couleurs ? ".

Wu Fei sortit une pointe de sa trousse à pinceaux ainsi qu'un petit gobelet.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ".

Trowa lui sourit. 

" Il faudra que tu gardes ça pour toi, logiquement tu n'as pas à le savoir…Mais pour obtenir les propriétés magiques du Lien, le tatouage doit être colorié avec une partie du sang du chef de clan ".

" Du…Du sang ? ".

" Oui. Comme je fais parti de la lignée, mon sang fera l'affaire ".

Il tendit son poignet au tatoueur qui incisa avec délicatesse l'une des veines. Le liquide carmin jaillit aussitôt et Wu Fei le recueillit dans le verre.

" Mais…Trowa ? ".

Il tourna la tête vers Duo et lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

" Ce sera suffisant ".

Trowa soigna son poignet puis revint s'asseoir près du châtain. Wu Fei mélangea le sang avec toutes les couleurs qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser. Une fois terminée, il se remit au tatouage. 

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et tout fut enfin fini. Duo put admirer le travail du brun en se regardant dans un miroir.

" C'est magnifique ! Je…Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ".

" Pour moi, le simple fait que tu m'ai laissé faire le tatouage me suffit amplement ".

Wu Fei s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce.

" Pour moi, Duo…C'est aussi très simple : je veux que tu rendes Heero heureux ".

Trowa lui sourit puis lui dit :

" Va le rejoindre maintenant ! Tu as beaucoup de chose à lui raconter, n'est-ce pas ? ".

Duo le fixa puis l'étreignit vivement avant de courir hors de la chambre pour rejoindre son futur Lien. Trowa soupira puis se fit tomber sur le lit.

" Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire…Maintenant à moi de gérer ma propre vie… ".

* note supplémentaire : dans la première version de Mercenaires, l'histoire devait se terminer comme ça, car je devais reprendre la suite immédiatement après et donc ne pas vous faire patienter...Mais vu le changement important dans ma vie j'ai écrit la suite dans deux espèces d'épilogue...sachez simplement que ces deux chapitres sont le résumé de ce que je voulais faire initialement...selon mes moyens et mon temps de libre (ie le Dimanche) je tenterai de réécrire ces passages pour vous écrire la véritable transition ^^ voila!)*


	35. merce34

Mercenaires

Partie 34

Note : Je remercie Kaly et Meanne77 d'avoir pu trouver de très jolis prénoms aux enfants ! Merci ^___^

~~

" Mais où est-il ? Je ne le trouve pas ".

Il chercha dans toutes ses affaires et s'avoua vaincu, apparemment il l'avait oublié. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. * Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas dessus…*.

~~

Trowa fixa avec tendresse les deux enfants qui jouaient dans l'eau. Ils se trouvaient à Sank dans le Sud. Il avait décidé de prendre les petits avec lui et de profiter de quelques semaines loin de la vie stressante de la cours. 

Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'il vivait près de Quatre et leur relation restait au beau fixe, même si au fond de lui, il souffrait que le blond n'est pas encore souhaité se Lier avec lui. Il n'avait pas insisté, pensant qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps pour bien comprendre Son fonctionnement ils en avaient beaucoup parlé. Mais depuis un an, plus rien, comme si cela était devenu un détail. Il en était triste, mais il faisait avec, après tout ce n'était pas si grave…

Il se leva quand il aperçut plusieurs personnes s'approcher de lui, il reconnut trois ministres. Celui qui les dirigeait s'inclina face à lui et bomba le torse, très fier de son importance. Trowa ne l'appréciait pas : cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

" Son Altesse souhaite que vous rentriez le plus tôt possible… ".

Quatre avait été d'accord pour lui donner un mois de 'liberté' et voilà qu'au bout d'à peine deux semaines, il le rappelait déjà ? Il secoua la tête puis annonça d'une voix tranquille :

" Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite … ".

C'était la première fois qu'il contredisait son compagnon devant du monde. Mais il avait promis à Maxandre et Yurika qu'ils resteraient au bord de la mer. S'il devait leur annoncer la nouvelle, ils seraient tous les deux tristes et il ne le voulait pas. Leur vie à la cours était déjà trop harassante et un peu de repos leur faisait du bien, à tous les trois. 

" Mais… ".

" Vous direz à Sa Seigneurie que nous avions convenu d'un mois. Si Elle veut me parler qu'Elle se déplace ou envoie un messager… ".

Il se détourna pour clore la conversation, il ne voulait pas plus rester avec cet homme. Il avança vers la plage où les deux enfants pataugeaient sous la surveillance de leur nourrice. Le ministre voulu le suivre, mais il fut arrêté par ses gardes personnels. Il sentait le regard de feu sur lui mais s'en moquait. S'il se croyait si fort que ça, qu'il aille annoncer lui même la nouvelle à Quatre. Son lien savait être très colérique quand il le fallait et il devinait que sa réponse ne serait pas suffisante. 

Il soupira puis s'installa près de Hildy. La jeune femme avait une dizaine d'année de plus que lui. Elle avait perdu son enfant dans la même période où Maxandre était né et du coup était devenue sa mère nourricière, le garçon ayant lui perdu sa mère. Il ne parla pas et examina 'ses' enfants.

Yurika atteignait les quatre ans. Elle était vive et enjouée. De longues boucles rousses lui arrivaient dans le cou et elle avait la même couleur d'yeux que lui. Il adorait la petite fille et ne regrettait absolument pas son impulsion de la prendre sous son aile. Quatre avait été retissant prétextant qu'elle ne serait qu'un embêtement pour leur jeune couple mais devant la mine triste qu'il lui avait fait, le blond avait fini par céder et Trowa avait accueilli la petite avec joie. Aujourd'hui, il passait énormément de temps avec elle, tentant de lui apprendre les us de son peuple. La fillette lui avait même dit que quand elle aurait l'âge, elle voulait passer le test du destin. Ce jour là, il lui avait souri et l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui montrant toute sa reconnaissance. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Elle était même parvenue à se faire accepter par Quatre : chose peu aisée, vu l'indifférence total qu'il portait à son propre enfant. Maxandre, les joues rosies par la chaleur, faisait maintenant des châteaux de sable et battait vigoureusement le sol avec sa petite pelle. Aussi blond que son père, les yeux de sa mère, l'enfant allait vers ses trois ans. Il grandissait gentiment et commençait à bien parler. Trowa était très fier des progrès que le garçonnet fournissait et ne cessait de le valoriser auprès de son véritable père mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Quatre ignorait complètement l'enfant, se contentant de lui parler de temps en temps de choses inopportunes. 

Ils devraient avoir une conversation là dessus et rapidement. Quatre changeait et cela commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

Il ne changeait pas vis à vis de lui, mais face au reste. Ses responsabilités l'avaient rendu hostile et il n'hésitait pas à prendre des décisions pour le moins surprenantes. Trowa avait tout simplement été surpris d'apprendre que Quatre avait refusé un traité d'indépendance à un pays frontalier qui avait été envahi par son père. Par moment, Quatre l'effrayait : il lui ressemblait. Trowa comprenait que la politique devait rester impartiale, mais il y avait des limites. Comme lorsque ce nouveau ministre était arrivé. Il avait vite fait comprendre au blond son aversion pour cet homme, mais Quatre l'avait trouvé intéressant et l'avait gardé près de lui. 

Trowa soupira derechef et tourna ses émeraudes vers Hildy quand celle-ci lui parla :

" De mauvaises nouvelles ? ".

" Hum…Il veut que nous rentrions… ".

" Et alors ? ".

Trowa la fixa et sourit un bref instant :

" Un mois, c'est un mois ! ".

Hildy lui rendit son sourire puis acquiesça. Elle rangea son tricot dans un sac puis se leva en époussetant le sable. 

" Maxandre ! Yurika ! Venez ici ! ".

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête en une parfaite synchronisation et coururent aussitôt vers eux.

" Papa ! ".

Maxandre se laissa tomber sur lui et se mit à rire.

" Hé ! T'es tout mouillé, sale gosse ! ".

Le rire continua de plus belle et Trowa serra l'enfant contre lui. Le petit était si gentil, si attachant. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son père refusait de l'accepter. Bien entendu, Quatre lui avait donné des raisons, comme quoi il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant, que c'était son père qui l'avait forcé. Mais Trowa lui avait répliqué que sa mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement et qu'il était donc tout ce qui lui restait. Quatre l'avait regardé puis s'était détourné en murmurant :

__

" Tu n'a qu'à t'occuper de lui, puisque tu as l'air d'aimer les enfants… ".

Trowa gardait un goût amer de cette discussion mais il ne lui en voulait pas, la seule chose qu'il voyait était que l'enfant grandissait sans son vrai père. 

Il repoussa doucement l'enfant puis prit une serviette pour l'essuyer. Pendant ce temps, Yurika s'était aussi approchée de lui.

" Dis ? C'est le ministre là bas…Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? ".

" Hum…Rien d'important ma puce…Ne t'inquiète pas ! ".

La fillette hocha de la tête puis enleva son maillot pour mettre ses affaires.

" Tu vas nous raconter une histoire ? ".

" D'accord, vous voulez quoi ? ".

" Comment que le méchant n'empereur il a été battu par le gentil ! ".

Yurika secoua la tête et prit son petit frère par la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir, suivi par les adultes.

" Il nous l'a déjà raconté ! Je préférerai une histoire avec les Mercenaires ! ".

" Oh ! Oui ! Celle où le gentil Mercenaire, il va sauver sa fiancée du méchant n'empereur ! ".

Trowa sourit puis se dit qu'après tout, même si Quatre ne semblait pas apprécier les enfants au moins, il acceptait que lui les aime.

T T T T T T T T T 

" Quoi ! ".

Le ministre se fit plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà devant la fureur qui se lisait sur le visage habituellement doux de l'empereur. 

" Je…Il… ".

" Suffit ! Je vous avais demandé de le ramener ! Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! ".

L'homme s'inclina tout tremblant.

" je suis désolé Votre Altesse… ".

Quatre lui jeta un nouveau regard noir puis se leva.

" Hors de ma vue ! Je suspend la séance pour aujourd'hui ! ".

Tous les politiciens présents firent la révérence et sortirent rapidement de la salle sans même contester un instant. Quatre fixa la porte se refermer puis se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il se prit la tête entre les mains puis soupira :

" Mais…Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de toi… ".

Il savait très bien qu'il lui avait accordé un mois, mais c'était plus fort que lui, Trowa lui manquait trop, il voulait pouvoir compter sur lui, même s'il lui arrivait très souvent de ne pas suivre ses conseils. Trowa faisait parti de sa vie et le fait de ne plus le voir le rendait irritable et malheureux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre. 

Après la mort de son père et son intronisation, tout avait changé pour lui. Il avait dû se mettre réellement dans le bain du pouvoir et cela lui avait été difficile, surtout au début. Mais maintenant, avec plus d'expérience, il savait se faire respecter et obéir. La seule personne qui osait le braver était son compagnon, mais il ne le faisait qu'en de rares cas, comme celui-ci. Il serra les dents et pénétra dans la chambre. Il s'installa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il exagérait mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre que lorsqu'il était loin de lui, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il lui manquait. 

Il tourna la tête vers le bureau et aperçut un livre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se leva, curieux et prit le volume. Il fut surpris de reconnaître un cahier relié. Il ouvrit la première page et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine de Trowa. Il hésita un court instant puis commença à lire.

__

12 Fragen 3520

__

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis à Talantes. Quatre est formidable, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'hésite à lui parler de Yurika. Mais j'ai vraiment envie que l'on s'occupe de la petite fille plutôt qu'elle aille dans cet orphelinat. Si j'ai un peu de courage et que je vois qu'il n'est pas trop occupé, je lui en parlerai…

13 Fragen 3520

Quatre a accepté que l'on garde la petite ! J'en suis ravi ! Au moins quand il sera trop occupé j'aurai quelqu'un à qui parler jusqu'à se qu'on se Lie. Je l'aime.

15 Fragen 3520

La cérémonie est enfin terminée. Quatre est fatigué mais heureux. Il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait jamais les mêmes erreurs que son père. Je le crois de toutes mes forces. J'ai entièrement confiance en ses décisions. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Heero. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour lui et Duo. Je me demande s'ils se sont Liés ? J'en suis persuadé.

3 Dragen 3520

Je viens de voir Réléna. Elle se porte comme un charme et le bébé va bien. Elle voulait savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille, mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire, il faut attendre trois mois supplémentaires. Quatre n'est toujours pas au courant et cela m'embête un peu. Je suis légèrement effrayé de sa réaction, mais je suis certain qu'il accueillera ce petit bout. 

5 Dragen 3520

Nous avons un peu parler de mes coutumes. Il a été surpris d'apprendre le passage de notre destinée. Cela l'a fait rire. Lui, il n'y croit pas. Il pense que nous sommes maître de nos vies et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour les diriger. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, pourtant tout ce que j'ai vécu était écrit sur mes cartes. Mais je ne voulais pas le contredire, je l'aime trop pour ça.

3 Traden 3520

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit. Mais je suis trop content d'annoncer que c'est un petit garçon ! Comme ça, on aura une petite fille et un petit gars à s'occuper. Le rêve pour tout couple. Je suis ravi. Quatre n'est toujours pas au courant, mais la grossesse de Réléna est de plus en plus visible, elle va bien être obligée de lui annoncer. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. Nous avons aussi parlé du Lien durant ces trois mois mais Quatre ne semble pas le vouloir encore. Ca m'inquiète : qu'est ce qui le bloque ?

Quatre ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. A la lecture de ces quelques mots, il avait compris facilement l'attachement de Trowa aux enfants et sa volonté de se Lier à lui... Il secoua la tête et cette fois survola les lignes s'arrêtant de temps à autre.

__

…J'ai appris que Heero avait passé le rituel pour succéder à mon père, et qu'il l'avait réussi haut la main. Je sais aussi que Duo s'occupe de donner des cours aux enfants. Cela me réjouit, le châtain méritait cet honneur…

…Quatre n'a plus parlé du Lien depuis un certain temps, j'attends toujours tentant de comprendre ce qui le retient…

…L'accouchement s'est mal passé. Réléna n'a pas survécu. Je n'ai rien pu faire mais le bébé se porte bien. Je me sens si mal. Si j'avais été prévenu, peut-être aurais-je pu la sauver…

…Il ne veut pas de cet enfant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Nous en avons parlé mais il dit qu'il n'est pas le sien mais celui de son père. Cela m'attriste mais je ferai en sorte qu'il l'accepte. Ce bébé ne mérite pas qu'on le délaisse…

…Mais se rend il compte de ce qu'il fait ? Il reproduit le même schéma que son père. Pauvre enfant. Je ne le laisserai pas, quitte à me mettre Quatre à dos…

…Cela fait déjà deux ans que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas osé demandé à Quatre pour aller dans ma famille. Il serait stupide de ma part de dire qu'ils ne me manquent pas. J'ai quelques nouvelles d'eux mais si peu. Je me sens un peu perdu, même si je l'aime toujours, heureusement que les enfants sont là pour me retenir. Quatre, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te Lier avec moi ?…

…Je crois que je n'obtiendrai jamais ce que je désire, mais je me suis fait une raison. Je ne veux pas le quitter et même si je sens ce changement au fond de lui, je resterai avec lui. Nous avons partagé trop de chose. Maxandre vient d'avoir sa première dent ! Il grandit à une vitesse folle ! Quant à Yurika, elle commence à apprendre à lire ! Hildy dit qu'elle est trop jeune mais j'adore lui montrer les mots. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. Je me demande si Cassiopée et Trey sont aussi adorables. J'aimerais les revoir…

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Cassiopée ? Trey ? Il ne connaissait personne de ces noms. Trowa lui aurait caché quelque chose ? Il parcourut les pages puis stoppa sur la dernière ligne.

__

…Que dois-je penser de tout ça ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je crois que ces vacances vont nous faire du bien. Quatre, j'espère que toi aussi tu vas prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je t'aime.

Il referma le cahier la gorge serrée. Il n'avait été qu'un idiot. Encore une fois, la peur l'avait fait reculer devant ses responsabilités. Il était capable de diriger un empire mais incapable de le faire avec sa propre vie. Oui, Trowa avait raison. Maxandre avait le droit d'avoir son vrai papa, il pensais que s'il acceptait l'enfant ce serait une victoire pour son père, mais celui-ci était mort et il se rendit compte que justement c'est en le refusant qu'il lui en concevait une. Il se leva vivement et appela ses femmes de chambre. * Je vais aller le…Les rejoindre. Et je vais accepter mon fils. Il faut que j'arrête de fuir mes responsabilités *. Il ordonna à ce qu'on prépare son voyage puis quémanda son premier ministre. Une fois avec lui, il lui donna ses directives pour ses derniers dossiers. 

Trois heures après avoir lu le journal de Trowa, il était en route pour le Sud.

T T T T T T T T T 

__

Trowa accourut au cri que poussa Maxandre.

" Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? ".

Le petit montrait du doigt un carrosse qui venait de s'arrêter dans la grande cours. Trowa fronça les sourcils puis sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand Quatre en descendit. * C'est pas possible…Mais que fait-il là ? *. Le petit se tourna vers lui et annonça tranquillement :

" On va devoir rentrer ? ".

Trowa le regarda puis secoua la tête :

" Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Je suis aussi étonné que toi ".

L'arrivée de son lien était réellement une surprise. Depuis trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Quatre n'avait jamais pris le temps de prendre des vacances. Trowa partait avec les enfants deux ou trois jours dans les environs de Talantes mais jamais le blond ne les avait rejoint. Il embrassa Maxandre puis dit :

" Va avec Yurika, je vous ferai appeler ".

Maxandre hocha la tête puis partit vers la chambre de sa sœur. Trowa respira profondément puis se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Une fois Quatre dans sa ligne de vision, il parla.

/Si tu es venu pour nous faire revenir à Talantes, tu peux repartir…/.

Il avait été plus coupant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le comportement du blond l'intriguait au plus haut point. Ce fut une voix apaisante et douce qui lui répondit.

/Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça…On a besoin de parler…/.

Quatre donna des ordres puis s'avança vers lui. Ses turquoises brillaient de milles feux et Trowa fut surpris de la lueur de certitude en elles. Il regretta un instant de ne plus pouvoir lire les pensées du blond mais se reprit.

/ De parler ? Quatre…/.

Son compagnon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et lui sourit. Il avança la main et lui prit la sienne.

" Viens… ".

Trowa se laissa entraîner et ils arrivèrent dans le salon et non la chambre comme il aurait cru. 

" Assis ! ".

Trowa s'installa sur le canapé et Quatre se plaça en face de lui sur le divan. Trowa le fixa, interloqué. C'était bien la première fois que son lien ne se jetait pas sur lui pour l'embrasser ou autre chose de plus concret, surtout après une si longue séparation. Quatre lui rendit son regard et sortit de son long manteau de voyage un cahier. * C'est pas vrai *. Trowa ne trouvait rien à dire. Quatre devait être furieux mais pourtant il ne le montrait pas.

" Je tenais à m'excuser… ".

Trowa releva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

" T'excuser ? ".

Quatre se mit debout et s'approcha avec lenteur de lui. Une fois, ses genoux contre les siens, il s'abaissa et posa sa tête dans son giron.

" Je t'aime…Je t'aime tellement que j'ai été aveuglé par cet amour. J'étais persuadé que rien ne pourrais nous séparer mais j'ai moi-même failli être la cause de cette séparation…pardonne moi ".

" Quatre… ".

" Trowa…Je veux me Lier avec toi ! Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi l'importance que cela représentait pour toi…Je suis inexcusable… ".

Trowa referma ses mains sur son compagnon et plaça sa propre tête sur l'épaule du blond.

" Quatre, je ne veux pas que ce que tu as lu t'influence…Je t'aime comme ça et si le Lien te dérange, ce n'est pas… ".

" Chut…Cela ne me dérange pas, j'étais juste effrayé par tout ce que cela impliquait. Je…J'ai été lâche… ".

Trowa souleva délicatement le visage de Quatre puis sourit. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis l'embrassa. Quatre accepta aussitôt le baiser mais sans l'approfondir comme d'habitude. Le blond stoppa leur échange puis s'installa sur les genoux de Trowa.

" J'ai pris deux décisions… ".

" Je t'écoute ".

T T T T T T T T T 

Quatre dormit une bonne partie du voyage et réfléchit durant l'autre partie. Cherchant les bons mots à employer pour ne pas que Trowa croit qu'il s'était moqué de lui. Plus il pensait, plus il voyait les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Trowa avait parfaitement raison, il avait agi avec stupidité vis à vis de Maxandre : l'enfant n'y était pour rien et il ne méritait pas ce comportement de la part de son propre père. Et pour le Lien, ce n'était plus de la bêtise mais de la stupidité à son plus haut niveau, il savait au fond de lui que c'était ce qui était le plus grave. Il aimait sincèrement Trowa et il n'avait même pas été capable de le lui montrer autrement que physiquement. Il soupira et jeta un regard à l'extérieur : la mer au loin venait d'apparaître, ils approchaient.

Une fois arrivée, il sentit immédiatement la présence de son lien. Trowa le regardait avec un grand étonnement et une légère colère vibrait dans sa voix. Il resta calme et expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin de parler. En le revoyant ainsi, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il voulait tout partager avec lui. 

Il le dirigea vers le salon et se sentit sourire en sentant la surprise augmenter en Trowa. C'est vrai que d'habitude, il était plutôt très…Démonstratif dans leurs retrouvailles mais cette fois il laisserait le châtain venir. Ils discutèrent un petit moment et Quatre se sentit libéré quand Trowa l'embrassa. Oui, il était prêt, il le ferait. Il allait organiser un voyage dans le Nord et là bas, ils se Lieraient. Non seulement cela ferait plaisir à Trowa, mais en plus cela lui permettrait de remédier à plusieurs erreurs qu'il avait commises.

" Je t'écoute ".

" Je vais remédier à mon comportement froid vis à vis de Maxandre ".

Les yeux du châtain s'ouvrirent si grands que Quatre se retint d'éclater de rire.

/Ce…C'est vrai ?/.

" Oui, mon amour…Je me suis rendu compte de l'erreur que je commettais. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse comme moi, privé de son père. Je te promet de l'aimer autant que je t'aime toi et Yurika… ".

Trowa le fixa puis Quatre vit avec stupeur des larmes perler aux coins des yeux du Mercenaire. Celui-ci renifla et les essuya rapidement. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer la main qu'il tenait.

" Et ta deuxième décision ? ".

Quatre se pencha vers l'oreille de son vis à vis et lui murmura sa réponse…


	36. merce35

Mercenaires

Partie 35

Je remercie Meanne et Kaly de m'avoir suivie tout le long de ce long parcours ^___^

Epilogue

Duo fixa le tableau puis se tourna en fronçant des sourcils vers les enfants. Tous, sans exception, avaient un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

" Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? ".

L'enfant le plus âgé de sa classe se leva et commença à expliquer le pourquoi du dessin sur le tableau noir.

" Dans nos traditions, tous les trois ans, les enfants doivent remercier leur professeur de son attention de tous les jours vis à vis d'eux. Nous avons pensé le faire avec ce dessin vu que vous venez des plaines du Sud, mais on s'est aussi dit que ceci vous plairait ". 

Dorun s'avança vers lui et déposa sur son bureau une petit boîte.

" On a eu du mal à trouver tous les éléments, mais on espère que vous allez l'apprécier ! ".

Duo le fixa, indécis. Depuis qu'il était à Northland, il avait tout le temps des surprises et celle-ci en était une nouvelle. Il hésita puis ôta le ruban du cadeau. Il déballa le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Il prit l'étrange lien de cuir sur lequel plusieurs pierres blanches et violettes étaient incrustées. 

" Comme vous avez les cheveux longs, on s'est dit que cet ornement serait très joli sur vous ! ". 

Dorun baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement. Duo sentit les larmes venir et, serrant le cadeau d'une main, se pencha vers le petit garçon pour l'étreindre.

" Merci ! Je vous remercie tous ! Je…Je suis vraiment très heureux ! ".

Une acclamation de joie s'éleva et tous les enfants s'approchèrent de leur professeur pour avoir un bisou de remerciement. 

Duo sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Au début, il avait été effrayé par ce nouveau mode de vie, si différent de celui de Talantes. Mais Heero ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de trop penser. Il se rappelait encore de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ce jour-là.

~ ~ Trois ans auparavant ~

" Duo ? Alors, comment trouves-tu Northland ? ".

" C'est vraiment magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vu de neige avant ça ! ".

Heero s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements du guerrier, près de la fenêtre. Des étendues de glace s'offraient à leur regard.

" Oui, nous sommes dans le quart le plus froid…Mais cela va vite se réchauffer ! ".

Duo sentait déjà son corps s'adapter à celui de Heero. Celui-ci revenait sans doute d'un bain car une douce odeur de plantes se dégageait de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre le Mercenaire. Dieu qu'il était bien ici près de lui. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il puisse être si heureux de vivre. Pour lui, la vie avait toujours été une succession de malheurs jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur deux Mercenaires. Non, il était injuste, Quatre aussi l'avait rendu plus heureux. 

Il soupira de contentement.

" J'arrive pas à croire que je sois vraiment là ! ".

Heero resserra son étreinte et murmura à son oreille :

" Je peux te montrer très facilement le contraire ". 

Duo rougit légèrement puis se retira des bras musclés de son compagnon.

/Heero ! /. 

Le Mercenaire sourit puis le prit par la main.

" J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ". 

Duo se laissa entraîner en dehors de leur chambre. Heero le conduisit vers une partie du château qu'il n'avait encore jamais visité. Il remarqua qu'il y avait plus d'enfants par ici. Il stoppèrent devant une pièce que Duo identifia comme une salle de cours. Une dizaine de pupitres était rangé devant un bureau et un grand tableau noir dominait le mur en face. Duo se tourna vers le brun, interrogatif.

" Et bien, je me suis dit que tu pourrais utiliser tout ton savoir pour leur apprendre… ".

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

" Leur…Apprendre ? ".

" Oui ! Tu ne vas pas rester à rien faire ! Tu vas donc devenir professeur ! ".

Heero lui fit un clin d'œil puis devant le manque de réaction s'approcha rapidement de lui :

" Duo ? Ca ne te plaît pas ? Tu ne veux pas le faire ? ".

Duo secoua la tête avec vigueur, les larmes commençant à couler. Il les essuya vite fait et se jeta dans les bras de Heero.

" Oh ! Non ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ? Je…Je pense pas être assez doué… ".

" Mais si ! Tu es très intelligent et les enfants seront ravis d'avoir des histoires différentes de celles de notre peuple… ".

~ Fin ~ ~

Et il avait commencé à leur enseigner. L'une des particularités des Mercenaires était que le professeur restait avec les mêmes élèves durant toute leur scolarité et donc il pouvait facilement intervenir quand ils avaient un problème. Et cela faisait trois années qu'il était avec eux.

Ayant embrassé le dernier, il leur fit un sourire éclatant puis dit :

" Encore merci ! J'en prendrai le plus grand soin ! Et bien, commençons… ".

Après un court moment, il sentit une bouffée de joie l'envahir sans qu'il sache d'où elle venait. Faisant mine de rien il continua son cours mais se demanda ce qui se passait. Il eut rapidement la réponse quand une bombe brune lui sauta dessus.

T T T T T T T T T 

Heero fixa la lettre et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à une vitesse folle. La joie l'envahit et il se mit à courir vers les salles de cours. * On va le revoir ! *. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il ouvrit la porte et sauta sur un Duo plus qu'étonné. Il lui plaça le papier sous les yeux et attendit.

" Hee…Heero… ".

" Lis ! ".

Duo, toujours sous le choc, prit la feuille et la parcourut. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis la relut pour être certain de ce qui y était écrit. Il releva la tête vers son compagnon qui lui souriait avec bonheur.

" Tu…Tu… ".

Heero le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement sans rien dire. Ce n'est que quand une petite voix s'éleva que le guerrier lâcha le natté.

" Heu…Excusez nous mais ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ? ".

Ils rougirent tous les deux et se séparèrent rapidement. Duo bégaya la réponse :

" Et…Bien…En fait… ".

" Nous allons revoir Trowa ! ".

Plusieurs des enfants, qui connaissaient le châtain, crièrent leur joie.

" Quand ? ".

" Il va vraiment revenir ? ".

" Il va rester cette fois ? ".

Heero secoua la tête puis se tourna vers Duo.

" Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant ta classe…Mais j'avais envie de t'en faire profiter aussi ! ".

/Je suis si heureux…/.

Duo lui sourit et acquiesça :

" Je ne t'en veux pas ! ".

Heero fit un signe de tête puis sortit de la pièce. 

/On se voit tout à l'heure/.

T T T T T T T T T 

" Penses-tu que Quatre va être avec lui ? ".

" Hum…Il dit 'nous' dans sa lettre… ".

" Oui, mais c'est peut-être les enfants ? ".

" Duo ! Arrête de te torturer ! Tu verras bien s'il viendra ou pas! ".

Duo se serra contre Heero et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit. Duo n'avait plus peur de se laisser toucher et cela il le devait à Heero, mais aussi à Trowa qui avait effacé ses cicatrices aussi bien internes qu'externes. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était heureux de revoir le châtain. Mais voilà, il s'inquiétait pour ses retrouvailles avec Quatre. Quand il avait quitté Talantes, il n'avait pas reparlé avec son ami et il ignorait quelle attitude il devait avoir. 

/Ne t'inquiète pas…Vous devez simplement parler un peu…Je suis certain que Quatre ne t'en veut plus ! Qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulu en fait ! /.

Heero l'étreignit avec force puis commença de légères caresses. Duo sourit et se laissa faire, se remémorant avec plaisir la première fois où ces mêmes mains l'avaient touchées.

~ ~ Trois ans auparavant, Talantes ~

* Je vais le faire ! Je dois combattre cette peur en moi ! Et je sais que Heero peut m'aider à la vaincre ! Trowa m'a touché…Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne m'a qu'effleuré…Mais, je devrais pouvoir y arriver ! J'ai entièrement confiance en Heero. Je l'aime plus que tout ! Je vais la surmonter ! Avec lui…*.

Duo stoppa face à la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Heero. Il remit en place ses vêtements puis pénétra dans la pièce. Heero se leva immédiatement pour l'accueillir.

" Duo ! Où étais-tu ? ".

Duo ferma la porte à clé puis s'avança rapidement dans les bras offerts. Il leva la tête vers le brun, lui quémandant un baiser. Heero le lui donna aussitôt, mais une fois séparés, il le fixa avec étonnement. Duo lui sourit puis, la gorge serrée, commença à ôter sa chemise. Il sentit ses joues devenir rouge pivoine sous le regard brûlant du Mercenaire. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il vit l'appréciation et la stupeur dans les cobalts face à lui. Heero avait la bouche ouverte et semblait chercher ses mots. Duo baissa la tête et murmura :

" C'est un cadeau de Trowa… ".

A ces mots, le brun se réveilla et s'approcha à nouveau de lui avec lenteur. Il avança une main et la posa sur le corps offert.

" Comme tu es beau… ". 

Il caressa doucement une des rares cicatrices restantes puis se baissa au niveau du cœur de Duo.

" C'est pour moi ? ". 

Duo, tremblant légèrement de cette proximité plus intime, hocha de la tête.

" Si tu le veux… ".

Heero releva les yeux puis le reprit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

" Attention ! Pour le tatouage ? ! ".

" Avec mes vêtements cela me marcherait pas, cela doit être une partie de mon corps qui le touche… ". 

Comme réalisant quelque chose, Heero se recula puis refixa le tatouage :

" Mais…Et les couleurs ? ".

Comprenant le sens caché de la question, Duo lui répondit avec simplicité :

" Trowa… ". 

Heero acquiesça de la tête puis, le mettant à nouveau contre lui, demanda d'une voix rauque :

" Veux-tu que l'on se Lie ici et maintenant ? ". 

Duo n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer sans un mot. Cet instant, il en avait rêvé depuis le jour où il avait compris ses sentiments envers le guerrier. Et aujourd'hui une partie de ses rêves allait se réaliser. Heero sourit puis le tira vers le lit. Il s'y installa en tailleur puis plaça Duo dans son giron. La voix tremblante, il commença à expliquer la façon dont il fallait procéder.

" Bien, comme tu le sais déjà il y a deux liens pour former le Lien. Le lien mental est le plus simple à réaliser… ".

Duo acquiesça et rougit en se remémorant la manière d'acquérir ce lien.

" Quand à l'autre…J'ignore ce qui se passe…Il suffit juste de toucher le tatouage de l'autre… ".

Ils se regardèrent et Heero demanda :

" Par lequel veux-tu commencer ? ".

Duo réfléchit un instant puis décida de commencer par l'inconnu.

" Le tatouage… ".

Heero ôta aussitôt sa tunique laissant apparaître son torse musclé. Avec une légère hésitation, il dit :

" Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe…Veux-tu que je commence ? ".

Duo hocha de la tête. Heero avait l'air effrayé, cela faisait vraiment étrange. Mais il comprenait l'importance de ce moment : c'était de leur futur qu'il s'agissait, de leur vie ensemble. 

Il respira puis attendit patiemment que son compagnon touche son cœur. 

T T T T T T T T T 

Heero attendit le cœur battant que Duo lui réponde. Quand il lui dit 'le tatouage', il ferma brièvement les yeux et proposa à commencer. Il savait que quelque chose se passait durant ce bref instant mais aucun de ses compagnons ne le lui avait révélé, se contentant de regards mystérieux. 

Il avança le doigt vers le dessin que portait Duo puis changea d'avis, il baissa la tête et approcha ses lèvres du cœur de son compagnon. Au moment où il allait le toucher, il sentit Duo bouger et ils touchèrent le tatouage de l'autre en même temps.

Ce qui se produisit était indescriptible avec des mots et il comprit pourquoi ses amis ne lui avaient jamais rien dit. 

Il vit Duo comme il ne l'avait jamais vu : son enfance dans une famille pauvre, les difficultés rencontrées à la mort de ses parents, l'adoption par un maître bon, sa première rencontre avec l'empereur, ses premières peurs et peines, la délivrance de Quatre et tous les sentiments qui s'étaient réveillés à leur rencontre. Il devint Duo l'espace d'un instant… 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit que son compagnon avait vécu la même chose et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

" Oh, Duo…Jamais plus tu ne revivras de telles choses ! Je te le promets ! ".

Duo acquiesça contre son épaule et ils se retrouvèrent en s'embrassant tendrement. Duo lui murmura à l'oreille :

" J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir… ".

" Jamais…je sais que ce ne sera jamais le cas… ".

Le natté lui fit un sourire puis ils commencèrent les gestes pour effectuer le deuxième lien... 

~ Fin ~ ~

Duo soupira d'aise et caressa à son tour son Lien. Cette sensation qu'il avait eu ce premier jour de leur union, aussi bien mentale que physique, il la retrouvait à chaque fois. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait rester ici pour toujours : auprès d'Heero, auprès de sa vie, auprès de son autre lui-même…

/Je t'aime/.

/Moi aussi/.

Ils se laissèrent emporter vers un lieu qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

T T T T T T T T T 

Duo serra les dents et continua à épier par la fenêtre l'arrivé de ses amis. Heero le prit par la main pour tenter de le calmer. La nervosité du natté était plus que visible et ce fait le rendait lui-même nerveux. Cassiopée et Trey jouaient tranquillement à un jeu de cartes près de la cheminée. Il les fixa en souriant puis s'assit sur le canapé, prenant soin de laisser de la place à son Lien. Cassiopée demanda aussitôt :

" On va voir nos cousins ? ".

Heero tourna la tête vers elle et lui répondit :

" Oui…Ils sont petits donc il faudra faire très attention à eux ! ". 

Trey sourit du haut de ses neuf ans. Il remit en place une mèche auburn et ses yeux noirs se mirent à pétiller :

" On sera leurs chefs ! ".

Cassiopée secoua la tête et se tourna vers son grand frère :

" Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! T'es trop petit pour être un chef ! ".

Les onyx du garçon s'enflammèrent :

" Mais un jour je serai le chef ! C'est mon destin ! ". 

Heero se retint d'éclater de rire devant la véhémence du gamin. Depuis qu'il avait eu sa séance de destinée, le petit était devenu encore plus sûr de lui et fier. Pas arrogant, Heero ne le permettrait pas, mais Trey avait déjà un caractère bien forgé…Proche de celui de son père. Quant à Cassiopée, qui atteignait les sept ans, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivaient déjà dans le dos et ses yeux clairs brillaient de contentement. Duo leur sourit puis posant la tête contre son épaule murmura :

" J'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent… ".

" Oui…Moi aussi ! ".

" Dis papa ? Nous aussi on peut avoir un câlin ? ".

Heero leur ouvrit les bras et ils s'installèrent tous les deux contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et profita de sa famille. 

~ ~ Deux ans auparavant, Northland ~

" Heero…Il faut que je te parle ".

Le guerrier suivit son chef dans son bureau puis fronça les sourcils en apercevant deux jeunes enfants se tenant par la main au fond de la grande pièce. Il reconnut aussitôt les deux enfants de Friéré, son maître d'arme. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et regarda vers Harlaf, un sentiment d'angoisse montant en lui.

" Tu sais que Friéré et Loigna sont partis en mission dans l'Est ? Un dragon… ".

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le père de Trowa annonça tranquillement :

" Ils ne reviendront pas…Ils ont été tués par cette créature…Il y a eu une attaque surprise… ".

Heero sentit la peine l'envahir. Il revit le sourire de son entraîneur…Même s'il était dur et impartial c'était quelqu'un de bon. Il ne méritait pas ce sort. Il tenta d'endiguer le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait mais ce ne fut que quand une voix inquiète s'adressa à lui qu'il se sentit mieux.

/ Heero ? Tout va bien ? Je…J'ai ressenti de la tristesse…/. 

/ J'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle…Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur /.

/ Ce n'est pas trop grave ? /.

/ C'est…Mon maître d'arme, tu sais Friéré…Lui et sa femme se sont fait tuer durant la mission…/.

/ Oh ! Mon Dieu, Heero…Je suis désolé…/.

/ Merci, je dois continuer à parler avec le chef, on se voit après /.

/ Je t'attends dans la bibliothèque /.

/ Je t'aime Duo /. 

/ Je t'aime aussi Hee-chan ! /. 

Heero rouvrit les yeux après ce court échange. Harlaf le fixait sans rien dire puis sa voix grave s'éleva :

" Comme tu le sais, ces deux enfants se retrouvent orphelins…Selon nos us, je devrais les confier à leur famille proche qui se trouve dans le Sud comme tu le sais…Mais j'ai pensé que Duo et toi pourriez peut être… ".

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Heero comprit où voulait en venir le châtain.

" Vous voulez dire nous les confier ? ".

Harlaf hocha de la tête.

" Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'aurez jamais d'enfants et ces deux là ont grandi à Northland. Les envoyer dans une ville inconnue serait une erreur… ".

Heero regarda vers les deux enfants brièvement puis posa la question qui le turlupinait :

" Et eux ? Que disent-ils de tout ça ? ".

Le Mercenaire fit un signe aux enfants qui s'approchèrent. Heero put voir les traces de larmes sur leurs visages mais comme tout bon Mercenaire qui se respecte, ils savaient maîtriser leurs émotions. Durant un laps de temps, il se rendit compte que c'était vraiment injuste de ne pas laisser libre cours à ses sentiments, surtout pour des enfants mais c'était ainsi, c'était leur coutume… 

" Si Heero veut bien vous garder, accepterez-vous ? "

L'aîné lui jeta un regard puis acquiesça tout doucement, aussitôt suivi par sa sœur.

" Oui, nous serions très fiers qu'il accepte de nous élever… ". 

Comment un enfant de sept ans pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il déglutit péniblement puis recula d'un pas. La tristesse effleura le regard noir devant lui et il se reprit :

" Je dois en parler à Duo tout d'abord… ".

~ Fin ~ ~

Duo avait tout de suite accepté. Il ne savait pas trop bien comment s'y prendre avec les enfants mais il était parvenu rapidement à se faire aimer des deux gamins et la réciproque était aussi vraie. Maintenant tous les quatre ils formaient une vraie famille, digne de ce nom. Et Heero en était fier…Plus que fier.

T T T T T T T T T 

Le carrosse stoppa au milieu de l'allée enneigée et une petite fille en descendit rapidement pour se jeter sur la terre humide. Une voix claire s'éleva aussitôt :

" Yurika ! Mais tu n'es pas bien ! tu vas être toute sale ! ".

Heero fixa Trowa sortir à son tour et s'accroupir vers la fillette pleine de neige. Il ne le trouva pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il avait coupé une bonne partie de ses cheveux ce qui était tout à fait normal vu que maintenant il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il sentit Duo se tendre quand personne d'autre ne descendit et lui parla aussitôt. 

/Du calme…/.

Le natté acquiesça silencieusement et ils s'approchèrent de leur ami. Trowa qui avait pris la petite par la main se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

" Duo…Heero…Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! ".

Sana attendre plus longtemps, Duo se jeta dans les bras du châtain en s'exclamant :

" Oh ! Trowa ! Ca fait si longtemps ! ".

" Oui…Trois ans… ".

Heero rencontra les émeraudes et ils se firent un signe de tête. Duo se recula puis s'accroupit vers la fillette.

" Et toi tu es Yurika ? ".

Intimidée, elle se cacha derrière son papa et répondit d'une toute petite voix :

" Oui…Et vous ? ".

" Je m'appelle Duo ! Et lui c'est Heero ! Le petit garçon là-bas est Trey et à côté Cassiopée ! ".

Yurika passa la tête et regarda avec attention tout le monde. Trey s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

" N'aie pas peur ! On va s'occuper de toi ! ". 

Trowa se pencha vers la petite puis lui murmura :

" Vas avec lui… ".

Il s'interrompit en sentant son manteau tiré vers le bas. Cassiopée le fixait de ses yeux bleus et elle souriait. Il comprit le message et la prit dans ses bras.

" Tu as drôlement grandi ma puce ! ".

" Je suis contente de te revoir Trowa… ".

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue puis la reposa près de sa fille. Yurika avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le châtain.

" Et moi ? ".

Heero sourit devant cette scène. Trowa était toujours aussi doué avec les enfants et ceux-ci l'adoraient. Il intervint tout de même quand Cassiopée commença à demander à ce qu'il joue avec eux.

" Cassiopée, chérie ! Trowa doit être fatigué par son long voyage jusqu'ici ! Il jouera avec toi plus tard, d'accord ? ".

Un regard vert le remercia et il s'approcha de lui. 

" Entrons ! Ton père avait une réunion, mais je suis certain qu'il sera ravi de te revoir ! ".

" Oui, merci, Heero ".

Heero se crispa légèrement quand la voix hésitante de son Lien s'éleva :

" Et Quatre ? Il ne vient pas ? ".

Trowa tourna les yeux vers le natté puis répondit :

" Il arrivera dans deux ou trois jours, il avait des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait remettre à plus tard…Maxandre est resté avec lui ".

Heero sentit la joie le traverser mais il ne parvint pas à savoir si elle venait de Trowa ou de Duo... 

T T T T T T T T T 

Duo déglutit péniblement puis prenant une grosse bouffée d'air, s'approcha du nouveau venu. L'arrivée de l'empereur de Talantes était restée secrète et peu de gens se trouvait là. Quand ses améthystes rencontrèrent les turquoises de son meilleur ami, il sentit un poids s'envoler. Celles-ci, loin de le défier ou de l'ignorer, brillaient d'une lueur de joie. Quatre, après avoir posé par terre un petit blond, se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit chaleureusement. Duo n'hésita pas une seconde et le serra contre lui.

" Duo…Pardonne moi, j'ai si mal agi envers toi ! J'étais en colère, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit ces paroles… ".

Duo acquiesça puis murmura :

" Je sais Quatre, tu es toujours resté mon meilleur ami ! ". 

Quatre se recula puis lui tendit quelque chose. Duo examina la petite boîte puis regarda à nouveau le blond. Celui-ci l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Duo enleva le papier puis fixa avec bonheur un bracelet avec une petite croix en argent. Il leva les yeux vers son ami puis le remercia chaleureusement en le reprenant dans ses bras.

" Oh merci ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! ".

" Je suis heureux que ça te plaise ! ".

Quatre lui sourit puis reportant son attention ailleurs se dégagea et approcha de Heero. Ils se fixèrent un long moment et enfin l'empereur de Talantes se mit à parler. Duo remarqua aussi la présence de Trowa juste à l'entrée de la pièce.

" Je tenais à te remercier… ".

" Il n'y a pas de quoi… ".

Quatre acquiesça puis tourna la tête directement vers le châtain. Il fit un signe à Heero puis s'avança vers son compagnon. Duo fut à la fois surpris et heureux des paroles qui s'élevèrent :

" C'est le meilleur endroit pour se Lier, n'est ce pas ? ! ".

Le sourire de Trowa fut la plus belle conclusion de cette journée.


End file.
